Song of the Caged Blackbird
by Abby Ebon
Summary: -Challenge # 1 from Serpent in the Shadows-. HPNaruIY. Slash! Harry disappeared from the Wizarding world at three and involuntarily found a home in the Shinobi world. Now years later he must travel to a new world to reclaim a lost piece of himself...
1. The Hyuuga Heiress’ Protector

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Summary: _Slash_.** A three year old Harry Potter performs what most thought imposable, he disappeared – and no sign is seen of him for seventeen, but the boy the Wizarding World finds is changed, and caged. He has no interest in protecting anyone but Hinata Hyuuga-sama, and no one he loves, but for his "family".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

A warning; this is my first attempt at writting Harry into Naruto, this starts with a child afaid to look in the eyes of those around him - who becomes a cold protector, who is burdened with the weight of knowing death before any child should. This is not a story of Harry becoming super!powered, this is, in a large part, a story of Harry growing up - finding who he loves, then meeting those who could have malipulated him and finding himself more powerful - better then they are...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Hyuuga Heiress' Protector**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry Potter breathed deeply, calmingly, reminding himself that he could not be seen, heard, or – dare he even think it, _smelled_, by anyone within the room.

Harry had lived his life since the age of three in this manner – and from what little he could remember of his nightmares, which were of his past, this was a _good_ thing.

People, who noticed him, _hurt_ him.

The little eight year old trusted no one – not even the man who had taught him to defend himself from that day he was found five years ago, supposedly, cowering in the street, until now.

That man was the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Upon discovering that Harry was _different_, that Harry was, as his relatives had once called him, a _freak_; Hiashi had placed what he called a "Jutsu", and Harry called a curse, on the little three year old boy.

The curse lay on the back of Harry's neck, and when activated, it would _kill_ Harry no mater where he was, no matter where he ran to- it would find and kill him, wherever he was.

Harry knew the Jutsu would work – Hiashi had demonstrated how Jutsus worked often enough.

Only this morning had Hiashi told him why he had trained him all these years. He was a _precaution_, a _defense_, the unseen protector of the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga.

That was his sole mission, the _only_ reason he lived, according to Hiashi-sama, and if Harry were to live, he would perform this duty until the death of Hinata Hyuuga. Which, Harry knew, would not be for a very long time – for Harry did not indeed to die for a very long time yet.

Hiashi has seen fit to tell all this to Harry, on this very day; because it was the day his daughter turned seven.

This year she would go to the academy, and be taught the ninja way, and he, Harry, would be her every silent and shadowed step of the way, so Harry knew he'd best get used to so many people.

Although, after being _isolated_ by Hiashi-sama for five years; Harry was not to blame for being near petrified of seeing so many people in the crowded main rooms of the Hyuuga Clan.

Yet Hinata, who did not seem to enjoy the crowds either, did not move away from them.

She chose to remain by her father's side.

Harry knew this would be a birthday the Heiress would never forget, for today, after the guests and family were gone, she would be shown how different she truly was. By the end of the day, she would know of Harry.

Know that she had a shadow-servant and protector watching her day in and day out.

Know that if she died, he would as well.

Harry, nabbing a fruit from a passing servant's trey, wondered how she'd take it. He hoped she was someone Harry could like.

He hoped he could have a friend out of her. Harry had heard of friends, and had seen what being friends could be like, he had seen them in his lessons, as he was made to watch as children played, remaining unseen among them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They were gone, after hours and hours of endless parading, they were gone. Harry had never been so glad for any single thing in his life. Hiashi Hyuuga stood, touching his daughter on the shoulder to signal her to follow him.

Harry trotted after them, scooting into the room before the door closed.

"Hinata, as Heiress, you have always had certain duties. Now, as you are going into the academy, I recognize that you have certain skills, and, as Heiress, you will need to develop these skills to your advantage for later in life." Hiashi began, Hinata, who save for pleasantries with her guests, had not spoken a word – and did not now, merely nodding her head.

"To ensure you develop these skills, I have taken great pains to procure the proper protector for you." Hinata's eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth – perhaps to protest, perhaps to thank her father, Harry would never know for, before Hinata could utter a word, her father waved for her to remain silent. She did so.

"I know you will find this to your advantage in later life. Have no fear; he has been properly trained by me since his early years. Unless forced to be, he shall never be seen, heard, or even smelt – even our Clan's Byakugan is hard pressed to detect even the slightest hint of him." Hiashi looked away from his daughter then, looking directly at Harry, he gestured, and Harry came foreword – and Hinata spun around to see him.

"This, Hinata, is…Blackbird. Do not fear for his loyalty or discreetness, he shall tell no one of your actions. I long ago put the Hyuuga Branch Family Curse Seal upon him." Hiashi told his eldest daughter, Harry bowed to them, as he had been trained – yet keeping his eyes on them.

Hinata bit down on her lip and nodded.

Hiashi, taking her silence as acceptance, let himself out of the room. Hinata's wide silvery-white eyes followed his movements as he left the room – Harry's eyes, too, watched him leave.

"I-I am Hinata… um, Blackbird, _please_, what's your real name?" Hinata asked the small boy with messy black hair, and eerie green eyes, he was small, and was shorter then Hinata. Yet, she was intrigued by him, that her Father placed so much trust in his abilities spoke highly of them.

"Harry…" The boy answered, although it was said so softly it might have been mistaken as a whisper of the wind. Over time Hinata would grow used to it – for that was how Harry's voice always sounded.

"N-no, I-I mean you Clan Name?" Hinata inquired softly, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hiashi-sama says I have none." Harry answered, letting his eyes drop to the floor. Hinata, not having to know his thoughts and emotions, relaxed, the blush fading.

"O-oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to call you Harry." Hinata murmured, Harry shrugged, the movement so slight that if Hinata hadn't been watching him, she could have missed it.

"H-how can F-father and I see you? I-if no one else can." Hinata asked curiously, Harry glanced to the side again, searching the floor for an answer that sounded – and felt, right to him.

"You have to know where I am, look directly at me, I suppose. Hiashi-sama never seems to have any problems finding me when he needs to." He sounded upset about it, but Hinata looked confused for only a moment, and then nodded, taking Harry's word for it.

A thought occurred to her as she looked out the window and saw that it was dusk.

"Harry, W-where are you to sleep?" A faint blush colored her cheeks, and Harry glanced upward, amused.

"With you- in your room, of course." Harry answered, trying his best to keep his tone bland. Hinata's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. Harry laughed, and before she could demand an explanation – he 'disappeared'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Seven Years Later- Harry age 15, Hinata age 14. _

_Hyuuga Clan, 'Home', Near Midnight. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day was Exams, Hinata was naturally nervous about them, and Harry had had her study late to get rid of her nerves – she had started snoring nearly three hours ago. Harry had been amused by this, but only a bit.

His friend had long ago become something precious to him.

Harry flipped through the book – it was amazing to him, how _long_ it took for the school children to adsorb such simple subjects. Harry held his tongue though, for once, not so very long ago- when Hinata had been in the academy for barely a week, Harry had voiced this to Hiashi-sama.

His punishment for _suggesting_ he was 'superior' to them had been lasting – he still had the scars from it. Harry had mastered most of these Jutsus they covered in _theory_ when he had reached twelve.

He had never told Hinata that, it was just another in a long line of secrets that he kept. Harry put the book down, and concentrating on mastering the 'feeling' inside of him, he lifted Hinata up, and put her to bed, the covers going over her; her night clothes replacing her day clothes.

That secret, not even Hiashi knew.

And that, if Harry were to have his way, was the way it would stay. Harry did not want anything else to point out to Hiashi-sama how strange and unnatural he was.

Just how much of a freak was he? Not even Harry knew that…

Harry sighed and shifted to sit on the balcony outside the Heiresses' window, the balcony was his – it had been his since Hinata's birthday all those years ago, as she was sure it was improper for him to actually be in her room while she slept.

This did not bother Harry, he could take care of, and protect, Hinata from anywhere near her.

He just wished he could say the same about another member of the Hyuuga Clan who had caught his eye just the other day…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Challenge: **_

Harry Potter & Naruto crossover, _Slash_, or no relationships, brief summary: At the age of three, Harry, after a bad round with his Uncle, unknowingly used his magic to whisk him away and to a strange land; only to be found by Hiashi Hyuuga. The head of the Hyuuga clan decided to turn the boy over to the Hokage -but that quickly changed when he realized that this child _could not be heard, smelled_, _or even seen_ unless one was looking _directly_ at him - even the highly praised Byakugan could not _see_ the child. Seeing the potential in this, Hiashi kept the child hidden from everyone, gave him the Juin Jutsu, and trained him hard from the beginning - teaching him everything he needed to know in order to protect his daughter, Hinata, who he deemed to weak to protect her self. His sole mission was to follow around the Heiress through her academy days, genin days, and so on, all without anyone ever knowing. With no rank, he was never labeled a Shinobi of the Leaf, no one knows about his existence except for Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi until the age of seventeen when something vile happens that causes his magic to explode allowing the wizarding world, who thought he was dead, to find him.

_Requirements: _

1.) Hinata will be seen as a 'sister'. He does not fault her for his seal or life.  
2.) Hiashi is hated, and Harry vows to find a way around the Juin Jutsu and kill the man for what he has done to himself, Neji and Hinata.

3.) Neji can be seen as a 'brother', friend of if you choose a lover.  
4.) Magic must take a backseat in the Shinobi world. The only thing that Harry uses his magic for is to be 'unseen' but that was all done unknowingly when he was transported to the other world.  
5.) Yes, Harry will be powerful in the Ninja world; he has to be in order to protect Hinata at such a young age. You may think of him as another Itachi if you wish - he was trained since the age of three.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**What is the Juin Jutsu? **_

Japanese Name: Juin Jutsu (Hyuuga)  
English Name: Curse Seal (Hyuuga)  
Used By?

Description: A secret Ninjutsu passed on from generation to generation within the Hyuuga Clan. It is put on members of the Branch House at a very young age. This Curse Seal is the unavoidable death that the Main House imposes onto the Branch House. It easily destroys the brain nerves of the person who suffers from it, kills them and removes all traces of the Byakuugan.

_**What is the Byakuugan?** _

Japanese Name: Byakuugan (Enhanced Vision)  
English Name: White Eye (Enhanced Vision)  
Used By?  
Description: Those who possess the Byakuugan have an improved line of sight, a 360 degrees field of vision and the ability to see the inner coil system that transports chakra through the body. In advanced cases they can also see the opening points, which in theory gives them the ability to shut down an opponent's chakra flow completely.

Japanese Name: Byakuugan (Mind Read)  
English Name: White Eye (Mind Read)  
Used By: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata  
Description: Those who possess the Byakuugan are able to notice the subtle shifts of people's eyeballs and pupils and use them to get the general idea of the emotions and thoughts they are experiencing.

All information above is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sealing Jutsu;** are jutsu that 'seal' something inside objects or living beings. The most common application of this is sealing weapons or other objects within scrolls to efficiently carry a large number of items.

Kyuubi was placed inside of Naruto through a form of sealing jutsu. (according to _Xurtan_)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

PS- This is for my own benefit as well, as I'm new to the Naruto-fandom.


	2. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry dreamed of _Him_, the night of Hinata's Exams…the night of the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_He_ stood in a ruin, a ruin of bodies, bloodied, missing parts, and flesh hanging from their bones; blood shining in the harsh light of the heavenly body above them. The damage to the buildings was minimal in comparison, all this death, all for Harry's freedom.

Harry had lied.

He hadn't thought that it would come to this – that his freedom would cost this…All for _Him_ to learn the secret to getting rid of Harry's Curse Seal. _He_ approached Harry, _He_ had not meant for Harry to see this.

_He_ knelt before Harry, ruffling his hair with bloodied hands.

"It'll be alright, Blackbird, I'll find a way; just a few more deaths and you will be free from them."

Harry hadn't meant to lie.

It was a Jutsu, a Jutsu of compulsion, Hiashi-sama had found out about _Him_, the only other man who knew of Harry. Then, then Harry had been made to lie to _Him_ by Hiashi-sama.

"Blackbird…?" Tears seeped into Harry's eyes, making their slow way down his cheeks. _He_ had noticed, as _He_ always did. _He_ had been willing to pay in blood for Harry's freedom, but not just any blood; _His_ own kinsmen's blood.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama; I lied." _His_ eyes widened, and then shakily, _He_ exhaled.

"What do you mean, Blackbird?" _His_ tone begged Harry to have a good reason for his…betrayal. Harry bowed his head – turning his green ones away from the hurting red ones, and Harry told _Him_, as he always did, what he had been made to do.

"Hyuuga-sama forced me to tell him about you….H-he…ordered I tell you that I was once a member of your family, to get rid of the Uchiha Clan, to get rid of petty rivalries…." Harry finished his explanation, looking up at _Him_, his only true friend.

Harry's eyes glazed in the internal pain Harry sensed that he had caused _Him_. Then, Harry knew what he wanted – no, _needed_ to do. He took his Uchiha-sama's hand – the one which held the shuriken used upon _His_ own Clan, placing it against the hollow of Harry's throat, the blood of Uchiha-sama's Clan marking him.

"You have right to my life, Uchiha-sama; will you…put me too… _sleep_, Evil-Angel?" Harry begged, knowing for this, _He_ would never forgive him, and Harry did not want to live without _Him_. _He_ shook his head, removing the kunai from Harry's throat.

"No, Blackbird, I should have thought that this was too easy. If only you could tell me which damned High-Branched asshole in the Hyuuga Clan controls your Curse Seal…" He said, pained, but not willing to kill Harry, who _He_ viewed as a true companion and equal, for _His_ own actions.

"_Uchiha-sama_…." Harry hissed, hearing the youngest of the Uchiha family approaching, and disappearing into thin air. Harry's Uchiha-sama had to flee the Village, but before he did, he vowed to return on the eve of every anniversary of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and made Harry promise to allow him to see him.

Harry kept his promises, _always_.

It was only _after_ Uchiha-sama, Harry's Evil Angel, had massacred his Clan, and fled leaving Sasuke Uchiha behind, that Harry learned just _who_ his Uchiha-sama was; the genius, and prodigy, of the Uchiha Clan.

Uchiha, Itachi.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The day of the Exams went smoothly, and, even reminded of his impending meeting that night, Harry managed to remain calm, until someone called on a promise he had made…

It was lunch, and the children, sure they were to be the newly made ninjas of their village, ran around like wild beasts on the academy grounds. Hinata, seeking solitude, and knowing how nervous Harry became when around crowds, let herself onto the roof.

She, despite her father's doubts, had done very well.

This wasn't way she wanted to speak with her silent companion. She had remembered something that morning – something she had been surprised at herself for forgetting in the first place.

Today was the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre, a day Harry was at his jumpiest, a day he was sworn by her father to _never_ speak of. Yet, he had _promised_ her he would tell her everything she wanted to know when she passed her Exams. She had…

"Harry…?" Hinata began, she would never force him to tell her anything – he was her only friend. But…Harry never broke a promise. Silently and going otherwise undetected, Harry appeared before her.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" Harry spoke softly, glancing up at her. Hinata sealed herself –she _had_ to know.

"Tell me about the massacre." Hinata begged, Harry turned his face – to look upon the grounds, his eyes seeking out Sasuke Uchiha, the one who loved Hinata's only other friend –Naruto. Harry, very slowly, nodded.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama…."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Harry had no sense of how old he was before meeting Hinata Hyuuga-sama, all he knew was that one day, a year or so after meeting Hinata– a dark haired teenager saw through Harry's ability, and noticed that no-one else seemed to see, or indeed, sense anything about the lonely little dark haired boy, who sat in a tree watching children play in a park. _

_"What are you doing?" The teenager asked his ruby eyes curious. The boy, at first didn't seem to realize he had been seen. _

_"You can see me?" The boy, Harry, blurted out – then cupped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. The teenager snorted. _

_"Of course, now, what sort of GenJutsu have you performed to get yourself into this mess?" The teenager asked, somewhat amused –and annoyed, by the boy's stupidity. _

_"…I don't remember ever casting one. It has always been this way…no one but Hyuuga-sama has ever…seen me…" Harry told him, Harry, the teenager would later learn, could never lie. Then, the teenager - Uchiha, Itachi had clearly not believed him. _

_Harry suddenly tensed, feeling the pull that meant Hyuuga-sama was calling him. _

_"I must go…" Harry said, standing; his head starting the ache as the Curse Seal urged him to go to HiashiHyuuga-sama. _

_"Wait, what is you're name?" The teenager asked, even as Harry backed away from him. _

_"Hyuuga-sama calls me Blackbird." Itachi thought it fit him, he was small and black haired, with wide green eyes. Harry turning around to leave and Itachi saw that he had a KinJutsu – a Curse Seal, on the back of his neck. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Why is it, Blackbird that you have never told me your name?" The teenager asked the silent boy who stood beside him, leaning against the wall. _

_"I have no Clan Name, so would it really matter?" Blackbird, Harry – responded, his eyes flicking over the playground, in the distance a little white-eyed girl, a year younger then Harry, stayed at a distance from the rest of the children. Harry frowned, his eyes flicking back to the strange teenager who had taken such an interest in him. _

_"All names matter, Blackbird." The teenager told the boy, studying him carefully. "You may call me…Evil Angel." Itachi told him, a grim sort of smile on his face, Blackbird was silent, then suddenly flinched – and Itachi bit his tongue as he knew the boy – no older then his baby brother, was being summoned. _

_"Excuse me, I am needed." Harry whispered, bowing low to the teenage; and then disappearing purposefully from his sight. _

_"I will free you from your cage, Blackbird, I swear it." Itachi's eyes remained for a time on the place where Harry had disappeared to. He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut, he hated to see the little boy who was quickly gaining his admiration be made into the slave of the Hyuuga Clan._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"So, you are on of the Uchiha Clan…" From just behind him, Blackbird had appeared, and Itachi found himself tensing in surprise. No one had sunk up behind him in so long, Itach had wondered if it could still be done. Apparently, Blackbird was full of surprises. _

_"How did you find out?" Itachi asked, Blackbird smiled slightly – and the Uchiha prodigy thought it a sad look. _

_"Your cousin, Shisui bullied my charge the other day…I saw him refer to you as one." Harry answered truthfully, as he always did, Itachi found that refreshing, Harry's blunt truths and facts, delivered with no hidden meanings, or any expectation. _

_Harry did not know that Itachi intended to free him. It would be something, Itachi had decided, that would win over Blackbird's friendship, something Itachi found he craved, Itachi glanced to Blackbird sharply then; looking him over closely – he had not noticed in his surprise, but Blackbird looked in no state to be up and walking around. _

_"What happened to you then?" Itachi found himself asking, not really expecting an answer. _

_"Hyuuga-sama beat me for not paying attention." Blackbird's answer enraged Itachi, he found himself expecting to speak with his cousin after Blackbird left him for the day. It was an accident, but in Itachi's rage he killed Shisui, and, filled with sorrow for what he had done, he gained the last of his Sharingan abilities. _

_To keep it hidden, he made it look like Shisui had died of suicide; Itachi told only Blackbird the truth of it. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Uchiha-sama…" Itachi could have imagined it – but when he turned around to see Blackbird laying bloody on the floor, he knew he hadn't. He didn't know it, but Blackbird had came to warn him that Hyuuga-sama now knew his identity and would be taking his revenge for interfering with Blackbird's duties, tonight. _

_Harry's loyalty to Itachi, proved to be a part of Hyuuga-sama's master plan…. _

_"Blackbird! Blackbird? Can you hear me?" Itachi asked frantically, he knew his friend was close to death – for Itachi, although young, had seen men die. Blackbird shook, and Itachi tried a newly-learned chakra-healing technique he had been experimenting with. _

_It was the first time he had attempted it- and it was a success in a long line of success, if Blackbird's life hadn't been at stake, he would have seen it as ironic; now though, he was just glad he was 'gifted' enough to save someone rather then watch them die. _

_Blackbird sighed, nuzzling Itachi's cheat as he held him. _

_"What happened?" Itachi demanded his tone cold. He felt Blackbird stiffening. He thought it was because he didn't want to tell – what was happening wasHyuuga-sama's control tightening, forcing him to lie to his Uchiha-sama. _

_"I found out how to break the Curse Seal, Uchiha-sama; Hyuuga-sama told another that I must kill my remaining family…I can't though." Harry wanted to scream out the truth. He couldn't, and for the first time he realized how much of a puppet he was. _

_"Then I'll do it, tell me Blackbird!" Itachi demanded, and Harry's lips formed the words and spoke them before he could stop them. _

_"Hyuuga-sama says I am of the Uchiha Clan." Harry told him, he did not see Itachi press his lips together in determination. Itachi did not love his family, for they used him, just as he felt Blackbird was being used by his "Hyuuga-sama". There would be no love lost between Itachi and his family. _

_In the end, Itachi knew, he would have to kill himself as well. But, he felt sure that Blackbird was worth it – that he would do the Uchiha Clan name proud. Itachi's resolve firmed as he laid Harry on his bed, unconscious from the healing. _

_That night, the Uchiha Clan was slaughtered. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry found himself telling all of his history behind the massacre in its entirety, for the first time in his life. When he was done, Hinata embraced him, holding him as he shook with years of suppressed emotions.

Harry, finding some form of comfort in this – having never been held by anyone before, except by Itachi when he was being healed, allowed her to hug him. He didn't notice his own tears when they fell silently down his cheeks.

Hinata, for the first time in her life, truly began to hate her father.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shuriken** : any sort of throwing weapon, could be kunai or stars. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Kunai** : A weapon used by ninjas that can be thrown or used as a dagger. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Chakra** : Physical and spiritual energies combined to perform ninja techniques. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Hand Seal** : Where the user creates shapes with his hands and also mix chakra to execute a certain technique.(All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**NinJutsu** : One of the four types of jutsu uses chakra, and handseals to execute the attack. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**GenJutsu** : Genjutsu ("Illusion Techniques") are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions; an advanced intellectual Ninjutsu. Genjutsu techniques are notably easier to execute and counter for users of high intelligence, like Nara Shikamaru, good chakra controllers like Haruno Sakura, and Sharingan users like Uchiha Sasuke. The most commonly seen Genjutsu is simple creation of phantasms that cause the targeted person to hear, see, smell, taste and feel things that are not actually there in order to manipulate them; other applications of Genjutsu are rare. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**TaiJutsu** : One of the four types of jutsus, hand to hand combat based. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**KinJutsu** : 1 of the 4 types of jutsus, these jutsus are forbidden because they are very dangerous or sick. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

Typically, you only see jutsu ranked by letters instead of if they are forbidden or not. (according to _Xurtan)_

**Sharingan:** Sharingan has three parts, as analyzed by Zabuza, one of the exiled Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. The first part is Form Manipulation, where Sharingans eye of insight allows the user to mimic the enemy's actions exactly. The Mind Manipulation Step makes the enemy think the user knows what the enemy is about to do before he does it, using the eye of insight, and then uses the eye of hypnosis to create an illusion to subdue the enemy. The Technique Manipulation is where the Sharingans power really comes in. After seeing a technique only once, it can copy it exactly. Since the enemy is frozen by the illusion, the user can execute the technique first.

This is the extent of Kakashi's power of Sharingan. Kakashi didn't always have the Sharingan eye, as pointed out by Orochimaru, when they encountered during the preliminary fights in the Chuunin Exam. The scar over his Sharingan eye probably has something to do with the eye. It most likely had a previous owner. Sasuke mainly uses his Sharingan, which is as developed as Kakashis after his big fight with Naruto (with all three tomoes), to see through techniques.

Sharingan users can follow movement much faster than a normal eye can (although Itachi says this is a waste unless you have an Uchiha body to react to it with), as well as analyzing ninjutsu, understanding how it works and providing offense and defense to it and ultimately copying it.

It also provides a resistance to genjutsu, even that of another Sharingan user. Uchiha Itachi is a master Sharingan user, but is also a superior Uchiha clan member, meaning he is a superior ninja in every way. His Sharingan is fully developed and he has been able to use it since he was eight years old However, as he has shown Sasuke, he is able to form his Sharingan into Mangekyou (Kaleidoscope) Sharingan, which is the Advanced Bloodline Limit. Only someone with Sharingan stands a chance against Mangekyou Sharingan (although Gai has practiced following a persons feet instead of their eyes after sparring with Kakashi so much).

Mangekyou Sharingan uses a technique called Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader – according to _Xurtan_). It is a different kind of genjutsu, from which there is no escape. In this genjutsu, the user takes control of the victims concept of space and time. In a matter of seconds, the user can subject the victim to a virtual eternity of torture, causing severe psychological damage to the person and slipping them into a comatose/catatonic state. Amaterasu (Shining Heaven – according to _Xurtan_) is a very powerful ninjutsu consisting of black fire that can even pierce the giant rock frogs esophagus. (All information seen here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

--

PS- This is for my own benefit as well, as I'm new to the Naruto-fandom.


	3. In The Longest Night

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_. Who is a _really great author_, and you need to go review her stuff! _Please_? She is the one I'm writing this for, after all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In The Longest Night **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Harry found himself telling all of his history behind the massacre in its entirety, for the first time in his life. When he was done, Hinata embraced him, holding him as he shook with years of suppressed emotions. _

_Harry, finding some form of comfort in this – having never been held by anyone before, except by Itachi when he was being healed, allowed her to hug him. He didn't notice his own tears when they fell silently down his cheeks. _

_Hinata, for the first time in her life, truly began to hate her father. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Later that day, Harry found himself leaning against a tree, while watching as Hinata and others of her class received her forehead protectors; she was now a ninja of Konoha. Harry couldn't help but wonder how it would _feel_ to be recognized by the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

To be _seen_…acknowledged by them openly, that was both Harry's greatest fear…and his hope. He wondered then, if he should reveal himself, and tell them of the Curse Seal, would they welcome him with open arms?

Harry shook off the brief flare of hope, knowing it was futile, as long as Hyuuga-sama held the Curse Seal over him, Harry would have but one mission in life – to protect Hinata.

Hinata had come to the academy alone, for it, despite Hyuuga-sama being wrong, it was expected of her to get a forehead protector – yet another event in Hinata's life that was not celebrated to her efforts, rather her family's expectations.

Hinata held the forehead protector clenched in her hand, the metal making white lines appear in her skin.

"I-I don't want this…" Hinata whispered, so only Harry would hear her.

"You have earned it Hinata-sama, not your Clan." Harry assured her, soothingly.

"N-no Harry, y-you don't understand, I never wanted any of this. The academy, it's just another thing expected of me. There is _nothing_ in my life that I have done because _I_ wanted to…" Hinata ducked her head down, her eyes falling to the ground, not wanting to read the emotions in Harry's eyes.

She knew he would find her words selfish…

"Then, why not start now? Do something that _you_ want to, Hinata-sama." Harry told her, softly in undertone, instead. Hinata's eyes widened – and she looked up, directly into Harry's emerald eyes – seeing the truth in them, in what he had said. Slowly she nodded, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Harry…" Hinata told him, glancing down at the forehead protector, then to all the other students – all of whom wore their forehead protectors on their foreheads. '_But_,' she thought looking down at the glinting metal, '_I don't have to be like them, this would make…a good-looking necklace…_'

Hinata smiled slightly, her father had never allowed her to ware necklaces and 'girly' things that would 'distract' her attention from training to become a ninja.

If, however, she used the forehead protector as a necklace, her father would, undoubtedly complain – but he could not do anything to _make_ her do as he wanted. So, that was just what Hinata did, wore her forehead protector as a necklace.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_That Night; The Park _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry was not trying to be quite as he waited for Itachi to appear. He had snuck out; sliding down the balcony to run to the park before the moon was a quarter of the way into the sky.

None the less, it surprised him when Itachi appeared in front of him on the tree branch with a swirl of leaves.

"Blackbird, you've grown." Itachi commented, letting his self sit beside the younger boy. Harry glanced at Itachi's nails, his nose scrunching up when he saw the purple paint.

"You should have gone with black, red, or green. Those are your colors, Uchiha-sama." The raven haired boy told Itachi bluntly, who laughed softly, ruffling Harry's hair.

"If anyone else spoke to me that way, Blackbird, I'd hang him by his intestines in one of these trees – they'd never be able to properly identify the body…" Itachi murmured softly into Harry's ear – his cool breath against his sensitive skin, making Harry shiver.

"Yes, yes, and then you'd eat his liver and give his heart to the one you love." Harry grumbled the last part of their routine.

It was a word play they'd work out, just incase someone ever tried to pretend to be the other. The past two years or so, Harry had been _uncomfortable_... whenever Itachi had done something like that with him.

Harry tried to tell himself it was just Itachi being, well, _Itachi_, but, somehow Harry felt something was…_off_; he didn't know what it was though… He was afraid of being laughed at by Itachi, so he didn't tell him of it, and Hinata, well the Hyuuga Heiress didn't know that Itachi still visited Konoha once a year.

"Are you alright, Blackbird?" Itachi asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts, Harry was quick to nod, and Itachi, frowning slightly, accepted this – though he knew it wasn't the whole truth.

"So, how is my little brother?" Itachi asked his voice icy. Harry knew what a sensitive topic it was for him, yet he insisted on asking each time he came to visit.

"As popular with the girls as he had always been…" Harry told him, Itachi would know that Sasuke had passed, and had always wanted revenge on him – so Harry did not tell him these things.

"And yourself and your 'Hyuuga-sama'?" Itachi inquired, moving on to the normal topics. Harry shrugged.

"Most days, he pretends not to notice me." Harry answered, not meeting Itachi's eyes. Itachi had learned early on that Harry looked away when he did not want his eyes to betray his thoughts or emotions – and living with the Hyuuga Clan, such was a mere survival instinct.

"Does that mean he hits you when he isn't pretending, Blackbird?" Itachi's spoke in a monolog, and that, Harry knew was when Itachi was considering murder.

"Do you want to spar?" Harry interrupted eager to change the topic. Itachi shrugged, letting the unspoken death threat to Blackbird's 'Hyuuga-sama' slide. Itachi _would_ kill the man one day…when he found out which Hyuuga had done this to Harry.

They ran together to the ' Forest of Doom' to spar together till nearly two in the morning. When Itachi called off the spar, and walked Harry to the gates of the Hyuuga Clan home.

They bid good-bye to each other, and then…Itachi did something he'd never done before – he kissed Harry lightly on the lips, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Harry took a moment to shake off the odd behavior, finally dismissing it as Itachi merely being Itachi. He jumped over the gate, checked in on Hinata (she was sleeping, curled on her side); then, comforted by at least _one_ thing being normal, he went to sleep on his balcony.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry woke, despite the late hour he had gone to bed, before Hinata. Knowing his charge would want to be dressed and at the classroom before most of everyone else showed up, he woke her – then, almost surprisingly, Hyuuga-sama called for him with the Curse Seal.

"Hyuuga-sama?" Harry whispered, appearing before him.

"As you know, today is the day that Hinata is to be accepted into a team, I have been informed of who – or rather…_what_," Hyuuga-sama's lip lifted in disgust, "this 'Team 8' consists of. You are to inform her upon her learning of her…_team_…is, that she is no longer welcome here. You are, however, to continue protecting her."

"Hyuuga-sama, I do not –" Harry started, and confused by what Hiashi meant. Hiashi fearious at being questioned – turned upon Harry, shoving him into the wall, Hiashi's fingers tight around Harry's throat.

"My _daughter_ is to be in teamed with two young men, a Kiba Inuzuka, whose Clan focuses on the _ability_ to bond with charka-bred dogs," Hyuuga-sama did not seemed pleased with this, and sneered –nearly choking Harry, "and Shino Aburame, who's Clan has a 'useful' ability with bugs – _interestingly_, they feed off the charka inside of his body, and in return, they obey him. It has been reported that the bugs can eat through charka-shields, you are to see if this is true." Hiashi Hyuuga-sama ordered, and Harry nodded quickly, falling to the floor as Hiashi let him go. Harry rubbed the red welts that were blistering on his neck – a 'punishment' of the Curse Seal.

"Also… You are to reveal yourself to their leader, Kurenai Yuhi, if she spots you." Hyuuga-sama seemed finished with his orders, and knowing a dismissal when he saw one, Harry disappeared.

After changing his shirt into a turtle neck, for Hinata's sake, together, Harry and Hinata made it to the school before the others had arrived. Harry had always been amused by the antics of Hinata's classmates. Today was no different, and as Hinata sat between Kiba and Shino, Harry could not help but let his eyes wonder over to the only other Hyuuga in the room.

He was only other person in the room who held the Curse Seal of the Hyuuga Branch Family, Neji Hyuuga. He had always been cold to Hinata – even down-right rude, and Harry had never been fond of him, but Harry knew now that he had to find a way to be free of Hyuuga-sama.

Under his turtle neck, his burns painfully reminded him that he had nearly died by Hiashi's uncontrolled fury that very morning.

Harry's resolve hardened – he _had_ to find a way.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Forehead Protector** : A token which proves that the person has graduated from the academy, the insignia on the protector shows which village the ninja is from. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

_How Kakashi apparently got his Sharingan-Eye. _

Well it's basically happened when Kakashi was 13, just after he became a Jounin I think it was. They basically went on a mission where they were attacked by enemy Ninja. During the fight, Kakashi lost one of his eyes and Uchiha Obito finally activated his Sharingan. After they saved Rin (who was captured early, and another teammate of Kakashi's) something triggered a Rockfall Jutsu, and it fatally injured Obito. So while Obito was dying, he had Rin implant one of Obito's Sharingan eyes into Kakashi's eye. - _Blades of Silver_, Thank you for the further information!


	4. Passing From The Shadows

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Passing From The Shadows **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Kurenai Yuhi appeared unexpectedly – proofing in to the room, Harry hadn't thought she'd spotted him. It took her but a moment to look him in the eye, for although Yuhi was a newly made Jounin, she _was_ a Jounin.

She winked at him, and Harry couldn't help but be intrigued by her.

Yuhi had her team follow her to the training grounds; they were just outside the city, located in a bit of forested area.

"Now, why don't we all say something about ourselves, what we like – what we don't…?" Seeing their looks, Yuhi blushed, brushing back her dark hair. "Very well, I'll start; my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like to teach, and I dislike art, because it brings back bad memories for me." Yuhi told them, Kiba looking rather disapproving, grunted.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this lil' guy is Akamaru," the teen said, holding up a shaggy little puppy, Hinata smiled at the sight of it, "I like my sister Hana – she's a vet, and Akamaru of course. I don't like people who abuse animals." Kiba finished, there was a silence, and Shino eventually cleared his throat.

"Shino Aburame, bugs, dishonesty and lies." Kiba blinked at him, and then seemed to process it; and their attention focused on Hinata, who blushed, opened, and closed, her mouth twice, and then – looking to Harry for encouragement, spoke in a hush.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I-I like, um, friends, and, um, d-dislike upsetting others." Yuhi smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, now that we know a little about each other, I'd like you to meet me here tomorrow, at about noon? Is that alright with everyone?" Yuhi asked, seeing their nods, she smiled, and waved them off for home – Kiba and Shino left, and Hinata started to stir – amazed that that was all to the introductions.

"Hinata-chan, would you stay behind for a moment?" Yuhi asked her softly, and Hinata froze, nodding quickly.

"I'd like you to introduce me to your friend." Yuhi continued, Hinata paled, turning to face her teacher – her eyes flicking to where the Curse Seal told her where Harry's position was.

"F-friend?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes ducking down to the grassy floor.

"Yes, the young man who seems intent to follow you." Yuhi continued, kindly.

"O-oh, okay. Blackbird?" Hinata called softly, knowing he would appear as she ordered; even if it went against everything he had ever known.

"Hinata-sama." Harry whispered, appearing beside her, his eyes on Yuhi.

"Hello, Blackbird is it? It's nice to meet you." Yuhi told him, not paying attention to Hinata's nervous expression. Harry nodded solemnly to her.

"Now, Hinata-chan, I know of the Curse Seal, for I have worked with members of the Branch Family, and there is a, certain…_feel_ about it; however, this young man is not of your Clan. Am I to assume he is your protector?" Yuhi asked softly, and looking slightly shamed, Hinata nodded.

"He is my friend though, ever s-since I was seven, he's been all I have." Hinata told her, defensive. Horrible thoughts were running through her head – what if Yuhi made her tell the Hokage of Harry?

She swallowed down her fears – she would not let them hurt Harry, her protector or not.

"I understand Hinata-chan. I truly do, you can not help what has been done to him, but I would like to add him to our little group, if you – and he, would agree to that?" Yuhi asked, and Hinata nodded, Harry bowing in Yuhi's direction – showing his obedience.

"Lovely, now, Blackbird, if you would speak with me?" Harry ended up doing just that, and, though Hinata was curious, she did not ask what Harry had done – she knew Harry would tell her if she needed to know.

"Hinata-sama…" Harry interrupted her thoughts, and Hinata turned to him.

"Yes, Harry?" Hinata asked, somewhat distracted with thoughts of her father's reaction to learning her instructor knew of Harry's existence.

"Your father, Hinata-sama, has instructed that you are not to return home. He has said you are not longer welcomed under his roof…I am sorry, Hinata-sama." Harry told her, meeting her eyes, hoping she would know how much he truly regretted doing this to her.

"Oh…where do you think we ought to go then?" Hinata inquired thoughtfully, her silvery eyes looked heartbroken.

"Hinata-sama, I think I may have an idea…" Harry said, for Harry had noticed that not too far away, they were being watched curiously by a boy with earrings and dark spiky hair.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"How do you do that?" The boy asked as Harry approached him, his tone curious. He had sat up from his cloud watching, his expression betraying his interest. Harry shrugged, amused despite himself.

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully; nervously Hinata approached, although the boy did not take much interest.

"Most interesting…" The boy murmured, looking Harry up and down, Harry didn't know it but when he tried to appear before people, he only partly succeeded, otherwise, he could be mistaken for a mirage - or ghost.

"What is your name?" Harry asked him, tilting his head; the boy yawned – yet he didn't seem tired, instead yawning seemed his way of saying he thought the questions not worth the trouble of answering. Hinata, seeing how rather laid-back the boy seemed, she found herself beside Harry, staring at the other boy, bemused by him.

"Names are so _troublesome_…but…I'm Shikamaru Nara, and you?" Shikamaru asked his tone light, trying – and failing, to keep his interest in Harry's ability hidden. Hinata looked at Harry, worried, for her friend rarely interacted with others, and other then Kurenai Yuhi – she did not know of anyone else he had ever spoken with.

"Blackbird…" Harry answered dully, and Shikamaru's eyes flicked between Hinata and Harry; all the while he was frowning.

"_That_ isn't your real name…she's the Hyuuga Heiress…" Shikamaru's teeth bit into his bottom lip with thought. Harry hadn't considered the boy would figure that out so quickly, he wondered if Shikamaru would figure it out after only a night.

"There is no record in Konoha of you…." Harry simply nodded, and Hinata fiddled nervously with her shirt, she wondered if Harry would get into trouble with this boy figuring out all his – and her, secrets. Worse, in her mind, was what her father wouild do to him.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru, sighing, demanded; determining his curiosity over Harry overwhelmed his ninja sense of 'right' and 'wrong'.

"If you let us stay with you tonight, I will answer what I can of your questions." Harry promised, his eyes flicking to Hinata to make sure she allowed it; he could tell she didn't mind.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured as a complaint, yet, none the less, he led them to his house. He explained them to his mother and father by saying that they were "interesting", and were going to be spending the night, no, ifs, ands, or buts.

Though, Shikamaru's mother _had_ ordered him to clean his (spotless) room, and the guest room, up first – later, only Harry and Hinata would know why Shikamaru complained of women being so 'troublesome'.

Only Harry's ability to disappear, so utterly intrigued him that he never questioned _why_ they'd needed to spend the night, on the occasions that they did. Although, Shikamaru did make Harry do, and undo, his 'trick' until near dawn; all the while Hinata slept peacefully in the adjoining room.

Finally, when Harry drifted off to sleep, Shikamaru found he could not – his mind swimming with the puzzles of the mysterious 'Blackbird'. When Harry's nightmare started – Shikamaru took careful interest into his begging his Uncle and Aunt not to hurt him; of the murmurs of 'green light'.

He could not deny his curiosity when 'Blackbird' thrashed onto his stomach, his hair falling away from the back of his neck to reveal his Curse Seal, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, recognizing it as the Curse Seals of the Hyuuga of the Branch House; his father having dealings with them...

'Blackbird', did not look, or act, like a Hyuuga; 'Blackbird' was a mystery Shikamaru intended to solve.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day, Kurenai Yuhi, and her team met.

"Did everyone sleep alright?" Yuhi asked, smiling at the group. Indeed, most of her team had likely been so anxious about meeting her at noon that they did not look as if they had. Yuhi smiled, rather amused, as yawns and nods answered her.

"Very good, now, you should know that this test is to determine if, you will, in fact become ninja." Yuhi started to say, but was interrupted by Kiba. "What do you mean? Aren't we Genin?" Yuhi shook her head.

"I'm afraid you won't be for long if you do not pass this test, Kiba." Yuhi told him, narrowing her crimson eyes at the boy.

"Now, your first test – a true mission, is to find someone among us...who does not belong; who is…_hidden_." Yuhi told them; carefully not looking at Hinata's widened eyes."You have two hours." Yuhi finished, leaning against the tree behind her, her arms folded as she watched them look at each other, suspicious.

"Do you really think they'll figure it out?" Harry's voice drifted down to her, amused; Yuhi glanced above her, to Harry sitting in the tree watching the three.

"They might surprise you, Blackbird." Harry nodded slowly. From afar they watched as a fight broke out between Kiba and Shino over whom of the two was more suspicious looking.

"Well, obviously, I'm me, because Akamaru still likes me." Kiba told them defensively as Yuhi left them to figure it out. Hinata shifted nervously, wondering why Yuhi had kept Harry for an hour yesterday…

"That doesn't prove anything – he could be a replacement." Shino stated, his voice coming out muffled by the coat, and his eyes covered, sensitive to the light. Kiba sneered at him, holding Akamaru gently.

"Akamaru isn't a fake! You can ask my sister, she's a vet, you idiot!" Kiba growled his lip curling, and a glint of fang showing.

"Well, it obviously it isn't me." Shino told him, quite calm, and very sure of himself.

"Oh, yeah, well, _prove_ it!" Kiba shouted, which made Hinata flinch back from them. Shino snorted and held out his hand, taking off his glove. Five bugs appeared _out_ of his skin, and then going back _into_ it – Kiba looked sickened.

"Oh…" Kiba muttered weakly, and Akamaru whined softly in sympathy.

"How can you prove Akamaru is real – that you are?" Shino demanded, and Kiba got a sudden idea, and setting Akamaru down, asked him to find the intruder…Akamaru barked that he couldn't smell or see any intruder.

"There, see? I'm not the fake!" Kiba crowed triumphantly. Kiba had a terrible thought, and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, what about you… can you prove you aren't the fake?" Kiba asked, Hinata flinched back, and Shino shook his head at Kiba's idiocy.

"It's obvious she can't be, Kiba, the white eyes of the Hyuuga Clan can not be imitated by a Jutsu." Shino told them, Kiba frowned, confused. "How do you know that?" Kiba demanded, Shino kept his face carefully devoid of emotion.

"Did you not listen to Iruka? If you have a Byakuugan or Sharingan user on your team, they _can't_ be faked, and will _always_ know who among their teammates is a spy; it's why those two Clans are so sought after." Shino told him, stern, Kiba blushed, bowing his head.

"Sorry, Hinata …" Kiba murmured, and Hinata blushed.

"I-It's alright, Kiba…I-I don't think Y-Yuhi meant s-someone who is already among u-us…I think she means that there is someone w-we _literally_ we can't see among us…" Hinata spoke up, so softly both boys had to strain to hear her words.

Shino looked down at Akamaru. "Or can't smell…"

"So, what does that leave?" Kiba asked them, Shino looked down at the ground – where a nest of ants were.

"I don't care if he is _invisible_ – or you can't _smell_ him, he has to _move_, I'll have me bugs swarm anyone they can't see – but can feel movement from." Shino told them, and from his hands – hundreds of locusts sprung out, and swarmed the training ground.

It didn't take long for them to find Harry.

"Well done, you three!" Yuhi exclaimed, and Hinata bit her lip, glancing to the side, ashamed she hadn't told her teammates about Harry.

"This is Blackbird, he is Hinata's protector, now, Hinata didn't know he was in on this with me, so don't get upset with her!" Yuhi scolded as she saw Kiba starting to open his mouth.

"Since you found him, which is something even _Jounin_ has trouble with, you pass! Congratulations!" Yuhi exclaimed, happy that her new **Genin** had passed her little test. She let them go off to eat, keeping Hinata behind again.

"Hinata…Blackbird has told me you two have no place to stay…" Yuhi began, and Hinata surprised herself by speaking.

"I don't c-care what h-happens to me, I-I'm not going back to a place where father can hurt him!" Yuhi nodded thoughtfully, glancing between the two teenagers.

"Then, why don't you stay with me?" Yuhi asked, and Hinata nodded slowly – he eyes wide at the act of kindness.

"What about Blackbird?" Hinata asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Blackbird too…" Yuhi assured her, clearly somewhat amused. Harry saw Hinata grin, and agree to it and Harry didn't mind – as long as Hinata was happy, he didn't care where they stayed.

Though, he later admitted to the other boys when they found out he lived with Hinata and Yuhi that sharing his living space with a women and his charge had been confusing at times.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Over the next week, Harry found D-ranked missions (which, he was sure the absolutely _lowest_ class of mission possible) dreadfully dull. He was just glad he didn't have to do them – just watching Hinata-sama do them was boring enough.

As Hyuuga-sama had predicted, Hinata's team consisted of Kiba and Shino, and Harry could see right-off that Kiba was going to be trouble; especially as he thought Hinata-sama 'liked' Naruto, which, she did; just not for the reasons Kiba thought.

Shino, though, he was… interesting.

Still, Harry reasoned, that as D-ranked missions took place inside the village, Hinata-sama was safe enough. It gave him the time he needed to locate Neji's team – and, once Neji's instructor, a man who seemed to pay special attention to only one of his students (leaving his other two, Neji, and a girl named Tenten, to fend for themselves in their training) – left, Harry approached.

He was surprised to find a kunai flung at him, missing his ear by a hairs breath. The kunai, when he turned to look, was buried half-way in the tree.

"Who are you?" It was a demand, and from a Hyuuga, even if it was Neji - the tone was something he couldn't help but be wary of.

"I am called Blackbird. I have a …proposition for you, Neji Hyuuga. Will you hear it?" Harry asked, keeping his distance. Tenten fingered another kunai suspiciously; she looked to her teammate, who was staring at Harry, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"I will. Make it quick." Neji ordered, keeping his eyes on Harry, otherwise the boy seemed to almost _fade_ from sight.

"Very well..." Harry turned around, lifting the hair that fell to his shoulders, allowing them to see the Curse Seal – he had almost forgotten about the burn marks on his neck until he heard Tenten's gasp, and turned around again, in time to catch Neji's widened eyes.

"You are a Hyuuga of the Branch House?" Neji said suspiciously, raising his eyebrow doubtfully. Harry shook his head.

"No, Neji-sama, I am a…orphan." Harry trailed off, wondering if Neji would believe him. Tenten looked between them, confused.

"I wasn't aware that the Seal was used on others outside the Hyuuga Branch Family. Are there others?" Neji inquired softly, in his eyes, it had been his fate to be bound to the Main Branch Family, and it infuriated him that others were being inflicted by the Curse Seal outside the Clan.

"No, Neij-sama. Only I, Hyuuga-sama, thought me… _special_." Neji nodded very slowly, the puzzle of Blackbird falling into place. He would be unable to say who among the Hyuuga had placed the Curse Seal on him, or who among them he was in direct contact with.

"What is it, Blackbird, that you want?" Neji asked slowly, Harry sighed, taking the kunai out of the tree.

"To be free, Neji-sama, is that not what you want?" Harry tossed it to Tenten, who caught it, nodding her thanks.

"Blackbird," Harry had turned to go – but hearing his name from Neji's lips made him pause, "we are the same, do not place my name above yours." Harry, tilted his head back – so Neji could see his profile, and nodded.

And then, with Neji's alliance, Harry disappeared from their training area – going back to Hinata.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_Ninja (also called 'Shinobi') Ranking _**

**Ninja**** Academy**** Student:** A student at the academy learning basic techniques and about being a ninja. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Genin:** Upon graduation from the Ninja Acadamy, the students become Genin and are put into groups of three with a Jounin as their guide. Their carry out mostly C and D rank missions. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Chuunin:** Once a Genin passes the Chuunin Exam, they become a Chuunin and are capable of performing B rank missions and maybe some A rank missions. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Kage:** is the leader of a village. They very rarely leave the village, let alone take missions. The Kage must be in the village to deal with anything that comes up, like a normal leader. The only time you see Kages fight is when someone or something invades the village. There are five Kage's, one for each of the major countries. Example: Yondaime fought the Kyuubi. Sarutobi fought Orochimaru. (According to _Xurtan_)

- Hokage "Fire Shadow"; Kage of Konohagakure. (Konoha)

- Kazekage "Wind Shadow"; Kage of Sunagakure. (Suna)

- Mizukage "Water Shadow; Kage of Kirigakure.

- Raikage "Lightning Shadow"; Kage of Kumogakure.

- Tsuchikage "Earth Shadow"; Kage of Iwagakure.

(All information seen above here is from; Wikipedia)

**Jounin:** How to become a Jounin from the level of Chuunin is not known, but they are the highest regular ranking a ninja can achieve and perform A rank missions. They can also lead groups of Chuunins and Genin in missions. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Tokubetsu Jonin**: (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin?, literally "Special High Ninja" English "Special Jonin", sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around Jonin training, have Jonin-level ability in a single area or skill, much like warrant officers of real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jonin when their services are needed.

One example of a Tokubetsu Jonin would be Ibiki Morino. This character's unique ability to completely understand the workings of the human mind makes him a Jonin-level interrogation expert. Ebisu is another Tokubetsu Jonin that specializes as an elite teacher of young pre-Genin ninja before becoming Konohamaru's sensei in Part II. (According to _Xurtan_)

**Hunter-nin** (追い忍, Oinin?, literally "Chasing Ninja", English TV "Tracker Ninja") are a special team within each Hidden Village given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin. They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods, such as cremation or the summoning of wild carrion crows to devour the corpse. This is done in order to make sure the village secrets which a ninja's body holds -- such as chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, special medicine, and kekkei genkai -- will not be revealed to outsiders. Hunter-nin are also supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead. As a requirement, they must possess a thorough and intimate knowledge of human anatomy. Due to their reputation for utterly and completely obliterating the remains of their targets, they are code-named "The Undertaker Squad." Early in the series, Haku poses as a hunter-nin as a ruse to rescue the supposedly killed Zabuza Momochi. Real hunter-nin have only been alluded to, and so far have not been seen in the world of Naruto, though it is possible they actually exist as part of the ranks of ANBU; canon is unclear on the differences between the two groups. They are at least ANBU-trained, as mentioned by Kakashi during his short explanation of the group. Because of this, and the fact that they also wear animal masks, it is probable they are a subdivision of ANBU. (According to _Xurtan_)

**ANBU** : (ANBU, literally "Dark side") ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, translated into English, it roughly means "Assassination Tactics Special Squad". The ANBU, known in the Viz translation as "Black Ops", is not a rank but a force of extremely talented shinobi of Chuunin rank or higher who are chosen for assassinations, for village protection from exceptional threats (somewhat akin to deploying SWAT units), for conducting high-risk missions into enemy countries, and for dealing with extremely strong (S-Rank) ninja. They wear animal masks to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi, as well as to conceal their identities. The ANBU carry swords; this is somewhat unique in that Naruto, although it is a ninja manga, has very few swords. The ANBU is an organization that is under the direct command of the Kage. Hatake Kakashi was a former member and Uchiha Itachi became an ANBU captain at age 13. Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first Chūnin exam, is the head of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. (All information seen above here is from; h t t p / www . narutochaos . com /)

**Medic-nin** (医療忍, iryō-nin?) are ninja who specialize in medical treatment especially using medical jutsu. Becoming a medic-nin requires a great level of intelligence and excellent chakra control, since medic-nin use chakra to heal injuries. Aside from their medical training, their combat training consists mainly of taijutsu skills, with emphasis placed on evading enemy attacks. This is because the death of the medic-nin could result in the death of the team. On dangerous missions, a medic-nin will usually be sent along with the team, to increase the survival rate of that team.

Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, is the greatest medic-nin of Konoha. Shizune, her assistant, is also a medic-nin. Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice, is also training to become a medic-nin. Kabuto Yakushi is a medic-nin in the service of Orochimaru. Chiyo was a medic-nin, but she uses her expertise to kill rather than heal. Tsunade and Sakura also use their medical training to boost their strength, making them both formidable fighters and capable healers. Rin, in Kakashi Gaiden, was also a medic-nin. Ino Yamanaka is able to use medical jutsu, explained in the filler arcs as becoming a second apprentice of Tsunade. It is also shown in the filler arcs that those training to become medic-nins practice on fish and small animals before humans. (According to _Xurtan_)

**Missing-nin** (抜け忍, Nukenin?, literally "Missing Ninja", English TV "Rogue Ninja") are ninja who have abandoned their Hidden Village, and as such can include ninja of every rank. These ninja are considered traitors and are hunted down because of the secrets they may hold. Other Hidden Villages would be interested in purchasing this information because it could be useful in gaining an upper hand in battle or obtaining a bloodline limit unique to a village. Villages create special units of hunter-nin to take care of this problem, although it's unlikely that every missing-nin has a team of hunter-nin sent after them. Some of the missing-nin from the series are Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, all Akatsuki members, and Sasuke Uchiha. (According to _Xurtan_)

- Sannin _is not a rank_ in any way shape or form; it is a title. The _Densetsu no Sannin_ (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru) are simply known such (Translated it means Legendary Three Ninja) because of their skills. There are no other Sannin in the Naruto world. (According to _Xurtan_)

_Mission__ Ranks _

In addition to acting as the army for their country, the ninja village also acts as a business. Each day clients will come to the village and pay for the services of the ninja. These jobs can range from the mundane (walk the feudal lords dog), to the assassination of deadly wanted criminals. As needed the Kage or Jounin master of a Genin team can assign missions in furtherance of a duty to the country that are unpaid.

These jobs are thus divided into difficulty ranks of S, A, B, C and D and then given to ninja based on their ability. If the mission is completed successfully, the client will then pay the village. The easiest and least deadly jobs are given to the Genin, these are called "**D-Rank**". The D-Rank missions also help to build teamwork skills among the new Ninja Academy graduates. D-Rank are therefore non-combat with low pay. The "**C-Rank**" missions will be given to Chuunin and skilled Genin. These include protective escorts and missions with some chance of bodily harm. It can include capturing wild animals and mine clearing. "**B-Rank**" missions will be given to Special Jounin and Chuunin. These also include protective escort, gathering foreign intelligence and killing of ninja. Open battle is generally not an issue during this mission type. The next highest rank missions, "**A-Rank**" are given to Jounin and Special Jounin. These include vital missions between nations, escorting VIPs and maneuvers against offensive ninja forces. Thus these missions will almost always involve combat and risk of death. At the highest and most dangerous is "**S-rank**", given to Jounin. These missions include assassination of important persons, transporting classified documents and materials. With the extreme danger comes a very high rate of pay.

E is not a mission rank. The only thing I know of that uses it are the beginning academy jutsu; Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge. (According to _Xurtan_)


	5. Sword of Graceful Death

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: I was so touched by the reviews, I decided to write up another chapter and post it somewhat quickly, and you guys/gals are _awesome_! I apologize ahead of time for Vanki…she'll be the only OC here, and she's not be showing up again for some time after this…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Miyabita Shi no Touken **

**Cold Steel/Sword of Graceful Death **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Alright team, I've got a mission for us, a new one, C-rank, what do you think of that?" Kurenai exclaimed to her team; Kiba let out a cheer; Akamaru licked his cheek, sensing how excited Kiba was, but Shino merely looked interested – while Hinata looked worried.

"Yuhi-sensei …" Hinata started, and stuttered to a stop when their attention was on her.

"Hinata-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai asked softly, eyes kind and a small smile on her face. Hinata's cheeks grew red. In the moth they had known Kurenai, the formality between her team and herself had dropped – only Hinata – or Harry, slipping by calling her by her last name.

"S-sorry, Kurenai-sensei, but, are you sure we're ready for a C-ranked mission?" Hinata asked, not looking toward Kiba who was pouting – disappointed that he might not get to go on a higher ranked mission after all.

"I'm quite sure, Hinata-chan, do not worry so much!" Kurenai assured her and Kiba grinned, glad that Kurenai wasn't going to turn them away from the mission after all.

"Now, tomorrow we will be traveling to Suna, to give a message from the Hokage to the Kazekage; Suna is our ally, so we should have a safe journey there and back again." Kurenai assured them, smiling at them, and then continuing.

"Never the less, I expect you all to pack _appropriately_." The tone of her voice suggested that if they did not pack 'appropriately', she would _make_ them do so – repeatedly, in front of everyone.

The two boys nodded agreeing, and Kurenai shooed them off, Hinata and the unseen Harry staying behind – Shino and Kiba did not question this interaction, they thought it was normal by now, and neither of them wanted to risk Hinata's stutters for an answer; and Kurenai, as nice as she was, was still a ninja.

Most times they couldn't _see_ or sense Blackbird, so they often forgot he was near...

Although, there was a _one_ time Kiba would never forget about; he had teased Hinata, wanting to gain her attention – he had been pelted by pebbles, sticks, and pieces of stuff the rest of the _week_. Occasionally some odd thing would _still_ be thrown… but Kiba had learned to miss all of it.

If Kurenai hadn't praised Kiba on being able to duck well by the end of the week, and told him to think of it as an exercise – of Blackbird 'liking' him, Blackbird would have found himself with a 'eternal rival'.

As it was, Kiba planned to thank him for the 'extra training' – he was under the impression that Harry was a Jounin, or ANBU; Blackbird was, after all, charged to protect the Hyuuga heiress, it was rightly assumed he had better skills then the average ninja – and had proved it numerous times.

This had been _encouraged_ by Kurenai…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Blackbird, have you thought of what you will do for a disguise?" Kurenai asked Harry one day, as she was cooking for the two teens that lived with her.

"No, Yuhi-sensei; I've never had need of one." Blackbird answered lightly, when Kurenai looked over to him, he flickered, seemingly fading and appearing out of nowhere. It was very disturbing, as her ability to sense him, went when he did.

"You _will_ need one; other Jounin will, eventually, sense you, and you need something to encourage them not to ask questions…" Kurenai murmured thinking of a plan, and burning the bottom of the eggs.

"I know! Why not a disguise of an ANBU or Hunter-nin? Only the Hokage knows how many of them there are, you would not be questioned right-off…" Kurenai rushed to explain as she moved the eggs off the stove – turning it off, and setting the eggs on the plates – and setting _those_ on the table.

"My lack of a forehead protector…?" Harry asked, glancing down at the eggs, and then to Kurenai. She didn't the burnt bits disappearing.

"Well, I have an extra…" Kurenai trailed off, tapping a fork to her lip.

"We'll have to find you a sword – most ANBU carry them, if only for intimidation…." Kurenai noticed Harry's lip twitch in an almost grin, she had yet to see the boy smile, and she intended to be the one to get him to at least _smile_ by the end of the year.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked, curious despite herself.

"Do you not find it amusing, Yuhi-sensei? The most powerful people in our village find use of intimidation…" Harry murmured, glancing up to meet Kurenai's eyes. There was something most dark in Harry's eyes, and Kurenai couldn't help but wonder what that 'Hyuuga-sama' he spoke of so often, had done to put _that_ look into someone so young.

"Blackbird…" Kurenai murmured, wanting to apologize, though she knew she hadn't been responsible for what had been done to him.

"Blackbird? Have you seen my forehead protector?" Hinata called from up the stairs, and before Kurenai could stop him, Blackbird was gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Blackbird, do you even know how to use a sword?" Kurenai found her self asking, feeling rather silly for only asking right outside the local blacksmiths; Blackbird glanced up at her, and nodded, wary.

"Hyuuga-sama taught me. He insisted I learn how to use every weapon that could be available." Blackbird's green eyes were carefully void of emotion.

"Well, that's something, at least…" Kurenai murmured, as they walked into the shop. A tingle of suppressed tension hit Harry, and then was gone.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" Kurenai hollered, and there was a curse, and a teenaged girl came out from the back of the shop, she was bronzed brown, had soot on her cheeks, and wore a great robe that covered her from front to back – to her neck to her toes, it looked like a heavy material.

"Ah, yes, we were wondering if the blacksmith was in…" Kurenai trailed off, the girl waved her hand, shushing the older woman, her eyes on Harry – or where Harry should have been.

"Aye, aye, I'm the blacksmith, Vanki, Da' left me in charge, till he comes back from knocking some sense into my brother for sellin' the wrong sort of sword." Vanki told her absently, her eyes turning to Kurenai.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you had a sword…." Vanki snorted, looking amused, and Kurenai blushed, rushing to continue.

"It's for a friend of mine…" Vanki nodded slowly, and then shrugged, a grim sort-of smile on her face.

"Sorry lov', I can't give out the right sword, when I don't know who the owner will be. One of Da's rules, you understand, aye?" Vanki murmured, turning away from her.

"Wait." Harry demanded, putting himself into Vanki's line of sight, ignoring Kurenai's wide-eyed look at him. Vanki turned around, smirking, and Harry knew, _somehow_, Vanki had _known_ he was there.

"Yes?" Vanki asked, smirking at him, Harry felt something then – the core of himself, the thing he pushed to do _things_ – like get rid of burned food; it was being…_touched_, by the girl in front of him, and more amazingly, she had the same feeling of power about her.

"The sword is for me." Harry finished, and Vanki nodded, the feeling of being 'touched' went away, and Vanki examined him.

"Aye, there is one…" Vanki murmured to herself, even as she went back into the forge, Kurenai motioned for him to leave, but Harry resisted the urge to obey.

Vanki came out with the most beautiful thing, sword or not, that Harry had ever seen. It called to him, sung in a voice Harry didn't think he wanted to ever _not_ hear again. It was as much as a work of art – simple design or not, then a weapon.

Its grip was made of smoky black metal, and if laid out, was as long as his arm; the blade was like a scythes, a curved blade, sharp on the tip, and growing thick till the beginning of the grip, where it turned onto it's self, a half-moon.

"This is Miyabita Shi…" Vanki told him, carefully handing over the blade, and Harry felt its weight, feeling like a part of himself, whatever sung in the blade, hummed pleasantly in the back of his mind.

"Graceful Death?" Kurenai murmured, frowning at the weapon. Vanki nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yap, so you want her?" Vanki asked Harry, who nodded; his eyes flicking between the black blade - then to Vanki, wondering how much this would cost him.

"Good, because that brute has hated us ever since she was forged, and given back…because the _asshole_ had the idiocy to _die_ before we got her to him…" Vanki told Harry, folding her arms, and glancing to Kurenai.

"How much?" Harry asked her, fearing the answer, for there was something in this blade that was alike to him – and to Vanki.

"Heh. Da' will kill me if I gave her to you free – so, how 'bout favor in the future?" Vanki murmured, her eyes locked onto Harry's, Kurenai looked ready to protest, but Harry nodded his agreement, and Vanki smiled slightly.

"Miyabita Shi will tell you when it's time to pay up." Vanki told him, and Harry didn't doubt her words – though Kurenai looked doubtful.

They left the shop, and went home, for the next day; they would set out for Suna.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-chan an affectionate honorific, used on very young children, or a significant other.

-kun honorific for a young boy or inferior worker

-sama high honorific, reserved for gods, emperors, etc.

-san general honorific, equivalent to "Mr." or "Ms."

-sensei honorific used for teachers and doctors.

Miyabita Shi -Graceful Death


	6. The Bloody Past of Graceful Death

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: Thanks must go again to _Xurtan_, this time for listening to the rough history of Graceful Death, fixing mistakes – giving ideas, catching no few amounts of oddities; and research, _lots_ of research…_insisting_ that Graceful Death _have_ a history…Oh, also, this is for _demanicangel;_ without whom it might have occurred to me too late to ensure Graceful Death have a history with the Seven of Mist…By the way, _Serpent in the Shadows_, all your doing that Harry has a sword so soon at all…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Bloody Past of Graceful Death **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The night before they set out to Suna, it was foggy, and the fog reminded Graceful Death of it's past. When Harry expressed an interest – the sword did not hesitate to pull him into it's remembered past…one _much_ _older_ then Harry had expected.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Steel forged in the heat of flame, inlaid with runes – for _remembering_ and _knowing_; strength - protection, for swift death to those who tasted the cold steel of the blade; this was the birth of Graceful Death, at the hands of a sword-smith, a Master.

As it was forged, Graceful Death took from the Master memories, emotions, the whys and how's of its own making. It learned then, of its Partner; a nameless man of Mist, a man who worked with six others, together they were the Seven of the Mist.

_An old man sighed, looking up from his metal-work as a ninja of his village entered; the ninja, no more then a courier-nin, held within his hand a message the Master sword-smith found he dreaded. _

_He knew it to be a message from his Hokage, an order to do a thing that was both honorable- for he would live though the making of the sword, and a sure way for the old man's wife and children to find, one day after it's making, that he had died. _

_The old man sent the ninja away; and waited, in the darkness of night the Master and Graceful Death's Partner met for the first time…. _

It's Partner was known to be the best of the Seven in swordsmanship, the killer, the assassin; the Master remembered how he had been ordered by the leader of his village, the Hokage, to help tip the scale and make Graceful Death for the most powerful of the Seven….

_Rain tapped against the roof top, and a man with steel cold-eyes and wet blue-grey hair entered the old mans home; the old man was not surprised by this trespassing, he sat calmly in a rocking chair, regarding No-Name. _

_The steel-eyed one bowed, and straitened, he had never taken his eyes off the old man. _

_"I hear you need a sword, No-Name, do you have your old one?" The old man asked, breaking the tense silence between them. Without a word the steel-eyed man pulled out his sword from his cloak, laying it out on a near by table for the old man to see. _

_It was a blackened twisted thing, ruined by the magic it had been formed with. Still, with the way the steel-eyed mans eyes rested on it, the old man knew No-Name could still see its former glory shinning through. _

_"I take it you want the new one to be identical to this one?" The old man said gently, though the Seven were of the Mist, they were true swordsmen, this one – at least, worthy of his workmanship. _

_"Can you?" No-Name's voice was soft, deadly, and cold as the deepest depths of the ocean. _

_"Yes. Do you have a name for it?" The old man asked, half fearing the answer. No-Name stared into the old mans eyes, considering. To ask as sword-man his swords name was insulting, yet the old man had to know… _

_"Miyabita Shi." No-Name said curtly, then turned, and with only a caress for his former blade, headed for the door. _

_"Wait, if I do this, No-Name, you must swear a wizards-oath that you will kill only me – and not go after me family." The old man called out, halting No-Name, who turned to regard the old man with newly renewed interest. _

_"Why, old man, do you not ask for your life?" No-Name asked him, seemingly curious. _

_"Then you would kill my family, my friends, and I would have no one who would be worth telling the making of swords and metal-work…" The old man told him, knowing that though the Hokage had sentenced him to death in the making of this sword, he would make it the greatest of his creations. No-Names lips twisted into something that would have been a smile on anyone else. _

_"Well said, old man, very well, you have my wizards-oath, make me Graceful Death, and I shall not touch your family if they do not indeed to kill me." No-Name told him, the old man nodded, and the air tensed and relaxed with the wizards-oath confirmed. _

_It would not be broken. _

Graceful Death had found it was satisfied with its origins. Then, Graceful Death when was finished, and deemed perfected, it was sent – by the magic of its core, into the foggy night of a land far away.

_"Have you betrayed us, No-Name? Gone to the Hokage? Allied your self with **them**?" A man sneered at him, he was a man No-Name knew well, and he knew the others with him - the other five surrounded him in a bar, he had never trusted them – nor had he ever gone against them. _

_"We have slaughtered all in Mist with the ability to metal-work, do you disagree?" No-Name asked calmly, despite that they held swords, and were clearly going to try to kill him. _

_"What did you promise them, No-Name? Our deaths? Mist's defeat by your hands?" Another growled out, the hilt of his sword in his hand. No-Name bowed his head, and then looked up at his comrades. _

_"Do not be fools. I would never betray Mist. I promised the defeat of a demon that plagues them – the Fox…" No-Name lifted his eyes, seeing the blade now at his throat. He looked into the eyes of the man before him. _

_"Prepare to die, No-Name, the Mizukage has ordered your death – you are too dangerous with a sword." Another spoke, not wanting to hear the truth and No-Name pushed back his seat, standing before them. _

_"So be it." No-Name's greatest strength with a sword had been his speed – he used it now, taking a sword and slashing open the belly of one of the six; before they could react, he had slit the throat of another – they knew No-Name's weakness, he was a ninja only because he was a better sword-master then anyone among them. _

_But, against ninja-abilities, he was practically helpless; never before had his opponents gotten a chance to use ninja-techniques against him, because with his sword, No-Name had been death to them. _

_Two of his former allies stood before him, the other he had thought he had cut down, but he hadn't - for the other had circled around – and used a water-binding Jutsu on No-Name while he was distracted by the others. _

_No-Name, the greatest sword-master of the Seven, died that night – on the word of a man he had trusted, and by the hands of the only people he had found he had thought of as comrades. _

_Had he survived, he would have never trusted another; this lesson, instead, was passed to Graceful Death _

Graceful Death had found it's would-be Partner slaughtered by his fellow Seven; only three lived, and Graceful Death would have slaughtered them in turn, had not the spell inlaid in it's forging – sensing the death of his Partner – and the death of his maker, the Master, _forced_ Graceful Death to go back – back to the land of leaf, that smelled of honey – and everything Graceful Death learned to hate.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry found himself shaking with the power of its 'memory'; it did not convey the memories in words, but in visions, in strong emotions, and in impressions giving to it by the runes. The most resounding impression was that Graceful Death did not trust anyone _but_ its Partner.

"Blackbird? Are you ready to go?" Hinata, beyond the to his room door, called – to Harry's surprise, he found the sun had risen – it had taken a whole night for Graceful Death to let him see only the memories of its making.

None the less, Harry had to make his way to Suna today and stirred himself for the trip, getting up to greet Hinata.

In less time then Harry or Kurenai would have thought, Team 8 was ready to go, it took a while to get to Suna, but Harry found the travel mostly relaxing (he couldn't say the same for the others though)…

It was while camping near where Kurenai said the village would be by the next day, (even though there was no sign of it) that things went sour…

Hinata had woken early to dress and get herself presentable for greeting the Kazekage of Suna; her father had at least drilled into her the importance of appearance. She walked out of the tent she shared with Kurenai, tilting back her canteen of water, and washing the sand-grit off her face.

Her eyes opened, only to see a fearsome sight. Though demons were rare in the lands of ninjas, they were blood-thirsty if found – driven into their lands to find food…_humans_.

The creature, snake-like, slithered toward her; snarling it revealed its razor-sharp teeth.

Harry woke to a scream – at first he had thought it a part of the nightmare with green-flashes, but it was not; it was _Hinata_. Harry had forgotten Graceful Death in his haste to get to Hinata – he found himself quickly regretting it.

Harry had thrown a kunai at it out of instinct, running into its line of sight, keeping it interested in him, and not in his charge. Hinata had been frozen, paralyzed by its gaze, and watched helplessly as Harry, who had been tackled, was pinned into the sand by the creature.

Acid dripped onto his back, as it leaned over him to take a bite into his neck - even as he screamed in agony, it didn't look about to hesitate – but something _else_ made it. The sand around it shifted, wrapping around the demon…and _squeezing_ it…

Hinata watched in shock as the demon fell dead, and the sand fell back, revealing a red-haired boy, who stood over Harry; the others had reacted too late, the red-head scooped Harry off the ground, and looked emotionlessly to Hinata and her team mates – he looked scornful, and he actually _sneered_ at Kurenai.

"The Leaf-nin, I take it?" The boy said, his eyes flicking down to Harry.

"He won't live very long if I don't get him to the village." The boy told them, as if this didn't matter to him, that he would do as he pleased even if they didn't approve of it.

"Yeah, take him – please? But what's your name?" Kurenai asked, the green eyed boys eyes roamed over them, disdain dripping off him, washing over them. "Gaara." He told them simply, as if it explained everything, and perhaps, to him, it did.


	7. Tale of the FiveTailed Dog Bijuu

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: _Xurtan_ again must receive credit for research into the Bjiuu; and showing me to the Naruto Forums by giving me a link to Dyroness' theory in the "Konoha Library" entitled "_Legend of the Tailed Beasts - Advanced Bijuu Directory_" which is the main bases of Houkou. Even if I had originally hoped for a wolf - a dog is fine too.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Tale of the Five-Tailed Dog Bijuu; Gobi no Houkou **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry, unconscious from the pain of the acid eating into his flesh – ravaging nerves and destroying long-used muscles, was unaware of the efforts going into healing him.

That his sword, Miyabita Shi - Graceful Death lay under his hand; a pulsing warm thing – determined to save him, to keep its second would-be Partner alive.

Unknowingly, these things triggered a memory of the happenings of his birth; of the reason why – suddenly, to the amazement of the desperate people, his wounds were _healing_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A bijuu, the giant two-tailed cat, Nekomata, yowled, black angle-like wings fluttering, as he struck the side of a mountain; the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi – snarled at him – for Nekomata truly was the Death God's pet, and turned on the bijuu Harry saw through the eyes of.

"**Why are you doing this, Gobi no Houkou?**" Kyuubi demanded, hissing, tensed – he had yet to turn his back on Nekomata who shook himself, his tails lashing angrily.

Harry caught his refection in the eyes of the Kyuubi.

A snarling white dog – his five tails – of the appearance of lashing wind, waves of hurricane-like water, tornado-swirling earth, strikes of never-ending lightning, and a raging torrent of fire.

"**Nekomata has told me, you wish to destroy our world and start anew**." Harry found himself answering – but, he realized, this were not his words, but the words of the being he inhabited.

"**He lies**!" Kyuubi snarled, enraged that Houkou, his closet ally among the bijuu could believe such a thing of him. Houkou paused, confused, turning to Nekomata for an explanation.

Nekomata snarled – seeing his plan to gain power falling down around him, and cutting his losses, he rushed at Houkou; stealing a part of his very _soul_ – Houkou howled in agony as Nekomata disappeared behind the Gates of Death, his very soul torn, a grievous wound.

Houkou whined softly, he lay at Kyuubi's feet, defeated, soul-torn, in agony. Instead of killing him, Kyuubi took pity. Kyuubi hid Houkou away on an island, attempting to nurse him back to heath, but with each passing day, Houkou faded even more – until all but two (that of wind and fire) of his once great elemental tails were turned normal.

Finally, Kyuubi admitted to himself that he had to leave Houkou, and return with what Nekomata had stolen.

"**I shall avenge you, Houkou, old friend; I swear I shall return with the traitor's life-force, I shall return you to your glory days…**" Kyuubi promised him, nuzzling the soft fur of Houkou's neck, Houkou, helpless, merely watched Kyuubi go… Houkou would never know what happened to Kyuubi afterwards.

That his friend– following Nekomata's end-trail, cornered Nekomata and killed him, and upon returning to Houkou's den, with the missing fragments of Houkou's soul…He would only be too late, finding, instead of a injured friend; that Houkou had disappeared. Hastily, Kyuubi put the fragments of Houkou's soul into a tree at the base of a volcano, then, following the scent of those who had taken his vulnerable friend, led the Fox bijuu to Leaf – where all traces disappeared; made mad by the loss – by what he thought of as the death of his once mate and friend, Kyuubi ravaged all that crossed his path until he was Sealed into a squalling infant.

But…Instead of death, Houkou would be used as a bargaining clip between two men who formed a dark alliance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In a back-alley of Konoha, four men, at the orders of their leaders, met for the first time. Two were robed and hooded in black, and wore white skull masks; the other two hid their faces in the darkness of their midnight blue cloaks.

"Do you have it?" A man in a black robe and white skull demanded, one of midnight blue cloaks, came foreword, slowly. The black robes fiddled with sticks, and the other two seemed amused by this.

A small statue of a five tailed dog was held up; as if an offering – and the black-robe closest murmured something softly, and the two midnight blue cloaks, feeling something, stiffened.

"Very good; here is the potion and scroll that will allow your master to do as he wishes." A white-skull hissed; the five-tailed dog statue was passed over to him, for a vial of green-and-blue potion and an ancient looking scroll.

Once the dog statue was in their position, the black-robes, with a crack like a whip, disappeared – moments later, if not quite as loudly, the midnight cloaks followed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You are to place this on the Potter child's head, Wormtail." The Dark Lord, his master, murmured to his lowly servant. Shuddering, Wormtail reached for the foreign art work, of course, he _knew_ it had to be something else…

"Yes, my Lord." Wormtail whimpered his hands shaking as he took the statue.

"What is it, Master?" Wormtail dared ask, and, instead of throwing a curse at him for daring to do so, the Dark Lord _smiled_.

"It, Wormtail, will ensure my victory." The Dark Lord purred, and Wormtail, quite terrified by this revolution, ran off, appearing in the hospital run by _muggles_ that Lily Potter had insisted on having her little Harry Potter.

Wormtail would know James' son anywhere – that messy black hair, and Lily's bright green eyes…

Moments after the child's birth, he was being taken care of by nurses – stunning them and modifying their memories was easy, and – shuddering at the _feeling_ rolling off the five tailed dog statue, he placed it on the infants head.

The statue seemed to _melt_ into the boy, and as he started wailing, Wormtail fled, leaving the baffled nurses to deal with the infant Harry.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What do you mean by '_he isn't dead'_?" The Dark Lord roared, for he knew very well of the prophesy that the lay his defeat at the feet of an infant.

"J-just as I said, my Lord, he is alive, and Dumbledore has placed himself as their Keeper…" Wormtail whimpered, hoping that would appease his master. It seemed to; for the Dark Lord muttered about 'doing it right', and, gripping his wand in clenched white knuckles, the Dark Lord motioned for Wormtail to show him the way.

With Wormtail to show him the way – the Dark Lord tore into the Potter home, killing Harry's parents, and saving the infant for last…In the end, it was not that the curse failed, for it did kill the Dark Lord – for a time; nor did it mean his mothers love had saved him, but that the Dark Lord threw a curse meant to kill a _human_ at a Jinchuriki, a human with a tailed bijuu demon inside them – a fruitless gesture.

Little Harry was taken from the ruins of his home, and given, against the wishes of the dead, to his aunt and uncle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A three year old Harry was weeding the garden, he enjoyed it – for it was the only way he could get outside in the summer or spring months, he was not allowed to play like other children.

His other chores were to dust _everywhere_ in the house, once a week, and it took half a day – because his aunt looked for dust for half a hour once he had thought he had finished – and she _always_ found some.

His aunt had also started making him clean up after his cousin when he left his toys around. His cousin, seeing this, made the mess all the more bigger and told his friends, and Harry wished in those times that he had died with his parents in the car crash.

Something within him – strange and alien like, loathed being treated this way – detested it with every fiber of Harry's small body.

Harry did not know that through his eyes, Houkou saw his hosts' treatment, and loathed those who were the cause – and of the two of them, Houkou _knew_ who was responsible.

On this day, Harry's uncle came home early, and demanded he take out the garbage. The sense of wrongness within him erupted like a volcano.

"**No**." Harry growled at his uncle, his uncle, furious and red faced he attempted to get up and hit him. Houkou snarled – and Harry's lips mimicked the movement, shoving power at the man – causing him to fall back.

"What was that you _little brat_?" Houkou's green eyes gleamed, and he carefully pushed Harry's frail human psyche away.

"**I am not a _brat_, _fat-man_; and I will not lower myself – or this boy, to serve a _human_**…" Houkou snarled at him, Harry's features shifting to handle the sheer amount of charka Houkou held – injured or not. It was more then enough to flee out of the grasp of these …_humans_…

"_What_!" The boy's uncle roared – even as he was unable to move. Houkou let his words seep into the man's mind – and he saw the difference; Houkou was pleased with this, the fat-man's ruddy face had paled to white.

"What are _you_?" A woman hissed; Houkou turned to her – the boy's aunt. For the first time, he glimpsed the changes he had caused to his host in the mirror behind her. Houkou was not surprised by the changes – but the boy, who still lingered enough to see through his own eyes, was horrified.

Houkou's green eyes had taken over the boys, leaving no whites or pupil. His hair, normally scruffy black, had shots of white running through them – and his ears had changed entirely, pointed sharply.

Most noticeably to the boy – most _important_, were the sharpened fangs – Houkou was surprised when the boy whimpered '_monster, I'm a monster' _then started to fade – which would leave Houkou with the boy's body.

Houkou did _not_ want this – he saw the advantage of the boy holding the body while Houkou healed, so – Houkou frantically gripped the boys psyche. The boy's magic – alarmed at the sheer amount of demon charka, and the boys frantic wish to be away-invisible granted both; in a swirl of fire and lighting… which came from the _sky_, and very likely totaled the boys 'home' and his relatives hope for a 'normal life'; Houkou was _very_ pleased with this thought.

The magic drew on Houkou's memories; to the place he had always felt powerful and superior, among humans. Entirely drained of the power Houkou had gained, Harry's changes faded away, but his wish to remain unseen, to be invisible _utterly_, the magic had not – could not reverse.

A week later found Harry starved, for, because he could not be seen – no one saw the little boy who was in desperate need of a home.

All but one, but Houkou was 'gone' – he could not protect the boy from his fate.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi Hyuuga was _curious_ of the little boy who approached him, as if Hiashi could not see him, the boy was obviously a pick-pocket, but not, Hiashi thought, a very good one. The black haired orphan (for he could be nothing else) was after Hiashi's scarf. Hiashi planned to bring the little thief to Hokage…

Just as the boy came close enough to grab, Hiashi gripped his wrist – startled green eyes gleamed up at him.

"You, you can _s_-_see_ me?" The black haired boy whimpered, Hiashi frowned, and took a closer look at the people's reactions – they acted as if they could not see; then Hiashi knew, suddenly – they were not acting, _the boy could not be seen_.

"Yes, little blackbird, I can - but no one else seems to. What Jutsu did you use?" Hiashi asked the boy, giving him a candy he used to lure his daughters into training. Without much notice, he activated his Byakuugan.

"Jutsu?" The boy's head was tilted to the side – and Hiashi knew, quite suddenly, that the boy hadn't used a Jutsu.

Such a skill, Hiashi knew, would be invaluable to a thief – and, he knew, the protector of his daughter.

"My Clan's ability must be what can see you, come, and let us go test this theory." Hiashi told him, and led the boy to his home; they found that the Hyuuga Clan, could, occasionally see him.

Hisahi offered the boy the ability to be seen, if he would take the Seal – Harry, not knowing Hisahi's intentions, agreed, and the next day his training began, and when Harry grew weary of it, Hisahi used the Curse Seal, and told him his fate.

Houkou was unable to help Harry – because the Curse Seal limited the amount of charka he could have at one time – too much and the Curse Seal would activate on its own...

The same had applied to Harry's magic…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So, Houkou bid his time and rested, attempting to heal himself, in this way, he 'slept' for twelve years; then, on the day of the demon attack, sensing the drain on _his_ energy, the bijuu stirred – displeased in being used in such a manner, it drew its 'landlord' to it.

Into their joined spirits, where the scenery was of a volcanic island – a tree swaying in the wind above Houkou, and the cave he had been taken from…

It was surprised at the state of its host – and even more surprised at the company he was keeping…Houkou, not wanting Harry to be in pain, healed him, which – compared to what Houkou could do, was a minor thing, and the Curse Seal – he was pleased to see, didn't react – something _else_ did though.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

From within Gaara, Shukaku – feeling the stir of familiar demonic charka – that of a fellow demon lord bijuu, pulled from his madness enough to see what – or who, the boy Gaara was somewhat fond of, really was.

Houkou…

For the first time since being Sealed inside Gaara, Shukaku _calmed_.

Gaara felt his, with every core of his being, and though those close to him would likely not have noticed, Gaara's eyes were wide with – not astonishment, for he could feel the necessary charka to heal the boy stirring, but with alarm.

Gaara had found another Jinchuriki…

When he had thought – by Shukaku's madness, and the Kazekage's smugness, that Shukaku was the last…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Sorry for the delay loves, I know I usually update every day or so, but my inner self saw the chance to tie Harry even deeper into the Naruto-verse, and screamed **yes** – while the rational part was going '_you dolt! You leave me with this idea – how the bloody hell are we going to pull it off_?' – In which my inner self stuck her tongue out, wrote up the absolutely _creepiest pairing ever_, and my rational self, seeking to save the remaining shards of sanity, and wrote this chapter…

I have to get to Harry being at least seventeen – he'll just kiss till then…Um, pairings…_well_, you see, the plan was _just_ Neji, then there were …_complications_ (read; _Uchiha, Itachi_) and I realized I, in my insistent 'wisdom', was planning a bloody _harem_. Because, Shikamaru is just so damned cute _and_ brilliant – and Kiba, well, Harry will need some _help_ with his newly to be found dog instincts…and I couldn't leave Remus _or_ Sirius out in the cold, now _could_ I? Nor could I let cute and _scary_ Gaara out of the loop – and what's Naruto to do when Sasuke turns _obsessed_ with finding 'Blackbird' who caused his brother to slaughter his clan? Or the promised hot and intense moments of lust/killing intent between Sasuke, Itachi, and 'Blackbird' …?

So really, this is _entirely_ Itachi's fault….and _Serpent on the Shadows_…_really_….

I can't be faulted for writing-with-_encouragement_ can I?

..._Don't_ **answer** that…


	8. Between Bijuu and Jinchuriki

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Between Bijuu and Jinchuriki **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai had never pressed her team so hard – she had thought that from their camp to the Sand village would take half the day; but having spent most of the night trekking through the desert (Hinata insisting she drag Miyabita Shi with her – although she often claimed the sword was heavy, and she didn't know how Harry could bare it) they arrived shortly after sun rise.

Gaara – though Kurenai didn't know _how_ he had done it, had arrived hours earlier.

Kurenai told Kiba and Shino quite firmly that they were to go with Hinata to find Harry; she assured them that she could find them afterwards.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come on – let's go find Blackbird…" Kiba grumbled as they watched their sensei disappear in a poof of smoke. Hinata looked worriedly at the sword - Miyabita Shi was quivering visibly. If Hinata didn't know any better she'd swear to a voice in the back of her head – urging her on, to the way Miyabita Shi pointed.

"What was that Sand-nins name?" Kiba asked of his teammates – somewhat sheepish.

"Gaara." Shino answered shortly, Kiba nodded absently- looking somewhat distracted as Akamaru sniffed the air, supposedly smelling for their missing man.

"Come on! Akamaru's onto something!" Kiba yelled – forgetting that Akamaru had never really smelled Blackbird before- he may have forgotten, but Hinata hadn't.

'_Harry must be in real danger if he can be smelled!_' The young Hyuuga heiress thought as she ran behind Kiba, and Shino – slowed by the sword.

It hadn't been Blackbird Akamaru had smelled – at first, Kiba was as baffled as the other two of why the yellow furred pup was yapping at a girl, then Kiba frowned – listening to Akamaru's yapping barks.

"He says that she's related to that Sand-nin, Gaara…" Kiba told his teammates – the girl, older then they - narrowed her eyes at them; she had blond hair, tamed (barely) into four buns and blue eyes.

"What are you going on about brat?" She asked bluntly, folding her arms and glaring down at them.

Hinata swallowed down her fear – Harry was more important then a glaring girl.

"E-excuse me, do you know a Gaara?" Hinata asked shakily, she could sense her teammate's surprise that she had asked. The blonds eyes narrowed further and she began to sneer.

"I do. Why do _you_ want to know?" The older girl told them, and Kiba snarled at her.

"Stop foolin' around! This is a matter of life and death!" Kiba yelled out – frustrated. The girl had paled, but seemed firm, so Hinata surprised herself by speaking.

"P-_please_, tell us where Gaara is – wherever he is, he has taken Blackbird..." The girl frowned, seeming to be confused at Hinata's choice of words.

"You mean, Gaara did not hurt him?" She asked, for the first time hesitant.

"No! He saved Blackbird and Hinata – but Kurenai-sensei told us to find Blackbird, because Gaara was already here…" Kiba explained, frustrated, and the blond nodded, a small, almost relieved smile on her face.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister," she looked about to continue when a boy nearer to their age – but still older, with purple face paint, ran up to her, she instead asked "what is it Kankuro?"

"_He's_ brought back one of his kills – and it – he, is still _alive_! What are we gonna do?" Kankuro seemed panicked by this, and Hinata, seeing the connection, paled. Temari's eyes widened.

"Take me to him." Temari had seemed to forgotten them – but they hadn't forgotten her, or what the paint-faced boy had said. Team 8 followed closely at the pair's heels as they followed the face-painted boy to where he had left Gaara and his 'victim'.

At the sight of Harry – bleeding everywhere, and most of it on Gaara, Hinata could tell why the face-painted boy might have thought Gaara had tried to kill him.

"Oh, god, what are we gonna do?" Kiba looked green, and when he tried to step closer – found he couldn't, sand had encased his feet.

"Do not come any closer." Gaara warned them, sand shifting uneasily around him.

As if to prove it wasn't going to obey him, Miyabita Shi shuddered, and slipped from Hinata's grasp. They watched – wide eyed, as the scythe-like sword hovered to its master – settling itself beneath his hand.

Gaara had watched it with wary eyes – ready to bury it if it threatened him.

"P-please, why can't we be near him?" Hinata pleaded, and Gaara's attention sniped back onto them.

"It would serve no purpose." Gaara told them, quite calm despite their odd looks, looking as if he thought them idiotic, he continued.

"He is healing." Gaara said simply, and they looked back to Harry – and sure enough, they watched as the wounds slowly pulsed with life, and pulled themselves together, mending on their own.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai intended to deliver the message to the Kazekage, personally, so he could not take offence to any imagined slight.

None the less, she raged inwardly against the Kazekage taking his sweet time in meeting with her – all the while Harry could be dieing in front of little Hinata – and she was _helpless_ to stop it. Kurenai didn't think being there her self would change anything – but, she knew, it had to count for something to stand by a comrade when he was hurt.

_Finally_ the Kazekage saw her – got the Hokage's message, and dismissed her just a quickly – muttering about 'weak females'.

Kurenai would have addressed him for such blunt disrespect, preferably with a kunai up the old mans ass – Kage of Suna, or no – but she decided abruptly that she'd wasted entirely too much time on the Kazekage; she was, however, going to lodge a complaint with the Hokage.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai arrived in time to see Harry healing himself – she had seen, also, how Gaara had kept the others from Blackbird so that he could heal. She noticed, in her shook – that Gaara's eyes had widened – yet, she knew, he had to have expected him to be healing.

After healing, Gaara's sand took the blood, and he settled against a ledge of the window – looking out at the city below, not paying any of them any care – as if they had ceased to be.

"So, uh, Gaara _didn't_ try to kill that guy?" Kankuro wondered aloud – clearly intending Temari to answer him.

"N-no, Gaara saved him, from a snake demon..." Hinata stutterd, Kankuro looked annoyed, but it passed quickly from his face in light of the new information.

"Gaara," Temari addressed her younger bother in a soft tone, not flinching when the blank green eyes landed on her, "why did you save him?" Temari finished, swallowing down her fear.

"He is…like me…" Gaara told her, his eyes flicking to where Harry lay prone, then to the window.

"Well, _that's_ helpful." Kiba grumbled, Kankuro sneered down at him, his fist clenching.

"It is, you little brat, Gaara is a _Jinchuriki_. He has a bijuu Sealed inside him." Kankuro blurted out, and Temari narrowed her eyes at him, and he backed down from her.

"So, does your little Blackbird also have a demon?" Temari asked, her eyes on Hinata, Kurenai cleared her throat and stepped foreword.

"_No_!" Hinata, her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth- as if she did not expect herself to tell them so aloud. Kiba and Shino did not answer, merely glancing between each other – they had little personal experience with Blackbird, they had believed him Hinata's ANBU protector, now they saw that he was only a little older then themselves.

"We do not know, in truth, much about Blackbird – he is Hinata's protector," Kurenai explained in a soft tone, which, none the less, made the two Sand-nin jump at her voice, then turn swiftly to see her, "and my house-guest." Kurenai finished, and Hinata looked up at her teacher – begging with her eyes not to believe these strangers. Hinata had known Harry most of her life, he had never seemed under anyone's (much less a demon) control – other then her fathers…

Gaara's eyes merely flicked to her, to her team – and then to Harry, then he pretended not to listen. Kankuro looked triumphant, and then he snorted, glancing in the condition Blackbird was in.

"Some protector..." Kankuro mumbled, Gaara's sand flickered warningly, and his eyes grew wide. "Er, I mean, I'm sure he's great on his feet." Kankuro quickly made up, nervously eyeing Gaara's sand – the two of them knew that while their brother had it under conscious control, at times it was _subconscious_, and Gaara could not always control his ability in time.

"If he is a Jinchuriki – or isn't, my team and I will need to stay the night, as we are in no state to go back to Konoha today…" Kurenai began, but Temari waved a hand, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, you can stay here with us, my brothers and I would be happy to have you…Follow me please, I'll take you to your rooms." Temari told her reassuringly, smiling a little, Kankuro's eyes widened; when Temari went to show them to their rooms (Kankuro went with her, whining about 'kids in the house', and 'beauty sleep'…)– they were only a little surprised that all four of them could have their own rooms – and Gaara had a whole _floor_ to himself.

None the less, Temari, finished taking them to their rooms – went off, mumbling something that sounded like 'time cook something special'; Kankuro paled a bit – glared at them, and stomped off to his own room – and Kurenai thought slamming his door was a bit overdoing it.

None the less, she told her team to meet in her rooms that evening to discuss what they were going to do – because, hopefully, Blackbird would be awake by then…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara, alone in his rooms – allowed himself to slip between the link that tied him to Shukaku – and tied Shukaku, in turn, to Houkou – and to Harry. Gaara, with Shukaku as his guide, found himself on a volcanic island, near a cave with a large tree – the tree shifted, and Houkou, the five-tailed dog bijuu appeared.

…And at his feet, Harry…

"**Welcome, Shukaku – boy**…" Houkou greeted – and Harry turned to regard the other demon and his host.

"**So, you are alive after all Houkou… Kyuubi went insane after you disappeared – killed Nekomaru, nearly killed me when I went to question him**…" Shakaku told the other bijuu, and ignoring – for the moment, their hosts; Houkou seemed to find his actions amusing.

"**Where is he now?**" Houkou asked softly, worried. Shakaku shrugged his huge frame.

"**I do not know – I thought he had killed all the bijuu – then himself, I thought….that I was the last**…" Shakaku explained, and Houkou looked astonished…

"**You lived through that**?" Houkou murmured softly, knowing – as only another bijuu would, that they were the only ones of their kind, and though they parted ways – they were drawn together by a common bond – that of being bijuu, gods forced into the forms of demons – and linked together in as shared bond in that way.

"Barely..." Gaara answered, flicking his eyes between the two – not seeming to care that they hadn't invited him to speak.

"**Who is this**?" Houkou asked, and Harry seemed to shake himself from his silence to answer. "He is the one who saved me." Harry answered, and Houkou lent down to smell the other human.

"**He is my host – a perfect killer…**" Shakaku murmured, to Gaara's astonishment, the demon seemed abashed by this.

"If I may, Houkou-sama, I have a question…why would someone who wanted to kill me, Seal a demon within me?" Harry asked, knowing – somehow, that it was a question both hosts needed the answer to. For, it seemed to them, that the bijuu's presence only made them stronger.

"**When humans first started to Seal demons inside others – it was a form of suicide, or a death penalty**..." Houkou began, and Shakaku saw he became lost in thought, and told them some more of it himself.

"**Then – in effort to kill a lesser demon – they Sealed it in a child, a innocent, instead of dieing, the demon took the child over and slaughtered the people – turning demonic, darker in nature then a human could become…**" Shakaku pointed out, not liking the far past, and he paused – Houkou pushing foreword.

"**We killed the child – and thus, killed the demon; the humans only saw that when the child died – the demon did also**," Houkou paused, then continued onward, "**we can only assume they think the bijuu Sealed inside will die when the host does; or they think to make a weapon of our hosts, or, perhaps, to twist your natures – which, is somewhat true, but not in the way they think – with us Sealed inside, your full potential is easy to reach – but there is a price for what is beyond that**." He finished, and Shakaku nudged him comfortingly, and then froze – seeing, for the first time, the state of his old friend.

"**You were, are - weakened, how?**" Shakaku demanded, and Houkou willingly explained it – and Gaara and Harry listened – learning that despite what others thought, the bijuu, to a point, cared about the other bijuu, and even, it seemed, their hosts.

"They know, now, that you are Sealed inside Harry." Gaara spoke when Houkou had finished.

"**I see, well, I never meant to keep my existence a secret; I dislike how Harry is treated among them**…" Houkou told them, and Harry stiffened.

"Please, Houkou-sama, do not do something foolish; I beg of you – you can not overcome the Curse Seal…" Harry froze, sensing Houkou's frustration and rage at how his host behaved. Gaara stiffened, wanting to interrupt, but Shakaku kept him awa from the two – he had his own bone to pick with

"**I can not, this is true, but others around have the means to – I will not have my host serve a _little girl_ for the rest of his _life_**." Houkou growled, and Shakaku frowned, Harry's eyes fell to the floor – and that seemed to upset Houkou even more.

"**You are powerful – can you not _see_ this? So they have your life and death in their hands – what is either without freedom?**" Houkou demanded, tails lashing in frustration – why couldn't his host see that how he behaved, and was treated, was _wrong_?

"I know this Houkou-sama, but what of the girl? How she is treated now is an improvement over how she has been treated for the last seven years – I must stay by her…" Harry whispered, not meeting their eyes, they heard him – whisper or not.

"**The _girl_ is not your concern** –" Houkou began – but for the first time Harry interrupted him, his spine stiffening in anger. "The _girl_ is my friend, Houkou-sama, my _only_ one; you have been Sealed inside me since birth, how can _you_ not see how much that alone means to me?" Harry demanded of him, Houkou frowned down at him, intimidating – but Harry met his eyes, determined, and then – _slowly_, Houkou seemed to smile at Harry.

"**I do know this; I merely wanted to see if you truly did…**" Houkou told him, nudging him with his giant nose, Harry looked bewildered.

"I do not understand, Houkou-sama." Harry admitted, and Shakaku shook, loud huffs escaping his muzzle - it took Gaara a moment to realize the bijuu was _laughing_.

"**Your 'Houkou-sama' is a master at illusions, boy; illusions are more then just charka-techniques. You're entire 'personality' is based and seeped in from Houkou's power – he just wanted to make sure there was more of you under that mask then just Blackbird.**" Shakaku explained, and Houkou looked smug.

"So…it was a… _test_?" Gaara asked, Houkou nodded – bemused by the serious boy, and Gaara frowned slightly.

"**That does bring up something rather important however**," Shakaku began, and the two hosts turned their attention on him, "**as you both are our hosts – you will know each other better then anyone else can, simply because of the link between Houkou and I, in time, however, you will form your own bonds. In the mean time, do not fear gaining memories that are not your own while you meditate – or, in Harry's case, sleep**." Gaara frowned slightly at that – he did not, he found, want Harry to know how much he truly enjoyed bloodshed.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Harry found himself asking – he too, enjoyed his own secrets.

"**I'm afraid not – this one, it will be a test, one between yourselves**." Houkou told the two of them, and Shakaku sent over emotions of agreement.

Harry and Gaara shared a glance – suddenly being Jinchuriki was a lot more… _complicated,_ then either had thought.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I hope this has explained more to _apathetica_ and the others who wondered why the _hell_ the Dark Lord would want a _Bijuu_ inside Harry…

Basically it runs down to; the Dark Lord _did not_ want to face Harry – he wanted him either dead, or on his side by some other means. He had heard, vaguely, of a demon-lord being sealed inside an infant, and the child becoming corrupted and dark before the child was ten – and thought that one Sealed in a child at birth would be a lot more powerful (he waited a year – and yet the child was not dark, nor dead). He thought it worth a shot; so he contacted a group that specializes in Sealing demons (_midnight blue_ cloaks – remember that) being as Houkou was so weak – they accomplished the task rather easily. He thought the Bijuu inside Harry had _died_ … hence why he used a human death-curse.


	9. In the Face of Death, Serpent Demons

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In the Face of Death - Serpent Demons of Sand **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the sun rose against the dunes of sand, the ink black of blood under the cover of darkness and moonlight, became a sobering crimson red. Mixed as it was, there was no difference between mortal and demon blood to be seen.

Smell, however, was something else entirely. That was why, when a frail wind brought traces of the death scent of demon blood, and the living mortal blood – the snake demons knew to take revenge.

Though human sight would have missed the blood-trail in the rusty sand, the snake demons did not.

Their tongues flicking in the scent on the heating air of the wasteland – and to their heat sensing eyes, the blood was hotter then the morning sand, and the scent of the humans attacked – was one that was very much alive and moving.

This, they knew, would not due.

Blood of their crushed fellow was spattered against the sand, all that was left of the snake-demon that had died attacking fair prey- the helpless, or, not so helpless humans. It was in their nature then, to follow the human scent to the ninja Village Hidden in the Sand.

They arrived at sunset.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Has Gaara always been _so_…?" Kiba began, despite a sharp look from Kurenai, Kankuro glanced up at him, his eyes narrowed – Temari had tensed, listening.

"Cold? _Cruel_? Spit it out dog-boy." Kankuro snarled at him – showing more and sharper teeth then Kiba had, he was clearly _defensive_ when it came to Gaara. Kiba – taken aback, blinked dazedly. Shino stepped foreword _before_ his team mate could recover from the verbal lashing and do – or say, something stupid, as Kiba was prone to do.

"We merely want to know, if there is a _danger_ with Gaara watching our teammate." Shino said instead, wary of the two Sand siblings. Temari sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"The danger with Gaara, is that he never…can never…trust," Temari began, not looking at them as she worked on the rice, frying it over a fire with butter, "Temari! You don't have to tell them anything, they are just _foreigners_…" Kankuro hissed, sneering at the Leaf nins, "No Kankuro, they _must_ know, he…Gaara that is…Never sleeps, he doesn't know how, doesn't need to. He views it as a weakness, and is always looking for a reason to kill you – because he is sure, someway, somehow, that you are a danger to him." Temari finished, pouring water into the frying pan – it hissed out a rush of hot steam, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the Leaf nins.

"That's crazy! Then why do you keep him with you? Isn't there anyplace else?" Kiba blurted out, and Kankuro glanced to his sister then to the dog-boy. "No. Besides…he's family, and he has been so ill-treated, by family…we do not want to be like them…" Kankuro finished, accepting another cup of tea from his sister, and biting his tongue at the taste.

"I see," Kurenai murmured, looking kindly at the siblings, "you do a difficult thing, but I think it is the right path. If he could learn to care for you…well, who knows what would happen?" She gave them a soft smile, and Hinata looked down at her folded hands, her thoughts on the two upstairs.

"They are …similar…" Hinata murmured, she jerked to attention when Kankuro snorted – having heard her.

"Well, _yeah_, they're both demon vessels." Kankuro said scathingly. Hinata shook her head.

"T-that is not what I mean – their p-pasts…were _s_-_similar_. They were h-hated, yet they were raised to think they had a d-duty to others, to protect and obey the ones who hated them." Hinata sighed – hugging herself and remembering some of the things she had heard her father yell at Harry, and she stood, leaving the others to think on her words.

"H-hey! What about your rice?" Temari yelled after her – rather put-out that a test –erm, _guest_, had left before eating her meal.

"I'll have it!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"If you will excuse me," Shino stated, sliding his bowl over to his teammate's side of the table, and standing – going after Hinata, Temari sighed – then glared at her brother – who looked as if he wanted to follow Shino and Hinata, "great, more for me?" Kankuro mumbled up at his sister – smiling with his teeth showing his nervousness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hinata," Shino found Hinata where he thought he would; she stood outside Blackbird's door – looking as if she wanted to knock on it, she looked to him, guiltily, "you know you can not apologize for your fathers actions upon him." Shino said, and Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.

"H-how d-do you know?" Hinata asked of him, her tone fearful.

"I heard him have a very interesting conversation with Neji. I can fit the pieces together as well as any other ninja." Shino told her, his eyes hidden behind black eyeglasses and mouth hidden behind his coat. To Hinata, it was a very discerning feeling – to not know how he felt and saw her.

"O-oh, I didn't know he knew Neji." Hinata murmured, glancing aside from Shino, ashamed.

"I…just wanted you to know, Hinata that what your family has done in the past…to others – you should not blame yourself for." Shino told her, bluntly, Hinata flinched – and sighted softly.

"Not even if it was done for _my_ s-sake, Shino?" Hinata challenged him, Shino smiled slightly – though she could not see it.

"Does he seem to blame you for it?" Shino asked – instead of answering, Hinata shook her head, a light frown over her lips.

"Then I do not think he blames you, he seems a decent sort that way." Shino finished, and folded his hands into his coat pockets, Hinata wasn't looking at him – but Shino could tell she was at least thinking about what he had said.

"Come on, we have to meet the others for the meeting in Kurenai's room." Shino said, and Hinata nodded, lost in thought she walked beside him to Kurenai's room. Shino tilted his head, wondering if Kiba was regretting volunteering himself for the rice yet. A grim smile passed unnoticed over his lips.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Having heard the two's entire conversation, even from within the room, Gaara's eerie green eyes snapped open, then flicked to his prone companion.

Harry – as if summoned to consciousness with his look - stirred, flinching from the pain of finding himself in his own flesh and blood body again. Harry's own green eyes snapped to Gaara's, both shades of green meeting – wary, like two predators finding themselves confronted by another for the first time.

"Careful. Houkou may have helped – but you still used up a lot of your charka." Gaara told him in monotone as he saw Harry getting up – slowly, as if it ached to do so. Otherwise, Gaara didn't look as if he was worried. He knew his sand would save Harry if he fell - Miyabita Shi, Harry's odd sword hummed in the air – a soft whistling.

"It doesn't matter." Harry told him, his legs hanging down from the bed, his hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles, and he shook with the after effects of healing so quickly – of using up energy to create a spirit body so soon after healing his physical one. Gaara looked at him blandly, waiting for the other Jinchuriki to finish.

"I have a feeling about that snake-demon that attacked my group just outside the village…" Harry trailed off, winching when he put his feet to the floor – the pain searing down his spine – mercilessly, his sword - Miyabita Shi, humming in the back of his mind – scolding him for his rash actions.

"What of it?" Gaara asked, he was curious – if only at the fact that something rushed through him whenever he thought of all that blood on the other boy – and it wasn't blood-lust, Gaara knew well what blood-lust felt like. He tilted his head to the side as he remembered crushing the life out of the snake-demon that had dared to attack another Jinchuriki – and the satisfaction of it.

"Snake-demons – unlike real snakes, never attack without a horde backing them up – hidden somewhere…" Harry told him – Gaara grew cold and empty, and welcomed the dark emotion, seeing it for it was, the promise of the killing and bloodshed to come; for he knew the truth in Harry's words.

"Your right... They will attack at night." Gaara spoke, knowing it was true – they both did, the bijuu within them promised as much.

"What do you know of them?" Harry asked, and Gaara thought back on it – drawing on bijuu memory and what he had seem from the attack.

"Their gaze paralyzes – your Hinata fell for that trap." Gaara told him, and Harry nodded – seeing the truth in it, not that he liked the fact. "Acid." Harry added, remembering the wounds – and Miyabita Shi beneath his fingers pulsed – bloodthirsty. Gaara frowned, thoughtful.

"Also…it is said – whispered really, that if they visit you in your dreams…you will do as they order, with no choice or will of your own." Gaara told him, nothing in his voice revealing how he felt about this.

"Then we won't fall asleep." Harry said simply – for that was plain enough to him, Gaara nodded in agreement; blood-lust pounding in his veins.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai knocked sharply on Blackbird's door. She was surprised when it swung open, yet neither of the boys were near it – a flicker of Gaara's sand behind the door explained it, and she smiled at the two.

"Gaara, do you mind if I take Blackbird? It will only be for a little while, but I need to have our facts set straight for my team." Kurenai explained, her eyes worriedly flicking over Blackbird's form. He seemed entirely healed – if very weak.

"I am going with you." Gaara told her, as if daring her to challenge his claim. He didn't show his surprise when she merely nodded consent.

"Of course, do you need some help walking Blackbird?" Kurenai asked instead, Blackbird – stubbornly shook his head and stood – leaning awkwardly on Miyabita Shi. The two watching him wobble out the room; they could have sworn to have heard rusty steel screeching – coming from the sword.

Kurenai turned to Gaara to ask – but Gaara was already making his way down to the hall, hovering over the other Jinchuriki.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Once within Kurenai's room, Harry settled to sit next to a surprised Hinata- in all the time she had known Harry, he had only ever stood next to her. Gaara, it seemed, had in his own, unspoken way, taken over the standing position Harry was so fond of.

"Well now that we are all gathered, we need to discus how to hide the fact that Harry was involved at all. You see, not even the Hokage wants to know if Harry is, indeed, assisting us. So…we shall not mention any of it in our reports – if you must mention it –to cover for damages to your things, or, indeed missing items, merely say that Gaara here met us on the way, fought a snake demon attacking Hinata, and guided us the short way to the Village, agreed?" Kurenai asked of them, Kiba – holding his gut, whimpered an agreement – whining to an uncaring Gaara that even _his_ sister was a better cook then Temari.

Harry glanced outside – the sun was setting, and with it came an unsettling feeling.


	10. Battle at the Valley of Blackened Sand

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: If you've never seen _Naruto_ you should know ahead of time that Orochimaru (the man bad guy, who reminds me very much of Voldemort) has a very _disturbing_ – seemingly natural ability. His tongue _extends_. No, seriously, it's like a snake – and apparently it's very strong as well as long, as he could lift a struggling Naruto in the Forest of Death without any apparent strain….-_giggles_-

Sorry, perverted moment – Naruto in a tongue-wrap, kinda makes you wonder about Masashi Kishimoto….(the creator of _Naruto_)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Battle at the Valley of Blackened Sand **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara stood silently, enjoying the silence of the night – the moon was high overhead as he stood on the roof of his family home. It overlooked the darkened village – most, he felt, were sleeping, but he doubted that anyone down there realized the danger they would soon be in.

Even those in his own home were unaware of the danger, Harry had thought to warn them – but Gaara had vetoed the idea, why would they believe them after all?

In the eyes of his older sister and brother, he was just a very dangerous Jinchuriki who had some of the abilities of the demon he inhabited. They did not know that with the cursed title came the senses of the demon as well. He could know, just with a stray scent in the air, if a person approached – if they were healthy – or injured, what gender they were – and their age, what they were feeling – if they were a danger to him.

It was why he stood on the roof at night, to know the condition of his villagers. Regardless of how they treated him – this land was his to protect, and to protect it… he had to protect them.

"They are asleep." Harry, on the other hand – was a stranger to Gaara, but one he found himself trusting, not only because he was another Jinchuriki – but because of the conversations he had overheard around him.

Harry made it no secret of his intent to protecting the girl, Hinata, and by association, her team, and as Gaara had no intent in damaging her or her team – for they had been welcomed into the village by his father – the Kazekage…. therefore, Gaara reasoned, Harry's intentions were the same as his – to protect Hinata and her team; he had to protect the land – and the people in it.

"Good. It will be easier to get rid of the snakes without _their_ screams and panic clouding our senses." Gaara murmured, gaze on the dunes that surrounded the village – and beyond them, Gaara knew by scent and senses gained by the demon sealed within him, were the waiting horde of snake demons.

"Why have they waited?" Harry asked him, Gaara smirked.

"They sense us, just as we do them – both of us, undamaged – it disturbs them that you have suffered no damage when their comrade is dead." Gaara looked to see Harry frowning, and reminded himself that the other Jinchuriki had little experience with demons- so Gaara would have to watch him with them in the battle.

_Annoying_, he thought, but not so much as when the ninja of the village had joined in his attacks upon demons in his early life, and he had been blamed for not having his sand watch them more closely.

"They – as you've assumed, know _we_ are here, for my scent was in their territory…and they assume, rightly, that we are stronger then them. They do not know if we intend to fight for these people. They have waited so long for us to declare our intent…" Gaara told him, at Harry's look for him to continue – Gaara did so, wondering at the feeling of being the teacher rather then the one to be feared and hated.

"Their idea of revenge is to kill our prey – the villagers…as for the snake demon I killed, it was a mere scout – not worth killing us – they do not think we are stronger, merely their equals, but the scout is worth destroying what they think is our source of food. They want to know if they will have trouble with us for the…punishment…of our own actions…" Gaara chanced to glance at Harry – he did not, as most did, seem disturbed at the way Gaara impressed upon the mindscape of demons.

"Then lets us go declare our intent to defend them…" Harry gave him a bloodthirsty grin, and Gaara thought he might start to _enjoy_ hunting demons with a fellow Jinchuriki, rather then alone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Snake-like heads, twisted in the direction a sandstorm had flared up in, tongues flicking out to taste the air – and the scent of the one who had killed their comrade, and the one who was now uninjured, but whose blood had been seeped into the sand.

"What is your intent?" Hissed the apparent leader at them – although to the two Jinchuriki, they all looked roughly the same, scaled and snake-headed, with claws and deadly sharp teeth – one, they were disturbed to see, the black haired boy, looked closely at them.

Counting them, they realized, and made it difficult for him by slithering closer together, hypnotizing sifting round each other. The boy was not unaffected, and shook his head, dazed, and then was careful not to look too closely at the shifting patterns.

"I had not gotten a good chance to look over your companion – Gaara crushed him too fast." The boy said, nodding to his red headed companion. Their tongues flicked out – nervous?... or angered. The one who had spoken to the two boys tilted its head.

"You smell of burned flesh, how is it you have survived such injury?" It demanded, sneering at the two of them. The black haired boy's lips twisted into a grin – his teeth, lengthening into canines (although he seemed unaware of it).

"So now, after attacking my companion, you ask questions of us?" The red-head, who had remained silent until now, questioned the leader in turn. They snarled, disliking the vibrations around them – the very sand seemed to be responding to the red-heads open disgust with them.

"You asked us our intent?" The black haired boy murmured, his hand touching the hilt of his sword. The leaders tongue flicked out – tasting their power in demonic and human energy, and the others around him grew nervous, it was becoming apparent they had misjudged these two.

"Yes." The leader hissed, nervous now, as the two boy's bodies were engulfed in demonic power.

"It is for all of you… to _die_." The red head, Gaara, hissed, and the sand which had been shifting beneath the ones gathered around the leader suddenly entombed him – his blood spattering over his fellows, and the sand it landed on seemed to eat the blood.

With a scream, cat-like and like that of a baby, the snake demons seemed to attack them all at once. The boy's sword flared with power – a strange mix of human 'magic', and a mix of demonic energy.

It formed an egg-like shield around them, the larger part in front of them, and the narrower end to their backs. This, as it was not sphere-like was thought a weakness to the snake-demons.

Even though the first ones to crawl over the shield to entomb them died because of the human 'magic' the snake demons were nothing if not persistent, and numerously, they slithered over the shell-like energy shield.

Crawling over the bodies of their dead, until a layer of dead protected them from the death-curse of touching the shield. More and more slithered on top of it - adding weight to it – waiting for it to fail, or weaken, and they, they thought, would entomb them with their dead – and then feast on their bodies.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"How many did you count?" Demanded the leader of a group of Sand-nin that had followed Gaara when he had left the village, they had been surprised at the sight of the horde of snake demons the two had confronted.

One of them swallowed nervously. "At least twice as many ninja as we have in the village, there were more but…then they started the patterned dance, and we lost count." He said, after consulting with the third of the four-man team.

"Go alert the Kazekage – and then the village council." The leader told the two, they obeyed – and the four-man team was left with the leader and his second.

"What will we do?" The second asked.

"Try to keep them out of the village."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The red hue of snake demon blood coated the insides of the shield, even darkened as it was from the energy of magic, it was a noticeable difference. It also made them glad for their heightened senses- even if all they could smell was the blood of the dead. Their sight however was only provided for by the glow of Miyabita Shi, though it was dim, Harry's hands were warm and sweaty around the hilt of the sword.

"How long can you hold the shield?" Gaara's voice came from the left of Harry, and Harry could not spare the other a glance for wielding the sword this way was taking too all of his attention to control. It wanted to kill, and Harry felt sure that it saw no difference in killing Gaara as well as the snake demons.

He was afraid to admit that when he had seen the horde descending on to them, he had panicked – and the sword had independently responded by using his own magic – and that of Houkou, to form the shield – he didn't know how otherwise – he just knew it worked.

"_I can hold it as long as my partner does not lose his grip on my hilt_." It hadn't been Harry who had spoken – the voice, Harry realized, 'felt' like the Miyabita Shi he had witnessed in its memory- the same cold compassion and desolation echoing in it's physical voice.

_It is_…_alive_. The realization hit him then, just what he held – a sword that could act independently of him. It sent a jolt of panic through him – but his fingers tensed around the hilt, to not drop it.

"Who was that?" Gaara demanded of Harry, and Harry saw from the glow of the power around Miyabita Shi that the sand was moving – reaching out to take out the interloper. Harry felt the sand crawl up him, like fingers, blushing his face and skin, teasing and testing him. Harry stood there, tensed – but unafraid, he knew Gaara was controlling it, and that unless threatened the sand would not act against him.

"The sword." Harry grunted as the sand touched his shoulder and looped around his neck.

"How?" Harry could hear the doubt in Gaara's voice, and was at a loss on how to explain it to him.

"_Do you want my help or not, mortal?_" Miyabita Shi replied for him, and this time Gaara's sand was close enough to pick up the power coming from the sword.

"…Yes." Gaara replied, not questioning it for now – Harry new he would demand answers later.

"_It should be obvious that my partner will not hold on forever – the hilt is already heating from the power. I will send a burst of power out – enough to scatter the live ones. I will kill what I can. It will hurt my partner the longer he holds on_." Miyabita Shi sounded wary, but confident. Harry had no reason to doubt its words, his grip tightened – his determination to hold on overriding the heat coming off the blade, sweat had already gathered over his brow.

"_Protect him, Gaara of the Sand, or I will see that your lands come to be ruined and all that will remain will be scorched black sands, as unforgiving as glass_." Miyabita Shi commanded and threatened all at once, crackling with power, the sand still around Harry tightened momentarily, reassuringly.

"You have my word." Gaara swore, and the air tensed with power – and then exploded with fire and lightning, all of it pouring out of Miyabita Shi, and Harry's hands hissed, quickly reddening, burning.

The fire and lightning leapt into the shield, and momentarily, all were blinded by the white hot light that seemed to explode the shell outward – Harry screamed, and Gaara made out from the light that still surrounded him that the hilt was glowing golden like molten steel.

Lightning leapt from the blade again, shooting into snake demons, charring them to blackened bits from the outside in, until there was nothing left of them but blackened sand – Gaara summoned his sand to attack them as well – and lost track of the numbers and the amounts of blood that the sand gobbled up.

Then stillness fell over what had been the sounds of slaughter – as Gaara awoke from the bloodlust, just as the lightning from Miyabita Shi went out abruptly, where before he had watched it and his sand dance around each other playing and twisting around as the two elements made a game of slaughtering the fleeing snake demons.

Gaara looked to see Harry – around the valley between the dunes, the lightning had scorched the sand to blackened glass, but that was not what held his attention as he watched Miyabita Shi fall from Harry's hands – the sword ringing out a dire note as it struck the blackened valley –heated to a glass-like substance from raw sand and heat.

Harry moaned with pain, shaky and pale, and his hands seemed to Gaara, scorched away, the skin melted and raw. Gaara flinched at the sight – and went to Harry, leaving the remaining snake demons to take the village. He knew they would not get far before the ninja of Sand that had followed him here caught and killed them.

He didn't care – he wanted to help Harry.

Shakaku answered his silent plea.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara found him self holding a unconscious Harry up from within the link they shared with their bijuu – they, again, found themselves on the island. Shakaku, seeing the state of Harry's hands, whistled.

"**Your kid sure did a number on him self**." Shakaku told Houkou, who shook his great head. "**I've half a mind to destroy that sword**…" Houkou said with a snarl.

"Just heal him." Gaara growled at his demon, tired of their antics.

"**I can't heal him, per say**…" Shakaku admitted, not meeting his jinchuriki's eyes.

"Then you do it Houkou." Gaara stated, sneering at his demon, Shakaku sighed.

"**That is not how it works, I can heal what is inflicted by others, but he did this to himself with the sword**." Houkou admitted ears downcast. Gaara's lip lifted in a snarl, sneering at the both of them.

"Then why did you bring us here if you can not help him? He will lose his hands for your foolishness." Gaara hissed at them.

"**We brought you here whelp, because all though we can not do something – you can, for a price**." Shakaku told him, getting testy at Gaara's cold disrespect of them.

"Explain." Gaara demanded of his bijuu.

"**The damage can be split between you, as you share a connection between us, and yourselves**." Houkou began, but Shakaku interrupted before Gaara could say anything. "**However, if you agree to this, Gaara, the connection between you both will be spilt wide open. You won't go an hour without sharing a thought or emotion, on purpose or accidentally, and this connection can only be is increased – or decreased by physical distance. Not emotional**." Gaara looked down at Harry, and at his hands, it looked painful and bloody, and Gaara had never experienced either.

"Do it." Gaara ordered. A spark of blackness passed between Harry's lips and hovered over Gaara's face, hesitantly, he opened his mouth. The blackness smothered him, forcing him back to reality – if an unconscious one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sneek Peek At The Next Chapter;

"W-what is this?" The only girl among the Leaf-nin asked, watching the sand with wide eyes.

"It's…Gaara." Kankuro answered her, his eyes pained.

"He…he is in _pain_…." Temari echoed, shivering with the emotions being thrown at them from what seemed to be the sand bijuu.

"Where is Blackbird?" Kurenai suddenly demanded to know. The leader and his second looked between each other.

"Was he a black haired boy, with a sword?" The leader questioned.

Kurenai nodded wordlessly, and Hinata looked wide eyed and pale waiting for the answer. Kiba, knowing the news wouldn't be good, hovered over her worriedly. Shino knew what they were going to say – it was in the very question, he looked to the monster of sand.

"He is in _that_, with Gaara…" The second told them, emotionlessly.


	11. Snake Hidden Within the Sand

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Snake Hidden Within the Sand **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Previously;

"**The damage can be split between you, as you share a connection between us, and yourselves**." Houkou began, but Shakaku interrupted before Gaara could say anything. "**However, if you agree to this, Gaara, the connection between you both will be spilt wide open. You won't go an hour without sharing a thought or emotion, on purpose or accidentally, and this connection can only be is increased – or decreased by physical distance. Not emotional**." Gaara looked down at Harry, and at his hands, it looked painful and bloody, and Gaara had never experienced either.

"Do it." Gaara ordered. A spark of blackness passed between Harry's lips and hovered over Gaara's face, hesitantly, he opened his mouth. The blackness smothered him, forcing him back to reality – if an unconscious one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"My god…" The second of the Sand-nin team sent to follow Gaara murmured, he and the leader had descended into the valley of blackened sand. The leader reached down, touching the blacked sand.

"It's still hot to the touch." The leader reported, scarcely believing his own report, they had found that the blackened sand had been melted down, and no one piece could be plucked free from the others.

Even having seen the battle which had caused such wide destruction, it was still in disbelief that they had seen the boy wield a weapon which had caused this. Thinking it safe now, since the demons were mostly dead – save for the few which had escaped them, and made it into the city.

Still, they knew they had to awaken Gaara to get rid of them. The boy was a loss – but they thought him a hero in death. For, upon having seen Gaara approach his fallen comrade, they had been _sure_ he would finish him off and put him out of his misery, but now that they stood near enough to the two - it seemed he hadn't. Instead, Gaara had seemed to hold him, his eyes closed in what had looked like sleep.

Glancing at each other, the leader nodded – and the second approached the duo, while the leader leaned down to touch the sword – it looked cooled in moments, but when he touched it had burned, yet it was the only thing which had shattered the blackened sand upon impract.

The second leaned down next to the boys, noticing the dark-haired one had no forehead protector – yet was clearly not from the Sand. Gaara, for the first time in his life, seemed to _asleep_ - with the boy in his lap.

The second, wary, but seeing no harm in checking to see if the boy was still alive, reached down to check for a pulse – he hadn't expected to find one with the boys hands blackened so.

"He's alive!" The second said in disbelief, the leader had looked up in time to see his comrade's eyes widened. At his voice, Gaara's eyes snapped open, setting on the seconds surprised ones, unseeing of the ninja.

"Get away!" The leader yelled – seeing the sand start to stir, but it was too late – even as he leapt away.

Gaara's mind was awhirl of chaos, remembering the echoes of the battle, and the new sense, of _pain_. He snarled – not seeing the second, but another demon to torment him and mock him at his pain.

Seeing the danger he was in, the second _tried_ to leap away – but a pole of sand was sent, attacking him mid-leap, impaling through his heart, and killing him in cold blood before the Sand-nin leader's eyes.

He gazed at the sand in disbelief as it leapt and twisted, seemingly uncontrollable, and Gaara _screamed_, and the leader jerked; he had never, in all his years, heard Gaara make such a _human_ noise.

Then, to his disbelief, the boys hands were partly healed, enough so, that he knew the boy had gone from very probably never using them again, to likely being able to. Still the sand whipped around wildly – like a sandstorm, and then, slowly, began to cover the two of them. It began to take shape…

He then feared the Shakaku had broken loose; uncontrollable. It was then that he sensed others approaching – another team of reinforcements from Suna, his last two members, and Gaara's siblings, had arrived. The Leaf nins with them.

Together now, they gazed at the sand as it gathered into a thicker – darker cloud. It was then the leader realized Gaara was taking the sand from the blackened valley – something he had thought imposable.

As if in a sandstorm, it gathered, concealing the two – even as Gaara continued to scream. It was shaping itself into a screaming head – in Gaara's form, and then it faded and flared up, growing into the outline of Shakaku.

Gaara's continued scream changed into something else – the form of Shakaku echoing it, it was _howling_, and its wordless pain echoed in the very hollow of their bones.

"W-what is this?" The only girl among the Leaf-nin asked, watching the sand with wide eyes.

"It's…Gaara." Kankuro answered her, his eyes pained.

"He…he is in _pain_…." Temari echoed, shivering with the emotions being thrown at them from what seemed to be the sand bijuu.

"Where is Blackbird?" Kurenai suddenly demanded to know. The reinforcements from Suna's leader and his second looked between each other.

"Was he a black haired boy, with a sword?" The leader, who had seen his own second's death at the hands of Gaara, questioned them.

Kurenai nodded wordlessly, and Hinata looked wide eyed and pale waiting for the answer. Kiba, knowing the news wouldn't be good, hovered over her worriedly. Shino knew what they were going to say – it was in the very question, he looked to the monster of sand.

"He is in _that_, with Gaara…" The leader told them, emotionlessly. Then, the sand, in the form of Shakaku started to move – toward them, to the village the snake demons had fled into.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to stop him?" Kiba demanded of the Sand-nins, one of them snorted sarcastically.

"_Stop_ him? As the Shakaku, the best we can do is hold _hope_ to keep up enough to evacuate the remaining people by force." One of them told him, his tone short with the young ninja.

"What do you mean, 'the remaining people'?" Temari questioned, frowning – she knew the policy with a demon attack was to get _everyone_ evacuated, except – of course, those who were needed to defend the village.

"Yes…some of them…they wouldn't wake up…" One of the Sand-nins who had arrived with her told them. The sandstorm surrounding the form of Shakaku suddenly flared out, in reaction, the sword stood up upon its tip, pulsing.

"_Brace yourselves; they are going to kill all the demons that escaped._" A voice rang out – the sword pulsed with every word, and then the sand- Shakaku seemed to split from itself - five sand-creatures, each a mini-Shakaku surrounded a sphere of blackened glass – encased within, (as Hinata with the Byakugan) were Gaara and Harry, surrounded by the hail of a sandstorm, its shards alike to needles.

The mini-Shakaku raced raccoon-like over the sand, all of them the size of a horse; they scuttled past the Sand and Leaf ninjas without a glance – not even when the reinforcement team split into two groups to follow two of them, and the leader who had witnessed his seconds death, had each of his three remaining comrades follow the other three mini-Shakaku.

At Kurenai's prompting Hinata used the Byakugan to follow them - that when a mini-Shakaku reached the Sand village – it went in different directions from its fellows, each acting independently, as if having a set mission in mind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

(_During the mini-Shakaku search for a snake-demon; unknown to the ninjas_)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A blur of motion alerted the Kazekage to movement inside his chambers. A man rose from a crouched position – he had a pale face, like that of a bleached skull, golden eyes set upon the Kazekage, and his wide mouth was set in a grim smile.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" The Kazekage asked with a sigh, wearily frowning at the man. "I already rejected your proposal to have Sand join Sound in an attack. Do you have other business?" The Kazekage continued, and then narrowed his eyes when the other shook his head.

"Lord Kazekage…I am afraid it is time for you to be replaced…" Orochimaru murmured in a rasp, stepping out from the shadows – and drawing closer to the Kazekage. The Kazekage sensing his killing intent, reached inside his robes, then couldn't, finding himself frozen by a snake demons sudden appearance. It flicked its tongue out, its eyes glancing to Orochimaru – then to the Kazekage. Seeing his look at the snake demon, Orochimaru chuckled.

"Your village is under attack, Lord Kazekage, did you know that? Of course you did, but, you see, I did not – as you thought, send them here – they came to destroy you all on their own. I am merely taking advantage of the opportunity this presents me." Orochimaru told him - and then – as the Kazekage fought the demons stare and started to form a hand seal, Orochimaru's tongue lashed out – and like a snake, wrapping around the Kazekage's neck and breaking it swiftly against the floor.

Orochimaru grinned, his tongue back to a normal size now, and dressed in the Kazekage's clothes – using the covering of the face mask used in sandstorms to hide – and changing his appearance to look more human, and his golden eyes to a darker shade.

"Now…to get rid of the body…" Orochimaru – now with the appearance of the Kazekage, murmured. The snake demon – seeming to understand Orochimaru, lurched over to the Kazekage's body- and with acid, which quickly dissolved him into something human – but otherwise unrecognizable, began to eat him.

"Another poor victim of the snake demon attack…" Orochimaru murmured distastefully, throwing a shuriken and decapitating the last of the snake demons.

Smiling smugly behind the face cloth that would normally be used in a sand storm, Orochimaru settled himself behind the screen of the Kazekage – sometimes, he knew, tradition was a useful thing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata reported, somewhat shakily, that four of the mini-Shakaku had savagely attacked a serpent demon, _before_ it had a chance to use a 'sleeping' human under its control against the ninjas who followed it. Afterwards – its bloody deed done, the mini-Shakaku exploded in a shower of sand.

She also reported that one mini-Shakaku simply fallen to pieces without completing the mission the others had held. The _Why_ of this would remain a mystery, not even Gaara and Harry knowing why, until later that year…

Hinata had no need to report to them what happened when the last of the five mini-Shakaku's exploded into sand - they all saw it for themselves. The sandstorm ceased entirely, and the sphere was lowered slowly to the ground, where it split into a thousand shards of black glass.

In the cloud of darkened sand, they saw a figure – thankfully human looking, rise. It knelt, and another figure appeared leaning against the first, and slowly, the two limped out of the cloud.

Gaara appeared, pale, but alive, and seemingly sane – with Harry's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Harry – also alive and conscious, limped beside him. Gaara's siblings stood –frozen, never having seen their brother help another being. Miyabita Shi shivered and with a soft drone, slid itself into its scabbard upon Harry's back.

"_Heh_! Way to go Gaara! And you too Blackbird… I guess…" Kiba hollered as they approached – he would have said more, but Shino gave him a 'shut it' look, and, surprisingly, Kiba did so.

"Uhm, Gaara? Are you…_alright_?" Temari asked her youngest brother – who glanced at her, and then to the other Jinchuriki beside him.

"I think…I will learn to be." Gaara answered, grimacing as pain – for the first time in his life, was felt in the shoulder Harry leaned on. Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks, and then Kankuro shrugged acceptance over Gaara's words.

"Say, Gaara, do you think this would count as an S-class mission?" Kankuro murmured, tilting his head in thought, grinning slightly. Gaara grunted in agreement – and Temari shook her head.

"Guess this means you are a hero after all, Gaara…" Temari told him proudly.

"Well, as heroes now, how to do you feel?" Kurenai asked the two, they exchanged a glance.

"Tired." Harry answered, glancing at Hinata, who smiled bravely up at him; he let a small smile pass his lips for her.

"Hurt." Gaara grunted, correcting Harry at the same time as assessing his own condition. Kurenai smirked, and the two looked at her warily.

"Good. Then next time you go off to do something as stupidly suicidal as this – _ask for help!_" Kurenai yelled at them, making them winch, sure now – on top of everything else, they might lose their hearing as well.


	12. Swirling of Sand and Leaf

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: So, yes, that was pretty much as far as my ability to write battles goes. If you like it, great, if not, oh well, I think it lacked a certain '_something_' too, besides, I'm not focusing too much on fighting, inner turmoil and characterization is what I'll be mostly going on about.

No, Harry is not going to be as strong as Itachi – or really, _Naruto_ for that matter. The only reason he was portrayed as such is because;

_a)_ He panicked (and with a horde of snake-demons descending upon me, I know I would too) and Gaara did a lot of the work too.

_b) _Miyabita Shi didn't want to loose another partner – and reacted to his panic and because Harry still has a hero-complex and didn't let go when any _sane_ person would - it nearly seared off his hands.

Suffice to say, Miyabita Shi won't be doing _that_ again in the near future.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Swirling of Sand and Leaf **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Having fought the sand-demons through the night, Gaara wasn't surprised to find that dawn was already peering over the dunes as he struggled home. His siblings wouldn't look away from him. When he chanced to look over at them, he was something like awe in their eyes – it unnerved him, especially with Harry's warmth pressed against him.

Gaara did not show it – but he was already feeling things alien to him – that had been muted, flaring every time he looked at someone. Like the small black haired and silver eyed girl. Harry felt intently protective – as if she were his sibling or child. Gaara remembered how Harry had protested so viciously to Houkou's thinking her useless.

His own siblings – who he'd, regarded with a wary fondness, he found Harry liking – for _liking_ Gaara, yet also wary of them – simply because they were unknowns, and his possessiveness toward '_his'_ team was staggering. Gaara knew well, that no matter how injured Harry was – he would get up and fight again if something threatened them.

Gaara did not miss the looks Kurenai gave Harry. And Harry, responded subconsciously to them - pretending to be fine, if sore, for Kurenai's sake. Gaara felt a stirring of anger at her – could she not see that he was nearly _dead_? That the only thing keeping him awake was Miyabita Shi – and that even Gaara had to struggle under the dead weight of the other Jinchuriki?

Harry, half conscious, snarled at whatever had caused Gaara's rage – Gaara, startled by the protective gesture, abruptly stifled the half-forming alien feelings. Kurenai was not Gaara's concern – and she was kind to Harry. Gaara felt Harry's consciousness slip away – falling into a healing sleep, without pause, Gaara picked him up – much to the amused looks of Harry's team.

Upon reaching 'home', Gaara didn't stop till he reached his room. He settled Harry onto his bed – and it seemed a familiar thing to do now, for Gaara certainly did not use it. Gaara settled himself onto the window ledge – watching his city wake, safe for another day.

Something did disturb him though – Harry had seemed almost animalistic in the fight, silently – he called out mentally for Shakaku, his sand stirring only slightly. **_Hey Kid, what is it?_** Shakaku questioned, with the impression of being sleepy – and he would be, dawn was rising, and most nocturnal demons did not stir after it rose.

_I want to know what is happening to Harry_. Gaara told his bijuu, pushing an image of Harry snarling in reaction to Gaara's emotions.

**_Ah, I see. Well, Harry isn't like you, Gaara, the way Houkou and he were sealed together was more of a absorption of Houkou into Harry_**. Shakaku told him sleepily, giving the impression of a yawn.

_What does this mean_? Gaara snapped at Shakaku, wishing his demon would just get to the point.

**_Certain animalistic traits that Houkou has – like needing companions and cubs, and territory, and, well, snarling at things, Harry – now that he is aware of Houkou, will start to identify to his demon_**. Shakaku muttered to him, arching his back showing Gaara how ready he was to go to sleep.

_I see. Sleep well_. Gaara said, mentally slipping away from the bijuu.

Gaara blinked, having appeared to be staring down at his city during the mental conversation, glanced to Harry. It confused Gaara, how he felt for the other Jinchuriki. He wanted to be his friend, yes, but even Gaara could admit he did not know what a friend did. Or truly was.

If Gaara could not be a friend, perhaps he could be one of the companions Shakaku said Harry would need. Not that he knew what a companion was any better then he did a friend – but it seemed Harry _would_ know, and, in turn, tell Gaara.

As if Gaara's thoughts had awoken Harry – the smaller boy stirred, having been the only one to _need_ to fall asleep to heal.

"Gaara?" Harry inquired looking down at his hands, remembering his hands had been hurting quite a bit more in the literal heat of battle then could be healed by a few hours of Houkou helping him while he slept.

Gaara glanced at Harry's still-healing hands, and smelt some of the blood and raw skin – seeing with a sort of double-vision what Harry's hands had looked like before being healed – something Harry, in turn, hadn't seen. Yet, cradled in his lap, bandaged, they _weren't_ seared to the bone as Gaara had seen them.

Harry, sensing _and_ seeing Gaara's thoughts as his own, had gone white – and had felt the urge to throw up. The red head – watching Harry with light green eyes, blinked, then glanced aside.

"You held on too long. Miyabita Shi seared them to the bone." Gaara explained shortly, chancing to look back at Harry – finding him looking pale and ill – like death settling over him.

"How did they heal then?" Harry asked, shivering at the thought of loosing the ability to use his hands. Gaara felt his fear as clean-cut as his own – and pushed the memory of his meeting with Shakaku and Houkou at Harry – whose mind and link swallowed it greedily, if guiltily.

Harry, still disjointed by the sensation of his now-healing hands, and seeing them so burned in Gaara's memories, felt sickened.

In turn, he caused Gaara – quite accidentally, to experience nausea for the first time since learning that his 'beloved' uncle Yashamaru, who his father – the Fourth Kazekage, had had watch him as a child, to kill him if Gaara could not control Shakaku; that his mother, Karura, had hated Gaara - for his birth had meant her death, all this Gaara had been told by his uncle as he lay dieing,.

Gaara's uncle had reminded Harry of Hiashi Hyuuga…Gaara got a flash of the man – long dark hair, silver eyes, and wearing white and cream clothes, but then, before Harry's side of the link could explain how Harry saw the two similar - Hinata had called then down for breakfast, and had, luckily for her own sake, cut off the thoughts and feelings between them– and yet, leaving Gaara puzzled.

Harry, though, was glad for it – he feared for Hinata, if Gaara ever learned of the Curse Seal. He would associate her to what her father had done to Harry, if Gaara found out how the linked the two. He would – eventually, Harry _knew_ that, but didn't want Gaara to find out just yet. Not before he was free of the Hyuuga Clan – he did not want another slaughter on his hands.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Blackbird, do you think you're up to traveling?" Kurenai asked as she swirled her rice with chopsticks, her eyes on the ghost-like Blackbird. Temari and Kankuro had found it creepy that the boy faded from sight if you didn't look for him, but said nothing, because Gaara seemed to accept him. Gaara glanced to Harry, wondering what his answer would be – even knowing he was tired, it was not imposable for the other Jinchuriki to travel at a normal pace.

"Yes." Harry answered shortly, not looking at Gaara or Hinata. Gaara frowned – but remained silent, but Hinata's eyes had widened – for she would not see Harry harmed further.

"No." Hinata told him firmly, frowning at Blackbird, who sighed – looking up at her. Kurenai looked between them, and Temari paused, wondering what Hinata was thinking in challenging Blackbird and – by default, Gaara, both surely more powerful then her. Kankuro, his thoughts matching his sisters, sat frozen – his eyes had sought out Gaara, who was watching the two, expressionless.

"It is only my hands that are injured, Hinata-sama. I can travel with injured hands." Blackbird reassured her softly, as if speaking to a child – Hinata's eyes had widened.

Kiba and Shino traded looks – never before had Blackbird gone against Hinata's wishes.

"I-I do n-not want you to _d-die_, Blackbird." Hinata spoke, her eyes meeting his – hoping he wouldn't push himself further.

"I will not die, Hinata-sama, I am not as frail as that." Blackbird told her – Gaara knew he felt embarrassed that he seemed so weak in her eyes, when he was supposed to be her protector.

"Blackbird, I am s-sorry, but I really must _insist_ you stay until you heal more…" Hinata choked out, biting her lip and looking away from his eyes. Blackbird's eyes had widened monetarily, and then, with a small smile – at seeing that this trip had given her a strength she hadn't known before, he nodded his agreement.

She hated to use the threat Curse Seal against him, even if both of them knew it was a empty one, but Hinata thought of all those snake demons – _surely_ there were more out there, and they too would want revenge for the slaughter…

She would not see Blackbird dead – not even if she had to threaten to use the Curse Seal to get him to stay. Seeing him so weakened, barely able to stand, had frightened her. She had been so used to seeing him as her undefeatable protector, a immortal stone she could count on – but, seeing him so hurt had forced her to want to protect him.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama." Blackbird echoed softly, finishing the small battle of wills that had gone on between them.

"Well, as long as you are staying, you might as well spar with my team." A man told them, he had entered the kitchen without a sound – Gaara's eyes flicked to him, then away seemingly dismissing him.

Harry had tensed – for the man had come up from behind him, but Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, seemed pleased to see him.

"Baki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Well, I _do_ train with you today…." Baki murmured, taking in the sight of the Leaf-nins.

"That is not until noon." Gaara interrupted, raccoon-eyes narrowing.

"Like I said, Gaara, I thought the Leaf would like to train – or spar, with us." Baki explained, and Gaara grunted, standing from his seat. The chair shrieking across the floor sent a chill through them, as Gaara left.

"I'm sure such a thing will be a valuable experience for the children." Kurenai said, nodding her consent. Temari and Kankuro ran their eyes over Hinata, Kiba, and Shino – considering their strengths and weaknesses in a spar. Harry's eyes flicked to Hinata, and then to Kurenai – puzzled at what to do.

"Excellent. What do you suggest the match up would be?" Baki asked, smiling lightly.

"Blackbird and Gaara, of course, are dismissed from the spar, as they did fight off the snake-demon horde together." Kurenai told him – Baki nodded, glancing between Temari and Kankuro and seeing their agreement in Kurenai's assessment.

"Of course…well Kankuro's puppets could use some work – and Temari still has a movement to master with her fan techniques, so which of them do you suggest pairing with your students?" Baki asked again, growing somewhat impatient.

"Kiba with Kankuro, and Temari with Hinata." Kurenai finally decided, Kiba grinned cockily at Kankuro, already sure of his win – Kankuro merely smirked at the dog-boy. Hinata looked down at her clasped hands, and Temari sighed, her blue eyes flicking over to Shino. She wondered why Kurenai hadn't mentioned him sparring with her brother or her – or even one of his own teammates.

Shino though, took no notice of her attentions; he had leaned back in his chair – and, by doing so, had drawn Baki's attention to him.

"What of this young man?" Baki asked of Kurenai, who frowned lightly at Shino, disapproving of the boy's purposeful posing.

"Shino is a special case, Baki, I'm sure you can understand." Kurenai told the other Jonin, who frowned.

"Still, I would like to see his –" Baki began and then paused, Harry having finally moved and caught the Jonin's eye.

"If you would allow, Kurenai-sama, I would be honored to spar with Shino." Hinata looked up at Harry –startled, her eyes wide. Kiba opened his mouth to say something, likely in protest – but Shino beat him to it.

"I would be honored, Blackbird." Shino spoke quickly, and Hinata turned angered silver eyes on him. Kiba only frowned, looking between the two.

"Well, in that case, I see no reason you shouldn't…" Kurenai spoke, her tone uneasy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_You're sure that this is wise_? Gaara asked Harry mentally as they watched Kiba and Kankuro warm up. Harry glanced at Shino, who had settled to lean against the wall. Baki had led them to a large underground arena – Kurenai had informed her students that this was where the last Chunin Exam had taken place.

Harry's eyes turned to Hinata, who was biting her lip, not wanting to argue in front of Baki.

_She must learn that I'm not as helpless as I look to her now_. Harry replied, his eyes catching sight of Kiba as he set the nin-dog Akamaru down and started speaking to him, much to Kankuro's growing annoyance.

_Are you sure that you aren't_? Gaara questioned, throwing back some of Harry's pain going through the link back at him. Harry's hands clenched and he held steady, even as his vision blurred with the pain. Smugly, Gaara retreated to his own mind; sure that he had made his point.

"_Blackbird_." Harry stiffened, Shino was a good distance away – yet Harry heard his voice as if it was whispered in his ear.

"_I'm using my bugs to communicate with you_," Shino explained, and Harry glimpsed the tiny black beetle-like bug on his shoulder, he tensed, remembering what Hiashi Hyuuga had said that they could eat through charka, "_I want you to know I appreciate what you're doing for me_." Shino finished, and Blackbird locked glances with Shino.

"The only reason I'm fighting, Shino Aburame, is to prove to Hinata that I still can fight, even if she deems me unfit to travel." Blackbird whispered to the bug – its sharp pinchers clicked eerily together, and Harry saw Shino nod slightly in acknowledgement in his direction.

"_My goal, Blackbird, is to prove to you that I too, can protect Hinata. You need not act alone_." Shino answered – the bug taking flight before Harry could form a reply. Harry's eyes narrowed on Shino, who looked back unabashed, his eyebrow raised as if to have Harry challenge his claim.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba vs Kankuro.

Hinata vs Temari.

Harry/Blackbird vs Shino.

Should prove interesting, no?


	13. Between Leaf and Sand

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Between Leaf and Sand **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_You should go make sure he doesn't kill himself_**. Shakaku told Gaara mentally, who jerked, though no one was there to see that he had been surprised by his bijuu's sudden presence in his mind.

_Why_? Gaara asked shortly, annoyed at Shakaku – didn't the bijuu remember that Harry had handled himself just fine in the battle with the snake-demons?

**_Why else, to make sure you don't die_**. Shakaku prodded, and Gaara frowned, confused.

_Explain_. The red haired youth ordered, eerie green eyes flicking to where the underground arena was located.

**_Oh, because, besides sharing pain – you'll not be able to help feeling whatever injures he takes. Despite being the perfect killer, Gaara, you have never suffered physical harm, the shock to your body might kill you – and, in turn, Harry…'sides, if Houkou thinks Harry is dying, he will kill me, and, in turn, kill you_**. Shakaku explained rather frantically, and Gaara drew his lip up in disgust. He hated that because of Shakaku, he could not train his body – the sand not allowing it.

Gaara's fingers clenched into a fist, the shell of sand – as clear as glass, which surrounded his body, only cracking a little under the pressure; it was a constant weakness to his father and Baki, that unlike other ninjas, Gaara only had one defense and attack – his sand.

**_Harry could get past it_**. Shakaku told him, having heard Gaara's thoughts echoing in his own mind.

_How_? Gaara asked, glancing at the crack on the glassy surface of his hand, and by past experiences, he knew it surrounded the rest of his body. It was unnoticeable, most of the time, and did not activate until threatened – otherwise it was a constant dripping drain on his charka. When threatened – it was like the drip became a flow of water spiraling down a drain.

Gaara looked at the glass of the window – at his reflection, his eyes trailing to his forehead, and the kanji for 'love' that was tattooed there.

He knew as well as Shakaku what had caused the sand to originally do this – it had only reacted subconsciously, but when Yashamaru, his uncle, had died - he had only been a little boy.

In his hatred for himself, he had turned the sand against him, trying to kill himself by carving the kanji for 'love' into his skull. The result had been a tattoo, mocking him, and the inability to touch anything directly, merely feeling the impressions of it through the sand, becoming a true shell of him self.

**_You trust him_**.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Kiba vs. Kankuro _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Okay so we're clear boy?" Kiba asked of Akamaru, who woofed softly, wagging his tail enthusiastically – making Kiba grin, then turn his attention to Kankuro. Kankuro, seeing his enthusiasm, rolled his eyes, shifting the wrapped body-shaped pack off his back.

"I really _hate_ brats like you. I'll go easy on you dog-boy, but only because this will be over so painfully quick." Kankuro told him, and Kiba sneered, while little Akamaru growled at him.

"We'll see about that!" Kiba retorted, Kankuro paid them no mind as he started to unwrap the pack – Kiba, seeing this, reached into his coat and threw a small pebble sized pill it to Akamaru, who jumped up to eat it. Kiba grinned, pulling out another pill from his coat, Kankuro merely raised an eyebrow – unimpressed, yet curious.

"My sister gave me these, it's called a food pill, and it'll increase Akamaru's charka." Akamaru's white coat suddenly flared reddish crimson and he began growling deeply at Kankuro. The second food pill, Kiba swallowed – his eyes flaring red, and then fading to normal.

"And _mine_." Kiba said, fangs flashing as he grinned.

"Big _whoop_, you increased your charka, real ninjas don't need to resort to such _desperate_ measures in their first spar," Kankuro told him altogether unenthusiastic with Kiba's food pills, with a flare of charka he unwrapped the rest of the package, "if you can use your _mutt_ in a fight, I see no reason I can't use my puppet – brat, meet Karasu, Karasu meet dog-boy, and his mutt." Kankuro finished, smirking slightly.

"You can insult me all you want, Kankuro, but don't you dare call Akamaru a mutt!" Kiba growled at the older teenager, who snorted, dismissing Kiba's words.

Kiba's temper flared, he snarled, and started to run toward Kankuro recklessly. Akamaru loyally running beside him, Kiba jumped up – seeing through a red haze that Kankuro hadn't made a movement – but his puppet did. Shaking off the puppets sudden life, Kiba made to tackle Kankuro.

Kiba's hand went into 'Kankuro's' chest – and his mouth into 'Kankuro's' neck, only to find woodchips and a purplish liquid splashed onto him. Akamaru had bit into 'Kankuro's' ankle. Kiba's eyes widened, finding themselves with a mouthful of bitter-sweet liquid, _somehow_, they'd mistaken the puppet for Kankuro. Finding that out, they quickly spit it out – but too late, for it was already taking effect.

"_Shit_! How'd he do that?" Kiba growled, whipping his mouth with his coat sleeve, Akamaru whined softly walking wobbly over to Kiba's side and curling against Kiba, licking Kiba's hand.

"Akamaru! Akamaru? Are you okay boy?" Kiba asked, even as his vision blurred, he blinked it away, trying to think but finding his mind drifting. When his vision came to focus again, a shadow had fallen over them – it was Kankuro and his puppet – though Kiba didn't know which was which. They both looked like Kankuro.

"_Heh_, typical brat, can't keep your temper." Kankuro mocked him, Kiba tried to narrow his eyes and snarl, but he couldn't keep his eyes from falling shut.

"You asshole, what did you do to Akamaru?" Kiba slurred, vision and body wavering.

"Oh, nothing too bad, just some poison – the non-fatal sort. You'll both be 'fine' in the morning…if knowing what a hangover is before drinking." Kankuro told him before he faded to unconsciousness, gesturing for his puppet to pick up the two and carry them out of the arena.

Kankuro paused by Kurenai, his arms folded, examining her. Kurenai had stiffened, her eyes going to Kankuro – to the puppet which held her student and his dog.

"The dog-boy and his mutt have potential. Make sure to bring it out of them. I'll take them back to the mansion; they should be awake by tomorrow morning." Kankuro told her, and his eyes turned to Temari and Hinata.

"Good luck," Kankuro sighed and his arms crossed behind his head he left, calling over his shoulder for his puppet, "come on Karasu, got to get Kiba home before he gets sick or something." Karasu jerked to life, following his master.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Hinata vs. Temari _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You know the strange thing?" Temari asked aloud while watching Kankuro walk out of the arena with his puppet loaded down with Kiba and Akamaru. Baki turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"That Kankuro, for being Kankuro, was being nice to someone younger then he is? Or that you didn't think Kankuro really cared to know Kiba's name?" Baki asked, and Temari shook her head to both, eyes going to Hinata's small frame.

"No, neither, Kankuro had never wished me good luck; he just knows I can win." Temari answered, and Baki nodded thoughtfully, Temari sighed shaking off her younger brother's odd moods, her concentration on the wary Hinata.

"Come on girly, I promise I won't hurt you too bad." Temari teased, and Hinata gulped, her silvery eyes going to Harry, who, while tensed, nodded encouragement.

"O-okay." Hinata whimpered and followed Temari down into the arena. Hinata looked around when she got to the bottom – it was more intimidating then she had thought possible.

All around her were hundreds of underground seats going toward the cavern that covered the arena. Atop it, was only a flag and barren desert, Hinata would have never guessed it would be so large underground.

"Guess you aren't used to it yet, I've heard that Leaf's main building product is wood. Here we build underground, into the earth using the natural underground caverns that form around water to our advantage." Temari explained, looking at Hinata's open amazement with proud dignity.

"So, I g-guess, it's like the tip of a t-tree. Y-you never know how much is beneath it until your under it." Hinata said, and Temari smiled at her encouragingly, liking her, even if she did have to spar with the kid.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way. You're pretty clever, under all that shyness." Temari complemented, while nodding her agreement to the similarity – Hinata blushed and looked to the side.

"Well let's see if you have any talent at being a ninja, eh?" Temari mused softly, bringing forward the giant iron fan that had been on her back, it was long and rectangular, and Hinata looked wide eyed at it. It was a distance weapon.

"Let us begin." Temari murmured, and Hinata fell into a fighting stance Temari didn't recognize. None the less, Temari flicked open the fan, the first of three purple dots appearing. With a swirl of it, charka-wind controlled by Temari was released kicking up a small sand cloud, when it cleared; Temari frowned, not seeing Hinata.

"Where'd you go?" Temari wondered aloud, her eyes glancing around the stadium.

"Behind you!" Hinata yelled, and Temari swung around, blocking Hinata's attack with her iron fan.

"Close, but you _shouldn't_ have told me where you were." Temari informed her, safely out of Hinata's reach. Hinata glanced aside – subconsciously making sure her sparring partner wouldn't read her next move in her eyes, as another Hyuuga would have, and Temari recognizing the movement for what it was, felt her eyes widened a fraction.

Suddenly, Hinata attacked again, rushing foreword, seeing this, Temari dodged away, weaving out of the younger girls way, finding the way Hinata fought impossible to predict. Predicting correctly at seeing an opening, Temari, using her iron fan to glide on, got a good distance away.

"You're a Hyuuga!" Temari exclaimed, once she was settled down on the ground. Hinata nodded abruptly, causing Temari to grin, plainly enjoying the thought of sparring with someone worthy of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Temari demanded a bit of a hurt note in her voice, Hinata blushed, keeping her eyes steady this time.

"Y-you didn't a-ask." Hinata answered stuttering a bit, used to her father questioning or putting down her movements while pausing in a spar, and finding Temari compliments and suggestions disjointing – naturally, Temari merely shrugged it aside.

"I've got to warn you though, Hyuuga or not, you won't be able to go up against my fan when the third star is revealed." Temari told the younger girl with a smirk. Hinata glanced at it uneasily, sensing the power of it growing – suddenly Temari flicking the fan open a second time, revealing the second of three evenly spaced purple dots.

Hinata frowned concentrating on her Byakugan on Temari, the blood vessels around her eyes bulging as she searched for a charka-point that would cut off Temari's charka. _There_! Hinata thought, rushing foreword, in turn Temari shoved a burst of charka into her fan, and held it aloft for an attack.

"Wind Release: Severing Pressure" Temari hissed, taking the handle with two hands and swiping it in front of her. A cyclone rose up from the sand, quickly heading toward Hinata, with her Byakugan still active, she rushed foreword into the cyclone's weakest point.

The wind, sharpened to knife points from Temari's attack, cut into her – but pressing on, she escaped it, appearing from beneath the cyclone, where Temari least expected her, she got a hit on Temari's charka-point. With the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist, one precise hit to an opposite's chakra circulatory system was all that was needed to down them.

Hinata, while being trained in the technique by her father – and having excellent charka control, had never hit him in fear of hurting him. She hadn't expected to hit Temari – let alone disable her with one blow.

Temari fell to the arena floor, gasping for breath – her Byakugan still activated Hinata was the only one to see that she had nearly _killed_ Temari as she quickly reversed the effect, allowing Temari to breathe. Hinata was too terrified at what she had nearly done to hear Temari congratulate her on her victory in their spar.

Kurenai led her student away, thinking it just a minor shock for Hinata at having won. Not knowing how much Hinata now feared injuring – or killing, someone with her family's fighting style technique.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: So that's my 'answer' for why Hinata, although powerful in her own right, won't use that power to defend herself later on. As to why Kiba is so weak, well, like Kankuro said - the potential is there, untapped. You can bet Kiba will work his butt off to be stronger.

And you may be wondering – why fight before the Chunin Exam? There are a couple of reasons, one you'll find out in the next chapter...If you haven't already.

In any case; the lovely _Serpent in the Shadows_, who started my Naruto/Harry crossover is issuing challenges for another…-_whimpers_- Please take them, _before_ I get distracted?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I took the Challenge #1 (you can find it on the first chapter or this fic) hence the numbering.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

CHALLENGE #2

-Harry Potter/Naruto crossover  
-Slash (Itachi/Harry)  
-Brief summary: (Set after the 6th book)  
Six months before Snape killed Dumbledore, something set the wards off at  
Hogwarts, alerting the Headmaster. Without telling anyone, he went to  
investigate and found a young man about 17/18 yrs old at the edge of the  
Forest, beaten and bloody. Concerned, Albus checked the body, over since the  
wards had been set off (the same as with Death Eaters). Seeing no mark on  
his arm, he searched the rest of the coconscious body and found a strange  
mark (like Sasuke's) near the person's neck. Not knowing what it was but  
unable to just leave a 'child' hurt, he takes him inside Hogwarts and to the  
care of Madam Pomfrey. Once healed, the boy comes around but is unable to  
be controlled as strange marks flare up and begin to take over the boy's  
body. So, with no choice, they give him the Draught of the Living Death  
until Albus can find a way to help him and hides him away, telling Pomfrey  
to speak to no one about the stranger. Soon though, events happen quickly  
and Dumbledore loses his life and the stranger is forgotten until Harry is  
called to a reading of Albus' will. In the will, it states that Harry is the  
'inheritor' of one comatose Itachi Uchiha and asked to look after him and  
try to help him. He explains the 'mark' he had found and says that while it  
doesn't believe it's the work of Voldemort, it does have the same 'feel' to  
it.

Requirements:  
-Harry must NOT be a scared, little uke. He MUST be self-assured, strong and  
powerful (but NOT super powerful)  
- Slash between Harry and Itachi is a must...do not care who you place in  
the 'uke/bottom' role but brownie points for anyone who can make Harry a  
'seme/top' without making Itachi OOC.  
-Parseltongue is the key to helping Itachi with the Seal - what, how and why  
I will leave up to you  
-Snape can be good or bad  
-Itachi can have killed his clan because of the 'to measure my capacity'  
deal or something else if you want him to be 'good'  
-Itachi can NOT be the one to kill Voldemort  
-NO Deathly Hollows SPOILERS!!

(Message from _Serpent in the Shadows)_

If you choose to take up this challenge, please contact me. I want to be  
able to read the story, add it to my C2 and post the link up here for  
others. Thanks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

CHALLENGE #3

No 'summary' on this one, just things I would like to see.

Requirements:  
-Naruto/Harry Potter crossover  
- Sirius/Harry pairing - already established  
-Remus/Severus pairing - already established  
-Harry and Sirius must adopt a 3 to 5 yr old Naruto  
-Remus and Severus must adopt Haku  
-Harry must be a werewolf and alpha of his 'pack' - so please make sure he  
has the 'mentality' of one!  
-Naruto and Haku must grow up in the wizarding world first before they  
return to their birth land.

(Message from _Serpent in the Shadows)_  
If you choose to take up this challenge, please contact me. I want to read  
it, add it to my C2 and post the link here for others. Thanks.

--


	14. Awhirl of Leaves

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Awhirl of Leaves **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro's walk was brisk, a ground covering stride those of Suna developed in early childhood to get out of the heat of the day quickly. But, it wasn't quite high noon yet, and some early birds had gotten the center of the town market place buzzing; in Sand, there was only morning and evening market. The only reason Kankuro could think that so many would gather so early was because of the scare of the snake-demon attack in the night.

He had hoped to avoid getting into the conversations today, because – it, like every other time, was likely centered on spreading spitefulness for his little brother. Kankuro's eyes narrowed, the true person – as much as Kankuro hated to admit it, who deserved the loathing of Suna was the Kazekage, his own father, who had made Gaara into a demon.

Kankuro, even with his swift stride, was not quite quick enough to escape the villagers notice; even with his Karasu openly carrying a Leaf-nin.

"Hey, Kankuro! How are you doing boy?" One of the villagers, an older man, who was - as typical of villagers, surrounded by others of the same type, called out after Kankuro had passed him.

Kankuro paused in his tracks, for he had learned long ago that if he walked on, it would only make things worse for Gaara. He resisted the urge to pull a face, but he did groan softly and turn around. Facing them, and motioning for Karasu to continue on, he could tell they would want to keep him for far longer then Kankuro wanted to stand there and take their long pointless 'conversations'.

"Heh. I'm not so bad these days, yourself?" Kankuro asked, trying for politeness.

"Alright, the boys and I have been wondering about something though." The grey haired man told him, Kankuro's eyes trailed over them, and then focused again on the old man, his brow rose, wondering what the newest rumor was.

"Some of the ninjas have let slip that there was a demon attack last night, know anything about it?" The old man asked, and Kankuro kept his face blank as he considered it. They would know he _knew_ what had happened – the question was, how much would they believe?

"Ah, nothing to worry about, Gaara took care of it." Kankuro assured them, hoping they would let him leave – they didn't.

"Well, at least the demon scum is good for _something_." An old woman grumbled, and Kankuro grit his teeth – Gaara didn't _have_ to do anything for the villagers, but he was loyal to them – for some reason, and protected his birth place.

Normally, Kankuro would just nod and continue on his way – but today, something within him threatened to give up if he let them have their way and left them.

"Gaara didn't _have_ to protect you." Kankuro found himself hissing lowly at them, fists clenching and nails biting into his palm. They had only noticed the tone – they didn't hear what he said, but his body language was putting off a killer intent so focused they did, for all their thick headedness, take notice.

"What did you say lad?" Squawked an old man beside the one who'd called for Kankuro – the puppet master ninja sealed himself, cementing to what he had started – already anticipating a lecture from his father – and perhaps a dressing-down and dismissing of duties from the village council.

"I said, and _listen_ this time, that he has never _had to_ _protect you_. Do you think we can control him? No, not even the Kazekage could stop him if Gaara decided to wreck havoc. So you might want to try to be a little _nicer_." Kankuro spun on his heel, leaving them in silence, and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

When Kankuro reappeared beside his family home, the last thing he expected to see was Gaara leaving. His younger brother glanced at him, then at the surrounding village – and Kankuro had to wonder what it was that Gaara saw that let him endure the abuse from others so readily. Gaara has so much power in him – his own, and the demons, yet he never purposefully did anything against anyone who did not first try to harm him – or the village. It was enough to leave Kankuro baffled.

"Thank you." Gaara suddenly said, looking out over the village. A chill went through Kankuro as he realized that his brother must have seen his actions.

"Ah…yeah, no problem, Gaara…" Kankuro muttered, his voice trailing off as he spoke, then a thought occurred to him – _where_ was Gaara going? His younger brother rarely appeared in the village during the day, preferring to sit on the roof at night.

When Gaara had first been introduced to them, which alone could have been enough to drive Kankuro bonkers. But no, at night when he was young he had been plagued with thoughts of his baby brother's mangled body. For, what if someday Gaara fell through the roof? – or be ruthlessly killed, or kidnapped by someone, and neither of his siblings would ever be allowed to know the truth of it.

Gaara had never _cared_ when told of these things – and until Baki forced them to spar with Gaara, neither of his siblings had known why he paid their worries so little attention.

"Ah…Gaara, where are you going?" Kankuro asked him softly, trying not to be too demanding – he _hated_ that about kids, they always asked him questions about Gaara. Questions usually brought up by their parents.

"To see the match...and make sure I don't die." Gaara answered, and started down the path to the underground arena. Kankuro did not call him back to demand an answer to his brother's cryptic words – when and if Gaara ever wanted him to know, he would.

Instead, he went inside to ensure that Karasu had followed his orders and put the dog-boy in the right room. It would not due for Temari to return and find the dog boy, by a puppets 'accident', in her bed.

He would _never_ hear the end of it…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Harry/Blackbird vs. Shino. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

With a worried glance to Hinata – for he knew his friend was more affected by what had happened then she let on, with a glance to Blackbird, they dropped into the arena, both watching each other carefully. Shino was a distance fighter, holding to his abilities to communicate with bugs, and on the element of surprise.

Against Blackbird in normal combat, without those conditions, he would not have stood much of a chance.

Yes, as Shino used his forefinger to push up his sunglasses, and saw the other's form flicker into existence for but a moment – giving away his position. Quickly, before Blackbird could move away, Shino threw two shuriken, and watched as Blackbird dodged to the left, and then rolled – not even attempting to bring Miyabita Shi foreword to block them.

It wasn't that Blackbird didn't want to, Shino knew the truth of the matter – he either couldn't because of the still healing hands – or was afraid to. Shino did not think it was the latter.

Which meant Blackbird was at a disadvantage, because if he could not use his sword, it meant he would have problems with the complex finger and palm patterns of most jutsu – and, if he knew it, with the Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga Clan.

But, it also meant that Shino did not know _what_ to expect form his opponent, and it served to keep him on edge enough not to let down his guard.

Harry observed Shino unaware, knowing that with his hands healing – his ability to "veil" himself was chancy – the things he carried with him making it nearly impossible to think about anything else but 'hiding'.

His ability to hold Miyabita Shi was gone – for the sword weighed more then his hands could take. And Miyabita Shi, if used, would need to draw on his own 'power' – or so the blade told him, and that was near improbable, because he was using it all up. And as for the ninja's favorite skill…If he were to attempt a jutsu in the midst of battle?– it would be laughable.

So, he had to rely on his weapons expertise, and – when Harry remembered Tenten, the weapons expert of Neji's team, he smirked. Hinata didn't know it, but before Harry had left Neji had paid him a visit, and given him a sealing scroll containing different practical weapons. All of it from Tenten – because she had been impressed with his ability to dodge her throw – something only Neji had done before.

Harry still had it – not wanting to bite his thumb – for the flesh was still burnt and tender, Harry bit into the side of his cheek, when the blood pooled into his mouth – he spit it onto the sealed scroll. With less noise then he would have expected an array of weapons was soon spread out before him.

With difficulty, Harry took Miyabita Shi from his back – laying it down. Mostly because he did not know _how_ the sword would react to being multiplied – it was 'proud' of its making – such a cheep imitation could anger it – that and Harry did not know how the 'magic' within the blade would react to a jutsu.

He braced himself for pain – and moved his hands in a clone technique 'giving' them all the ability to 'hide' that was so familiar to Harry. There were six of them – when he had been aiming for ten, but at least there were more then enough weapons.

Quickly – least Shino get suspicious, he signaled one clone to take most of the large shurikens and use them to the best of advantage – a distraction.

The other five he had take less discrete weapons – an axe, a flail which is a spiked metal ball attached to a handle by a chain, a flanged mace with the handle of metal and a jagged steel 'club' at the end, a naginata – a long wooden shaft with a curved blade at the end, and a ōdachi a long sword with a blade less then two arm lengths long.

When he had told Kurenai that Hiashi Hyuuga had seen to it that he knew to use weapons – he hadn't lied. Shino was in for a surprise.

There was a moment of silence after the clone with the large shurikens had thrown them all at Shino while running across the arena– only to go up in a puff with its task completed.

Then a mob of six Blackbird-clones closed in, and Shino had to resort to using one of the weapons he'd had used against him as a shield – the giant shurikens served him well until one of the Blackbird-clones – flail in hand, slammed in into the star-fish shaped shuriken, breaking it.

Without a pause, the Blackbird-clone with the flanged mace slammed it into Shino's back – and with a grunt, Shino went down, the Blackbird-clones withdrew – drawing together in a defensive semi-circle around what Shino assumed to be the real Blackbird.

"You've lost, Blackbird." Shino spat out, despite the pain he had to be in because of the weapon attacks.

"What do you mean?" Harry found himself asking, surrounded by his clones, he was tired and he didn't want to 'play' any more 'games' with Shino.

"You remember that bug – the one I let you see?" Shino grunted – looking up at Harry through the broken frames of his sunglasses.

…._the bug – its sharp pinchers clicked eerily together, and Harry saw Shino nod slightly in acknowledgement in his direction_…

"Yes." Harry answered, shivering as a chill went through him.

"It wasn't the only one."

From above them came gasps of surprise, as Hinata, Temari, and Kurenai caught sight of the little bugs rising from the sand – all of them surrounding around Harry and his clones. One by one the insects swarmed over the clones – and the real Harry.

"Your right to fear them – they _eat_ charka."

Harry stepped back – and one by one the clones swarmed by the bugs exploded into bursts of smoke, the charka within them drained…

_…. "and Shino Aburame, who's Clan has a 'useful' ability with bugs – interestingly, they feed off the charka inside of his body, and in return, they obey him. It has been reported that the bugs can eat through charka-shields, you are to see if this is true."… _

_I guess I will find out…the hard way, Hyuuga-sama_…Harry thought as he hastily threw up a charka shield as the last of the clones disappeared.

"It's too late for that, Blackbird. I hope this – at least, will make you see I am worthy of protecting others as well!" Shino exclaimed as the charka-eating bugs broke through the shield, within moments the little insects were crawling over his skin _feasting_ on his charka…

Weakened as he was, he fell to the ground – fruitlessly trying to get up, even as the bugs continued to drain him, then with a gasp Harry felt them reach the 'heart' of his power – the energy that let him wield Miyabita Shi…_magic_.

As his magic had never been threatened in this manner before – it back lashed, knocking Harry unconscious from the sudden drain – and helpless. Shino's charka-eating bugs had wasted no time surrounding Harry's fallen body, draining him – the life seeming to be sucked out of him as they watched.

"No! That's enough Shino – you've made your point! Stop them!" Hinata yelled, yet Shino was pale, shaking, for he had told them not to touch Harry – and yet they didn't obey.

"I can't – I don't know what's wrong!" Shino yelling, hoping _someone_ would know what to do – for it looked to him as if the charka-eating bugs liked the taste of Blackbird too much – and, as a result Shino _couldn't control them_.

Because Shino couldn't call them off – and had acted without thinking, Blackbird would die, helpless and thankfully unconscious, for Shino knew how painful the draining looked like from the outside, and he knew, if the others didn't, that it had to be agony – all because of his loss of control.

Quite suddenly, the sand around Harry suddenly encased him – keeping the bugs from him, no matter how much they tried to get at him. With the loss of Harry's charka Shino was able to get them under control again – and for the first time he shuddered when his special bugs went into him.

He realized that he still had a lot to learn from his Clan – and that he'd better learn it, or else the bugs might take control for themselves again, and there might not be another person around who could stop them.

None the less, he looked to where the others were – and just as he had thought, the red haired Sand-nin stood there, calling the sand to him.

"Enough." Gaara's soft voice whispered and the sand moved – taking Blackbird away from the arena, and laying him down on the platform beside a worried Hinata and Kurenai.

Gaara looked down at Shino, his luminous green eyes narrowed – and Shino knew he had come close to his death, for it was in Gaara's eyes. Gaara's hand suddenly outstretched, and with a ripple, the sand splashed upward – and Miyabita Shi lay in his hands. It was a clear enough threat.

Shino wearily approached his teammates, and Hinata had her arms wrapped around herself, her lips forming the words '_please don't die_' over and over again. A chill went through Shino, sure the charka-eating bugs were dangerous – but they couldn't be _that_ dangerous…_could they_?

No one in his Clan had ever claimed so – they could be used to hinder an opponent, even disable – but _kill_? Shino Aburame had never heard of such a thing, and he began to wonder – if they could hurt someone so much, did they not need more people to know of the things bugs could do?

Because, other then in the Aburame Clan, no one else knew much about bugs, yet, Shino knew they were very important.

"He'll be alright." Kurenai announced – and in her delight Hinata threw her arms around an awkward Shino – for was he not at fault for Blackbird's condition? Despite this, Shino found himself returning her hug – him self relived that no great damage had been done to Hinata's protector.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki, alone now, stared out over the arena – and silently Orochimaru, in the disguise of the Kazekage, appeared beside him. Baki turned to look at him, dipping his head with respect for his Kazekage.

"Well, Baki, what do you think?" The 'Kazekage' asked him, Baki sighed, eyes returning to the arena.

"I do not like this, Lord Kazekage, but I can not fault your reasoning. Your son is prepared for your plans…" Baki admitted reluctantly, and from behind the face-cloth of the Kazekage, Orochimaru smirked.

"Good. Inform them of the plan to join the Sound in our war with the Leaf – I will have another meeting with Orochimaru concerning these plans, and then – when the signal is given in Konoha on the Chunin Exams, our combined forces will descend upon the Leaf when it is unprepared…" The 'Kazekage' purred, and before Baki could leave – the 'Kazekage' informed him of one last thing.

"Oh, and Baki, when you reach Konoha, seek out Kabuto Yakushi, would you? He is the closet to Orochimaru, and if there are any changes to the plan, he will likely know them." The 'Kazekage' finished, and Baki bowed to him.

"As you wish, Lord Kazekage…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Two days after the spar, while everyone was not fully recovered – Kurenai reminded them that in missions in the future they would have to likely travel when they were not at their best – or having to take injured comrades back to Konoha.

So, after exchanging good-byes and tips for future clashes, the Leaf-nins left – and Baki called his team together for a new mission.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Okay – the rest of Sand and Baki are all quite sure that their Kazekage is still the same man. _No_, they don't suspect (_and they won't anytime soon_) he is now Orochimaru. And while Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara have 'befriended' Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Blackbird/Harry, they are still loyal to their village – especially Gaara.

Gaara _does not see Harry as a ninja of Konoha_ – because, quite simply, Harry _isn't one_. And Gaara is beginning to see and think that Harry would be better off without _that_ Village anyway.

As for Temari and Kankuro – their plan is to avoid Kurenai and her team, so they don't have to fight their friends – just the Leaf Village.

Oh, and for those of you who are getting sick and tired of waiting around for the slash – it's coming, but meanwhile be on the look out for my other Harry/Naruto x-over "_In The Corner of Your Eye_" it's Kakashi/Harry smut...written for _She Who Can Not Be Turned_…

_No_, I don't know if _that_ pairing is ever going to get into this fic …Have I forgotten anything? Oh, well, hope I'm going about this alright…-_paces nervously_-

I hope no one now has a new phobia of bugs….


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Calm Before the Storm **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi looked up when he felt the ring around his finger, which proclaimed him a member of Akatsuki, warm. He narrowed his eyes – lifting his chin to observe his partner in the Akatsuki, a shark-like man who still carried Samehada, his sword – for he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Find out what _he_ wants, Kisame, I will deal with this…" Itachi murmured softly, and Kisame nodded, glancing down at the trembling man locked in the Tsukuyomi, facing whatever demons Itachi was forcing upon him. Kisame thought, though he dared not say it aloud, that even death would be preferable to such a fate.

Kisame left them, and did not stop – not even when he heard the man scream a final time.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hinata-chan, I'm going out for a bit!" Kurenai called out- her voice raised slightly to carry, her eyes on the black birds sent out by the Hokage.

"Okay, Kurenai! Do you want to me to s-start dinner?" Hinata's voice asked from around the corner – were the kitchen was, Kurenai sighed softly, her eyes flicking to the floor of Harry's bedroom.

"Yeah, and remember to save some for me – I know how good your cooking is!" Kurenai praised as she passed the younger woman, giving her a pleased smile. Hinata shyly returned it – timidly reaching into Kurenai's cabinet for a bag of rice, Kurenai left through the front door – hoping nothing would happen while she was away.

The silver eyes of Neji Hyuuga glanced into Kurenai's home upon seeing her leaving it – he didn't like to do such a thing, but Hiashi, Head of the Main Branch, had ordered him to send Blackbird to him when he returned. The three had been home only an hour, and Neji had not wanted to ask Blackbird to leave while Kurenai was there and could, in some misguided attempt to protect him, overhear and protest.

Reluctantly, Neji approached the house, grudgingly knocking twice on the door, and waiting for Hinata to answer – she did so, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Neji-kun! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked of him, nervously backing away as he moved foreword, resisting the urge to sneer at her – so weak and yet, 'above' him in the family hierarchy even as he answered her.

"Hinata-sama, it is…good, to see you are well. Hiashi-sama has _requested_ that Blackbird arrive promptly after returning from his mission to Suna…" Neji answered, his tone implying that it was _anything_ but a 'request'.

"A-ah, but, surely, Father…he, Blackbird, H-Harry, is _injured_…I…" Hinata trailed off, lowering her eyes at seeing Neji's 'hidden' contempt for her.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright…?" Harry's voice asked as he came downstairs, having heard the knocks on the door after Kurenai had left.

"I'm…um, fine…" Hinata whispered, choking on the words.

"Neji…" Harry greeted, upon setting eyes on the other teenager, who nodded solemnly back.

"Blackbird. I'm afraid I've been…_required_ to tell you that you are to go to the Hyuuga complex – Hiashi-sama wants to speak with you." Neji spoke softly, not looking to Hinata, who bit her lip as she looked at Harry, willing him not to – and knowing he _had_ to.

"I see…" Harry murmured, Neji looked aside, sighing softly.

"I am to accompany you." Neji finished, and Hinata looked surprised – and clenched her fists.

"He…Harry is…injured, surely f-father would u-understand?" Hinata said, looking down so not to see Neji's emotions when he looked her in the eye.

"No, Hinata, it is …alright." Harry said softly to the Hyuuga Heiress, who swallowed and shook her head – looking up, defiant.

"It's not, I-I'll talk to him for you – " Hinata began and Neji snorted, frowning at her.

"That's all very well for you, Hinata-sama, but both of us know he won't care to listen to _you_." Neji hissed, hating being so helpless to the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan, and taking his feelings out on Hinata. Hinata flinched away, eyes fleeing to Harry's, who stood silent.

"I will go, Hinata-sama," Harry told her, reserved to _that_ fate, even as he gave her a weary smile, "but you are welcome to accompany us. Perhaps, after I am done conversing with Hiashi-sama, you may speak with him and tell him your feelings on this…" Harry finished, and Hinata's posture straitened, reassured that at least Harry hadn't thought her silly for suggesting protesting her father's 'suggestion'.

"I will." Hinata promised, and Neji, never having heard her sound so resolved looked between Harry and Hinata, frowning slightly at the new development and putting it out of his mind as he led them to the Hyuuga complex, which like the Uchiha complex was a mini-village within Konoha.

"Are you _sure_ you'll be a-alright?" Hinata asked nervously of Harry, as they stood together next to the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. They had returned rather quickly from Suna, although they had been gone a week, and it hadn't taken long for Neji to find them; only to tell Harry that Hiashi had called for him to come to the Main House when he returned.

"Yes, Hinata-sama, I will be fine…" Harry allowed his to soften slightly, proud of her for not forbidding him from going – even if he half wanted her to.

"I'll wait here for you…" Hinata assured softly, offering a small smile. Harry's eyes went to Neji, who had followed them from Kurenai's home.

"I will keep her safe." Neji promised, knowing that had been what Harry wanted to ask of him. Harry bowed slightly to Hinata, and walked through the large double doors that kept intruders from entering the Hyuuga complex.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sit, Blackbird." Hiashi ordered as he worked with his younger daughter – Hanabi, only nine, to perfect her Gentle Fist technique. Harry obediently settled himself on the wooded floor as the two practiced on the mats.

"The Chunin Exams approach." Hiashi told him, abruptly moving out of Hanabi's reach just as she struck out. Harry nodded, acknowledging the fact, while remembering the stir it had caused when Neji had _not_ competed in them the previous year.

"Do you know if my daughter plans to join them?" Hiashi continued even as he returned a strike that Hanabi barely avoided.

"I do not know, Hiashi-sama. You will have to ask her." Harry answered softly and Hiashi frowned – and signaled a halt to the practice, both father and daughter bowing to each other.

"Hanabi, why don't you go wash up? Dinner will be served soon." Hiashi told his youngest, who nodded – glanced to Harry, and ran off.

"You surely have a guess, Blackbird, I did not raise you to be ignorant of the thoughts and hopes of those around you." Hiashi observed as he looked down at the subservient teenager, whose eyes studied the floor.

"I can assume that she will follow her teammates." Harry spoke in a whisper, remembering the days before Hinata was his charge – where his sole purpose had been to train – and, in turn, gain Hiashi's approval.

"And her teammates?" Hiashi's hands reached for a towel, as he watched Harry's body language – and his spoken answer.

"It is likely that they deem themselves able to fight in the Chunin Exams." Harry allowed, keeping tight hold on his emotions and thoughts – knowing that if he slipped, if Hiashi told him to let him see his Harry's eyes his emotions would be plain.

"It is in two weeks. Do you think them able?" Hiashi asked his tone daring Harry to contradict his body language. Defiantly, Harry looked up, his green eyes meeting Hiashi's silver ones.

"No, Hiashi-sama, I do not think they are, regardless of what you or I think, _they shall do as they please_, and learn from it." Harry told him, silently daring him to tell him differently. A slow smile spread over Hiashi's lips, it was not a nice smile.

"Very well, _Harry_…since you are so swayed to protect their interests and free will, you shall not interfere with the Exams unless the situation is dire. Do I make myself clear?" The Head of the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan demanded of him, and very slowly Harry nodded.

"As you will, Hiashi-sama." Harry whispered, and Hiashi silently signaled him to rise, leaving the Hiashi, and the Hyuuga complex behind – as he reached the gate he looked back, his eyes narrowed.

_I will not always be your servant, Hiashi_…He swore to himself – glad he had left Graceful Death behind in his rooms – for if it had sensed Hiashi's mockery of him, it would have lashed out with or without Harry's will behind it.

"Blackbird. Are you well?" Neji asked of him upon Harry setting foot outside the gates.

"I will be fine." Harry allowed, his eyes resting on Hinata, hating that his temper had gotten the better of him and Hinata may suffer for it.

"I am sorry, Hinata-sama. If you participate in the Chunin Exams, I am forbidden from assisting you." Harry spoke again after a silence as they walked together back to Kurenai's home.

"O-oh…that's alright, Blackbird, I think I would prefer to do something like the Chunin Exams on my own…w-with my team." Hinata told him, her voice soft as they walked along – not wanting to draw attention to them.

"You will never get to the final part of the Chunin Exams that is _my_ destiny." Neji told her, glaring down at her. Hinata bit her lip and didn't reply, knowing this was just the way Neji was and that he held nothing personal against her; Neji would have likely said more, but a kunai embedded itself into the post next to him – he glanced to the training grounds – in the distance the two figures of his teammates waved.

"I must go." Neji said – glancing to the silent pair, and nodding to Harry as he left. Shortly, they made it to Kurenai's – only to find their teacher waiting for them.

"Where have you two been? Well, that doesn't matter – the Hokage has just announced that the Chunin Exams are to be held within two weeks! I said that I deemed you worthy of going foreword if you wished – here are the papers Hinata – I've already given them to Kiba and Shino…isn't this exciting?" Kurenai asked, and Hinata managed a smile – even as her teacher went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook you up something special for breakfast and dinner, and these next two weeks will be the hardest you've trained all year!" Kurenai called through the kitchen, unaware that Harry and Hinata were exchanging a long look, finally Hinata slowly nodded.

That morning, Kurenai was given Hinata's signed documents.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kisame had returned later that evening to find Itachi licking blood from his fingers – the body of the man was gone, and he didn't let it bother him. Itachi had only killed a man that had been corrupt – he had taken money and children to sell, then he had made the stupid mistake of owing Leader money – and the Leader _had_ said that if it was needed to kill the man.

Above all, Kisame had learned early, was that if Itachi craved a bloodbath, he would get it in the end. Of course – Itachi only killed the "corrupted" – but around the Akatsuki, the meaning became different then what a normal person would take that term.

Itachi, nonetheless, hated those who had abused others – he didn't, luckily, mind people-killing-people, but if he found someone who had hurt someone forced them into slavery – they were dead, "protected by Akatsuki" - or not.

The Leader allowed Itachi to do as he pleased, for of all the members of Akatsuki – Itachi was the strongest

"What did the Leader want?" Itachi asked him softly, red and black eyes glancing into Kisame's own for but a moment.

"Well, seems we're going to Konoha – after the Chunin Exams, to see two things, a brat with the Kyuubi in him….and a boy that might have one of the Seven's swords – and might have a demon of his own…" Kisame told him softly, as Itachi got out some nail polish – green this time, to paint his nails with.

"Names?" Itachi asked wryly as he began painting, Kisame swallowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who carries the Kyuubi," Kisame began, and Itachi paused listening "…and some boy by the name of Blackbird, Orochimaru claims he saw him in Suna, he says he might have "melded" with the five tailed bijuu dog – Houkou…" Kisame paused when Itachi looked up at him, the black and red starting to swirl together – the only sign of Itachi's mood.

"We go. _Now_."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I am not covering the entire "Chunin Exams Arc" with details, I will tell you what they are doing, who wins but, if you want to know what happens in them – _watch_ them! Or get the manga…

I just don't see the point to it, since Harry isn't really involved, and if I did do it…I'm fairly certain not even _Serpent in the Shadows_ or _LynnGryphon_ would have the patience to deal with that bit of "_Shit – what have I gotten myself into/done_?" ….

Yeah, I'm having one of those days - posted a new story and found out that it's ALOT more popular then I thought so..._oops_? or "_Yay_!"…?


	16. Visit in the Night

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

AN: This chapter is entirely about Harry and Itachi…_enjoy_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Visit in the Night **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Naruto Uzumaki, who carries the Kyuubi," Kisame began, and Itachi paused listening "…and some boy by the name of Blackbird, Orochimaru claims he saw him in Suna, he says he might have "melded" with the five tailed bijuu dog – Houkou…" Kisame paused when Itachi looked up at him, the black and red starting to swirl together – the only sign of Itachi's mood.

"We go. _Now_."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Stay." It was the only word Itachi had spoken aloud to Kisame, that is, after ordering him to go along with him to Konoha as a breakneck pace; _he_ did not need to be told twice – one learned quickly, if one wanted to survive, that Itachi was to be obeyed – for even the Leader feared him.

So, at Itachi's soft spoken word Kisame came to a stop a few feet from the end of the forest – he was grateful for the rest, whatever he had said had really gotten to the other man – and he half thought that Konoha was about to see another unplanned bloodbath.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked of Itachi, even as the younger man moved forward toward the gates. Itachi's eyes – always those eerie crimson and black, flashed in his direction - sending a chill down his spine.

"I am going to meet an old _friend_." Itachi purred the words, rolling them off his tongue, giving them an entirely different meaning. It didn't matter that Itachi had long ago, upon meeting Kisame, and joining Akatsuki, claimed to not have friends – merely accountancies. It seemed to Kisame that those yearly trips to Konoha, on the eve of the massacre of his family, took on a new meaning.

Then, before Kisame could ask anything of him, he was gone – and Kisame was alone. The big shark man sighed; setting him self on the foliage on the forest floor, resigning to wait out the night– for, he knew, Itachi would return by then.

If he didn't – he at least knew Kisame would go looking for him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi went first to the park he and Blackbird always met at – it was mostly empty seeing as it was near sunset, but he was relieved to see Blackbird passing it. He wouldn't have to spend the night on a search for him. Two Leaf ninja – interestingly of the same family, accompanied him.

Unobserved, Itachi took the time to analyze them, they weren't threats – not yet, but he might find himself facing them if they ever came after him.

Firstly, the girl… she was weak as far as physical-to-physical strength went – yet, small, so likely agile and quick. What Itachi found interesting was her boyishly _short_ dark blue hair, which earned her some respect from him – if only because she was not foolish enough to think long hair was a mark of pride on someone as young as she was.

Lastly, he took in the silver eyes of the Hyuuga. So, from her youngest days – she had trained, just as he had. Just as anyone of a Clan did – it was why ninjas of a Clan were sought after, with a few expectations, a child of a Clan knew they were going to be a ninja when they grew up. Itachi shook off the thought of killing her, simply for that reason, and let his eyes go to the boy.

_He_ was the girls opposite – his hair, black, reaching mid-back, and his Leaf symbol on his forehead rather then his neck like the girl, he would fair well in an ordinary physical fight- of average speed and strength. Even the watching silver eyes would stand no chance against Itachi's red and black, yet Itachi knew the 'look' of him – it was the same as his younger brothers. The boy thought himself a genius, skilled, and Itachi wondered how much that knowledge had been earned – and how much it was untapped natural talent.

Itachi's fingers slipped into his cloak, caressing the sharp edge of the kunai there – wondering at slitting the throats of the two – just to see if Blackbird would be free of his 'masters' then.

Itachi shook his head, with a grim little quirk of his lips, his eyes still following the three. He _knew_ having gotten a good look at it a few times, that a mere child would not be the master of Blackbird's Curse Seal. Yet, the question of where they were going remained – so narrowing his eyes, he followed them silently slipping between the trees, using the setting suns shadows to his full advantage.

The boy – older then the girl by a year, if around Blackbird's age - left the two of them to join his teammates at a training ground. Now, it was the girl – and his Blackbird. They walked on, silently – to a different house, one occupied by a woman he didn't know of, but Itachi did know she was a Jounin – for she could see, and knew of, Blackbird…and Itachi, thinking a long while upon this information, waited until dark till act. Silently, he slipped into Blackbird's room…

Itachi took a moment to look over it – the walls were, even in the night, off-white – so, he judged them to be a pale cream in the day. The floor was some kind of rich colored wood – polished over. Save the bed – a sturdy metal-wood frame, the dresser – also wooden, of the same kind as the floor, and the curtains over the window – which were black, and of a heavy material unlikely to tear. Otherwise, the furnishings – and room itself, was sparse. Clearly, no normal teenager had lived any length of time here.

Itachi glanced to the bed again – Blackbird laid on it, and even half asleep, the veil of 'invisibility' still surrounded him; no one would not see Blackbird, unless they knew exactly where he was, or what to look for – that glint of black hair, a flash of that eerie eye color. Itachi _knew_ Blackbird would not remain hidden forever, especially with his master throwing him under Jounin notice.

Itachi did not know, later, how much time he had spent looking down at the teenager considering his future – what, if anything, the knowledge of Blackbird being in the path of the Akatsuki changed. Would the demon take hold of him – as was often the case? How had Itachi _never noticed_?

Those questions were shaken away when Blackbird's breathing eased from sleeping to waking, and his eyes opened, green eyes staring into Itachi's own.

"Uchiha-sama._ What_ are you doing _here_?" Blackbird demanded in a soft breathy hiss, his fingers curled around a weapon – his full attention on Itachi. His body was tense – even as he quickly looked over the other man. He looked that same as Harry has seen him the last time – save for the newly painted green nails.

"Killed a man today, licked his blood off my fingers – learned something interesting for it." Itachi began the word-play, reassuring he was who he appeared to be, and hoping that the demon inside Blackbird hadn't changed too much of his friends memories.

Blackbird's lips twisted in a grimace. He knew better then to doubt the truth of Itachi's words.

"What, that you can consume human blood, parts and all, as well as scare people in the night? Best be careful, Uchiha-sama, your turning into a vampire." Blackbird remarked, relieved for the moment that Itachi was who he appeared.

"Someone's been reading too many fables. No, that is not what I learned." Itachi teased softly, aware that if this hushed conversation became any louder they risked waking one of the two others in the house. Wary now, Blackbird's eyes slid over Itachi – the other rarely wore his Akatsuki cloak, finding it too noticeable, and restricting.

"What did you learn?" Blackbird asked warily, knowing that that was the question Itachi wanted him to ask, one he _wanted_ Blackbird to learn the answer to.

"You carry a bijuu, little Blackbird, and the Akatsuki know it. Want it. My question is this – will you – _could_ you, give it up?" Itachi asked carefully, and just as he had been dreading, Blackbird's head was shook in a negative.

"Houkou is a part of me, Uchiha-sama. I am sorry. I suppose…now you will have to kill me." Blackbird murmured softly, even as Itachi came closer – hesitantly, he sat down on the teenager's bed.

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?" Itachi asked then, amused- yet worried, did Blackbird truly think he mattered so little to Itachi? The elder youth brushed is palm across Blackbird's blushing cheeks.

"It's what you do…have always done, when things do not fall into place." Blackbird answered, bit bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Itachi chuckled softly letting himself lean in closer, his lips – wet and smooth, brushing against the soft skin of Blackbird's ear as he spoke.

"Never to you, little Blackbird, you I find…things will fall into place for." Itachi admitted that much – he cared for Blackbird, he was a friend – a confident, someone Itachi could see himself someday get lost with. The self he saw reflected in Blackbird's eyes, was not wholly the killer Itachi saw in his own.

It made it worth to Itachi to get stronger – if only to protect the younger man. If Itachi knew one thing – as long as he had Blackbird as a reason, he would live on, not matter how long it took for Blackbird to grow up and cut ties to his 'masters' here.

"Then, what will you do?" Blackbird asked, ignoring the warmth creeping along his spine centering in his lower stomach. Itachi pulled away from Blackbird's ear and neck – all those oh-so-sensitive places that Blackbird had never bothered to protect from Itachi.

"Firstly – _do not use the demons charka_, for as long as you are able. The longer – the better, I will tell Akatsuki that our information was wrong, to leave you be. The longer you can keep from using the bijuu's charka, the more credit to my fable." Itachi allowed, and Blackbird found himself nodding in agreement – even Houkou seemed to be approving of Itachi's plan.

Graceful Death hummed softly, agreeing, and seemed to shake loose a kunai-like shard from its hilt – even if the metal seemed to regain what had been released even before their eyes.

Blackbird's hand stretched out to take the kunai-of-the-Graceful Death, and it seemed obvious that it was to go to Itachi. Somehow, he knew it was connected still to Graceful Death-the-sword.

"This goes to you. I'm not sure how it works. But these – and the sword, are connected. So, maybe we are as well." Blackbird explained softly, with wary eyes, Itachi took the 'kunai' from Blackbird, tucking it into a different fold of his cloak then the ones for weapons.

Itachi gave Blackbird one last glance, and couldn't help but lower his eyes, taking in all of Blackbird that was offered – for the boy had worn a loincloth, and have left the rest of him self bare. When he looked back up, taking in Blackbird's blush, he smirked, and Blackbird seemed to shiver.

"Uchiha-sama …What are you doing?" …_To me_…remained unspoken, but Itachi couldn't help what he did next, leaning in closely, their breath mingling, and all Blackbird had to do was lean up – and their lips would meet.

Boldly, Harry found himself doing just that, tilting his face up just so – Itachi's smooth skin of his lips and wet tongue meeting and pressing into Harry's mouth, their tongues – slick muscular probes meeting briefly and darting in and out of their mouths by joined lips – touching and exploring.

Itachi inhaled, taking in the scent of the younger boy – of forest rain, desert spice, and musky undertones of lust. Harry though, found himself too dizzy with the sensations and feelings brought foreword – Itachi came back to himself when the kiss ended with a mutual parting – both panting for breath.

Beneath him, Blackbird was hot and yielding, having allowed Itachi to press the younger boy onto the bed, his body caught between the mattress and Itachi. Itachi smiled down at the younger teen, perhaps he did know how Itachi felt for him. On his back, Itachi felt the warmth of a newly returning sun. Blackbird was – of course, quick to notice it, his blush returning like the dawn.

"Did we…do _that_, all night?" Blackbird whispered softly – referring to the kiss, and Itachi chuckled – kissing the tip of his nose.

"No, unfortunately, I don't think I could _just_ kiss you all night, though we could certainly try another time." Itachi murmured to him with an open leer, which made Blackbird flush all the more.

"You're leaving then?" He found himself asking, and slowly, Itachi nodded, even as he slowly removed himself from the younger man – glad, for once, that he hadn't had the chance to do anything else – Kisame would ask enough questions of him being 'late' as it was.

"I'm afraid I have no choice, my Blackbird, I have to lead the Akatsuki down a false-trail. You have to stay here. We both do what we must for now – I can only hope that soon…we won't have to just do as others ask." Itachi murmured, and smiled seeing his Blackbird yawn by reflex – hoping that he hadn't gotten the other into trouble with the late night.

"Good bye, Uchiha-sama." Itachi heard the younger man say as he left, all too soon in Itachi's opinion, he found himself in Kisame's curious company. Itachi had been unusually short with the other man – saying only that they had gotten wrong the person who held the bijuu dog and needed to report that to the Leader.

Itachi found himself looking over his shoulder once as he prepared to leave, _Good-bye, my Blackbird_…the older Uchiha thought, before taking off – leaving Kisame to catch up.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	17. Twists of the Storm

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Twists of the Storm **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry surveyed Kurenai's team from the tree – Hinata was working with Kurenai to broaden the range of her Byakugan. She was improving, but not as quickly as her teammates – and Harry was baffled as to why. Bellow, Akamaru let out a soft '_woof_' to indicate to Kiba that he'd found a trace of Shino. In the week of non-stop practice Kiba and Shino's skills at survival, tracking, and espionage had greatly influenced them.

Kiba's skills lay in his recklessness; because of it, he was stubborn, more often then not he had found Shino simply _because_ he kept searching long after others would have given up – at a greater risk to his heath, yes, but his was successful nonetheless.

Shino was his opposite – the bug-user was careful, wary in his every movement, considering everything a trap, and knowing better then others what his strengths and weaknesses were. He also could judge, without bias, what Kiba's and Hinata's weaknesses were, and work with them to strengthen them.

Their 'spars' were something of a mini-war of survival. Where one would hide – and the other would have to find him, and then engage in a battle. Kiba was relying more and more on the Food Pills and this worried both Harry and Shino – it showed the dog-boy did not have very much faith in his own abilities as they were, but, Kiba did know they needed to be improved. Harry just didn't think the dog-boy had the patience to learn to control his charka.

From Harry's perspective, both Kiba and Shino had something in common – both had crushes on Hinata, and this – he knew, would only led to awkward situations in the future unless Hinata chose one of the two.

Their approach on their feelings for her left him somewhat baffled on how to advise her – Kiba was – like so much about him, brash about his feelings in actions – how he treated her gently and often fussed on her health. Shino, like Harry, was more worried about her mental health.

"Tuatw_eeet_!" A 'bird' from above called out – and Kurenai signaled a stop to their practice, looking up at the sky, knowing the Third Hokage had summoned her. She glanced to where Harry flickered in and out of existence, as her students panted and huffed at her feet.

"Blackbird – would you care to accompany me?" Kurenai asked, knowing it risky, but remembering what Hinata had confessed to her, of her father's conditions on Hinata going into the Chunin Exams. Kurenai hoped to arrange for Harry to stay away from Hinata until after the Exams – perhaps with the Nara Clan, or Kiba and Shino's families. He leapt down from the tree, turning to Hinata, his brilliant green eyes resting on her team.

"I'll meet you at the end of your Exams. Good luck, everyone." Harry told them softly, bowing formally to them. Kurenai and Harry disappeared in a swirl of leaves, to reappear within Hokage Tower – both knew that if Harry made no movements, he would go unobserved.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Elsewhere - before __Kurenai and Harry left_ _for Hokage Tower_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Gaara looked over the village of Konoha, he shifted the strap of the gourd of sand on his shoulder, the weight of it still plaguing him. This environment, Baki had warned him, did not produce sand naturally, his only option then being to take sand from the desert into this greenery.

"It sure is a big village. _Still_ think you can find him in this place?" Temari commented rather doubtfully from beside him. Kankuro snorted disdainfully, disinclining to comment at the foolishness of his younger brother's inclined quest - especially when Gaara was so irritable by the 'strange' weather and his suddenly changed surroundings. He might very well do something regretful to him in retaliation. To sum up – he didn't want to get his ass kicked by his 'baby' brother for being a smart aleck.

"Shakaku is certain," Gaara insisted softly somewhat unsure, no matter that the raccoon bijuu's presence in his mind was full of assurance of the 'facts'; wary, he glanced to his siblings, "but you do not need to go with me. I am sure I can handle anything that may challenge me without your aid." Temari and Kankuro glanced between each other somewhat uncomfortably.

"Don't be silly, Gaara, we want to see the twerps…_erm_, Leaf-nin too." Kankuro spoke, seeing his older sister's silent amusement at his blunder.

"I would prefer it if you'd come with me to meet the Hokage, Gaara." Baki spoke suddenly, after having remained silent, Gaara looked to the older man, who tensed, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Very well, Baki," Gaara agreed, and then glanced to the bunch of trees clustered together in the village, "Temari and Kankuro ought to stay here and rest. I will meet with them later; as we are expected, it shouldn't take long, this meeting, afterward we will be shown to our rooms. We arrived a week early. There is no rush." Gaara seemed to be convincing himself more-so then his siblings; nonetheless the three ninja of Sand nodded in agreement to his plan, Temari and Kankuro somewhat grateful for the chance to rest after their journey, and orientate themselves within the village.

In a swirl of sand Gaara and Baki disappeared – only to reappear at Hokage Tower. There was no issue with getting inside the Tower as they had their papers. The two waited outside the Hokage's office, having sensed the charka of the ninja within. Finally, Gaara relaxed, feeling the ninja leave, and no longer fearing an early trap.

"Come in." The elderly voice of the Third called from within his office – Gaara and Baki looked between each other, and then Baki pushed open the door, and the two Sand-nin walked into the Third's chambers, all too aware that they were deep in their 'allies' territory.

Gaara surveyed the room, and tensed with surprise upon setting his eyes on Harry, and Kurenai, who stood in front of him. Gaara quickly glanced to the elderly man behind the wooden desk – the Third Hokage of Leaf, who did not – to Gaara's knowledge, know of Harry.

"Welcome Sand – I'm sure you are weary from your journey, so I will only have Kurenai here, who I believe you are familiar with," the Third ran his eyes over them – then to Kurenai – and Harry who stood tensed, seemingly waiting for the Third to ask of him; but the old man only smiled slightly, his fingers pressing together as he finished greeting them, "take you to apartments that have been provided and paid for by the Leaf for the participants of the Exams. There are three rooms." The Third raised his hand, dismissing the three – and the hidden fourth, all of which walked out of the office, although they expected to be called back.

"Did he not see Blackbird?" Baki hissed to Kurenai, as he walked closely with the other Jounin. Kurenai shook her head in disbelief, red eyes glinting at the insult to her Hokage. Gaara, walking behind them, glanced to Harry who moved within the shadows; even looking for him, Gaara would have doubted he was there without the aid of the bond they shared.

"He must have," Kurenai started once they were off the streets and running along the rooftops – Gaara and Harry just behind Baki and herself, Baki raised a brow at her, provoking further answer, "outsiders from Leaf are only – for security reasons, allowed two rooms per a team." Kurenai finished, and then paused outside the apartments provided.

"Perhaps he is only getting old." Baki disregarded as he walked into the apartments ignoring the cold chill down his spine that warned that the Third could have planted a listening device.

"No, he knew – and somehow, he knew Blackbird would need to stay with you." Kurenai insisted, and Baki turned to her upon getting the keys from the desk. His expression was bland, but his eyes demanded she continue.

"You see, Blackbird has been…displaced…from his home." Kurenai answered warily, glancing to Harry whose expression gave nothing away. Gaara's green eyes narrowed slightly, glancing to his friend.

"I don't see how that is possible, he lives with you." Baki murmured softly as they passed a blind old man in the hall. Baki opened the door with the key, finding the three rooms within – Gaara and the two Leaf-nin stepped in, Harry closing the door behind them.

"You misunderstand me Baki – Harry isn't a ninja here, nor does his alliance lay with any other Land. He is a …" Kurenai trailed off, not wanting to admit that a Clan in her village had practically made a slave out of a boy.

"Mercenary." Blackbird answered shortly, Gaara and Baki glanced to each other, knowing that if that was a truth, it was only a part truth.

"Yes, and I would be most grateful if you let him stay with you during the Chunin Exams." Kurenai pleaded softly, and Baki shifted uncomfortable with the thought that Blackbird could discover their plan if he overheard them.

"He is welcome here." Gaara stated softly, and his tone was one that Baki could not find it within himself to argue with. Kurenai looked much relived, and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder squeezing it gently before leaving.

"Well then. Gaara – would you go fetch Temari and Kankuro?" Baki asked of his student, Gaara nodded carefully, flicking a finger – a trial of his sand leaving the gourd and sliding over the floor – crawling over Harry's body only to rest on his shoulder in the form of a raccoon – Baki did not miss the symbolism.

Gaara grunted softly, just to acknowledge Shakaku's indicated a direction of a bijuu's charka in a direction nearby – close to his siblings, and took off without a word and in a swirl of golden sand, Gaara left them.

With an abrupt nod of farewell to Baki, Blackbird walked into the room the two Jinchuriki had already – by mental agreement, decided to share.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro had started pacing not long after Gaara and Baki had left – Temari, somewhat amused by her brothers actions, watched. Kankuro may pretend all he wanted, but Temari knew he cared for Gaara.

Temari looked up when she heard shouting and yelling, Kankuro paid it no mind – forgetting that in Konoha - no one knew of his dislike of children. Or that he was avoided by them at all costs – for is lapse, a kid slammed into him. Kankuro grunted, even as the kid fell from the impact.

"That's gotta smart." Kankuro hissed down at the kid, deciding the boy to be an easy target for his frustration and worry – what right did Gaara have to just leave them here? Close by were two others – teenagers, younger then Gaara, and two runts as small as the one who had ran into him. Kankuro leaned down, picking the boy up by his scarf, planning on setting him on his feet after snarling at him.

Of course, the blond looked ridiculous in his orange suit – Kankuro sneered slightly, is grip on the kid's scarf tightening as the blond yelled at him. Unsurprisingly to Temari, the boys yelled implications – firstly that the shrimp-sized blond was _stronger_ then her brother– and that Kankuro's prized puppeteers outfit was a black pig's suit! – made Kankuro furious.

Bad enough Gaara was in this village alone, somewhere – threatening their plans, now these measly children were only proving to Kankuro that children were worthless. The blond's very voice was just as grating on the two Sand-nins ears, as his suit was an eye-sore.

Kankuro, very much annoyed, threatened the kid's life – and where Temari would normally have stepped in – she saw the boy in the tree watching them; and standing upside down on the branch of the tree beside him - Gaara.

Kankuro clenched his fingers into a fist – readying to hit the boy, even if Temari knew it was mostly for show – Kankuro was a puppeteer, his hits might hurt – but they wouldn't kill - like Gaara and his sand – Kankuro's body wasn't trained to be as useful as his skills with puppets were.

The boy in the tree didn't know that – he struck out with the pebble he had been playing with, hitting Kankuro's wrist and causing him to drop the boy. Probably hurting the kid more then a strike from one of Kankuro's fists would.

"Tell me…what are you guys doing in our village?" The black haired boy, lounging in the tree, demanded of them. The pink haired girl squealed softly – and Temari caught the boys name "Sasuke", from the blonds and brunette boys lack of reactions – this was a normal thing, and Temari knew the boy was one who was used to being fawned over by females.


	18. Winds of the Storm

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

_A Note from the Authoress _

To all those people out there who always wonder why there are so many Iruka/Kakashi slash pairings when the two 'barely' know each other in the manga/anime, I offer a reason among many; Naruto 4; Number 34: Intruders? Page 134.

Iruka: Thanks for your latest report, Master Kakashi…How's our little hellion? Does he get along well with the other members of his cell?

(blushing/sweat-dropping)Kakashi: He's…getting there.

(blushing )Iruka: Your team's seen a lot of action lately. Naruto hasn't had time to get together with me once. I can't help worrying about him.

Kakashi: You know how it is, Master Iruka. Uchiha Sasuke is in our cell, too. He and Naruto are like a couple of dogs, always circling each other, snapping and snarling. But it keeps Naruto on his toes. He's developing fast. He's always hoping to catch up to his hero…**you**.

(blushing )Iruka: …! **_Really_**?

Also, this could be implicating a couple other pairings …Like the Sasuke/Gaara one everyone keeps _missing_. I've only hinted at the beginnings…-_giggles_- Both of these are relevant topics of slashy-ness because they will, eventually, be in this fic.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Winds of the Storm **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Oh, look. _Another_ little brat." Kankuro snarled with pure venom, even as he let the kid who he had dropped – by _accident_- ran off, his hand still holding his injured wrist. Temari glanced at it, somewhat worried for her younger brother – being a puppeteer meant a lot to Kankuro. It made him feel useful; she knew he would be crushed if he couldn't do it for a week or more – especially with the Exams coming up.

"Get lost." Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing, remembering the black suited puppeteer easily tripping Naruto; the Sand-nin, however, had already tuned out the other two Leaf-nins and the three brats – it was clear to the two siblings that this Sasuke would pose the more immediate danger.

Kankuro taunted him, the idea to teach Sasuke a lesson and get even likely already brewing in his mind.

_Is it possible he hasn't seen Gaara_? Temari thought, glancing to her brother as he shifted the puppet Karasu, or 'Crow', from his back. Temari knew Gaara would disapprove – so she tried to prevent Kankuro from using Karasu – but, of course, her brother was nothing if not stubborn.

"_Kankuro! Don't!_" Gaara's voice snarled from the shadows, green eyes looking down at them from his perch upside down in the tree. Sasuke tensed frame and suddenly wide eyes reassured Temari that the boy was no stronger then Gaara.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." Gaara told his older brother, sneering at the older teenager. Temari got nervous – Gaara only said _that_ when he was really angry. The village meant a lot to him. _And children_, Temari thought as she looked over her shoulder, _are a part of any village_.

Gaara had never shown a sign of caring about what happened in Leaf – but it was known that Konoha had a demon vessel – and with Blackbird here, that might mean there were two of them. Neither of Gaara's siblings knew how Gaara expected them to act in demon territory, but apparently threatening the young wasn't it.

"_G-Gaa-ra_?" Kankuro choked – knowing as Temari did, what it meant if Gaara thought him unworthy of the village. If he was that in Gaara's eyes, he was a burden.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara continued, somewhat reassuring his elder siblings – in his tone was the demand for Kankuro to apologize – or for a reason. Kankuro grabbed the chance, hoping to reconcile this before it went too far.

"But Gaara…they started it. The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro exclaimed, hoping the explanation would be enough.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." Gaara hissed, angry that his elder brother was placing the blame of his actions on a child.

"You're right. I was out of line." Kankuro hastily agreed, shivering at the death-glare Gaara held him in. Not wanting this to continue, and knowing she was somewhat at fault for not stopping it before it could get out of hand, Temari added her own apologies.

Gaara turned his attention away from his siblings – forgiving them.

"Sorry about my friends." _This is the one who nailed Kankuro with a stone. That took skill._ Gaara told Sasuke, whose eyes widened as Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand, only to reappear between Temari and Kankuro.

"I know we're a little early…But we didn't come here to play around." Gaara spoke softly as he appeared, his eyes resting on Kankuro, asking forgiveness in his own way for allowing his demonic instincts to overwhelm him.

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro spoke reassuringly, vowing to find the reason for Gaara's sudden flare of protectiveness to Leaf's children. He'd bet on the reason being Blackbird – or the Fox, which was rumored to be sealed inside one of Konoha's populace.

"Let's go." Gaara ordered, turning to the apartments, Temari and Kankuro preparing to follow him.

"Wait!" Demanded the pick haired girl, and Temari could have groaned at her stupidity.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

Temari was somewhat amused to learn the three hadn't known of the upcoming Exams, and took it upon herself to inform them of it in a lecture. She quickly found out why the blond had gotten on Kankuro's nerves so quickly – he was just, _rude_. Just when Temari thought they might get out of there without Gaara drawing anymore attention to him self, Sasuke just _had_ to ruin her plans – jumping down from the tree and immediately drawing Gaara's attention to himself.

"Hey! You there! What's you name?" Sasuke demanded, and Temari, with some amusement, noticed that other then the blond Naruto and the kid - Konohamaru, they didn't really know the Leaf-nin's names. It was a good thing they weren't spies – though Temari _could_ act. She decided to, taking after the pick-haired girls attentions to the dark haired boy.

"Huh?" Temari began, and feeling Kankuro's confusion and Gaara's amusement immediately directed at her. "W-who, me?" Temari stuttered, remembering how Hinata did it – and wondering how the younger girl would react to learn Temari now wore her Sand-headband around her neck like Hinata did.

"No! I was talking to the Spook beside you." Sasuke explained annoyed, but Temari thought the boys rudeness worth it to see jealously flash through the pink haired girls eyes.

Nonetheless – of the three of them, Temari knew which one Sasuke would refer to as the "Spook" as Gaara had spooked him by his 'sudden appearance' in the trees. Temari wondered how Sasuke would react to learning Gaara had been up there quite a while, unnoticed by the prideful brat, before hand. Though, Temari and Kankuro were quite curious to how Gaara would handle being addressed by someone his age – for other then Blackbird, Gaara had little contact with people his own age. Remembering how he had seen ninja greet each other at first meeting – albeit, this knowledge came from listening to some of Temari's shows, Gaara answered.

"…Gaara of the Sand, at your service. And you are?" Normally, Gaara wouldn't have bothered to answer - but something – an attraction alike to the one he had felt between himself and Blackbird stirred him.

"Heh. Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired boy allowed – seeming surprised that Gaara had asked.

_"Uchiha-sama. What are you doing here?" Blackbird had demanded in a soft if breathy hiss, his fingers curled around a weapon – his full attention on Itachi._ _His body was tense – even as he quickly looked over the other man. He looked that same as Harry has seen him the last time – save for the newly painted green nails. _

_"Killed a man today, licked his blood off my fingers – learned something interesting for it." _

This answer made Gaara's eyes narrow – remembering an Uchiha from Blackbird's memories last night, though an older version, and wondering if the two were related.

_"Houkou is a part of me, Uchiha-sama. I am sorry. I suppose…now you will have to kill me." Blackbird murmured softly, even as Itachi came closer – hesitantly, he sat down on the teenager's bed. _

_"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?" _

"You know Blackbird's Itachi, then?" Gaara softly asked of the other boy, remembering the older teen's name.

_Blackbird's hand stretched out to take the kunai-of-the-Graceful Death, and it seemed obvious that it was to go to Itachi. Somehow, he knew it was connected still to Graceful Death-the-sword. _

_"This goes to you. I'm not sure how it works. But these – and the sword, are connected. So, maybe we are as well." Blackbird explained softly, with wary eyes, Itachi took the 'kunai' from Blackbird, tucking it into a different fold of his cloak then the ones for weapons. _

The reaction from the black haired boy was entirely unlooked for and unexpected – a mix of fear and hate filled the air.

"How do you know that name?" Sasuke hissed- his hands clenched, even as he looked at Gaara with a new light. Gaara tensed, feeling the charka of a bijuu stir. **_Kyuubi – the fox is within one of them! _**Shakaku screamed into his mind – echoing it through the link he shared with Blackbird and Houkou. Other then Sasuke, the blond and the pink haired girl were the only other ones old enough to be born when Kyuubi had been sealed.

Sasuke's killer intent grew – but not the wary bijuu charka.

It wasn't within Sasuke. That left the blond, who looked between Sasuke and Gaara with something akin to worry in his eyes. Shakaku brushed his bijuu charka against the red charka of the Kyuubi, not threatening – only a brush of awareness. The charka disappeared – and Shakaku told him the boys name eagerly, he was Naruto – an orphan like Gaara and Blackbird.

Realizing that Sasuke was waiting for an answer, and had no idea of what had just occurred, Gaara decided to keep the answer short and get back to Blackbird, the other was sure to be worried. If Blackbird arrived here, Gaara did not know what would happen – and he did not like not knowing.

"From the memories of Blackbird." Gaara answered vaguely for it all that it was the truth. Sasuke looked confused to why Gaara would say he got the name of is elder brother from a bird, he was about to demand a further explanation, when Gaara signaled for them to follow him. Temari and Kankuro ran with Gaara, their motions a blur as they followed their faster younger sibling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They arrived in good time – and Gaara puzzled his siblings by knocking on a third door, when Baki –not trusting Temari's cooking - had already set dinner out for them. They were surprised when Blackbird appeared, Miyabita Shi one his back – wearing the clothes and a look-alike (or stolen authentic version?) to an ANBU mask _atop_ his head – that of a bird – presumably a blackbird, with green and black lines and curves showing the details of its eyes and beak, and on his shoulder – a tiny raccoon.

The sand raccoon cooed softly to see Gaara, and Blackbird let a small smile cross his features – his eyes going to the astonished Sand siblings behind Gaara.

"What are _you_ doing here, Blackbird?" Kankuro demanded and Harry looked to the floor, wondering how he was to answer him.

"I am forbidden from interfering with Team 8's progress during the Exams – this way, I am not tempted to assist Konoha." Harry answered vaguely, a truth – though he did not tell them that the he was sure that, of all the people who weren't supposed to know of his existence, the one that mattered the most - the Hokage had seen him, and Harry feared Hiashi's response. If the Hokage did not know of Harry's plight – it had certainly worked to his favor that the Sand-nin, the only other people who know of his existence had a room more then any other village or team competing in the Exams. It was far fairer then fate had been in most of his years.

He let it be implied that the village – and not Hinata's father – had something to do with his reasons. The Sand-nins knew he wasn't a ninja, so he could, in theory; interfere without fear of too much retaliation. That is – if he wasn't caught in the act, or suspected.

"Oh. So you're staying with _us_?" Temari inquired with a raised eyebrow to show she didn't quite buy _that_ tale. Blackbird nodded, and Kankuro frowned slightly, the two siblings exchanging a look and worrying on Sand's future attack and if Gaara's alliance would shift if Blackbird was in danger. Or if perhaps Blackbird would aid them. There were too many questions, and neither of them liked not knowing the answers to them.

"He claims to be a _mercenary_ – not a ninja, so there is no harm in it." Baki allowed, gaining the attention of two of his three pupils. Both Temari and Kankuro obviously doubtful of the truth of Baki's words, but neither froze when their bothers full attention was laid on them – as Baki did.

"He is staying, Baki, he is my _friend_." Gaara snarled to the elder man, who tensed, wary of Gaara's temper.

"Of course, Gaara." Baki murmured carefully, his eyes, full of suspicion, laid on Blackbird – he looked away before Gaara could take too much of an offence. Gaara, in turn, faced Blackbird, his posture solemn.

"We need to speak of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi." Gaara stated plainly, and Blackbird, knowing why, nodded and allowed Gaara to pass into their room, the door firmly shut to the three other – normal humans, in the apartments. The three Sand-nin glanced to each other, wondering at the new developments and changes their plans were taking – and it wasn't even the start of the Exams yet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Sorry, lol, Gaara's entrance from the manga is my favorite, had to write it, but things will pick up fast soon…anyway – about the scene I thought was cute – it's written in script – but it is not a part of this story, but of the manga, which won't get me into trouble – if anyone is wondering.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. The Oncoming Storm

**Song of the Caged Blackbird **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Oncoming Storm**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Previously_;

"We need to speak of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi." Gaara stated plainly, and Blackbird, knowing why, nodded and allowed Gaara to pass into their room, the door firmly shut to the three other – normal humans, in the apartments. The three Sand-nin glanced to each other, wondering at the new developments and changes their plans were taking – and it wasn't even the start of the Exams yet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara paced – and Harry's eyes faithfully followed the other boy's movements. Gaara had never failed to remind him of a predator, in every motion – action or reaction, he was a deadly grace. Even how he spoke was a hint at the demon lurking within.

Finally, Gaara halted his movements – tilting his head as if listening intently to something no one else could.

Harry knew what it was Gaara could hear - if Harry so wished he could make the 'static' of Shakaku's words out, knowing the look for the one he himself used when he was 'listening' to Houkou.

"Why?" Gaara finally asked, turning to look at Harry. Harry stared back into Gaara's eyes, shades of green meeting and measuring one another.

"Why what, Gaara?" Harry inquired softly of him; Gaara looked aside, considering what he was asking – and likely conversing with Shakaku at the same time.

"Why did _that_ boy – the younger brother of the man who visited you last night," Gaara paused slightly, his eyes on Harry – _waiting_ - but when Harry made no motion to deny the truth of Gaara's words, merely nodding – so he continued, "want to kill me when I mentioned his brother?" Gaara finished carefully, finding himself at a loss on how to continue now that the truth, as he saw it, was out.

Gaara could quite easily tell that the answer lay with Harry – in that he had no doubt. Harry glanced away, seeking a way to answer – for Gaara _knew_ he would answer – in the woodwork of the floor of the apartments.

"It's…_complicated_." Harry started – telling Hinata portions of the truth had been halting – but telling Gaara would be far more _personal_. Gaara waited for him to continue, knowing he would – if only to fill the silence.

"I thought I was so clever…" Harry voice was oddly bitter, and Gaara was startled for a moment – slowly relaxing when Harry, realizing that Gaara was not only hearing him but _sensing_ him, sent calm through the link.

It would not be suitable to have Gaara let loose his demonic power on Leaf on his behalf – for something that happened years ago.

"I met Itachi a few times – enough to respect him, and apparently he felt vengeful on my behalf, for I suppose in my youth I was not as careful as I am now." Gaara narrowed his eyes – knowing that _that_ was the key to it all – why Harry had had to be careful? – what did Itachi know that he did not?– what was Harry keeping from him? Harry, sensing Gaara's keen insight rushed on.

"In the end, he supposed my freedom was worth killing for. He had been misled, by my self – acting as a puppet for another. Gaara – you must _promise m_e to never do anything rash." Harry begged softly, and Gaara frowned – knowing that Harry's wish was sincere, but confused to how someone as powerful as Harry could be a _puppet_.

"I won't do anything without a reason." Gaara told him instead, knowing if it came to it he'd rather kill then set idle waiting for permission as something happened. Killing seemed such a simpler way of getting rid of problems.

"Fair enough." Harry sighed softly – somewhat without hope, knowing _that_ was as good as his word as Gaara was going to get. Harry knew he could not ask for anymore then that.

"What did Itachi do to make his brother hate him?" Gaara asked again, this time genuinely curious – and not merely worried for Blackbird – whose name he had let slip to Sasuke.

For even if Gaara had killed countless assassins of the Sand – some sent by his own _Father_ – his family had never openly loathed him. Mostly out of fear for him – but the Sasuke boy had been a mix of fear, rage and hurt – a perfect killer intent.

"Killed everyone Sasuke had ever cared for," Gaara frowned at Harry's answer – and Harry willingly elaborated, "Itachi slaughtered all of his family, that is - the Uchiha Clan, but for Sasuke."

"And you believe you had something to do with this massacre?" Gaara finished, startling Harry with his ingenuity – but how could Gaara not suspect this was so since Harry had hinted at it so willingly?

Harry cursed himself – wanting to protect Hinata, and wanting Gaara to see that both Uchiha brothers had their reasons and neither was exactly wrong, was taxing him- especially with keeping his memories and emotions from touching Gaara.

"I know I did, Gaara. I was the puppet Itachi tried to free with the killings." Harry allowed that truth, his gaze out the window, then locking back to Gaara.

"Why didn't it work?" Gaara found himself asking – even if he knew he would not get the entire answer. Harry sat frozen, not having thought Gaara knew he wasn't as free as he pretended.

"It was not the Uchiha Clan I am –_was_, tied to." Harry answered – trying for simple, and with his answer Gaara knew he shouldn't push Harry anymore – although he suspected many things – Gaara knew he would not be getting the answers anytime soon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I don't see what's so important about this Blackbird – we should be sparring, not looking through dusty scrolls," Naruto whined to unsympathetic ears, "we should be sparing for the Exams…" Naruto finished – and loath as she was to admit it, Sakura knew Naruto was right.

She looked worriedly to Sasuke – lately the dark haired boy had been more then broody – he had been obsessed to find a mention of this 'Blackbird', which the Sand-nin had only mentioned in passing - and Naruto was quickly growing restless from not sparring.

"He's right Sasuke…we aren't getting anywhere with this. Maybe you should just ask…" Sakura began carefully, catching Sasuke's attention – he looked at her, and she ceased speaking, looking aside

"Ask who, Sakura? Kakashi already said he doesn't know – or can't say, the Third would hardly mention someone of that much importance to _us_. Besides – we can't find Gaara of the Sand – if that was his real name – without raising a few eyebrows before the Exam." Sasuke finished rather shortly, seemingly annoyed at his teammates inability to grasp his reasoning.

"_Whatever_," Naruto grunted – rising from the table with the dusty scroll on it – Sasuke having told him to look through the pictures of the Uchiha Clan and the beginnings of the Leaf's history for a blackbird, some supposed clue – "I'm going to practice we only have _three days left_ – besides, you ever think that Blackbird could just be a code? _From the memories_ – sounds like a person or demon to me." Naruto rambled as he left – leaving Sasuke staring after him in thoughtful silence.

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke called, and Naruto spun in place – a hopeful grin on his face, Sasuke smiled slightly and turn, "your right – we'll spar now." Sasuke allowed, and Sakura only looked relieved. After putting their scrolls away, the three left the Chronicles – a circular record building open to the public – as the Archives were closed to ninja but for those of Jounin rank.

They went to the Training Grounds – where the Sand-nin - and Harry, just happened to be sparring.

Sasuke and Naruto started, trusting in Sakura to call a stop to the spar when it reached a dangerous level – _for them_. For a while – things seemed to be going well, and then – with Kyuubi screaming in his head that there were other bijuu near – _and why didn't Naruto sense them?- _if there were.

Naruto froze in indecision – for a moment he could have sworn he smelt _something_ foreign and wild. Sasuke was quick to take advantage of his distraction, driving his foot into his midsection – making Naruto grunt as he hit the ground, Sakura raced to him, unsure if she should allow the two to continue – for even Sasuke seemed surprised Naruto had let himself get hurt

"You alright, baka?" Sasuke was quick to ask, having squatted down beside Naruto as he shuddered to consciousness.

"Yeah, yeah – I'm fine," Naruto reassured, wondering if the Fox was trying to kill him, "c'mon Sasuke, I won't let you beat me again." Naruto assured, even as his teammates looked uncertainly between each other then to the blond boy.

"I'm not sure you should, Naruto – you took that hit without making a move to block – at all." Sakura murmured softly, biting her bottom lip in indecision, Naruto pouted at her – for it _was_ her decision if the spar continued.

"Ah, c'mon Sakura-chan, I _promise_ to be careful." Naruto whined, seeing Sakura was undecided – she frowned at him, knowing well that the two boys would dive right back into the fight holding nothing back – hence why they needed her to supervise. Her worst fear was that one day one of them would go too far and kill the other by accident.

But now Sasuke was looking at her, eager to begin again, likely feeling he hadn't won this fight fairly, for Naruto to be distracted.

"_Alight_…" Sakura sighed, and Naruto cheered – Sasuke stood, and then helped Naruto to do the same. They were an excellent team together – and Sakura had no doubt they would go far working together – with or without her.

They began, and for a while, Naruto _seemed_ fine. Sakura was relieved that whatever had caused Naruto's lapse was gone, and watched them continue to spar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry _had_ known Naruto (who Hinata had known and followed for years – if only to ensure the scorned boy's health) was the Kyuubi – just as Gaara had found out and Shakaku had mentally 'screamed' over the link he shared with Houkou. He just hadn't known what Houkou was going to do – if he had, he would never had left the apartments that day.

He and Gaara were finishing up the spar – although from Temari's and Kankuro's winches, it would look more like they were trying to kill each other. And who could know better? Gaara's sand was wrapped over Harry's face, while wind savagely whirled around Gaara – sparks of flame occasionally hissing at his eyes and hair.

Those were the defenses they gained from their bijuu – naturally; they were trying to get past those in order to truly train their physical bodies – not just their demonic ability. Yet, it seemed to them that their demon abilities reacted naturally this way to another Jinchuriki – but, Shakaku had been right – to some extent – Harry did last longer then any human had.

The sand shifted, leaving Harry's mouth in favor of crushing his body – he screamed – and it seemed that the world paused, even with the wind and fire rushing around him like a great dragon, Gaara signaled a halt – his sand did not obey.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto froze in mid-motion in his attack to Sasuke, as a scream echoed in the clearing.

"_Naruto_?" His name on Susuke's lips had no effect – even as Naruto's pupils seemed to slit.

_Someone is hurting someone in my village_! It was a ridiculous thought – this was a ninja village, training went on daily. People hurting one another to get stronger – but this seem different, uncontrolled, _demonic_.

His body tensed, his head tilting in that direction, the one in which the scream had come from, even as he used the Kyuubi's abilities – the world seemed to pause – and Naruto took off in the direction his instincts told him the scream had come from.

He was heedless of Sasuke's breakneck pace as he following him – or even of Sakura's calls for them to come back – Naruto raced toward the cry – and strait into the path of a storm.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	20. In The Eye of the Storm

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In The Eye of the Storm**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara felt trapped – his heart caught in his throat, and _his_ sand _wasn't obeying him_. It was trying to – for all appearances – _kill_ Harry.

_Why_? He all but screamed at Shakaku. His demon flinched down, almost submissively, before Gaara's emotions. They whirled around his mind, wreaking havoc – it was somewhat "good" then that he had no control over his sand – else it might have destroyed the valley. Gaara, firmly thought that, he would have likely preferred that to having put Harry – who he had began to regard as a friend – or at least equal, in accidental danger.

_**It's a purely defensive instinct, Gaara, I can no more stop this then you can.**_ Shakaku answered reluctantly, and Gaara stood tensed before the scene – made helpless by his own demons instincts, he gritted his teeth as he waited for Shakaku to continue. _**Relax. Houkou will not let the boy die – he will step in if Harry can not handle this**_. Shakaku's tone was soothing – but it had no effect as Gaara's fists clenched.

_Why would the sand do something like this_? Gaara demanded of his bijuu – who, in his mind eye, tilted his head to the side – amused by the question.

_**Long ago – demons ruled, our instincts demanded a strict hierarchy**_ – _**Houkou is a five tailed demon – I am but one, but Houkou's soul was shredded – all that remains of his power is fire and wind. Alone, I am still below him – but as you are as much my partner as Harry is to Houkou. This is our instincts test of Harry, to see if he is a weakness. **_Shakaku lectured him, and Gaara growled softly, his lip snarling to reveal a sharp canine – a silent warning his demon he was not in the mood to be 'taught' about demons and their ways.

Gaara watched on, vowing silently that although this was the fault of what they were – he would keep his brother and sister away – and anyone who would interfere – so this would be done and over with.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What's Gaara doing," hissed a surprised Kankuro, his eyes had narrowed on the slight form of his younger brother – his thoughts centering on what was going through the red-heads mind, "he knows he's supposed to lay low until its time…" he finished in a soft snarl.

Temari sighed, glancing from Kankuro, to Gaara, wondering what she was going to do about her two younger siblings.

"This may not be his fault, Kankuro." Temari reasoned, her eyes narrowed on the demon charka surrounding the two – from within the sphere she could make out Gaara and Blackbird, both still standing – and the occasional bursts of wind and smell of smoke allowed her to know they still fought.

"Oh? And _how_ could that possibility be true?" Kankuro asked her sarcastically, Temari did not let her siblings tone bother her, she knew he was worried – and Kankuro did not express his emotions well, he was liable to lash out verbally at anyone.

"It could be something the bijuu are respectable for. You know as well as I do that there is no account of what happens when two demon vessels meet. Or spar." Temari reasoned, her tone pleading for her brother to see this from her side.

She didn't realize how right she was.

Kankuro only snorted softly in disbelief, his arms crossed over his chest. They had no reason to be alarmed yet – Gaara might be…_strange_ – but he did seem to be unwilling to kill Blackbird.

Temari's and Kankuro's whole attention was focused on the whirling of demonic charka; they knew that, as "normal" humans, they dared not interfere with what was going on. Demonic charka alone was known to burn a person severely – so it limited their options.

"_Out of my way_!" A boy, blond – with bold "whisker" marks on his cheeks and amber eyes slowly bleeding into crimson, growled out in a shout, as he ran – headed for the space between them.

Kankuro's lip curled in annoyance, he _hated_ annoying little brats – _especially_ this one, who thought he was better then Kankuro. Temari gave him a quick warning glance – telling him quite plainly to shut up, even as the blur of blond and orange passed her, she grabbed at him – pushing him onto the ground with his momentum.

"Are you crazy, boy?" Temari sneered down at him – Kankuro thought he remembered the boys name being Naruto – not that he was going to tell Temari that.

"I _have_ to get in there – he's in danger!" The boy exclaimed, half-growling his words, even as he stood. Temari and Kankuro tensed – they didn't know the boy – but they did remember Gaara's warning that there was another bijuu vessel near by.

"Who is?" Temari asked, somewhat doubtful of the truth in his words, but willing to hear him out. Crimson hued eyes – _demonic eyes_ – looked up at her, locking with her own, Temari felt a chill go through her as those eerie eyes narrowed – looking past her to the demonic charka.

"I – I don't know," the boy admitted – even if he seemed determined to go through them to find out, "I just know I have to go to him." Naruto told them – somewhat sheepish that he couldn't answer her questions properly, but still determined to get into the sphere of demon charka and find out what was amiss.

"Brat – we know both of the guys that are in there, maybe if you gave us a name we can tell you if it even concerns you." At Kankuro's voice – Naruto's head snapped up, recognizing him, he resisted the urge to growl at the older boy.

"Houkou…"

As if in response to the Naruto's words – the sphere of demonic charka fell away, revealing Gaara – who stood tensed before Blackbird, who panted for breath – green eyes gleaming at them like jewels in the night. White, powdery sand that gleamed like glass was everywhere around him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry had a moment to wonder what the _hell_ was going on – was Gaara trying to kill him? Was _Shakaku_? Harry was suddenly, abruptly, furious – it pounded through his blood, made him dizzy – like hot fire racing in his blood.

For the first time in years – he touched his magical core, and felt it _use_ the elements, suddenly sand – wind – and fire, were turned against each other – and the reaction was quickened from hours and days to a mere moment - glass, frozen crystal-like into the form of a leaping flame surrounded him. Dizzy with the abrupt change – from the taste on his tongue of grainy sand to a smooth, hard, surface – _and_ the fact he _still_ couldn't breathe.

Harry's magic sensed this – and a pure, high-pitched note echoed from inside Harry's skull; and the glass, unresisting, shattered into sand. Similarly, the demonic sphere of charka that had protected them form the interference of outsiders fell away.

Silvery specks of fine – powder-like, white sand surrounded him, panting – Harry took in the sight before him.

Green eyes met with amber tinged with blood red.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**My mate**_…Naruto had tensed, the voice in his head wasn't his own, but he knew it well. His very bones echoed with the mournful growl of his bijuu, Kyuubi stirred – and as their agreement stood, he used Naruto's senses and saw through Naruto's eyes the wildly demonic charka swirling about the boy. It formed itself into a dog – then whirled away, leaving only the dark haired boy.

_Kyuubi_…Naruto thought to his demon – a greeting, though he loathed the nine-tailed fox, he had never heard his demon …_sad_, before – he hadn't thought the nine tailed demon capable of that "weak" emotion.

_Who is that_? Naruto asked curiously as he ran his eyes over the other boy – he was slender, if well developed; Naruto found he was attracted to him, even if he knew nothing of the other boy - Kyuubi snorted in disgust, his ears twitched as if to flick off a bug.

_**That, boy, is merely the vessel of my mate. What importance is it to me whom it is**_? Kyuubi disregarded Naruto's question – his whole attention focused on the demonic presence of the boy.

Gaara – Naruto remembered, suddenly stepped forward, having gone unnoticed by either Kyuubi or Naruto until now .Kyuubi's low growl echoed in the back of Naruto's skull. _What, what is it?_ Naruto asked him, hoping to learn what had shattered Kyuubi's "pleasant" mood.

"_**Shakaku**_…_**" **_Kyuubi snarled the name, Naruto realized with a jolt - that it may have been Kyuubi's words – but it had emerged from Naruto's lips. Gaara seemed to shudder slightly, and he looked aside, then back to Kyuubi – within - Naruto.

"_**Greetings, Kyuubi**_," the demon within Gaara, Shakaku, merely nodded, somewhat respectful – but wary all the same, "_**I thought you dead**_." Shakaku admitted softly, boldly meeting Kyuubi's eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that while Gaara's eyes were normally green – they were red-on-black with Shakaku controlling his body and speaking through it. Blackbird's eyes were swirling between green and gleaming amber, apparently undecided on who would take control.

"_**I am not**_." Kyuubi stated plainly, snarling slightly when Shakaku – unable to remain solemn, giggled softly.

"_**Well, duh – you wouldn't have run your vessels body here to "protect" your mate if you were**_." Shakaku teased him – mocking his temper, Kyuubi shocked Naruto by hissing with laughter – Shakaku's tensed form slowly relaxed, until Kyuubi spoke again.

"_**I still do not forgive you for putting**_ _**Houkou - or his vessel, in danger**_." Kyuubi told him, growling threateningly – Shakaku glanced to Blackbird – who contained Houkou, the so far silent boy's lips pressed together tightly as he gave up control of his body to his demon.

"_**He did not put me in danger. You know as well as any of us that our instincts demand a hierarchy**_." Blackbird, or rather – the gleaming amber eyed Houkou spoke quite plainly. Kyuubi snorted softly in agreement – disgruntled, but accepting the comment as truth.

"_**You have been missing all this time, explain yourself**_." Kyuubi asked – despite his rude wording, there was a note of pleading in the demand. The three paid little attention to the two other people – Naruto's teammates, who joined Gaara's siblings in watching the bizarre unfold before them.

"_**I will tell you only the beginning – for the rest is not my story to tell**_." Houkou looked pointedly at the listening humans. Kyuubi grunted, somewhat frustrated by the elusive answer, but waved Houkou on to tell him what had happened – and _how_ he had survived.

"_**As you guessed – the Sealing did go according to their plans, but I was traded**_," Kyuubi's sudden menacing growl echoed in the small clearing – but Houkou merely continued with his tale otherwise uninterrupted, "_**for a alliance – then I was placed within this body to turn the boy Dark. Evil**_." Houkou's tone was amused, and Kyuubi yawned – showing off the row of dagger teeth that had gown in mere moments.

"_**Mate of mine – it is good to see you**_." Kyuubi assured as warmly as he was able, slowly, Kyuubi approached Houkou, grumbling softly with annoyance at finding his vessel was shorter then Houkou's – nonetheless, he nuzzled Houkou's cheek warmly.

"_**Why did you allow them to see and hear us**_?" Kyuubi asked Houkou, puzzled; for although Kyuubi was the strongest of the three bijuu, Houkou was the better at illusions. Kyuubi's attention had slowly turned to the humans who watched open mouthed – Shakaku's high-pitched giggle made them tense – realizing they were now the demons focus.

"_**With three shards of my power gone – I can not create illusions until they are restored**_." Houkou answered simply, Kyuubi grunted – about to proclaim they go looking for them, when Shakaku interrupted.

"_**We can not just go off and find them, Kyuubi – our humans have ties, and if we leave – they will follow us – bearing ill will, is that not so - Temari and Kankuro of the Sand**_?" Shakaku murmured – wordlessly, Temari nodded – Kankuro swallowed, and spoke.

"I imagine if you leave – each of you, save Blackbird being ninjas," Sasuke, who had arrived to see Naruto–who–was–not nuzzling the throat of a boy he had never seen before, tensed, "our villages would go after them – and, in turn, you." Kankuro warned, silently grateful when Kyuubi's attention returned to Houkou.

"_**So**_," Kyuubi said slowly, rolling the words reluctantly off his tongue, "_**we must wait**_?" He did not sound as if he liked the idea – but Shakaku nodded clicking his tongue.

"_**Got it in one, Kyuubi**_." Shakaku murmured, and Kyuubi sighed long suffering, gazing at Houkou who nodded in agreement.

"_**As you will, mate of mine**_." Kyuubi was sneering slightly – disliking this decision, though he understood it all too well – Naruto had been screaming in his head once he had understood the three bijuu were discussing leaving the hosts Villages - _forever_. Lesser demons may have walked away from their hosts ties without a thought –but those were _lesser demons_ that were wild things in and of their nature and did not understand long-term ties – demons such as the bijuu did.

Besides, Kyuubi knew - if their hosts were unbearable, with Houkou weakened – two villages of ninjas after them would be more then bothersome – it would be dangerous for Houkou. Kyuubi would not abide that – but he would not wait for forever to take his mate away from these humans – the other two bijuu knew that, but that was not for humans to hear.

Kyuubi's demonic eyes turned to the four humans – they were young – but nonetheless they would have to be dealt with. Houkou knew him too well, settling a hand on his shoulder.

"_**We will not kill them**_." Houkou told his mate firmly, and Kyuubi sighed, seeming to pout.

"_**Then what would you have us do**_?" Kyuubi asked, and was sorry for it, as a sly smile crossed his mate's features.

"_**Make a deal**_." Houkou murmured, gazing at the four an unreadable emotion in his gaze.

"_**What sort of "deal", Houkou**_?" Kyuubi asked wary – for his mate had once tricked _him_ - the very embodiment of a trickster.

"_**A simple one**_." Houkou promised, murmuring softly – demure, and Kyuubi growled softly, his mate was speaking in riddles – teasing him, and Houkou _knew_ what made Kyuubi inquisitive aroused other things then his curiosity.

"_**We train them – two for each of us, and in return – if one of them lets someone know of our "active" state – we slaughter all of them at once**_." Shakaku interrupted their flirting – having discussed such a possibility with Houkou, and knowing of his bargain.

Besides - as much as he would not mind seeing Kyuubi in the form of a pretty blond boy mounting Houkou, he know their hosts would – and Gaara was "unstable" enough he might just be able to do something about it.

There was a choking noise form one of the humans - Shakaku did not care which, for it served to snap Houkou's attention elsewhere. Kyuubi flashed his fangs at Shakaku – the nine-tailed bijuu was possessive – and having thought his mate dead – and then abruptly returned to him, did not sweeten his temper. Though he was handling it better then a mortal would – for living as they did, and rarely did one of them die – the Death God – or others, for some favor - often returned them to living, so it was expected that something like this would be witnessed.

"What's keeping us from just telling now?" The pink haired girl demanded, Kyuubi curled his lip at her – startling her, for the malevolent expression was on the normally kind Naruto's face.

"_**Do not mistake us for our vessels, girl. We do not share their feelings toward you or your companions. We will kill you**_." Kyuubi hissed, and the girl looked aside, shivering.

"So – we either agree to be trained – or we die, is that it?" Temari asked, her eyes on Shakaku – wanting to hear the answer from him, for all that Kyuubi was their leader.

"_**That's right, girly**_." Shakaku purred, then, seeing the disgusted look on Gaara's siblings' faces – he laughed.

"What's in it for you?" Sasuke demanded from beside Sakura, Kyuubi snorted, but Houkou answered.

"_**I have time to rest – and to sense out the shards of my power**_." The ties their hosts had to these humans had to be ignored for now – the humans could not know they could use their very lives as leverage - even if their hosts hated them thereafter. Kyuubi had looked at his mate, surprised, when he had spoken of the shards - for Kyuubi had not known that Houkou _had not_ been able to sense the shards of his own soul in all that time.

"And let you get stronger and possibly kill us all when you are bored?" Kankuro asked in a droll tone, Houkou smiled slowly.

"_**Precisely**_…" The dog demon snarled – a low hiss that warned the humans from saying anything – for all words, jests or not – were taken very seriously by demons.

"So – those are our only options – death or training?" Sasuke asked in a tone of incredulity. Houkou merely nodded – the four looked to each other, they knew they were lucky to be let live after what they had witnessed. But why were they going to be trained by three of the nine most powerful demons? They would have to wait for that answer – for the bijuu would not wait for their own. Obviously – being as they were mostly sane at the time, they chose the training.

Satisfied with the answer, the bijuu withdrew into their hosts – delighting in the awkwardness that took over in their absence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Authors "Plot": What the _hell_ are you doing?

Authors Brain: -_whimper_- I don't know! –_cries_-

Authors Imagination: -_giggles_- Tis FUN. (Is _clearly_ not thinking of what's going to happen later in the story as consequence and just delighting in writing about the demons –please don't lecture the imagination – it knows no bounds…_literally_)

Well, Naruto and Blackbird's first meeting was _fun_, no? -_Coughs_- You know – I just realized if on purpose or not – Sasuke now _knows_ what Blackbird looks like ….

_Questions/Answers I've been keeping_…

_Why has "Blackbird" stopped 'flickering/fading' in this scene_?

The flickering/fading ghost-like quality is caused by his magic – because he doesn't want to be noticed – rather ironic that that would, normally, make you notice him more; but the magic also put an "unnoticeable" "spell" around him.

_Why does Gaara have ivory/white sand now?_

…It's _pretty!_ – Oh, don't give me _that_ look – I can come up with something cunning. Its _magic_ _sand_ now…. –_giggles_-…Or rather _anti-magic sand_; normal controlled magic simply doesn't work with the sand near or around it. Why? Well it is _demonically_ controlled, and while Harry's magic worked – it wasn't spoken spells, which are controlled it was born out of need – more powerful, _uncontrolled_ magic. So – the uncontrolled "wild" magic changed the sand into something more powerful – and something that "swallows" normal magic. Yes – there is a reason for that, but think of Gaara's sand now like… a magical equivalent of a black hole.

They don't just know anything about _that_ yet. Meaning, also, that that might be why Harry's flickering and notice-me-not "spell" has ceased working for a bit.

_About The Harem _

Many of you have asked me what the pairings are of the _harem_? – Or something to that effect. Think something like in a wolf hierarchy; the Alpha pair, the Beta pair, the mid-rank, half grown/pups, and the one omega. However there are differences – mainly being _there are no females_ yet there are still two of each group. Mind you that this is a purely mental thing – no one is going to go out and say, "You're my female – even if you are male," or some such – they will _know_ by body language (yes, Houkou holds a role in the sudden 'knowing by instinct') – and like in a wolf pack – these things do change – even alpha status. Nice little excuse I can have if you notice something change.

Harry – Alpha Male

Gaara – Alpha 'Female'

Itachi –Beta Male

Naruto –Beta 'Female'

Sasuke – 'Mid-Rank'

Neji - 'Mid-Rank'

Shikamaru –'Mid-Rank'

Kiba – Omega

Basically, think "orgy" and you'd have the right idea. Now the whole "pack" is based on the _humans_ – the bijuu have an _entirely different hierarchy_.

For outside this group, you have a sole Hinata and Shino pairing, connected by the group by Harry seeing Hinata as his sister. No, Hinata _isn't_ sharing Shino – well, at least not in the foreseeable future.

As far as when this "arc" ends – it'll be when Harry turns seventeen. When that something big that I've been hinting at _forever_ happens, and a very… _different_…Wizarding World then what your familiar with makes an appearance. Also, as to when and how Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Draco do meet up with Harry; I'd _love_ you hear your guesses on how they'd fit in with Harry's 'pack'. –_giggles_-

As for the Weasleys (including Ron), Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini or others from the DA or books being in this pack – well, I'll think on it. Feel free to make suggestions.


	21. Glances in the Dark

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

_An explanation on the notes of the previous chapter can be found on the bottom. Sorry._

_Finally_ – it's the the Exams.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Glances in the Dark **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_I've become pathetic_. Itachi Uchiha thought, gazing over the tree tops that surrounded Konoha. His crimson gaze glanced to Kisame, who leaned against a tree down below, keeping watch. The Uchiha was sure the shark man would agree with his thought if he knew the _real_ reason Itachi had been acting so "out of sorts".

All these precautions and unnecessary risks – all to keep a boy Itachi _liked_ safe from his own Leader – and the Akatsuki, who he had worked faithfully for since cutting ties to Konoha.

It _was_ rather pathetic – but it was fun, _thrilling_, to disobeying them and doing what he willed for the first time in a long time. Right under their noses, he was keeping a Jinchuriki safe. If Kisame suspected something – he would have asked, and if he asked – Itachi _would_ kill him.

Itachi had no particular fondness for his "partner", he had – after all – voiced that he worked better alone from the start. He had warned Kisame that if he became annoying, Itachi would kill him.

There was another option to killing Kisame – as Itachi knew well; it was to impression him in his own mind. Though, Itachi had never _asked_ Kisame which he would prefer – but Itachi doubted Kisame would want to think about it.

Kisame knew the risks of working with Itachi – and he knew to keep his space.

Their crimson rings flashed, and Itachi knew it was because the chakra of a bijuu had flared nearby. Kisame looked to Itachi, who looked into the distance – and because he had never understood praying, he hoped that his Blackbird would not be in danger.

"Stay here. I will go see what is happening." Itachi told him, and Kisame nodded, crossing his arms as he watched Itachi leave.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto abruptly fell into control of his body - and froze, his limbs stiff and his eyes wide – _he was cuddling a stranger_ – worse, in his mind – a _male_ stranger. Who happened – by a twist of fate – to contain the bijuu who was the _mate_ to his own – also male – bijuu.

"_Get. Off. Him_." Gaara growled at him, deep within his throat, Gaara's eyes locked with Harry's who had never had Houkou take him over. Blackbird was still – far too still, Gaara didn't know what had happened with his sand – but whatever it was had caused Blackbird to be as solid and still as everything else in Gaara's sight. The red headed boy wasn't sure if he liked the change or not.

Naruto was nonetheless quick to obey him, leaping quickly away from the stranger. Well – technically, both were strangers to Konoha - but as Naruto did not even know the other boy – his mind scrambled for a name – and it came to him reluctantly, _Blackbird_.

But – there was something _wrong_ – Naruto _did not know that name_.

Naruto searched his own mind for the reason to the puzzle – because, yet again, like he knew the boys name - he _did_ know it…_because_…it had come _from another source_ – and there it was in his mind – two "threads" alike to his connection with Kyuubi, but not like the chains that bound him to the fox.

The realization came like a dunk of cold water on a winter day – the _reason_ Kyuubi had taken control – was to _let_ Naruto's mind connect with the two other boys before him.

The spooky boy from Sand gave him a look like he was a moron; Naruto realized – again, it wasn't wholly his own conclusion - they _must_ have felt him looking for the connections, as they had for Blackbird's name - _for they had given it to him_.

Naruto, throughout the forced realizations, had stayed frozen, crouched on a tree branch, watching the two boys with wide, frightened, blue eyes.

"Nar- _Naruto_?" Sakura's voice – thin and frightened for him - came to him, and she must have called him more then once, for even _Sasuke_ was looking worriedly at him.

_Do not let them know of out connection._ The voice was whisper soft – it wasn't Gaara's for his voice always sounded annoyed - so it had to be Blackbird's; Naruto swallowed, glancing at the dark haired teenager as he spoke.

"I'm fine." It came out like a croak – and Naruto found he didn't really care; his voice was the least of his worries.

"W-was that really…really _the_ Kyuubi?" Sakura asked softly.

_She's scared of me_. Naruto realized, saddened that she could think that – with the Kyuubi inside him, he couldn't be trusted.

"What do you think?" Gaara's brother, Kankuro, was quick to ask – if sarcastically. Sakura gave a quick glare to the older teen – for who was he to talk to her that way?

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned – ignoring Kankuro, his eyes were trained on the small blond. Naruto gave a quick jerk of his head – a nod, if a reluctant one.

"_How_?" Sakura suddenly asked him, and Naruto panicked, not knowing how to tell them that this wasn't his fault – that it had been done the day after his birth.

"Do you really think they would _volunteer_ to become hosts of their bijuu?" Temari asked the pink haired girl, expression doubtful, and with a tone Kankuro had heard her use when talking to small children.

Sakura's cheeks flushed at the belittling tone, and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"The bijuu were sealed inside them – and other Jinchuriki, either at their birth, or a few hours after." Kankuro told the two Leaf ninja in a knowing tone – for he had been told that often enough by his own father and sister.

"Well what did Houkou mean by saying he'd lost shards of his power?" Sasuke asked him, Temari cleared her throat – she didn't like how the Leaf ninja were ignoring their little friend. Nor how they seemed not to be looking at her brother or Blackbird, though she knew she had no control over what did or did not happen, they had to realize Naruto hadn't changed – only their perception of him.

"Why don't you ask Blackbird that?" The moment it left her mouth, Temari was almost sorry she had said it – it was clear to her why – now, the Jinchuriki had been so silent. Gaara had known something – and so had Blackbird, for Sasuke gave Blackbird such a look that had it been directed at Temari, she would have at least flinched.

Blackbird was still though – still as death, yet he seemed unaffected by the boys glare. Gaara shifted slightly – and Temari and Kankuro looked quickly to the white sand Blackbird still stood around. In response to Gaara's irritation with Sasuke, the ivory sand shifted like an unsettled sea - wary.

"_You_ are Blackbird?" Sasuke asked hissing the question out. Harry nodded, remaining otherwise silent.

"How do you know Itachi Uchiha? Why does the Spook say my _brother_," the word was spat in disgust from the Uchiha heirs lips – even as his dark eyes looked between the two Jinchuriki, "in your memories? How the _hell_ does he know of what's in _your_ memories?" It was an expected question – Gaara had warned him of it – so why was he _surprised_ at the amount of loathing in Sasuke's tone? Harry sighed, not taking his eyes off the younger of the two Uchiha brothers.

"I have nightmares." The boy, known only to them as Blackbird said this so softly he could barely have been heard. Gaara knew this was a true enough statement – but not _the truth_. Sasuke would accept nothing less then the whole truth – and that was something Gaara knew Harry wouldn't give him.

"So? Everyone does." Sasuke sneered, unsympathetic.

Naruto, who had been mostly ignored – gave a soft whimper. Gaara and Blackbird had tensed upon glancing to their fellow Jinchuriki only to see him pinned to the branch he had been sitting on – a figure was crouched over him, straddling the blond – dark hair hid the persons face from view, but both Gaara and Blackbird had recognized him at once.

Slowly, he lifted his head – crimson eyes gleamed at the group, and a smirk crossed his crimson painted lips.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi Uchiha purred, his hand flexing on Naruto's throat.

"_Itachi_…?" Sasuke gasped hate – and fear – rolling off him in waves. Temari and Kankuro traded glances, both knowing better then to attract attention to them selves – they, single-mindedly, chose to wait and see.

Sakura had no such thoughts – she swallowed and stepped forward – determined to get that man off Naruto. Three kunai hit the ground around her feet – her eyes widened, surprised.

"Do not come any closer, little girl. This does not concern you." Itachi purred soft and threatening, his gaze not lingering on her in favor of Blackbird – he smiled, and though it was chilling, it had certain warmness to it.

"Blackbird, how… _pleasant_, it is to see you." Itachi murmured softly, taking in the others injuries, his nails digging into the soft skin of Naruto's neck, causing the boy to jerk in distress. Itachi leaned down on him, full length, making Naruto increasingly uncomfortable. The snow white sand had left Blackbird, and gathered around Gaara, small waves of it lapped at his feet.

"Let him go." Gaara demanded, and Itachi sighed – turning his gaze to Blackbird, who tilted his head slightly – a nod, pouting – Itachi obeyed.

"As you wish, Gaara of the Sand." Itachi's voice was falsely sweet – delighting in the sudden tension of the Sand siblings. Itachi now stood, leaning against the trunk of the tree, loftily looking down at the teenagers below. Naruto, who had been trapped beneath him only moments before, was quick to escape, appearing beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do not ignore me Itachi. How do you know Blackbird?" Sasuke demanded of his elder brother, who raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_ does it matter to _you_?" Itachi asked in turn, getting a twisted feeling of delight with his brother's fierce glare on him.

"Because… if you don't answer me….I…_I'll kill him_." At Sasuke's declaration – Itachi laughed, it rung harshly in their ears. It shocked them when, all at once – it ceased, Itachi shook his head in mock disappointment, his gaze on his brother. Itachi had been the only one to see that, for a heartbeat, Gaara's sand had ceased moving.

"You're being stupid, little bother." Itachi declared a small half smile on his lips at seeing Sasuke's dark look become a little confused.

"_Think_ – for but a moment," Itachi whispered, even if everyone had heard him, "if you even _attempt_ to kill _my_ Blackbird – I won't be the only one to go for your lifeblood." Itachi waved toward Gaara – and even Naruto.

"Do you think the ties that bind these Jinchuriki to their bijuu would allow you to simply kill one of them so easily?" Itachi asked Sasuke, taunting him. Sasuke looked unsure, for the first time since Itachi's arrival he noticed that the three Jinchuriki had unconsciously moved into a defensive position - a triangle, with Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, and even Sasuke himself in the center.

Though, Gaara was looking _at him_, rather then at Itachi.

"Houkou – who is within Blacbird - is the Kyuubi's mate, little brother – now, who is Kyuubi in?" His elder brother asked, Itachi's tongue clicked approvingly, upon seeing that Sasuke had realized that Gaara – and for some reason, Naruto – were more worried about Sasuke then Itachi.

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, confused and a little hurt to see the blond boy unsure of his position.

"Correct. Let us review – you asked about the shards of Houkou's power – I'm a bit curious on that myself – Blackbird, care to enlighten me?" Itachi cooed, although they could tell he was serious, Harry took a shuddering breath.

"Nekomata shredded his soul – Houkou power. He is missing a third of himself." There it was – plain for them to understand. Houkou was incomplete – and Harry felt within himself that he too lacked…_something_.

"Answering why Houkou has been dormant for so long – why not even Kyuubi could feel _his own mate_ until his host was put right in front of him using bijuu charka." Itachi allowed, and Harry nodded, if reluctantly. It was the truth, no matter that he would rather have them not know of the bijuu – let alone that it was weakened.

"And how do you know me?" Itachi purred, his eyes lustfully looking up and down Blackbird, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Naruto surprised himself by growling at Itachi, which caused the older teen to chuckle darkly. Gaara's fists clenched as he forced the sand to still itself; while Sasuke's gaze could have burned holes into Blackbird's back.

"You are my friend – I do not regret that, I only regret that you fell into my Master's… _trap_… and killed for me." Blackbird allowed, the words coming slowly – Temari and Kankuro remained impassive, Gaara had known – just as he knew what was to come; Naruto stilled, his eyes wide as images of events he had never witnessed flashed in his minds eye.

Sasuke heard, distantly, Sakura's soft gasp, but his senses were focused entirely on Blackbird.

"And that, little brother, is who you have to blame for the Uchiha massacre. Blackbird's _Master_…" There was a note of self loathing in Itachi's tone – not for the deaths he had caused, but because he could not find the puppet master who controlled _his_ Blackbird.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked abruptly of Blackbird, his tone cold and unyielding. Gaara moved in front of him, the white sand leaping to the tips of Gaara's fingers.

"Do not think it so easy, little brother," Itachi hissed softly – like Gaara, he felt his brother's killer intent when Blackbird had merely continued to _look_ at Sasuke, unspeaking, "show him the Cursed Seal, Blackbird." Itachi ordered, and Blackbird's eyes lifted to meet his, and Harry's chest ached – he hated his own weakness – and Itachi was forcing him to reveal it all to those around him.

Wordlessly, Blackbird spun around on his heal, pivoting – his hand came up, gripping his braid and pulling it away – at the base of his neck was the Curse Seal, the color of a fading bruise, were the two curved 's' lay sideways on each side of the 'x'.

"This isn't possible - _that_ is forbidden." Sakura gasped, her eyes were wide as she looked upon the markings.

Gaara snorted in disgust of them - all the Leaf ninjas looked horrified, twisted amusement lurked in his gaze. Temari and Kankuro looked unsettled, even as Naruto's expression shifted into one of fury.

"It's hard to enforce a law upon people who think themselves above it." Naruto hissed, his gaze flashing red.

"Indeed, little fox – nonetheless, _my_ Blackbird can not simply _say_ who his Master is. We must find and act on our own – for that particular Curse Seal is a nasty one – if he simply attempts to say who it is – he will die horribly before the first sound is made. He can't even write it." Itachi spoke, his frustration with his helpless position reflecting in his tone – he leapt down from the branches of his tree, landing beside Blackbird.

"Then how do we know who tricked you?" Sasuke asked his tone unsympathetic – he saw that Blackbird was a pawn – and his brother, well – Sasuke didn't know _what_ to think of Itachi. He had killed his own family – but he had been _played_. Sasuke wanted revenge still – he would always want it – but he didn't know who he wanted to take it out on.

His world – which had been firmly black and white before today - was flipping and rolling about underneath him – rearranging, and Sasuke only knew that someone in Konoha walked unpunished for plotting against his family.

Certainly, there were other targets for his anger – Blackbird – a pawn, his brother – who had killed them. Sasuke was beginning to see that if he killed either of them – he would never know of the third. That, he knew, would plague him for the rest of his life. That there was another – someone who, in order to kill – he would have to bid his time with his brother and Blackbird to find.

"We wait, and we watch." Surprisingly, the answer came from Naruto.

"For now – pretend nothing has happened, enter the Exams – compete, but keep your eyes open in the Third Exam." Itachi told them, bringing his hand up to cup Blackbird's face, his thumb trailing over the other boys bottom lip.

A slight blush came over Sasuke's cheeks; Gaara's hand came up to rest on the glaring Naruto's shoulder – who had stepped forward to interfere - a warning to the blond, who was not as powerful as Itachi, to keep out of it. Blackbird was not Houkou – and Naruto was not Kyuubi.

Kankuro looked aside with a small grunt, feeling awkward for the first time in a while. Temari merely raised an eyebrow at her younger siblings – very much amused. Sakura's eyes were trained on the floor of the training grounds, unwilling to look up until Itachi was gone.

Itachi stole a quick kiss – and disappeared, smirking, in a swirl of shadows. The tension from the group lessoned – but was still present.

"C'mon Sakura – Naruto, let's go." Sasuke ordered his tone deceptively soft, he watched his teammates leave – Sakura with eagerness, and Naruto was oddly reluctant – but obeyed nonetheless. For a time, Sasuke's gaze lingered on Blackbird. Then, pivoting on his heel he too, left to train for the Exams – more determined then ever to win against Gaara the Spook and his team.

"This ought to be real _interesting_." Kankuro whispered – though his sister heard him, Gaara tilted his head, a small smirk crossing his lips. Temari rolled her eyes – looking to the motionless Blackbird, who looked stunned by Itachi's actions. She chuckled, low and soft, gaining odd or indifferent glances from her brothers.

She didn't care – now she knew what got under the usually expressionless Blackbird – and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry, waiting for the results with Kurenai, was pleased that Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had made it through the First Exam without a problem. Then again – so had Gaara, Temari (who kept looking at him strangely when she saw him), and Kankuro.

It was interesting that Naruto had had a lot to do with so many of his fellow ninja being inspired to continue – it wasn't surprising that his team passed the First Exam though.

He was sure Itachi was watching – and he wondered what the elder Uchiha brother thought of all this. The Second Exam started immediately after the First – though in comparison it was to last five days.

They were given one of two scrolls – either Heaven or Earth - to hold on to. They also had to get the second scroll they were missing form a team that had the opposite scroll. Only teams that had both scrolls would make it into their goal – a tower in the center of the Forest of Death.

It really wasn't a challenge for Hinata's team – who were trained to be a tracking and survival unit – nor did Gaara have any problem getting his siblings, and the Heaven and Earth scrolls, to the tower.

After seeing that her team had arrived safely – and acknowledging that he hadn't interfered, Kurenai gave him permission to go greet them at the end of the five days. So, Harry took off into the Forest of Death, intent on learning what he could of how real ninja's trained.

But – almost directly after he had entered, Harry felt Naruto's distress through their Jinchuriki link. Without a pause – he headed in the direction it originated from, knowing that Gaara was sure to meet up with him as soon as he could.

Harry had a moment to take in the sight of Naruto being _bitten_ by a man with an extendable neck (whose tongue was also apparently extendable for all that it was wrapped around the small blond boy's body) before a furious Houkou's low growl vibrated inside his skull, and he realized - he was no longer in control of his own limbs.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Okay – if you're confused, I apologize. I leave the explaining to _Serpent in the Shadows_; …. Her long winded explanation;

"A harem is, when considering the traditional Muslim home "the separate private quarters reserved for wives and concubines", when applied to females living in these quarters its "the wives and concubines who live in a harem" so, other then substituting the female role to a male one … it's a "household" of many males, each one is basically tied, or if you want to go as far as saying "married", to one person - the "head" of the "household". _They can not_ form relationships outside the harem, but can share each other with its members. Example - Gaara can have sex with Kiba, but can't with Shino, because Shino isn't a part of the "household" (or in this case "pack"). The "head" is the "ruler", and all of them "service" him in way he deems fit. He can order them to screw each other, and they must. He can order them not to touch each other and they must...plus, even in a harem, there are ranks. So basically, Harry is the "head" and all the others are in "his" harem. They are all tied to him and share in his wealth and protection as long as he's willing to give it."

The short/basic version? - "Harry is complete Dom/Alpha over all the other males and after that; it's a free for all."

Or you can think of the "harem" as a pack of wolves – hierarchy wise. _Erm_ – does that even make sense?

And, yes, I am aware I just opened a can of worms….


	22. Kiss of the Snake

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Kiss of the Snake **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry had a moment to take in the sight of Naruto being _bitten_ by a man with an extendable neck (whose tongue was also apparently extendable for all that it was wrapped around the small blond boy's body) before a furious Houkou's low growl vibrated inside his skull, and he realized - he was no longer in control of his own limbs.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara felt a thrill of nerves go through his spine – one, or both of his fellow Jinchuriki was in danger. And Harry was within the Forest of Death – Gaara snarled under his breath, the sound like a hiss. Temari, who had been standing beside her younger brother, jerked upon hearing it – for she knew that sound.

"Gaara – what is it?" Temari asked, catching the attention of Kankuro – and Kiba, the dog boy – he and his team had somehow made it through the Forest of Death before they had – it was unnerving, to see how far the three Leaf ninjas had improved since their stay in the Sand.

"Is- is there something the matter?" Hinata Hyuuga asked – her stuttering had improved, but she was still as timid as ever. Temari gave her a small smile, despite that Gaara's sand was acting as waves, lapping at their feet.

"No," Gaara answered her abruptly – she seemed to shake with the force of his tone - when Shino frowned at him, he continued more gently, "I will be back." In a whirl of sand Gaara was gone – Temari and Kankuro looked between each other – then to Shino.

"Was there enough time?" Kankuro asked, Shino slowly nodded, and Temari chuckled.

"Well then, what are we waiting for – let's go after him!" Kiba growled, upset that Gaara had shaken Hinata in his haste to leave.

"Are you a fool – or just too brave for your own good?" Kankuro growled at him, and Kiba looked up again, his eyes narrowed and his fangs gleaming. A low growl echoed from Akamaru, Kankuro snorted at the small animal.

"If we follow too soon, Gaara will sense us coming." Temari spoke, before her brother could attempt to swallow his other foot.

"So…we wait." Shino murmured, glancing to each of his fellow teammates – Hinata nodded without prompting, and Kiba, cursing softly under his breath, also –if reluctantly - agreed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi Uchiha looked down at the broken – if bloody – sword at his feet. It stood like a cross in the dirt – though there was no body – it was a grave marker. It was too bad Kisame had questioned him. He knew Itachi would never – unless it suited him, return without a body when a bijuu's chakra had been detected. Itachi licked his lips, ridding himself of the drying smear of Kisame's blood.

Itachi glanced to his crimson ring – he knew the Akatsuki would detect Kisame's death – would know of Itachi's betrayal. He found he did not care. Itachi was more powerful then most of them, and if Itachi offered himself up to Konoha – they would not kill him. His gaze looked to the blue veins in his wrist. Konoha would never trust him again – they would never pay him for a mission – never allow him to step a foot off the Uchiha Clan grounds again unwatched.

But – they would not kill him; they valued the blood that flowed in his body too much. They would breed him like a stallion – or try to. Itachi snorted – he had made his choice – his reason for joining Akatsuki had been to die – he no longer wanted to die.

A certain Jinchuriki had changed that – besides, just as Konoha would not kill him – they would not allow the Akatsuki to try for his life. The Uchiha Clan's ancestral home lay in the center of Konoha. Any stranger would have a hard time of it. For any citizen it would be impossible.

Itachi was not fool enough to believe Sasuke was not dangerous – his little brother wanted to hurt, maim - him, yes – but kill him? Perhaps he could – perhaps he couldn't. It had been why Itachi had allowed his brother to live for so long – so that he might find a way to kill Itachi.

Now – Itachi would have to find some reasoning Sasuke and Konoha would be horrified at – some secret that the Uchiha Clan had hidden for so long it wasn't even told to those who were unworthy – such as Itachi's own parents. Such a secret that no one remembered – a smile carved itself onto Itachi's lips. Before he had slaughtered them – the Uchiha Clan Head's had told him their greatest secret.

Itachi wondered then – how would Konoha react to learn that the Uchiha blood they huddled around like some bright fire in the darkness – was tainted by demons? Itachi chuckled – it was an irony, the very reason he had thought his Clan capable of binding Harry, had made him into a demon in the minds of Konoha's citizens.

Little did they know – he truly was part of one.

Itachi shuddered – feeling the chakra of a bijuu warm the ring he still wore. Itachi inhaled – deeply, smelling something very like a demon snake. Itachi's eyes narrowed – the Sharingan coming to life within the depths of his eyes.

In a blur, he was gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Houkou knew - it was too late for his mate – Orochimaru had thrown Naruto away from him, though Houkou _knew_ the boy wouldn't die from the fall, his female teammate did not – she threw a kunai, catching it in Naruto's clothes and pinning him to the tree.

It was not too late for the next victim, the Uchiha boy – just as Orochimaru was about to grab the boy in his tongue and bring him closer, Houkou pushed Sasuke aside. Like a snakes strike – Orochimaru could not cease the start of the Curse Seal – even when his pray was the wrong one. Orochimaru bit savagely into the vocal cords of Houkou's throat – not to either side of his neck – hoping that instead of giving him the gift of his Curse Seal – the force in the bite itself would kill or paralyze his unintended victim.

Orochimaru had spent months studying and "getting to know from afar" Sasuke Uchiha – he knew nothing of this strange boy that had gotten in his way. Not knowing anything about the recipient of his Curse Seal was as deadly to Orochimaru as it was to his victim.

Sasuke and Sakura had watched wide-eyed, exhausted and panting for breath – hoping Houkou – or Harry, did not die. Houkou had gone limp – pretending to be dead, hanging from Orochimaru's jaws. Slowly, when the Curse Seal was a sure thing - Orochimaru's fangs let him go.

Houkou, once free of the crushing bite to his windpipes - without any hesitation whatsoever, tore into Orochimaru's flesh – biting at what he couldn't get into with his claws – lashing his chakra wildly at him. If he was trying to get a reaction – he got one. Orochimaru hissed at him, recognizing he was not human. Orochimaru was scared and let Houkou fall. Houkou observed this as he flipped away from the furious Orochimaru.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru growled at him – seeing him still standing and growing nervous at the seemingly ineffectiveness of his Curse Seal against this new victim, Houkou – as if to prove how healthy he was - bared his teeth. It was a high insult among demons to not give your name when asked. Orochimaru was simply unworthy to know it.

Orochimaru, knowing demon etiquette and seeing the boy before him was certainly not _entirely_ human shrieked with rage – like a pup having a temper tantrum - Houkou merely sneered in disgust. As it was – Houkou intended to keep Orochimaru's attention away from his mate and the mortal children (he couldn't very well train corpses – now could he?) at least until Shakaku and his host arrived.

Orochimaru's gold gaze narrowed, looking into the shining silver of the demon before him.

"Run away Orochimaru - or you will not survive this encounter." Sasuke had tensed up – an involuntary reaction to his elder brothers presence. Itachi had appeared easily from the shadows beside Houkou, his bloody eyes and swirling black commas stared into Orochimaru cold golden stare. Sakura had a sudden – if hysterical thought – which snake among them, was the deadlier?

"Itachi," the name was hissed like a curse – but there was open fear in Orochimaru's voice, "what are you doing here?" Itachi smiled slowly – it was not a pleasant expression.

"Tell all of the Akatsuki their little plan no longer interests me. It they seek me out – I will kill them. If they challenge me – they will die. If they dare to plan to harm what is mine," Itachi seemed to take great delight at seeing Orochimaru watching him like a rabbit would a fox, "they will never be heard of again." Itachi murmured softly - the threat a very real one, without a flicker of movement – Itachi's right hand was raised – the hand with the ring of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru's eyes widened – for, like Itachi's headband, there was a bold slash carved across the symbol.

Between the two of them – Orochimaru know he was the weaker. Itachi had seen him fight before – knew all of his weaknesses – and, even if he didn't; Orochimaru had seen Itachi, after massacring his family – rip apart the man who had worn that ring before him. Orochimaru knew without asking that Itachi would keep it for a souvenir.

"Then you, demon runt, will be taking the place of the Uchiha boy." Orochimaru purred, rolling the words off his elongated tongue- merely wanting some lasting words. Orochimaru boldly glanced at the somewhat calmed – if shivering Houkou – before Itachi's low growl forced his attention back to the elder of the two Uchiha. Sasuke – who was standing in front of Sakura, tensed at the unnatural sound his brother had made– looking between Orochimaru – Houkou and Itachi, wondering as he did so – while searching their expressions and body language - what was going on? What was _not_ being spoken?

"_Run, Orochimaru_. Don't forget to take your minions with you – or I'm afraid they will _never_ be seen again." Itachi snarled at the snake like man – sneering, his bloody eyes narrowed upon the other man. Not surprisingly, with a swirl of shadows – Orochimaru obeyed.

"Get your teammate out of that tree," Itachi commanded them, even as his attention went to the somewhat shaky Houkou. "Houkou – you must listen, I do not know what the effects of two Curse Seals will do to Harry. Can you cancel one?" Itachi asked of him, kneeling beside him – to better see Houkou's eyes – they were like ice melting off green paint.

"No." It was a low growl – husky, even if it was pained and not sexual. Itachi inspected the Orochimaru's newly red Curse Seal – then checked the Curse Seal that bound Harry to an unspoken Clan.

"Can you transfer it?" Itachi's eyes flickered to his brother for a moment, then back to Houkou.

"_No_." Houkou snarled, baring his teeth – Itachi jerked away, wary of an attack. Houkou was acting like the children were his cubs, insanely protective. Even so – Houkou's silver eyes were fading into Harry's vivid green.

"You can't let Harry arise now – _I don't know what the affects will be_!" Itachi growled out – Houkou – no, Harry's green eyes looked into his own for a moment and Itachi knew it was too late. Harry took a deep shuddering breath – and his knees buckled, sending him into Itachi's lap.

"Get Naruto over here!" Itachi called, and Sakura paused – warily looking at the rogue ninja who seemed – for all intents and purpose – willing to help them. Even so – Sakura could not – would not soon forget the look of mixed loathing and terror on Sasuke's face when he had first seen his brother.

"Why?" Sasuke bit out suspicious of Itachi's motives.

"I will not _touch_ the boy, _little brother_. But – do chose to remember – Kyuubi is Houkou's _mate_ – he maybe able to aid him in someway we can not." Itachi all but snarled at them, quickly loosing his already frayed temper. Sasuke was blushing, albeit reluctantly – it was clear enough what his brother was implying.

"What's happened?" Gaara asked – or rather demanded for all that he spoke in monotone – his gaze rested heavily on Itachi, who was cradling Harry's slender frame in his lap. Itachi tensed – he knew little of Gaara of the Sand – but it did not bode well with Itachi that he had not sensed Gaara arrive in the swirl of sand he had appeared from. Sasuke was suddenly beside Itachi, Naruto in his arms – he looked between the two them, and set Naruto beside Harry. He didn't leave though, Sakura – who had stayed behind, worried her bottom lip.

"A man who claimed the name Orochimaru attacked – he, um, did _something_ to Naruto with…with his tongue." Sasuke was carefully not looking at either his brother or Gaara as he spoke, his gaze resting instead on Naruto. He hated that the two people who could help weren't allies - and his brother – a very personal enemy. "Harry – erm, Houkou, shoved me out of the way when Orochimaru went for me. Naruto was unconscious – and Houkou seemed dead…then Orochimaru let go, and Houkou attacked – then both of you arrived." Sasuke was very tense – as if the wrong word would send him over the edge, or shatter him.

"Yes, yes – very good memory little brother – what worries me is Harry now has two very different Curse Seals – add that to the fact he has Houkou…I don't know the effects. Houkou didn't tell me anything." Itachi was clearly frustrated; he had _never_ encountered anything like this – and didn't know what to expect. He didn't like not knowing things.

"They are alive – if in pain." Gaara suddenly spoke, somewhat reluctantly – Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes – crimson and black commas – were suddenly fixed on him.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked him softly, she had come closer to them but she was still out of reach, just in case. Her gaze was narrowed on Harry – despite herself she found what was happening interesting.

"We – Naruto, Harry and I, are all Jinchuriki, the bijuu within us have a mental connection – as do we." Gaara answered, not looking at the others – his gaze on Harry and Naruto. He hoped they would forgive him for letting them in on the secret. Sasuke slowly frowned as he thought – Naruto had never mentioned anything like that – then again – the blond boy had never actually _told_ them he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him either. It had taken Harry and Gaara – and their bijuu, to bring Kyuubi to the surface.

"_Fascinating_…" Itachi murmured, his gaze trailing from Gaara to Naruto and Harry. He brushed his hand over Harry's scar – Gaara shivered, it would have been unnoticeable – had not the elder of the two Uchiha been looking for it.

"Don't _touch_ him." Gaara snarled, baring his teeth – it was a mark of how close Shakaku was to the surface. Sasuke had stilled, looking up at Gaara – tensed, ready to fight. Itachi merely chuckled, a dark rolling sound – alike to approaching thunder.

"As you wish..." Itachi said while he smirked, his eyes darkening.

"Um – _we_ –we _have_ to get them to shelter…" Sakura whispered – disliking that she had to be the one to point this out. Itachi glanced at her, and nodded carefully.

"Your… _girlfriend_ is right Sasuke." Itachi said – delighting Sasuke's narrowed eyes and Sakura's blush. Sasuke glanced to Gaara, and something passed between them – an agreement, an alliance. Sasuke knelt, folding Naruto's limp body into his arms. Itachi watched Gaara approach, and did not protest when the solemn boy snatched him away.

"T-there is a clearing down there…" Sakura spoke – pointing a shaky finger at the roots of a huge tree which had shaped itself into a kind-of cave, Itachi grunted, and took off for it – Sasuke and Gaara following him. Sakura merely sighed, feeling both left out – and weak in comparison to the others.

"Night is falling. I will stand guard; the rest of you can get some sleep." Gaara murmured his gaze on Harry and Naruto, he did not think that even if he tried that he could sleep. Itachi snorted softly – and looked up to see the eyes of the children on him. His gaze met Gaara's own.

"I'll join you." Itachi murmured, expressionless. Gaara merely nodded – but Sasuke choked, snorting in amusement.

"Your both nuts if you think we trust you." Sasuke muttered – glaring at the other two, while Sakura went about trying to make Harry and Naruto comfortable. Itachi shrugged, carelessly – leaning against the opening in the roots.

"Frankly, I'd be more worried if you did." Itachi spoke as he turned his attention away from the others. The night passed slowly – by the end of it, Gaara and Itachi were still awake – but Sasuke had fallen asleep, unconsciously cuddling Naruto. Sakura had drifted to sleep in the back of the cave, yet both Naruto and Harry were still unconscious – and only Gaara's occasional shivers or clenched hands gave a hint to what they were dreaming of – or felt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	23. A Truce Between Brothers

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**A Truce Between Brothers**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The night passed slowly – by the end of it, Gaara and Itachi were still awake – but Sasuke had fallen asleep, unconsciously cuddling Naruto. Sakura had drifted to sleep in the back of the cave, yet both Naruto and Harry were still unconscious – and only Gaara's occasional shivers or clenched hands gave a hint to what they were dreaming of – or felt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara had not moved nor spoken since night had fallen, and Itachi found this oddly comforting – often Itachi had found in his younger years that he could trust only himself with his life. If he trusted another – and that other failed, then Itachi's life would be forfeited.

Itachi glanced to his ring, is expression otherwise unreadable – his fist clenched, his muscles and tendons tensing – visible signs of the blood flowing just beneath the surface. He was alive – and he had, at a young age, chosen to ensure that he remained that way. After he had learned the family secret he had made plans and counter plans to ensure his survival – and that had been among his family, people he was supposed to trust.

The one thing he hadn't expected was Blackbird – and Itachi found that what he least had expected had given a reason to risk his life. It wasn't out of compassion that Itachi had slain his very kin for Harry – and it wasn't out of lust, though Itachi did feel that – there was a sense of…belonging, something Itachi had never encountered, not even within his own Clan – that came from being near Harry.

Itachi had called that belonging "friendship" – even though for him where there had been friendship there had also been rivalry, yet – with Harry, Itachi did not feel as if he had to prove himself. It felt instead as if after so long, he was worth something more then a trophy son or 'icon' of his Clan – who had to constantly had to prove himself or risk being shunned.

Harry's friendship – that sense of absolute belonging, had been why for one small boy sitting in the spider web of an individual who thought its self invincible - who Itachi yet still intended to crush – had motivated Itachi to kill all of his Clan in a single night. Still – he felt no sense of loss with the deaths – for his Clan and village had used him to kill others his entire existence – all that had mattered to them had been his abilities – they had cared very little beyond that for getting to know who they had trained to kill for them.

Those were facts –Itachi did not feel this gave him a 'reason', nor did he still feel wronged by them – nor did he care to throw himself to the 'mercy' of Konoha. Yet…Itachi's gaze rested on Sasuke for a time, the boy resembled himself and their mother so much it was eerie.

Itachi knew he could not continue to give no explanation – he knew Sasuke sought to kill him, for revenge – it was what Itachi would have scoffed at doing at that age – even now he would only allow his emotion to so rule him when it came to Blackbird, but he knew that Sasuke would not see it that way.

Itachi knew that he had not killed innocents – everyone in their Clan had killed or was destined to kill, perhaps Sasuke would be different and stop killing when Itachi's life blood drained from him. Or perhaps – like Itachi and their Clan, Sasuke would get a taste for it. It didn't matter – Itachi did not intend to die, and the only person Sasuke was a threat to was himself and his teammates.

Itachi's eyes flickered to Naruto – the blond mattered to Harry – and Itachi knew he thought of Sasuke as a friend; if his younger brother continued down the path of self destruction revenge offered, Naruto would be hurt, and that would affect Harry negatively. Therefore – though he detested it – he had to give a satisfactory explanation.

It had to be half-truths, at best – for Itachi knew better then to give Sasuke a reason to kill Blackbird outright. For now, all Sasuke knew was Blackbird had known him before the massacre – and that through his Master – Harry had played a part in it.

Itachi knew he could not keep their demon blood from Sasuke – it his birthright, and he would inherit it – unwilling or not. Abruptly, Itachi decided – it was better that Sasuke know and learn their blood ties from his lips rather then from someone who would try to control him.

Itachi stood abruptly, and was surprised when Gaara who had followed the movement, looked up the white sand shifting in its gourd.

"I'm going to wake Sasuke – and speak with him." Itachi offered up as a explanation – uncomfortable with such a look directed at him, as if he sensed this Gaara's gaze drifted to Sasuke – he shrugged then, glancing back to Itachi.

"Do not wake the others." Gaara warned, for a moment Itachi was tempted to ask what the consequences would be if he did, but chose to merely nodded in agreement. While it might be fun to push the boy's buttons – he was still Jinchuriki, and Itachi did not yet know what he was capable of.

Itachi moved easily toward his brother, keeping his steps light so not to wake the others – carefully, Itachi knelt by his brother's side – easily picking him up and moving him away from the others. As Itachi left their little camp, Gaara looked up again, and the intensity in his gaze halted Itachi.

"Do not let harm come to him. Naruto favors him – so too does Houkou." Gaara's tone this time was wary – a clear warning, Itachi merely nodded not daring to ask how the Jinchuriki would react if harm did come to Sasuke. But he did not – he counted himself lucky that Gaara was letting him walk out of the camp with Sasuke – if their situations had been reversed, Itachi did not know if he could find it within himself to trust the same of someone else.

Itachi did not doubt the repercussions of going against Gaara – but dead was dead, and no act of revenge or unspoken penalty could change that. His little brother was luck Itachi did not want him dead.

To appease Gaara, Itachi kept himself in sight, merely leaping onto a large branch within the canopy of the forest, near the edge of the clearing. Itachi didn't dwell on why he found it somewhat comforting to have Sasuke not struggling away from him in his sleep – tucked in Itachi's arms Sasuke seemed merely content. Itachi gently set his brother against the trunk, and began musing on how to go about waking his younger brother – he did not want him afraid or wrathful, nor was Itachi foolish enough to think Sasuke would be particularly happy to see him.

Before Itachi could decide on what exactly he was going to do, Sasuke was stirring. Sasuke's eyes were as he remembered - the reluctantly peaceful dark within the night – then Sasuke's mind caught obviously caught up to his situation – being his elder brother's captive, with no one else in sight. Then Itachi wasn't surprised he was staring into the red swirling embers and black commas of the Sharingan.

"What did you do, Itachi?" Sasuke was carefully not looking Itachi in the eyes – yet his tone was suspiciously rough, obviously he was willing to believe Itachi had killed his friends in their sleep and had saved Sasuke for last – already he was mourning for what was not lost.

"Nothing, yet – little brother," Itachi answered easily, looking in the direction of the camp – reluctantly, Sasuke followed his gaze – seeing them safe and Gaara still standing watch, Sasuke's shoulders visibly relaxed, "I wanted to talk to you." Itachi finished at his brothers questioning glance. Sasuke, predictably, was quick to tense up like a nervous cat, making a noise in the back of his throat to mark his disbelief. Itachi sighed heavily, his fingers tapping on the rough bark of the tree, the green nail polish glinting in the moonlight.

"What could _you_ possibly have to tell me?" Sasuke asked his tone marking his anger – Itachi had yet to have his eyes turn to the Sharingan, allowing his brother some control in the conversation – for all that it was a futile surface gesture of trust.

"It is about our bloodline, so you might find it interesting in the very least." Itachi spoke, not allowing his brothers emotions to affect him. Sasuke was frowning at him, suspicion thick in the air between them – Itachi's nails halted in their tapping.

"What could you _possibly_ have to tell me that I don't already know?" Sasuke goaded as Itachi knew he might – Sasuke was curious – but for once Itachi was glad his little brother was so poor at hiding his emotions.

"Then you _must_ know all who carry the Sharingan – save perhaps Kakashi, are demons." Itachi murmured emotionlessly, at Sasuke's shocked expression, Itachi knew he hadn't – Sasuke was suddenly sullen, angry.

"And I suppose your going to use that as a reason for why you killed my Clan?" Sasuke hissed, Itachi's dark eyes narrowed – Sasuke was quickly getting on his nerves. Itachi's lip curled, flashing a fang – Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the realization of the blunt truth being shoved in his face.

"They were _my_ Clan long before you could even talk or walk, little brother. No – our bloodline is not the reason I killed them, for all the truth that if we had continued to be a major power in Konoha it would have fallen from within – ripped to apart from the bloody inside by _our_ Clan." Itachi let the silence creep in between them, until Sasuke could no longer take it.

"Then…_why_?" Sasuke's voice was filled with many things he would have never allowed to creep into it under the light of the sun – but this was night, and Itachi knew that for all his false confidence his brother was still the confused little boy Itachi had left behind.

"Such a simple question, _why_ – why does the earth engulf entire powerful cities – bring rulers to their knees? Why do humans beings live so easily among animals that they can control – yet fear the demons it can not? There are no simple answers, little brother – I did what I did because I could – because I fell for a trap, because I cared. For all that we are descended from demons, Sasuke – we are not without emotion. Not even demons are without the ability to care for those precious to them." Itachi glanced to Sasuke, only now wondering if it had been a mistake to speak to his younger brother.

"Emotions are not a weakness…" Sasuke hissed at him – his eyes filled with loathing, Itachi merely shook his head in false hope to free him self from the headache that was threatening to overcome him.

"I did not say that they were little brother." Itachi muttered, his voice soft – for the blink of an eye Sasuke showed his confusion – then it was gone. Itachi clenched his fists with his frustration managing to rein it in. What – he wondered – had been the point of speaking to a...a _child_, about all that?

"Then _what_ are you saying?" Sasuke demanded, and Itachi, sighing, wondering at that himself. Finally, after Sasuke was looking longingly to the camp – the chill and silence having long ago gotten to him, Itachi spoke.

"I want a truce," Itachi said suddenly, when Sasuke had not expected it, he looked up at Itachi in disbelief, and Itachi could not find it in himself to be surprised - for he knew had surprised himself, "you know you can not kill me – not now at least, I will leave you alone – let you grow, learn, get a wife or kid - even teach you if that's what you want. When you want you can even try to kill me." Itachi's lips tilted up – it was not a smile, for Sasuke's felt himself become queasy at the thought of what Itachi must have done to have such a terrible look etched upon his face.

"All this I'll bend to freely – for if you do not seek to harm him, I will not seek to kill you. Sasuke – if you harm him, I say this with all that I am – I will destroy everything you find pleasure in so utterly you will not recognize it, I will have you begging me upon bended knee for your death, before I let you die." Itachi's eyes were not the Sharingan – but they were just as eerily threatening, and with that terrible look upon his face, Sasuke knew why Orochimaru feared his elder brother so.

Even with the thought, Sasuke felt as if something was tightening around his chest and mind – freezing along his spine – with a jolt, he realized this was Itachi's killer intent fully focused – and it was worse then anything he had ever felt before.

For a moment Sasuke was surprised that when it eased – his brother having to physically turn away, that his breath was not coming out as chilled puffs of air.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked softly, not daring to raise his voice or look at Itachi - least he have Itachi's attention focused so on him again.

"Blackbird." Itachi's voice was calm, even – measured – even after having threatened Sasuke and all he cared for moments before.

"You love him…" Sasuke's eyes were wide with the realization – his words having been barely a whisper, but Itachi heard him all the same. Sasuke felt his world shift with the realization that his brother was not an emotionless monster – that he loved – that he had such a weakness, and such confidence as to reveal it to him.

Itachi looked at him then, out of the corner of his eye – they were Sharingan. It was answer enough, that Sasuke's realization had so affected Itachi.

"Do we have an agreement?" Itachi asked, not bothering to answer his brother when he had obviously figured it out for himself. Slowly, Sasuke nodded finding it not a distasteful truce. Accepting without a word that Itachi had his reasons, but as long as Itachi did not act against him the agreement held – Sasuke knew his elder brother would not break his word. Itachi was many things – among them a killer – but he was a ninja – and from birth ninja knew all they had was their word.

"Yes…" Sasuke finally hissed out the word, feeling as if something had settled unpleasantly within him. Itachi's hand rose suddenly, too fast to follow – before Sasuke could make a motion to stop him, or think he was betrayed – Itachi tapped him on the forehead.

Sasuke looked wide eyed at Itachi, and a grimace that was almost a smile passed over Itachi's face.

"Sorry, Sasuke…couldn't resist." Itachi murmured to him, his voice soft as a whisper- even so Sasuke could hear if faintly - the playful note in Itachi's voice. The breeze ruffled Itachi's hair – and he was gone, just…gone.

Sasuke blinked feeling something like a idiot as tears threatened to choke him – before the massacre, Itachi had always done that – hit him on the head, apologize, then run off. It had been the only show of affection Itachi had granted him, and Sasuke knew no one else had seen that playful side of his brother. Sasuke's head tilted down to his hands – they were shaking with delayed reaction.

All those times – Itachi could have killed him, but as a child Sasuke had trusted Itachi blindly.

Was he being so blind now? Sasuke looked to the camp; his older brother leaned, seemingly at ease, against the wood that sheltered all that Sasuke had found precious to him. Sasuke vowed then, as he unsteadily got to his feet, leaning heavily on the trunk- that he would not let Itachi have the satisfaction of so surprising him again.

As if to mock his vow – Blackbird started to scream – crying out in pain, remembering the Curse Seals, Sasuke leapt into the clearing – in time to see Itachi's face pale as Blackbird's body started to…change physically, right before their eyes. His body was twitching and twisting on its own – as if in seizure.

Gaara was beside Harry in an instant – his sand scooping him up in the air a few inches so he could not hurt himself – the soft sand cushioning his body from harm. Beside him – Itachi seemed helpless, only to move when a blast of wind emitted from Harry's body.

Sakura jerked back – having been awakened by the screams – she stifled a gasp when the short cutting blast of wind hit her face – gentle enough to leave the skin untouched, for all that it hacked off her hair.

Itachi and Gaara were sufficient to block Blackbird from his sight – but Sasuke did not need to see past them to know – for Naruto, who had leapt wake before Harry started to scream. He was reacting to the other Jinchuriki's pained screams – his eyes going from the normal sky blue to a bleeding ruby – the whisker marks harshly imprinting themselves across Naruto's angular face – for all that he was as helpless as the others, he certainly looked fiercer.

Itachi's back shifted – and Sasuke caught sight of Blackbird – the glimpse of pointed ears and the silver bleeding into normally black hair was all that Sasuke needed to know to assure himself that something was going on internally, to cause the external reaction. That, however, did not make it any easier for them to sit and wait.

"What's happened?" Itachi demanded of Gaara, for all that his tone had been calm moments before it was harsh now.

"Houkou canceled out the Curse Seals – he had to, Harry was going insane. He said – said that Harry would change physically to mimic him…" Naruto trailed off with all their eyes upon him.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, reaching to touch Naruto – as if in need to reassure herself that it truly was Naruto. Naruto jerked away though – not looking at her, or the rest of them – his eyes on Harry.

"I watched it happen." Naruto's voice was somehow older filled with his regret and hopelessness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: Okay – because you waited so long (and will likely have a longer wait still ahead…) here are some Christmas treats – for the so far very patient slash fans…. Some Itachi/Naruto goodness…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Song of the Caged Blackbird**_;** A Closer Look**

_Chapter 21_(?)

Itachi /Naruto

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Scene;

Naruto, who had been mostly ignored – gave a soft whimper. Gaara and Blackbird had tensed upon glancing to their fellow Jinchuriki only to see him pinned to the branch he had been sitting on – a figure was crouched over him, straddling the blond – dark hair hid the persons face from view, but both Gaara and Blackbird had recognized him at once.

Slowly, he lifted his head – crimson eyes gleamed at the group, and a smirk crossed his crimson painted lips.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi Uchiha purred, his hand flexing on Naruto's throat.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke gasped hate – and fear – rolling off him in waves. Temari and Kankuro traded glances, both knowing better then to attract attention to them selves – they, single-mindedly, chose to wait and see.

Sakura had no such thoughts – she swallowed and stepped forward – determined to get that man off Naruto. Three kunai hit the ground around her feet – her eyes widened, surprised.

"Do not come any closer, little girl. This does not concern you." Itachi purred soft and threatening, his gaze not lingering on her in favor of Blackbird – he smiled, and though it was chilling, it had certain warmness to it.

"Blackbird, how… pleasant, it is to see you." Itachi murmured softly, taking in the others injuries, his nails digging into the soft skin of Naruto's neck, causing the boy to jerk in distress.

Itachi leaned down on him, full length, making Naruto increasingly uncomfortable. The snow white sand had left Blackbird, and gathered around Gaara, small waves of it lapped at his feet.

"Let him go."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi had come out of no where so quickly that Naruto had been caught completely off guard by his sudden 'attack'. Naruto's back met the rough bark of the tree – even as he tried to squirm free – he found it an impossible task with Itachi's weight atop him.

"Be still, boy…" Naruto had frozen when Itachi spoke – the stranger's voice was soft and whispery so not to attract the attention of those below them. Naruto though, had frozen for a different reason – he would have been a fool not to have heard the husky need riding the Uchiha's tone.

Out of the corner of his eyes Itachi saw Naruto go still, the blue eyes widening impossibly at what the blond had detected. Itachi did not have to guess to know why – his body had betrayed him. The soft warmth of another's living flesh beneath him was a rare gift. His length longed to bury itself in the blond boy's entrance – to feel the heat of his boy's body around him – to hear his husky pleas and soft whimpers.

"Good boy, I bet you do exactly as your told," Itachi purred into the blonde's ear nuzzling his cheek and neck, Naruto's eyes flashed red, and his teeth flashed against his lips, "with the proper …way of asking…" Itachi licked the boy's whiskered cheek. The blond shivered –the ruby tint in his eyes faded. They widened abruptly with Itachi's next bold movement. Itachi's hand cupped Naruto's hardness, Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

"Ummm, you are so very warm…" Itachi murmured against his ear, licking the shell of it – shivers (Naruto tried to tell himself they were of disgust, but his body willfully betrayed him) raced down his spine, even as he lay prone beneath the elder teen.

Naruto did not know why he did not call for help. Did not know why he was starting to – albeit reluctantly – enjoy the open teasing he was receiving. Perhaps it was that Naruto was so often overlooked – or because he had never felt anything alike to this – whatever the reason, Naruto gasped softly, writhing suggestively beneath Itachi.

"Don't _tease_, boy." Itachi growled under his breath, Naruto felt the hard length of the stranger rub forcefully against his inner thigh. Naruto didn't know –but his fingers had grown claws – these sunk into the hard bark of the tree branch – because Naruto felt he would scream if he did not have a hold of _something_.

For, Naruto certainly did not control his own body.

It arched – pressing the stranger's weight closer – and it trembled when Itachi's fingers and hand, slender and long – yes – but larger and larger then Naruto's own, caressed Naruto's length. It shivered with desire, and made noises Naruto never would have believed could have come from him – if Naruto hadn't been there to hear them.

"Do not make a sound, my sweet boy." Itachi purred – the breath of his words brushing Naruto's ear like a whisper in the dark. Then – before Naruto could wade out of his swirling feelings enough to understand what Itachi meant; they were moving together like moon and tide. Itachi was urging him to some abyss, some final step that Naruto could not see where it led – and Naruto, reluctant – but oddly willing – followed in Itachi's movements.

Itachi moved atop him – his mass pressing against Naruto, drawing him closer to the abyss. Naruto struggled not to make a sound as he felt Itachi's thrusting against his thigh – then closer, forcing him down as he moved against Itachi. Naruto's own hardness was being fisted roughly – yet – Itachi's movements were oddly gentle at the same time. Itachi was bent over him, panting - his knees were already on either side of Naruto's waist –holding him still as Itachi pushed his hardness against Naruto's rear.

Finally – after what had felt like an eternity of this oddly deadly dance – Naruto, even having been warned to be silent, could not help the whimper that escaped his lips as his body arched against Itachi's navel with his release; Naruto's wide blue eyes were upon the stranger's narrowed red eyes.

Both know the 'game' was up. Itachi raised his head – his hand that had gripped the bark of the tree to keep his balance moved to Naruto's throat as a gesture of dominance. Sure enough – Naruto's soft whimper had alerted the others to Itachi's presence, he made sure to let them see the hand upon Naruto's throat – an excuse to why Naruto had made no attempt to alert them to Itachi's presence until then.

Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to be grateful – ashamed, or upset that the Itachi wouldn't risk touching him so intimately with so many eyes upon them.

"Hello, little brother…" Itachi murmured, having spotted his sibling among the other children. His hand tensed in response – and Naruto stilled – trying to be as unthreatening as possible.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke gasped in disbelief fear and other things lashing out in his chakra. A pink haired girl, braver – or more foolish then his brother, stepped foreword – her eyes locked on Naruto's form.

His three kunai hit the ground around her feet – her eyes widened, she was…surprised.

"Do not come any closer, little girl. This does not concern you." Itachi purred, tone both soft – for Naruto's sake, for the girl clearly valued him – yet threatening, but his gaze not linger on her in favor of Blackbird. Itachi smiled at the boy, and though it was chilling, it had certain warmness to it.

"Blackbird, how… pleasant, it is to see you." Itachi murmured softly, taking in Blackbird's injuries, his nails digging into the soft skin of Naruto's neck, causing the boy to jerk in distress.

Itachi leaned down on him, full length, making Naruto increasingly uncomfortable. For – Itachi was still very hard. The snow white sand had left Blackbird, and gathered around Gaara, small waves of it lapped at his feet.

"Let him go." Gaara demanded –no…ordered. Itachi sighed – turning his gaze to Blackbird, who tilted his head slightly – a nod, pouting – Itachi obeyed.

"As you wish, Gaara of the Sand." Itachi said, his voice falsely sweet – delighting in the sudden tension of the Sand siblings. Nonetheless, Itachi found himself obeying, but not Gaara's orders – Blackbird's unspoken ones were far more important to him. So, gathering his cloak close to him – for, it would not be due to show the lot of them how aroused he had been by Naruto.

Itachi standing now, leaned against the trunk of the tree, loftily looking down at the teenagers below. Naruto, who had been trapped beneath him only moments before, was quick – despite his earlier whirling emotions - to escape, appearing beside Sasuke and Sakura.

_So…that is how it will be, my boy?_ Itachi wondered, his gaze lingered on Naruto a little longer, before turning his attention to the group.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_And for those who want a peek at the next chapter (so far…)_

Naruto didn't know where he was – he remembered fighting Orochimaru. He remembered defending Sasuke – and he remembered (though he wished he didn't) the feeling of Orochimaru's tongue wrapping around him. The slick muscle moving against his skin – all gentle niceness – until it had brushed against his navel.

Naruto knew – despite many people thinking otherwise – what arousal was, how he could not when Kakashi all but paraded erotic (and pictured!) "novels" in front of him? Even after having mastered the "Sexy No Jutsu" - he just didn't see what the big deal was.

In all his life he had three experiences with arousal, all had been followed by pain – from Sasuke's kiss, which he had then been beaten for, to Kakashi's "Thousand Years Of Pain", which had been painful, but it had left a odd yearning within him – a yearning he blamed upon the Kyuubi.

Now this - Orochimaru's tongue, touching him – petting him…it was inevitable that the pleasure of being touched led to pain – physical or mental, it was still pain. But this… it was worse then a burn. It was a searing all-consuming pain – the kind he thought might accompany a sword cutting through him, or drowning.

Kyuubi had assured him in his youth (though he hadn't known it was Kyuubi – he had thought it his 'imaginary friend') that though the villagers may mistreat him and hurt him – physically or mentally – that he would always heal, that pain would fade. In some part of himself he had always believed Kyuubi – but now, he wondered. Wondered at the price of that pain fading.

Had he become less then human?

The place he found himself in was downright scary. It wasn't real – couldn't be – but …it felt as if it was.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Secondary Authoress Notes;

Yes –yes, I'm a horrible person for having made Harry suffer so much through out this story –_shrugs_- but I'm just making him even harder to kill.

Something to remember - a demons power – and human magic are at odds – right now, the demonic power has gained a foothold, and the magic is being drained off to 'fuel' the "cancellation" of the two Curse Seals – this is something that changes this entire story. Harry doesn't _actively have magic_ – meaning, he's not getting a wand… he has Miyabita Shi (now you see why I gave him a temperamental magical sword…)

Harry's body (and mind) will indeed start to mimic Houkou – and Miyabita Shi will become crucial in 'balancing' Harry's mind between the 'human' and demon natures.

The Curse Seals are null and void – the only lasting effect being Harry will feel a …_erm_…"attraction" to Orochimaru – and will be unable to speak the name of Hinata's father. Don't worry – Itachi will find out – eventually. Harry does hint at it being a Hyuuga – but like the Uchiha Clan, there are a lot of Hyuuga's to choose from – even in the Main Branch Family, and Itachi is not fool enough to add them to his death list – because then Harry would be hurting – trust me when I say, no one wants that.


	24. Within The Mind

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

_Notes_; You can look at the scene "_A Closer Look_" anyway you'd like – if you want it to have happened, it could be what actually occurred between them – if not, well, I don't really see it as having any significant difference between the two versions of events – merely a flip in perspective.

Ah, remember that warning of Harry's attraction to Orochimaru – be aware, this is where it comes into play.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Within The Mind **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

To Harry it was a blur, ever since he had entered the forest and glimpsed Naruto helpless. Most of the time, he hadn't been sure who had been in control of his own body. Harry hated that feeling.

Within his own mind, it was dark – alike a cave, for he did not want to see what lay beyond the darkness. A small part of him self – uncontrolled and willful, wanted to curl up and scream forever – shirking into the darkness, perhaps to merely hear a sound other then his own breathing. The silence around him was thick – there were other noises, his breathing – the soft dip of water, but nothing was as constant as the silence – it chained him to the cave, he could not go out.

That was how Harry knew – he was within his own mind, Houkou having ensured he would not interfere. Harry could not say then if he blamed Houkou for his actions or not – all the times before, Harry had been let to see what was going on – at least in part, have some say in it. Houkou had always offered an illusion of control. This was different – this was a complete and utter disregard for that illusion.

This was a take over, a blunt show of power.

In the silence of the dark, Harry's breath came faster in his fear.

He did not know what was going on – what Houkou would do with his own body.

As if in answer…the cave shuddered around him, flickered – trembled like an illusion, a heat wave, then stilled. Harry knew then…

Something else was with Harry in the dark – something had brightened the entrance, illumined it – and stood against the light, reaching into the dark for Harry.

Hoping to lure it closer – for a mere glimpse of what he faced – or perhaps out of fear, Harry took a step back from the entrance of the cave, his back ached sharply when it came in abrupt contact with a outcropping of rock from the walls of the cave that enclosed him.

Harry hissed in his pain, then silenced himself as the thick silence around him faded, replaced by soft echoing laughter.

"Silly boy…you can't hide from me…"

The man, for however feminine the tone was – the presence was clearly mescaline, Harry saw him shift in the light, ever so carefully he had glimpsed the man who had hurt Naruto… and realized abruptly, like cold water splashed on him to wake him, that the man was somehow - however unwelcome, within his mind.

"…come to me boy, I will make you strong – you will not need to hide in the dark anymore…if you only come to me…"

Harry shook his head – flinging the temptation to walk only a step closer away, his hands were clenched at his sides – in the dark he had no weapons – there was nothing to use to defend himself with if the man chose to come closer.

He was helpless; the cave seemed to shift knowingly, and it comforted Harry. It was as if the cave promised to protect him, silly – but within his own mind, Harry knew there would be no second chances – he would take what protection was offered.

Orochimaru reached out a hand – his skin was soft light, for all that if seemed to burn Harry.

"Get away…please, go away…" Harry managed to choke out as he begged, feeling his skin grow hot, as if he was suddenly badly ill – he shuddered as Orochimaru slowly smiled – it was mocking, knowing – and all at once sinister.

"I will not leave." Orochimaru spoke as he took a step into the cave, lighting it – there was awareness to the light and dark – for the darkness swirled, resisting the light, resenting it.

"You are mine now…" Orochimaru hissed, half way to Harry.

The darkness clung to Harry – for all that it was a pure darkness moments before, it was becoming lightened, washed away by light. Harry, tucked in the darkest corner of the cave, merely watched – silenced by what he saw.

The darkness threw all of itself upon Orochimaru, and Harry hissed as it lashed through his mind – seeming to burn him, for all that it was darkness, not light, that chained him.

Orochimaru was inches from him, the light filling up the cave, as it did so – the chains Harry had always known in the dark were lessened, and Harry saw the burning hand being raised to his cheek and wished he could scream – could beg to die – anything but the silence.

He couldn't – he merely watched, feeling the darkness slipping away, and Orochimaru's sinister light tugging at him – drawing him closer, teasing him.

The cave again trembled, and Harry could see now the marks on the walls – indications of claws, of attempts to escape – neither light nor dark were his friend. Both trapped him, caged him.

Orochimaru's skin was cold – as if dead, for all that the light burned, Harry was at once cold and hot – he stared up at Orochimaru, wondering – if being caught would be so bad…

Orochimaru leaned in closer, and Harry's eyes widened, the mans breath was cool against his neck – nails, a hint of danger, a hint of death, scratched against his cheek for all that the man held it tenderly – as if cradling a precious possession. Harry could not help being caught in the mans mesmerizing snake eyes – the words Harry had heard came back to him – changed, as if Orochimaru had shoved them into his mind as a reminder, "_you will be mine_".

Harry's head was caught – he was unable to turn aside, real panic surfaced – tensed his spine, halted his breath – Orochimaru smiled as if he knew what was going on, planned on it, was waiting for the right time. Just as the last of the darkness faded, a low growl vibrated in the cave passing through Harry – and it seemed as if Orochimaru flickered.

"**I will not let you have him**."

Harry slumped in relief, the tension going out of him as Orochimaru jerked away from him, pivoting to observe the many tailed silver ghost dog that stepped out of the shadows.

"…you can do nothing, I will have him…" Orochimaru trailed off as the dog stalked closer, putting itself between Harry and Orochimaru.

"**You have no right to him**." The dog – Houkou, did not speak, his words merely echoing in their minds.

"My mark is my right, demon." Orochimaru proclaimed arrogantly, Houkou merely snarled, his fangs gleaming in the suddenly fading light.

"**We shall see which is stronger – my will or your mark**…" Houkou eyes gleamed – seeming to spark with the element of fire that he possessed. It caught Harry's attention – whispered '_run'_ to him. Then, Houkou who had been crouched on his belly sprung up, a snarling silver ghost that attacked Orochimaru ruthlessly.

As for Harry – he obeyed the spark he thought he had seen - fleeing out of the cave with Orochimaru's attention caught on Houkou. He ran along a beach – the sand seeming to cling to him, he did not have sandals on – in fact, save for some ragged street things – he wore nothing.

He only knew he needed help – so he called out with his mind, screaming, awakening old bonds Houkou held – and accidentally pulling another consciousness into his own mind….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto didn't know where he was – he remembered fighting Orochimaru. He remembered defending Sasuke – and he remembered (though he wished he didn't) the feeling of Orochimaru's tongue wrapping around him. The slick muscle moving against his skin – all gentle niceness – until it had brushed against his navel.

Naruto knew – despite many people thinking otherwise – what arousal was, how he could not when Kakashi all but paraded erotic (and pictured!) "novels" in front of him? Even after having mastered the "Sexy No Jutsu" - he just didn't see what the big deal was.

In all his life he had three experiences with arousal, all had been followed by pain – from Sasuke's kiss, which he had then been beaten for, to Kakashi's "Thousand Years Of Pain", which had been painful, but it had left a odd yearning within him – a yearning he blamed upon the Kyuubi.

Now this - Orochimaru's tongue, touching him – petting him…it was inevitable that the pleasure of being touched led to pain – physical or mental, it was still pain. But this… it was worse then a burn. It was a searing all-consuming pain – the kind he thought might accompany a sword cutting through him, or drowning.

Kyuubi had assured him in his youth (though he hadn't known it was Kyuubi – he had thought it his 'imaginary friend') that though the villagers may mistreat him and hurt him – physically or mentally – that he would always heal, that pain would fade. In some part of himself he had always believed Kyuubi – but now, he wondered. Wondered at the price of that pain fading.

Had he become less then human?

The place he found himself in was downright scary. It wasn't real – couldn't be – but …it felt as if it was. It felt as if there was sand under his sandals – it smelt as if there was an ocean, it looked and sounded real. He even tasted the blood when he accidentally bit too hard into his lip.

As far as he could see there were no other people – a paradise, but with no one to see it with him.

That's what he thought.

Out of nowhere, a body flung itself at him of its own accord – Naruto held back his urge to scream as he hoped it was a living body – not a dead one. The person beneath him groaned softly, and for the first time, Naruto looked to see who had captured him.

At first he thought it was a girl – the skin was pale and soft, the eyes that looked into Naruto's were green. A green to match his blue – it was when they breathed, trapped, that Naruto realized he was dealing with a boy.

"You're a boy!" Naruto muttered, his face scrunched up in his confusion as he scrambled to get up. The green eyed boy did not seem to be in a rush anymore as he blinked at him, the black hair fluttered as the boy raised his head up– it was a familiar movement, one Naruto rushed to place.

"Of course I am Naruto. What else would I be?" Naruto's jaw dropped open – it was Blackbird. The other Jinchuriki did not look like himself at all – he looked weak…human…with that realization came fear.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked rashly, hopping he was wrong – his eyes pleading with Harry's to tell him his hunch was wrong.

"Inside my mind…I think…I think I pulled you into it." Blackbird murmured, looking aside, as if ashamed to find Naruto with him.

"Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?" Naruto asked bluntly as he helped the other teen up – he noted that Harry seemed weaker here – and he had no weapons, something that would never have happened to Blackbird.

"I…I think Orochimaru is within me…" Harry's voice was faint, and Naruto tried to ignore his urge to offer his protection. Ninja did not like to be reminded of their weaknesses – but Harry was so unlike a ninja…

"How'd he get in here then?" Naruto asked as he scanned the horizon, knowing that like with Harry – it would do no good if Orochimaru caught them off guard.

"I don't know." Harry did not look at him; he looked upon the island as if he recognized it.

"Been here before?" It was a stupid question, Naruto realized only moments after asking – of course Harry would have been here before – this was, after all, his own mind.

"Yes – but I was with Gaara at the time." Harry's voice was carried off by the breeze that had picked up. Naruto looked to the sky, frowning – Harry seemed somehow absent, as if he wasn't really there.

"It looks as if it's going to storm." Naruto did not know how that was possible – moments before it had been calm and clear. Maybe weather patterns in the mind just worked like that…

"I'm not surprised, Houkou is fighting Orochimaru." Naruto heard Harry say it – he just couldn't believe it. Mostly that was because he glimpsed Houkou's silver coat on the stretch of beach in front of them.

Naruto touched Harry's shoulder, silently nodding in the direction – he was silent because he knew it might be a trap, he did not want to be trapped inside Harry's mind forever…it was too strange for his tastes…

They ran up the beach, and were beside Houkou's muzzle in no time. His head was flung back – and red wet blood coated the silver fur, painted it – red on white. Feebly, the tails flipped up and down, as if he was happy to see them.

"What happened to us?" Harry asked, voice soft, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Beside him, Naruto shifted, wondering why Harry's moods were so wild – one moment he was there and real, the next distant – and a moment later depressed to the point of killing himself.

"**I've locked the two Curse Seals together…but, Harry – you have no shelter from my mind now…you will go insane**…" Houkou whined softly, Harry did not seem worried, merely petting Houkou's soft fur, calm. While Naruto was relieved that he did not have to worry about Orochimaru surprising him, he was puzzled at what Houkou meant…

"That's alright… you have a beautiful mind." Harry murmured looking over the volcanic island; Naruto felt a chill crawl up his spine. He realized then, that this wasn't Harry's mind – it was Houkou, and Harry was lost within it. No wonder he had summoned Naruto to him…

"C-can you fix it – can't you protect him from yourself?" Naruto asked, pleading for Blackbird's sake. He wasn't sane – couldn't be, for he was …humming a nursery rhyme.

"**Without the shards, I am weak – what shelter I can offer, he would have to be within me**…" Houkou trailed off, his eyes resting on Naruto – he knew then, without questioning it, that Houkou did not mean on the open island of his mind – but within the body Houkou appeared to possess even in his own mind.

"**I will hold his mind within mine… it will affect his physical body, he will appear as if he is half animal**…" Harry, eyes crazed, giggled softly. Naruto turned his gaze away from the other, resting on Houkou.

"Do it…please, anything is better then this…" Naruto murmured, knowing it for a truth – he and Gaara would not be able to coop with an insane Blackbird. Slowly, Houkou's great head nodded, and he opened his mouth, as if it was a cave leading to a tunnel – a safe haven, instead of a stomach.

Harry looked at it, blinking – turning to Naruto who had stayed standing.

"I'm scared…" Harry murmured, seemingly worried by his own admission of fear.

"It'll be alright." Naruto choked out, not looking directly at the other boy as he helped him stand, facing the jaws that were Harry's only chance… Harry blankly blinked at him, and when Naruto nudged him toward Houkou, he did not pause as he began to walk into the demon's mouth.

Once Harry was within – just beyond the teeth, the jaws shut, and Naruto flinched away.

"**Leave**." Houkou commanded within his mind – and Naruto felt pain again – as he was thrown from Houkou…no, Harry _and_ Houkou's mind. His last sight of it was the storm breaking, and Houkou's amber eyes flashing green.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AN: I apologize for this being late –even by my own standards – but I must be frank and say it is unlikely that I'll be updating very quickly for I've injured myself a fair amount in the weekend before Christmas, however - I do hope all of you had a very good one. This will not be unfinished, merely very slow in coming…

On the up side, I've got both of the "_Supernatural"_ seasons on sale (1&2), and own "_Howl's Moving Castle_" – both the Japanese animated movie version – and the book and its sequel by Diana Wynne Jones. Who is in my oh-so-humble opinion is a brilliant authoress and writer of the first novel ("_The Nine Lives of Christopher Chant_") I ever read without prompting…truly the only reason I ever picked up a book longer then a hundred pages was to find something that matches it – nothing yet does, I'm afraid.


	25. In The Wake of Demons

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

-_**Note**_- Sorry, it's "_The Lives of Christopher Chant_", not "nine lives", although, he _does_ have nine lives…good lord, I have three-hundred reviews and I didn't even _notice_ it (I kind of stopped paying attention at 100, he-he…')…-_hugs everyone_- Thank You!

On a more personal note – thank you all for understanding about the injury, and for your good wishes – I think they worked too. Doc says it might be healing on its own – no surgery...-_sighs with relief_- These past few weeks have been _hell_ what with the worrying and the stress of life, not being able to write is a true nightmare for me, as writing is what I _love_ to do – not because I'm constantly seeking to out do myself with reviews, but because it's pure and simple stress relief – I get such a rush of giddiness after finishing a chapter, or story – or simply putting another idea out there. Maybe –one day, I'll settle down and write something "for real".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In The Wake of Demons**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_**Just After Gaara Left the Tower, Dusk**__-_

"_No," Gaara answered her abruptly – she seemed to shake with the force of his tone - when Shino frowned at him, he continued more gently, "I will be back." In a whirl of sand Gaara was gone – Temari and Kankuro looked between each other – then to Shino._

"_Was that enough time?" Kankuro asked, Shino slowly nodded, and Temari chuckled._

"_Well then, what are we waiting for – let's go after him!" Kiba growled, upset that Gaara had shaken Hinata in his haste to leave._

"_Are you a fool – or just too brave for your own good?" Kankuro growled at him, and Kiba looked up again, his eyes narrowed and his fangs gleaming. A low growl echoed from Akamaru, Kankuro snorted at the small animal._

"_If we follow too soon, Gaara will sense us coming." Temari spoke, before her brother could attempt to swallow his other foot._

"_So…we wait." Shino murmured, glancing to each of his fellow teammates – Hinata nodded without prompting, and Kiba, cursing softly under his breath, also –if reluctantly - agreed_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata peered up at the pacing Kiba from beneath her bangs. Kiba, she knew, in some small way cared for Harry, even having been at one point his rival. She too found herself worrying for Harry; she glanced away from Kiba to Shino.

Nervous, she twiddled her thumbs, wondering at how to phase her question to the normally silent boy that stood staring out the window into the forest that surrounded them.

Kankuro and Temari stood together, silent and forbidding.

"_A-ah_, how much longer do we wait, Shino?" Hinata found herself asking in a hushed whisper, she heard Kiba cease pacing to hear Shino's answer. Shino had _literally_ planted a bug on Gaara, so of all of them, he would know how far away Gaara was, while his siblings would know at what distance to follow him.

"I believe we should set out now." Shino told them, tilting his head toward Kankuro and Temari. Very solemnly, Temari nodded for him to lead the way, in a whirl of leaves and yellow sand, they took off in the direction Shino – through his bugs – sensed where he had gone.

Kiba was just behind Shino as he ran, with Hinata following them - Kankuro and Temari kept pace with her, so there was nothing to, reasonably, slow them down. Yes, all of a sudden, Shino had stopped, frozen where he crouched on a branch. Kiba, who had been speeding up behind him nearly lost his balance on the branch he had gripped, trying to stop before he tumbled into Shino and sent them both to the forest floor.

"What's wrong kid?" Kankuro demanded, his arms folded as he came to a stop, clearly disapproving pausing – nonetheless Temari and he were in defensive stances – Hinata having followed their lead, was summoning up her chakra to activate the Byakuugan.

"I smell blood." Kiba spoke up when Shino merely continued to observe their surroundings. Akamaru, atop Kiba's head, whined softly in worry – shivering, as he did. It was then they knew that someone very powerful was nearby – for Akamaru could sense how strong someone was, and only shivered when he feared them.

Shino was all of a sudden in motion again, ducking down as several shuriken came at his head.

"Who's out there?" Kankuro yelled into the forest, Temari had taken hold of her fan, holding it aloft in front of her – as if a shield - as she waited for their attackers to show a sign of themselves.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" Kiba snarled out – pissed off for Shino's sake. Hinata glanced to Shino as he cautiously touched the top of his head, finding he had been lucky – one of the shuriken had torn a sizable hole in his hood.

"_Kiba_…?" From the forest foliage, Tenten unexpectedly emerged with Neji; both looked somewhat guilty – although it had clearly been Tenten who had thrown the shuriken, for she was the best thrower of the two of them. Recognizing them, Kiba, Hinata – and even Shino seemed to relax, though Kankuro and Temari remained tense.

"Why did you throw those shuriken? Are you trying to kill Shino?" Kiba yelled then, getting over his relief to remember that for all that they might be from the same village – they were still competing against each other. Tenten opened her mouth to answer – when Neji interrupted her.

"Do not be a fool; we merely did not realize it was you. Tenten was only trying to disable whomever we thought had killed this man." Hinata would have recognized Lee anywhere – but it was quite a stretch to see his familiar features from beneath the bloody – somehow blue skinned – man over his shoulder. It clearly did not strain him, for all that it looked to be.

"Who the hell is he?" Kankuro demanded, somehow having expected the trio to know, for all that they had only found his body. Lee shrugged from beneath the literal dead weight.

"I think I know – he might be Kisame, a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Temari murmured softly, Kankuro turned to her – slightly concerned with the dire tone she had used – she looked spooked. Neji looked troubled, and that was enough for Hinata to know for certain that they were in very real danger.

"We need to tell someone…" Hinata choked out, but knowing that they didn't have time Gaara might be in very real danger. Or perhaps Naruto and his team – or even Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Whoever had killed Kisame had done so quickly, clearly they had been in a hurry – Shino shifted his weight, glancing in the distance and back to the gathered group.

"Gaara is out there somewhere – we need to get him." Temari had followed Hinata's line of thought and voiced it. Kankuro was clearly in reluctant agreement with his elder sister – though Kiba looked torn between his desire to get Akamaru away from the area and the body of Kisame – as one of the two was scaring him.

"What can this Gaara do? Protect us?" Neji asked bitingly, Hinata bit her lip, looking aside.

"No – but he and the others from your village are in danger, and it is very likely they are together. Some of us need to sneak out and put the body where the adults will notice." Temari spoke up, ignoring Neji – which clearly annoyed the darker haired boy.

"We'll do that – we were on our way anyway." Tenten insisted, Lee nodded, through his thoughts were clearly on getting back in time to 'save' Sakura. Just as they were about to part, Hinata haltingly walked foreword to stand near Neji, although looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else. She bit her lip, and then – much to Neji's amazement – got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Get Blackbird's sword – it's at Kurenai's place," she looked aside worriedly – not knowing that Shino and Kiba were staring at the two, tensed and ready for a fight. While Tenten and Lee stood aside, knowing the two would have to handle whatever had happened on their own, for a moment Neji looked solemn and reluctant, "_please_…" Hinata begged in a whisper – her eyes worried and urgent when they met Neji's – finally he nodded.

"_Thank_ you." Hinata breathed out relieved.

"I'm not doing this for you, Hinata-sama, but for Blackbird." Neji spoke quite rudely – Kiba's hands fisted, his lip raising up of his teeth in a half snarl – but Neji took no notice making some unspoken signal – Neji, Tenten, and Lee raised off at a blur, for all that the weight of the body upon Lee's shoulders should have slowed him down.

"We've got to go." Shino spoke suddenly, and when Kiba turned to him, he saw quite plainly that he was shaken – but before Kiba could determine what had frightened his friend, Shino leapt to the next branch, leaving the rest of them will little choice but to follow.

They did – and when it got dark enough to make them wary in leaping from limb to limb on the giant trees, they were glad for the full moon above them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The first sign that something was terribly wrong – that his "mental escape" had not just been a strange dream – was a fluttering lurch within his chest. It was as if his heart had stuttered to a stop – Harry woke to that impression – to thinking he was going to die.

By the end of the change – he almost wished he had.

Pain hit first – it was worse then all the pain he had ever experienced before – it scalded his spirit like Miyabita Shi had burnt his hands, it cut him open and poured acid on his bones alike to the snake demons of the Sand.

It bent his spine – and he was screaming, he could not stop - though he did not remember starting to scream. In an absent minded way, he saw Gaara and Itachi hovering over him helplessly.

Harry knew Naruto was near – his fingers dug into the ground, nails lengthened into claws that tore into the ground, shredded the hard packed earth and dug in deeper, trying to hold onto something – anything – to hold onto his sanity while the pain and changes washed over his broken body like waves.

His heart beat – _once_ – throbbing in his ears – burning the edges of his ears, reshaping them to be pointed, and it seemed to boil his blood in his veins. He could hear Itachi, Naruto – and even Gaara pleading with him to open the links, to share the pain, they feared he would not live by being burdened with it alone.

Though he could hear them, it was as if he was a great distance away – he could hear their hearts beating in their anxiety for him – not pain, and was reassured that the pain was only happening to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed his hair turning silver – it was like watching himself growing from a teenager to being an elder in mere moments. He inhaled sharply as his heart _beat_ again, he jerked as it spread the burning blood that somehow strengthened him as much as it hurt him.

Harry jerked again this time in surprise – for all that the screaming had faded to growling, Itachi had stuffed fabric in his mouth to stop him from closing his mouth. Though he did not _precisely_ know why, he suspected it was because he could taste his own blood in his mouth.

Vaguely – as if life were the dream - he remembered cutting his lips, gums, and tongue on the sharp fang like teeth that were now pressed against the cloth.

Gaara was talking – but Harry's attention was elsewhere, his face was burning like his blood – sharpening everything, he felt his heart _throb_ – and the pain faded enough to let him know…know that Hinata was close, for he could smell her on the wind.

Kiba – Shino, Kankuro, and Temari – all five of them were close, but a good distance away from him still. He could _smell_ them. Then Harry realized that the pain came only because his senses had sharpened to unnatural – no, _demonic_, preciseness.

Even as Harry shut his eyes he saw the texture of skin – the brightness of the night stars burning, it was no wonder that demons chose to dwell in the dark if this was the agony they faced during the day.

Harry did not know if he could burden it – though he adamantly refused the whisper that told him he could 'give' this pain to the others, share it. He would not abuse them – Harry did not even know if he could summon the energy to send the sensations through the links. It was with that last thought that he drifted to sleep.

Finally – _finally_, though it felt like it had been forever, the pain was not so acute, it felt as if, instead, that it was a healing wound – as if the pain was trying to apologize for dumping an entirely different set of sensations upon him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes – letting the soft brush of his lashes lay against his cheeks as he peered out cautiously. It was day – the sun high in the sky, he breathed in everyone was nearby – sleeping, he realized hearing the next moment a soft sniffle, he knew that assumption to be wrong.

Harry stirred, wriggling as he tried to move – to get to the one who was crying - it was then he realized he was wrapped in Itachi's cloak – and Naruto and Gaara were laying on either side of him, holding him to them.

Harry sighed softly, the air stirring – he actually smelt it as it mixed with the rest of the scents surrounding him. His cheek lay on soft cloth, a firm pillow he summarized, though when the 'pillow' shifted he flushed, realizing that his head lay in Itachi's lap.

Itachi had been so quite, that Harry had not realized he was awake – fingers, long and soft touched his forehead running down to brush against his cheek. Harry, realizing there really was no point in pretending to sleep when Itachi so obviously realized he was awake, snapped his eyes open to peer up at Itachi's bloody and black gaze.

"I would not suggest entering the village." Itachi spoke quite plainly then, when Harry was still at a loss as to what to say.

"Why?" Harry asked in turn, laying still as his eyes flickered around, finding himself reassured to be beneath one of the great trees as he had guessed.

"You…you don't look human…" Naruto, who had had his head nestled against Harry's chest, had flicked his eyes up to look Harry in the eye. Beside him, Gaara snorted softly shifting to sit up, though he made no move to flee.

"Sakura - your mirror?" Harry was momentarily surprised Gaara had bothered to learn the pink haired girl's name. Sakura moved into sight, eyes looking red and watery– Harry stared at her, unable to look away, realizing she had been the one who had been sniffling. She held up a mirror. A stranger met his gaze.

Harry swallowed – so did the stranger – for all that he had _known_ he had changed, he had not thought it would be so bluntly physical – nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

What he saw was clouded green eyes – green peeked out of the clouds like looking down at a forest from a great height, the purple was almost too small to notice – a tiny slit, as if overwhelmed by light and emotion.

He was older too, or looked it – he judged himself to look about Itachi's age, though rough looking with a rogue-like look. His hair was like salt and black pepper, though there was far more silver then black. His hair spilled over his shoulders, tumbling into his lap like a black-and-white waterfall.

His lips were plump enough, swollen by bite marks – Harry opened his mouth, his teeth were sharp, noticeably sharp- yet still somehow human sized. Orochimaru's bite mark at the base of his throat stood out against his pale skin, it looked like he had spent his entire life indoors, for all that he remembered tanning in Sand.

His nails – hands and feet, were claws, and Harry saw in the mirror the holes he had dug into the hard packed dirt. His eyes jerked in the direction of them, as if to be sure. It was then he caught sight of his ears in the mirror. His ears were not pointed – and by far, not normal – they had been hidden by the spill of hair, or Harry's mind had simply been overwhelmed and chosen not to see them until forced to.

They looked like silver _puppy_ ears.

Itachi grunted from behind him, as if trying to draw him back to reality.

In the mirror, something dark flicked on Gaara's thigh, Harry slowly looked to the red haired boy – and saw for himself that the…tail, that had snaked around Gaara's waist was…_his_.

"They don't disfigure you – in fact, I think they're kind of cute." Having seen that he had noticed, Naruto spoke up and Harry turned to him, and, sure enough there was a second tail. Both were midnight black like his hair used to be with cream tufts at the end – they were like fox tails, but he knew them to be a dogs.

"They are Houkou's two remaining tails – that of wind and fire." Itachi spoke, it dawned on Harry then, the irony that the wind and fire tails were wrapped around the boys who lived in the country that was their namesakes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The Very Long Note, in Which the Choices Are Laid Out Plainly – __**Do Not Read If You Dislike Hints to Future Happenings**_

In "Song of the Caged Blackbird", would you like to read about the 'Itachi/Harry Adventure' – as Itachi said in this chapter, Harry can not remain as he is and go back to the village - phase at length - this covers three or four years until Harry turns 18/19 - where Harry collects Houkou's soul shards, taking them from the Midnight-Blue Cloaks (remember way back in chapter eight?) at age 16.

Shortly after that they find Sasuke and convince him to "get stronger" by training with them rather then with aid Orochimaru – Harry's growing feral nature; "discovering physical pleasure" phase when they turn 17. A few ominous run-ins with Orochimaru and other demons; then finally, where the "dreams" between the boys (Naruto, Gaara, Harry) get more intense and they (Sasuke, Itachi, Harry) go back to Konoha.

Demon "mating season" hits hard, which affects all five (Itachi, Harry, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto) differently (thus where I pull all the rest of the 'pack' together). Then the deal with Vanki (the blacksmith girl _wayyy_ back in chapter five) who introduces them to the magical world, not to mention what happens to Hiashi when, after the mating season, they find Harry and Neji are free.

So – the short version would be flashbacks for all of these events – the long version; I can almost guarantee would be over fifteen chapters (the best hope is that for each chapter takes place during the major events of one of the four seasons).

Now – you have two choices, one you can tell me in a review which you would prefer, and why, or vote on the poll on my bio. Quite frankly, I'd rather go into detail, but I don't want to get bored, which is a possibility – however, this has been 25 chapters and I do have plans for more, not even considering the next step after all of this, which is the magical world.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The voter's poll_…

In "Song of the Caged Blackbird", would you like to read the long version, or the short flashback version of the 'Itachi/Harry Adventures'? Choices are explained in "Awakening of Blackbird", chapter 25.

1 The long version, with details that span over three years in fifteen (or more) chapters!

2 The short flashback(s) version; where Harry, after leaving Konoha, comes back a chapter later with shocking results!

3 A combination of both, where some things in the long version happen, but there are flashbacks to likely explain some minor details.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So, what say you? I promise to take your votes and words into consideration; you merely need to speak up. Also, I'm sorry for spoiling some of the "main events" (I did warn you, but at least now you know there is a plan for the future).

Also, because I know someone will ask – demonic chakra effectively cancels out magic, so to answer why Harry can't go back to hiding in plain sight. He doesn't know _how_ to, he has never been taught, the magic he possesses was rather… stained, at making sure he was kept alive. Though Harry is undoubtedly _very_ powerful, the magic will – like Houkou once did, remain mostly "asleep" unless he is in dire need.

Besides, Miyabita Shi is an overprotective magical weapon of mass destruction – as well as a shield, if it so wills. Yet it does not know how teach magic, bummer that.


	26. Walk into the Night

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Walk into the Night (Don't Look Back)**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_After Neji Left to Retrieve Miyabita Shi-_

Neji found it surprisingly easy to slip into the home Kurenai shared with Harry and Hinata. _Perhaps_, Neji thought sarcastically as he pushed open the bathroom window and wriggled the rest of the way in, _I was a thief in a previous life_.

Neji glanced at himself in the mirror, with his ruffled black hair and wide white eyes, he certainly looked the part…then – drawing on his memory of how the house had been when he had once visited Harry, he headed to his friends room.

At the threshold of what he assumed to be Harry's room, he paused – for all that he had permission to get the sword, he still wondered – wondered if there was not some kind of protection placed on the blade that Hinata had perhaps not known about. There was also the matter of where Harry would put the sword…

Naji took a step into the room, and knew he should have expected a trap a moment before there was a sword edge against his throat. _Miyabita Shi_. Neji thought, though his body was frozen as the silver steel of the blade gleamed as if in answer.

"_Mortal_…_speak of why, or scream and die_." It was a scratchy voice, so cold and desolate – it sent shivers along Neji's skin by sight alone, but to hear it – to hear it raised the hairs along your neck and made you sure that the reaper was right behind you.

Neji dared not turn to look for a reaper, and it took him precious moments to puzzle out that Miyabita Shi was giving him a chance to explain himself. It was a chance that he dared not waste.

Miyabita Shi, for a weapon of slaughter - however lovely it was to look upon - seemed oddly accommodating as it had waited for him to reply to a question that was too much alike a riddle to offer any comfort of getting out of this encounter unscathed.

"Hinata… she has sent me to retrieve you for Blackbird." Neji managed to choke out past his fear, hope blossomed in his chest that there was some way the sword would know he spoke the truth.

"_In haste speak of where, or I will bathe in your blood and your heart will beat no more_." That was a clear sign, both that the blade believed him, and was no less impatient to kill him for all that it hovered over his cheat motionless.

"I'll have to guide you the way there – but he is somewhere in the Forest of Death." Miyabita Shi did not point out just how aptly named the forest was in that moment, Neji was quite aware of it as the sword placed itself along his back. More alarming then the cold steel that pressed against his neck, he noticed Miyabita Shi had somehow fitted its weight onto his shoulders, as he moved to leave the home he wished he had never set foot in.

Taking one foot in front of another, moving in the shadows – all of it took on a new meaning with the chill of the steel against his spine. By the time he'd made his way back in the forest – it may have been his imagination but he was apparently going slower then Miyabita Shi wanted – where steel met skin felt like ice, for it pulsed with disturbing cold.

Neji, using the Byakuugan, had never been more relieved to see Hinata – the Sand siblings, and his own team mates - not much farther ahead. She too was using the Byakuugan, which was why – seeing that unique chakra signature – he had found her so easily.

Knowing he was close to Harry, Neji quickened his pace while leaping from on limb to another within the giant trees of the Forest of Death, eager to be rid of Miyabita Shi. The especially cold shoulder he was getting from the sword was something he wanted to be rid of as quickly as possible. As he leapt down beside them, Hinata jerked out of her Byakuugan, but the others showed no sign of having been surprised by his appearance.

"Why have you not approached their camp site?" Neji spoke to Hinata, his tone starting out as a short demand trailing off as the tip of Miyabita Shi's blade pressed threateningly against the back of his neck. With alarm, Neji realized that Miyabita Shi seemed to favor Hinata…_Which would explain why it let me…lead…it to her_. Neji bit his tongue as his cousin fiddled her thumbs, looking nervously to Kiba and Akamaru.

"W-we can't," Hinata began, meeting Neji's eyes for a brief moment, "Kiba says that Akamaru senses demonic chakra…coming from Blackbird…" A thrill of nerves played along is spine, Neji tensed up – realizing that those emotions weren't just his – the realization sent his stomach to his throat. Miyabita Shi could manipulate his emotions.

Hinata must have realized something was wrong, for she studied him carefully for a moment, before catching a glimpse of Miyabita Shi's smoky black grip. She smiled shyly and reached for the sword – Neji was quite taken aback by what happened next - Miyabita Shi warmed at her touch, and while Neji didn't think he could have lifted the weight of the sword with one hand – Miyabita Shi made itself conveniently lighter for Hinata.

_It can recognize who people are, and what they mean to Blackbird – it reacts with warmth to those he likes, and cold, to those who are strangers to Miyabita Shi_. _It's a sword that does not trust_… Neji realized the tightness in his chest easing when he realized that Harry didn't hate him – no matter that Miyabita Shi seemed to be distant if not outright unfriendly.

"Thank you for retrieving Miyabita Shi, Neji…" He barely heard Hinata, but chose to acknowledge her words with a quick nod of his head. Hinata seemed somehow more confident with Miyabita Shi in her hands – but Neji's thoughts dwelled on what she had mentioned about the demonic chakra that was supposedly coming from Harry.

"If you'd runts would rather stay and wait, that's fine with Temari and I. Personally, I'd rather see what's happened, rather then sit here all bloody night." Kankuro sneered down at them, his arms crossed to better empathize his greater height. Shino snorted softly at his pronouncement, as if he could not quite believe Kankuro's arrogance.

"Your only so brave because you've got Gaara incase something gets out of control." Kiba glared up at Kankuro, holding Akamaru to his chest as he soothed the shivering puppy with reassuringly gentle pets.

"It's up to Hinata – I don't care either way." Shino proclaimed softly from Kiba's side – both boys attention seemed to shift to her, which had been Shino's intention in order to avoid a fight between Kiba and Kankuro. Hinata shyly ducked her eyes down, her gaze resting on Miyabita Shi for a time before she dared to look up again – her gaze locking with Neji's and holding it.

"I think we should go to Blackbird, as was out intention in the first place. Even if he's somehow demonic – Naruto's team and Gaara need to be warned about that killer…" Very slowly, Neji nodded in understanding – Hinata was not ordering him to come with her and protect her, she was giving him a choice – a chance to leave, solemnly, he turned it down.

"There's no need to warn us…" Gaara spoke stepping out of the shadows as if he had been there from the start and had every right to be listening in. Neji stiffed noticeably clenching his hands together to stop himself from reacting violently and throwing a weapon – it did not help matters that Gaara's voice came from directly behind him.

It was almost comical how quickly Kankuro's body language went from a haughty bully to timid - _almost comical_ – but as Neji turned to look at Gaara, he had to wonder what sort of person could inspire such a change in their siblings.

"W-what do you mean, Gaara?" Temari asked and Neji glanced quickly at her – marveling, she had been confident only a moment ago, now she seemed as shy as Hinata. In contrast, Hinata seemed relieved by Gaara's appearance, and though Shino and Kiba were wary, neither suffered from such a twist in character. It was truly a puzzle – and one that intrigued Neji.

"Itachi is here already. He hasn't killed anyone yet." Gaara seemed most unconcerned by the name he had just so casually uttered. It had a noticeable effect on Shino and Kiba, who – like the rest of their generation, had grown up to horror stories told in hushed whispers about the Uchiha massacre. Its only survivor had been Itachi's younger brother – Sasuke, and the sole murderer had been Itachi. Hinata's eyes widened her Byakuugan activating with her fear – franticly she looked back to the camp site, as if expecting to recognize Itachi on site. Neji controlled himself better – but not by all that much – though his skin went white and his eyes widened – a fine tremble went through his body as he came to grips with his fear.

"Hey – what's wrong with you four?" Temari asked Neji, who seemed the one less terrified of his own shadow in that moment. Neji slowly turned around so he faced all three of the Sand siblings.

"Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy of the Uchiha clan, some years back – he slaughtered all his clan members except for Sasuke." Neji was surprised at how even his voice came out, calm – at ease – as if he wasn't discussing one of the most horrifying events in Konoha's history, one that rivaled that of Kyuubi's attack.

"Heh, interesting that you are also a prodigy of your family, Neji Hyuuga…" Kankuro pointed out, seeming to say it just to get a rise out of Neji. If that had been his intention, Neji knew he had succeeded –_why_ had Itachi returned, and why was it that when he came back Harry showed signs of demonic chakra?

"I wonder… what would happen if the two of you fought?" Gaara mused aloud, not seeming to care if Neji heard him or not – Neji's eyes flicked to Hinata, who looked nervously back to him. For all that Hinata was afraid; Neji could see it in her eyes that if Itachi attacked him, Neji would not face him alone.

"I doubt it will come to that." Temari spoke warningly, both of her brothers seemed to realize then that they'd gone too far, and did not meet her eyes again until Gaara spoke while boldly looking them each in the face.

"Come with me. Much has happened." Left with little choice, they did follow Gaara back to his camp – it relaxed the Konoha ninjas when they saw Itachi wasn't there – though a wary Naruto and a nervous Sakura was. Sakura slowly explained what had happened – for they saw quite clearly that Harry was unconscious – and after a while of these explanations Naruto drifted off to sleep.

"Itachi and Sasuke will likely be back soon – there really isn't enough room for you all to be in here…" Sakura finished uneasily as she then took a piece of cloth, dipped it in water, and padded it against Harry's forehead – every movement she made was watched by Gaara. Neji thought it was almost eerie how obsessed the boy seemed, though the others seemed to expect it.

"Your right, we _should_ be away when they get back here – we do not want to get in the way tonight. It will also give you time to explain who we are before we appear in the morning." Neji agreed, for he seemed to be the only one able to see what she was hinting at.

"B-but, we have no where else to go…" Hinata murmured softly then, caressing Miyabita Shi's grip. Akamaru whined softly from Kiba's lap, as if to comfort her. At her words, Gaara had looked up at then, frowning faintly in thought.

"There are some trees not far from here where I could create a dome for you to shelter in for the night." From his tone, they were left with the distinct impression that if Harry did not like them, Gaara would not have bothered to suggest such a thing. Shino merely nodded, seeing the wisdom in the plan.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Gaara." Temari said as Gaara stood, the rest of them rose to follow him. Hinata looked undecided at what to do with Miyabita Shi, looking between Harry's unconscious form, and the sword in a confused manner.

"It wants to protect me – it says that's what Blackbird wants it to do." Hinata spoke shakily when Gaara, having noticed her hesitate, had turned his attention to her. Shino and Kiba looked between each other, each knowing how protective the sword was of Harry – and how odd it was that it felt it needed to protect Hinata rather then Harry.

"Then let it protect you – he is quite safe with us." Sakura spoke, her gaze meeting Hinata's for a mere moment. Hinata smiled faintly; for all that she could tell that Sakura did not truly grasp the significance of Miyabita Shi's attention.

None the less, Hinata only nodded in agreement – for Miyabita Shi was stubborn – her teammates were tired. And though Gaara did not have to say it, he could always change his mind – and she knew that they had had too many surprises to possibly count Itachi Uchiha among the growing amount in so short an amount of time. They would think better rested.

Neji seemed impressed – if only with how easy it appeared for Gaara to fashion the shelter – though none of them took the time to admire the structure for their eyes were heavy with exhaustion. As Neji laid down on one of the "beds" seemingly built like shelves into the walls, it occurred to Hinata to ask about the body.

"Neji – where are your teammates? Certainly they miss you; it can't take this long to put a body in plain sight…" Hinata spoke then, Miyabita Shi warmed in her hand showing it was pleased with her.

"They will stay with the body until they see it is found. They will likely meet up with us tomorrow." Neji told her his tone soft, a few minutes later, Hinata was almost sleep when a terrible scream erupted, startling everyone awake – Temari and Kankuro tried to get out first, but fell away from the door as if a invisible force kept them from exiting.

"What's going on – is that Blackbird screaming?" Kiba asked groggily – Neji had fallen out of the shelf, and Hinata shook herself from her fear, though her eyes widened when Neji – who had finally gotten to the door- fell to the floor just as the Sand siblings had. By then, everyone was awake – and Shino gently laid his hand on the seemingly empty space between the exit and the outside. Though he's progress was halted – his hand stretching out as if on glass having encounter the "door".

"Why had Gaara done this?" Hinata demanded of the baffled Sand siblings, her heart aching as she heard Harry scream in pain again. Akamaru whimpered, flinching against Kiba and shivering.

"_I do it because Harry does not want harm to come to you, and neither you nor I can help him in this transformation_." Neji's gaze flickered to Miyabita Shi, a cold feeling washing through him at the swords uncompassionate tone. Temari, Shino, Hinata, and Kankuro seemed to take Miyabita Shi 'new' ability of speech in stride – likely having suspected something of the sort.

Only Kiba – still on the ground from his tumble off the shelf-beds, gaped at Miyabita Shi in open astonishment, and though he did not speak aloud, Neji was fairly certain his lips read; "it talks".

"_You will see him tomorrow. Go to sleep_." With the swords grating order all of them fell to sleep, seemingly unable to resist. Miyabita Shi pulsed softly for a few moments as it – as if in after thought – put them back onto the shelf-beds as if they had never been disturbed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Notice**;

_I have baby bunnies that need to be adopted_! If you would like to write them, you have my blessing to post the story, name the bunny, let me know the name you're posting under, and I'll even mention you in this story _and_ in, "_In The Corner of Your Eye_" (located in the _Naruto_ section). In turn, I expect you to give me credit in some way.

All the pairings were supposed to be _**Kakashi/Harry**_, hence why they are the main characters.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_One_; Sirius did not die when he went through the veil – instead he landed in Konoha, quite different then how he went in. When the Fourth Hokage shows off a ancient relic to Sakumo Hatake, a small three-year-old boy, with 'rooster' silver hair, dark eyes comes out and – all of Sirius Black's memories …he becomes the solemn son of Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi. Some twenty-three years later, a twenty year old Harry Potter – newly allowed into the Department of Mysteries to research the veil – walks back into his godfather's life.

_Two_; Hired by Harry Potter's fiancé (who can be male or female), Kakashi is to watch over and protect the Savoir of the Land of Lightning without his targets notice, and to ensure that he does not kill himself. So, why is it that Kakashi finds himself _wanting_ to be noticed by the young Raikage of Kumogakure?

_Three_; It isn't every day Kakashi finds an unconscious nudist at the Konoha memorial site…Centuries ago, Harry Potter fought and won against Voldemort, at the price of his own soul being tied to his, even in death. Now, Orochimaru, desperate for a way to win – brings his ancestor, Voldemort, back to life.

_Four_; Kakashi is hired to protect Harry Potter – who does not know he is watched, who has nightly dreams about Kakashi, who is not allowed to be seen, heart or felt by the Wizard. Yet he too dreams of Harry…In which Harry is very likely a incubus-creature, and the story is set in Hogwarts or shortly afterward with Harry living in his own home and 'friends' dropping in a few times a day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

#1- The long version, with details that span over three years in fifteen (or more) chapters! **33 votes. **

#2 - The short flashback(s) version; where Harry, after leaving Konoha, comes back a chapter later with shocking results!**5 votes.**

#3 - A combination of both, where some things in the long version happen, but there are flashbacks to likely explain some minor details. **Winner, 45 votes!**

Note - I took the poll down Wed. with a total of 43 votes, (#1, 18 votes, #2, 1 vote, #3, 24 votes). So, because #1 and #3 were so close (compared to #2), I'm just going to let the story evolve naturally – as I have been. Thank you goes to all 83 voters, 40 (review votes), 43 (poll votes). Thank you for supporting me in this decision.


	27. Where Kisses & BloodDiamondTears Do Fall

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'; heck, I don't even own the idea behind this – it is a Challenge from _Serpent in the Shadows_.

(_A Note on the Bunnies_)

Everyone seems to like #2 – which is, if you don't remember; Hired by Harry Potter's fiancé (who can be male or female), Kakashi is to watch over and protect the Savoir of the Land of Lightning without his targets notice, and to ensure that he does not kill himself. So, why is it that Kakashi finds himself _wanting_ to be noticed by the young Raikage of Kumogakure?

_**Shadowed Tigress**_ has written and posted, "_Sparks of Change_", in the Naruto section. You may also find it by searching my name, as she mentioned me in the summary. –_Blushes_-

_**Koneko-ichigO**_ ("Your Silent Protection" might be the title in that case) will also be writing (and posting) an entirely different version of bunny #2 soon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Where Kisses and Blood-Diamond Tears Do Fall **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry let his cheek press against the cool cloth that covered Itachi's thighs, his eyes shut, and for all that he was not sleeping. Itachi smelt of blood – but not his own blood, it was a warm copper smell that filled his mouth, thick, like fish – underneath the blood scent was arousal – it teased at Harry, for all that he know what it was, he did not know its cause.

So, he dismissed it in favor of nuzzling Itachi's thigh and relishing in the scent that was purely his – not the blood, or the lust, but a mix of stone – cold and earthly, solid, and the moist, rich smell of autumn in the forest that surrounded them.

Naruto curled protectively against his back, and every once in a while Harry's tail would flick against his back – just to check that he was still there and had not left him, for Naruto was unnaturally still, for all that the heat of his body warmed Harry. Naruto smelled something alike fire, the smoke a pleasant and heady mix with the warmth.

Gaara had long ago sat up since Harry had first awoken, but still allowed Harry's other tail to curl around his waist. The creamy tip that lay against his lap was held firmly, the soft fur stroked repeatedly – it might have been subconscious, but Harry did not think so. Gaara smelled of the desert – of the sand, dry and hot – yet beneath was the pleasant smell of the plants that bloomed only in the desert night.

Harry's ear flicked as he heard movement among them, Itachi did not seem alarmed, and for all that he had tensed up – prepared for a threat, even if none was present. Harry knew without looking that Gaara saw Sakura had moved toward them, something clutched in her hands.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Itachi asked coolly, regarding the girl with narrowed eyes. It was clear enough that he had not liked being disturbed. Or rather, that Harry was disturbed – though Harry's feelings were not upset towards Sakura, rather he was bothered that he had heard Sakura approach.

He had not even thought to ask before reaching to use Gaara's sight to see if his assumption had been correct. Gaara did not seem surprised that Harry had reached out through the jinchuriki link without permission – and as if to reassure him, through it, he assured Harry that his instincts were likely still raw – and only another jinchuriki would understand his feelings of having 'lost' Houkou and being lost without the dog demon.

"I…you see, Hinata and her team came by last night, with Neji and the two Gaara travels with – his siblings, I think, they had Miyabita Shi. Gaara told me he had created a shelter for them not far from here – I...I think we should go check on them…they should have returned by now." Sakura managed to say; for all that she seemed fearful of Itachi.

"She speaks the truth. They were here when Itachi and Sasuke were speaking, Naruto was asleep." Gaara reassured them, he did not have to tell them where Harry had been – for the moment that he had spoken Gaara had stopped petting his tail.

Disturbed, Harry peered up at her with one eye as Itachi and Gaara looked between each other, undecided. Naruto sighed softly against Harry's neck, reluctant to move – as for Harry, he looked up at the giant tree. Sometime in the past it had rotted near the base of the trunk, someone had likely carved out this shelter – for themselves, and for the trees continued health.

"I'm going to have to move, aren't I?" Naruto grumbled softly, his breath tickling Harry's ear – it flinched, for even soft, Naruto's voice was loud when against his ear. Harry hid his discomfort, and opened his eyes the rest of the way – sunlight was bearable, but still harsh. Despite being in a forest where shade hid the sun, there was still enough to feed the plants – and dim enough to see, though Harry dreaded the thought of leaving the forest.

"I'm afraid so." Harry spoke then to Naruto, amused when the other boy only groaned softly, nuzzling Harry's neck –the three of them were all reluctant to be parted; they all knew that once parted, they would not see each other for a very long time. That did not mean they would be cut off from the link – their lack would be their true senses of each other – and that would be a very real blow.

Nonetheless, Naruto, once his curiosity was stirred, had little choice in following his instincts. And he was curious about Miyabita Shi, for all that he had never met the sword personally – he had seen things through Harry and Gaara that stirred his interest, so he sighed and disentangled himself from Harry, being the first to stand - he was surprised the 'fire' tail lingered – still in contact with him.

Harry had sat up, and with his lap free, Itachi wasted no time taking back his cloak and standing more gracefully then most would give credit to a teenager who had had a head claiming their lap for a pillow most of the night. Sasuke was smirking – likely pleased with the fact that his brother was noticeably uncomfortable.

Gaara stood, aiding Harry in standing – as he stood up Harry felt and saw that he was noticeably taller, coming up to Itachi's chin and a few inches taller then Naruto who had stood about the same size as he had before. Moving like he had – however slowly- twisted something in his stomach, the thick lump in his throat made him feel rather nauseous.

"Alright, Harry?" Naruto asked as he reached out to touch Harry's arm, Harry gave a brief nod and took a step foreword, nothing seemed to suffer for it – so he decided that if he walked slowly – and carefully, he would be alright. Gaara took the lead, as only he would know where he had put the shelter.

Under Itachi's wary gaze they made their way to the sand dome at the base of a near by tree – it was silvery white under the mid afternoon sunlight. Gaara beckoned with his fingers – as if calling an opponent to challenge him - and the white sand came to him easily, crumbling and slithering along the forest floor to curl around him fading from site the moment it touched his skin.

"What's wrong with them?" Sasuke demanded of Gaara, who frowned slightly – clearly puzzled. Once cleared away, the scene the sand revealed was quite startling. The six of them lay – unharmed – but sleeping, as if the shifting sand beneath them had not disturbed them. It was not a natural sleep – Itachi frowned slightly at the sword that caught his gaze – his crimson gaze flicked to Harry who was also looking at the seemingly harmless sword in a manner that could best be described as scolding.

"I do not know – the sand would not do something of this nature to them." Gaara told them in a low tone as he walked to where his brother and sister lay. He knelt by them, relieved to find that they truly slept and it was not death that held them.

"Then what happened here?" Sakura asked him clearly shaken by what she saw before her.

"I think I know," Harry spoke up for all this tone of voice was a mere whisper, "Miyabita Shi put them to sleep so that they would not interfere in the transformation last night." Indeed, that seemed the case as the sword glowed a pale light and leapt in the air of its own free will, alike to someone tossing it – Harry caught it as if he had practiced doing so. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he opened his eyes and did not have to squint because of the light.

"Well, can't it wake them up then?" Sasuke demanded from where he crouched with Naruto and Sakura among the other Leaf-nin. At his younger brother's tone, Itachi shifted his eyes away from them observing the surrounding forest.

"Yes. I'll ask it to." Harry's voice was unsure, having known the sword to have a mind of its own, Gaara merely looked down at his two elder siblings hoping Harry could convince Miyabita Shi to do as he willed, rather then what the sword thought best.

The first sign that the spell had passed was Kankuro groaning as if in pain – he sat up rubbing the back of his skull, he felt as if he had had far too much to drink the night before.

Beside him, Temari muffled a soft curse before catching sight of the worried looking - for Gaara, worried was a narrowing of eyes and pressed lips – some would mistake it for annoyance, but Temari was sure it was worry that made Gaara hovered over them so studiously. She touched Kankuro's shoulder drawing his attention to Gaara, Kankuro let out a shaky breath with his younger brothers gaze pinned to him. Temari smiled faintly at Gaara, a smile that the youth did not return, though he looked more at ease at finding them to be alright.

Neji sat up noiselessly, upon seeing Hinata blinking white eyes upon the forest canopy; he turned his attention to Harry. He could tell it was still Harry – however much had physically changed about the other boy, Orochimaru's mark -at the base of Harry's throat - that Neji had glimpsed when Sakura and Gaara had told them what had happened to them, was still there.

Beside Hinata, Akamaru barked softly and began to lick Kiba's face to wake him, the dog-boy groaned in good humor, sitting up to see Shino pushing his glasses further up his nose, looking in the direction of Miyabita Shi, a rather puzzled – though clearly annoyed – the look could be pieced together from his expression and body language. Kiba knew this for Shino's jaw was clenched in annoyance, though his fingers tapped on the ground in a "puzzling" rhythm as Kiba thought of it – it was the one thing Shino did that was not alike his bugs.

"Blackbird! A-are you alright? We heard you scream…then…then Miyabita Shi put us into a deep sleep." Hinata asked of him - she had been quick to take notice of her surroundings, and having remembered his screaming and known that Miyabita Shi would only lift such a spell at his request, though she had spoken before seeing him. When she saw him, her voice faltered for a moment, for he looked the part of a demon and for the first time in her life she felt something akin to fear at the sight of him.

"I am…alright, though I don't believe I will be returning to Konoha with you and Neji." His answer drew their attention to him, Shino moved carefully to stand, as if he did not quite trust Harry to not attack him if he moved to quickly. Kiba thought that wise, as Shino had learned to be so careful when around him and Akamaru, so he followed in Shino's lead – standing, though he carefully (and slowly) reached down to offer Hinata his hand as he spoke.

"Well, that's understandable – you're more dog then boy now. Houkou have something to do with your new…appearance?" Kiba asked of him, keeping his eyes adverted for the last thing he wanted was to appear to challenge Harry. Hinata could have stood without Kiba's help, but used it anyway, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she took in Harry's appearance.

"Yes and no. Houkou believed it was best if the effects of Orochimaru's mark – and that of my Master, were locked away together – they, cancel each other out. However, there were unexpected…side effects." Harry finished awkwardly; Neji cocked his head to one side as he observed Itachi, who seemed not to take any notice of them. As if they simply weren't worth being wary of- it bothered Neji to be taken so lightly, but he glanced to Hinata, and let it be

Hinata looked both worried at the side effects, though she frowned lightly, undecided in her question. She needn't have hesitated as Kiba asked what had plagued her.

"Can you say who your Master is now?" Kiba asked hastily, and Itachi's attention was suddenly focused upon Harry, as he waited to hear the answer.

"No." Harry answered shortly, not looking to Hinata or Neji as Itachi studied him, attempting to find if he had spoken the truth or not. _He is protecting us_, Neji realized wondering at Harry himself, if the other teen spoke truly or simply did not want Itachi to mass murder another clan again, _I wonder how he keeps Itachi from killing all of Konoha simply to free Blackbird_.

"Where do you plan to go – if you can't go back to Konoha?" Shino asked then, his voice breaking the tenseness that had filled the air like unseen fog.

"To collect Houkou's soul shards…" Harry answered firmly, his hand reached up to touch the base of his neck – where Orochimaru's mark lay, but at last moment he seemed to realize what he was about to do and only flipped his hair away from his puppy ears.

"…Harry?" Hinata asked softly, worried for she had heard loss in Harry's tone. Kiba heard Akamaru whine very faintly as if sad for the other boy, and petted Akamaru gently, hoping to calm his puppy.

"Houkou…I think he's still in here," Harry spoke touching the side of his head, "but it's as if when I…changed, he was silenced. I hope that finding the rest of the soul shards will bring him back to the surface." Harry finished his explanation, the tip of one tail flicking in a fit of nervousness – the only sign that told them that Harry was not sure of what he told them.

"You're sure you want to go, then?" Shino asked for he could tell Hinata could not, very slowly, Harry nodded.

"Do not worry, Hinata – Neji…I will be back. I swear it..." Harry spoke, clearly torn between what he perceived to be his duty – and what he felt was right. Hinata had been studying the forest floor intently, she knew that Harry had to do what he needed to do – she also knew that if he saw that she was upset; he wouldn't know what to do.

Temari, who had been standing just behind Hinata gently reached out to touch the younger girls shoulder, smiling slightly when Hinata looked up at her, blinking away the wetness that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. Temari leant in close to the younger girl, brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her ear as she pressed her lips together, preparing to speak.

"Go hug him good-bye, Hinata, he won't think less of you for it." Temari whispered in her ear, Itachi had his head tilted to the side as he observed them silently. Sakura glanced to Sasuke, wondering what was going on. Hinata bit her bottom lip, looking fearfully to Itachi, before steel came to her eyes, and she nodded firmly in agreement with Temari.

"Hinata…" Neji spoke worriedly under his breath as she passed him- he knew she heard him, but she did not halt, a part of him wanted to reach out ant stop her – and another part wanted to find out what was going to happen when she reached Harry. Temari though watched proudly as Hinata walked to Harry, smiling and folding her arms – quite smug that she had gotten her way. Beside her, Kankuro rolled his eyes, wondering if his sister's softness was going to get them killed because of an Uchiha's jealously.

Itachi watched, wary, as Hinata approached determinedly – her chin raised up defiantly. Itachi observed her, and then glanced to Harry – who looked surprised that Hinata was making such a bold move, he knew Hinata was not romantically inclined to Harry, though he was amused the others would think he was so unobservant – or so jealous.

When Hinata stood in front of Harry, he noticed he was actually taller then her now, before she enveloped him in a warm hug. Awkwardly, Harry hugged back, his grip just as fierce. He wondered if any of them could understand what it would mean that since childhood they had protected and watched out for one another, only to be parted now.

When they released each other, Harry blinked rapidly; feeling wetness in his eyes – it was alike tears of pain, but this was a different kind of pain – Hinata gasped softly when she saw that Harry's tears were bloody, the crimson drop fell from his cheek and landed on her palm, where she inhaled – shocked to see what had once been liquid was stone.

"W-what's this?" Hinata asked softly, her voice shaky as she held the little red and clear stone, Itachi tilted his head to see it better, and pressing his lips to answer - but it was Naruto who spoke first.

"It's a blood-diamond tear, it falls when were leaving someone we don't want to see die." Naruto answered softly, he sounded somewhat upset – glancing to Gaara, both wondering if they were not important enough to Harry for him not to want them to die.

"Keep it, Hinata." Harry told her firmly, closing her hand around it, Hinata had seen the glance pass between Naruto and Gaara and had bit her lip, about to offer it back to Harry. Harry stepped toward Gaara and Naruto, tilting his head at them, and then smiling softly – it was a smile Naruto returned, though Gaara only lifted a brow.

Harry wondered a moment what he could do to convince them he would miss them just as much as Hinata – for all that he knew they would not die in his absence – his gaze flicked to Itachi, remembering the times the black haired Uchiha had kissed him good-bye.

Before either could protest, Harry's lips met Naruto's, whose eyes were wide with surprise – Harry was faintly amused to see Naruto still staring dazedly ahead, a faint blush painted on his cheeks as he carefully avoided looking at anyone. Especially not Itachi – who looked to be torn between laughter, and killing something by glaring it to death.

Gaara stilled when Harry turned his attention to him, Harry's lips brushed his ear as he spoke, and for the first time in Gaara's life, he couldn't recall what Harry had asked him. Naruto later said Harry had asked to kiss him, but the blond would always tease him afterwards so he was never sure. Whatever Harry's question, Gaara's slight nod had apparently been the proper response for Gaara had every moment of the kiss with Harry burned into his memory.

He also remembered that his glare had matched Itachi's over Harry shoulder. Harry shed blood-diamond tears for Temari and Kankuro (for which Gaara was grateful, if Harry had kissed either of his siblings, Gaara was fairly certain he would have killed one of them).

Gaara was all to amused, however, when Harry kissed Sasuke; Sakura sputtered and blushed, and finally pouted and this was perhaps the reason she got neither kiss nor a blood-diamond tear – or Harry had simply kissed Sasuke to get such a reaction from the girl. While Naruto looked on to his rival – proud he had been the first one kissed (he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke which made Sauske, strangely enough, blush and look away) Itachi's reaction was a soft snort (once Harry's back was turned to face Neji), and when Sasuke nervously looked to see his elder brothers reaction, paled when Itachi made a death gesture.

Neji, however carefully did not look at Itachi when Harry placed his hand on Neji's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Take care of Hinata-sama, Neji-kun…" Neji nodded firmly, surprised when he was kissed, the soft lips of the other boy pressed briefly against his own before he was released.

Kiba absolutely forbid Harry to kiss him – his exact words something along the lines of "no way in hell, Blackbird – Akamaru will kiss you for me, though", so that's what Harry did – let Akamaru timidly lick his cheek. Within the sleeves of his cloak, Itachi played with a kunai while glaring at poor Akamaru – knowing well the bond the dog shared with the boy, Kiba held him protectively, and Shino hovered near enough to aid his friend if Itachi attacked from pent up…emotion.

To Shino, Harry merely hugged – hissing in the bug-boys ear that he was to take care of Hinata, and if he did anything to her – well, whatever Harry threatened Shino with was enough to make the boy sickly pale, swallow, and nod – Harry's tails swished back and forth in a pleased manner as he went to stand near Itachi.

The elder Uchiha brother placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, about to transport them out of the forest when Temari and Kankuro stepped forward. The others looked on rather confused as Temari distracted Harry, speaking to him about how he knew where to go ("the soul within me calls me to go in the direction of the other souls, Temari…").

While Kankuro forcefully turned a baffled (if annoyed) Itachi away from the group, walked him to the edge of the clearing– and spoke to him in a harsh whisper. Though Gaara had to strain to hear, he was fairly certain Kankuro said "he's the only on who can make Gaara smile, so – hurt Harry, and I don't give a damn how powerful you are Itachi - Sand will bury you so deep, no one will find you till your bones are dust" – finding himself somewhat proud of his elder siblings, though Itachi appeared unshaken, Gaara's lips twitched in amusement as he watched Itachi nod hastily, and go back to Harry – only to be seemingly disturbed when Temari winked at him – and took Harry away in a swirl of leaves and shadow.

"What's so funny?" Naruto hissed to Gaara, seeing that Temari and Kankuro were behaving rather smugly.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Gaara stated, Naruto huffed in annoyance, and pouting then caught sight of the still blushing Sasuke and went to tease him while Sakura yammered about how evil Harry was for touching 'her' Sasuke. Gaara didn't know would be more annoying, but had pity for Sasuke.

"Are you ready to go little brother?" Temari asked then, knowing Gaara had likely overheard Kankuro, who stood near the edge of the clearing, his arms crossed as he waited for Temari and Gaara to join him. Gaara only nodded, leaving the others – though he stayed long enough to see Neji convince Hinata, Shino, and Kiba to leave Sasuke and his team to their 'petty arguments'.

Gaara did not answer Temari as he followed her lead to leave, his siblings trusting in him to guild them safely back to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, as he did so, his thoughts lingered on Itachi and Harry, before fading to the background as he was reminded of Sands plans to attack Leaf – and the part he would likely play in it all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Another (More Important) Long Note (And Hopefully the Last In A While);**_

-_Swallows nervously_-

This is where "the challenge" ends – after this, it's up to me where to go. _Serpent in the Shadows_ and_ LynnGryphon,_ who are my confidents and "sounding boards", agree that they both are intrigued with the idea I've presented. I've never been one to resist a bunny – especially one that inspires a hurricane of puzzle pieces to fall in so neatly together.

You really don't have a say in this, I'm afraid - this isn't up for debate – or a vote.

I think it began with _Lady Gaia_'s (thank you for that, you'll never know how much I appreciate it, this is one of the reasons I love my reviewers – I get such inspired ideas from them, even when they don't know it) comparisons between InuYasha– whatever it was – it's happened.

Inspiration has hit – and it has dragged me kicking and screaming into to a black hole called… multi-crossover. With InuYasha…possibly later on also with Yu Yu Hakusho; but _most assuredly_ with InuYasha, but – you are in luck, this is _not_ my first time with either of these shows, I dare say I've known them longer then Harry Potter. I've seen them both, and know both _much_ better then I do Naruto – and I've done alright by Naruto – don't you think? I will, as I did in the beginning of this story – provide notes on the abilities, and explain appearances, characteristics, and situations. You've trusted me this far – all I'm asking is for you to not throw the concept entirely out the window and huff away in disgust.

I guess my point is… all of us seemed to want to see more of this story – especially a growing relationship with Itachi and Harry – we'll get that, but we're also going to enter a "new world" a new 'situation' – something neither of these two can predict. So, if you're so inclined – read onward, this will **not** be the last time you see the rest of the Naruto characters – but it will evolve into **HarryPotter/Naruto/****InuYasha.**

I do not usually change the flow in a story so dramatically, this was not a planned plot twist – but it is a welcome one. I _**can**_ do this – I'm positive of it. I would not post this notice if I was not. This story would likely have ended at thirty-five chapters –luckily - it isn't going to.

My only hint to why this is taking _this_ large of a twist?

Jewel of Four Souls.


	28. In Midnight A Glimpse of Blue

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

Note; I hope you do not mind too terribly about the wait – I do apologize. Also, I thought it best to begin at the beginning, taking us back in time to before Harry was born, this reflects the _past_ of the InuYasha 'verse, I just want us all to be on the same page. I promise in the next chapter that Harry and Itachi will be at the focus.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In Midnight A Glimpse of Blue **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Previously; (Chapter 7 (edited);__** Tale of the Five-Tailed Dog Bijuu; Gobi no Houkou, Song of the Caged Blackbird)**_

A bijuu, the giant two-tailed cat, Nekomata, yowled, black angel-like wings fluttering, as he struck the side of a mountain; the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi – snarled at him – for Nekomata truly was the Death God's pet, and turned on the bijuu Harry saw through the eyes of.

"**Why are you doing this, Gobi no Houkou?**" Kyuubi demanded then, hissing and tensed – he had yet to turn his back on Nekomata who shook himself, his tails lashing angrily.

Harry caught his refection in the eyes of the Kyuubi.

A snarling white dog – his five tails – of the appearance of lashing wind, waves of hurricane-like water, tornado-swirling earth, strikes of never-ending lightning, and a raging torrent of fire.

"**Nekomata has told me, you wish to destroy our world and start anew**." Harry found himself answering – but, he realized, this were not his words, but the words of the being he inhabited.

"**He lies**!" Kyuubi snarled, enraged that Houkou, his closet ally among the bijuu could believe such a thing of him. Houkou paused, confused, turning to Nekomata for an explanation.

Nekomata snarled – seeing his plan to gain power falling down around him, and cutting his losses, he rushed at Houkou; stealing a part of his very _soul_ – Houkou howled in agony as Nekomata disappeared behind the Gates of Death; leaving Houkou his very soul torn, the bijuu knew this to be a grievous wound.

Houkou whined softly, as he lay at Kyuubi's feet, defeated, soul-torn, in agony. Instead of killing him, Kyuubi took pity. Kyuubi hid Houkou away on an island, attempting to nurse him back to heath, but with each passing day, Houkou faded even more – until all but two (that of wind and fire) of his once great elemental tails were turned normal.

Finally, Kyuubi admitted to himself that he had to leave Houkou, and return with what Nekomata had stolen.

"**I shall avenge you, Houkou, old friend; I swear I shall return with the traitor's life-force, I shall return you to your glory days…**" Kyuubi promised him, nuzzling the soft fur of Houkou's neck, Houkou, now helpless, merely watched Kyuubi go… Houkou would never know what happened to Kyuubi afterwards.

That his friend– following Nekomata's end-trail, cornered Nekomata and killed him, and upon returning to Houkou's den, with the missing fragments of Houkou's soul…He would only be too late, finding, instead of a injured friend; that Houkou had disappeared.

Hastily, Kyuubi put the fragments of Houkou's soul into a tree at the base of a volcano, then, following the scent of those who had taken his vulnerable friend, led the Fox bijuu to Leaf – where all traces disappeared; made mad by the loss – by what he thought of as the death of his once mate and friend, Kyuubi ravaged all that crossed his path until he was Sealed into a squalling infant.

But…Instead of death, Houkou would be used as a bargaining clip between two men who formed a dark alliance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In a back-alley of Konoha, four men, at the orders of their leaders, met for the first time. Two were robed and hooded in black, and wore white skull masks; the other two hid their faces in the darkness of their midnight blue cloaks.

"Do you have it?" A man in a black robe and white skull demanded, one of midnight blue cloaks, came foreword, slowly. The black robes fiddled with sticks, and the other two seemed amused by this.

A small statue of a five tailed dog was held up; as if an offering – and the black-robe closest murmured something softly, and the two midnight blue cloaks, feeling something, stiffened.

"Very good; here is the potion and scroll that will allow your master to do as he wishes." A white-skull hissed; the five-tailed dog statue was passed over to him, for a vial of green-and-blue potion and an ancient looking scroll.

Once the dog statue was in their position, the black-robes, with a crack like a whip, disappeared – moments later, if not quite as loudly, the midnight cloaks followed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They stood just inside the forest, out of sight of the tall stone walls that surrounded Konoha. They were two; one clutched a scroll – and the other a potion of green-and-blue. They were waiting, there was a soft sigh as the potion was held up to the face of the taller of the two.

"Those people could use magic." It was stated, soft, accusing - male. Dark eyes gleamed as they turned to regard the other cloaked in midnight blue.

"I know, but we have no choice." The other shook off their hood, revealing long locks of gleaming black hair, and the same dark eyes that the male had. Both looked very similar, as if they were siblings.

"Do you even know what is written on that scroll or what secret this potion will reveal?" He asked, eyes narrowed, his other hand clenched, nails digging into his skin, not quite cutting.

"No, but he swore we could go home after this." She answered simply, though she did not look at him as she spoke.

"Be reasonable Midoriko, even with all your power – we do not know where or even _when_ we are…" He pressed, she sighed softly, not disagreeing. He closed his eyes, remembering how they had gotten into this situation.

Midoriko was kind hearted, and for some reason, she loved him. She had saved him from demon possession, and in turn, he had followed her, her companion in her quest to rid the world of demons. He thought it futile, in the long run, it run down to time – she was not immortal no matter how powerful a priestess she was, and demons, well, no one knew how long they naturally lived.

Then, they had heard what sounded like a child's cries and gone to investigate, only to find it to be a trap. The cries had come from a well in the middle of a forest, it had been dark, and neither of them could not see the child – but Midoriko went into the well anyway. She had not returned, so he had gone down after her.

Then, well, then they found themselves at the mercy of a two-tailed cat demon. They knew well who they faced, Nekomata who could raise the dead, who was the Death God's pet demon – who traveled the Gates of Death without fear. Who offered them a bargain for their lives – the first part, they Sealed the demon Gobi no Houkou into a figurine – then give the Sealed Houkou to the black cloaked men with white skull masks.

The second part of the deal was they get the scroll – and the potion, and waited for Nekomata in the forest outside the village – then, they would be free to go home. At least, that was what Nekomata _claimed_ – but as he and Midoriko knew all too well, demons were not to be entirely trusted.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Nekomata appeared before them, the two tailed cat demon looked smug, his black wings practically quivering at his sides.

"You have done well priestess. Now, give me the scroll." Nekomata demanded, lips curling into what could be a smile – or snarl. Midoriko held it out, and her companion could tell it tore something within her to do so.

With a flash of light, it disappeared – though all three of them knew it had gone into the Gates of Death.

"Don't you want the potion?" He asked then, a queasy almost nervous feeling clawing at his gut.

"No, mortal – it is for you." Hissed the two tailed demon – one moment, Midoriko was there, and in the next she was gone in the same flash of light that the scroll had been accompanied by.

"What have you done? Bring her back!" Her companion demanded – his heart beating so rapidly with fear, he wondered if the demon could hear it.

"Oh, I will Magatsuhi, I will – but first drink the potion. I'll even tell you what it does – it corrupts your love, turns it into a hateful obsession." Nekomata purred, and where the glass of the potion bottle touched his skin, he felt it chill, cold as death.

"Never…! I could _never_ do that to Midoriko!" He denied harshly, part of him wanted to smash the potion – but it was the only bargaining chip he had.

"Midoriko will not survive the Gates of Death – no mere mortal can. So, if you do not, she will die – and you no better off." He shook his head – he could not imagine it – Midoriko would not die and fade because of a Gate…she couldn't…he could not imagine a world without her.

"What…what do you mean?" He whispered the words, they came from his shock, and though he knew what Nekomata wanted, some part of him could not accept it.

"The scroll she gave me…I will use it to call demons to you, they will consume you – they will bind what is left of you to them – making you an Evil Spirit." That thought chilled him – for Evil Spirits were cursed beings, but Midoriko's death was unacceptable to him – caught between his suffering, and Midoriko's possible death – it was no choice at all.

"What about your promise…your promise to let us go home?" He whispered it faintly, eyes on the potion – it would corrupt him – but it would save Midoriko.

"If you drink the potion now, I will bring her back – she might be able to save you, after all – then I will use the scroll." Nekomata's tone was sweet, as if taking pity on him, Magatsuhi's hands shock as he opened the cork. The liquid inside bubbled blue and green – and he a passing thought of spilling the foul potion on the ground, and damn the consequences.

"…Fine…I'll do it." He spoke bitterly, and drowned it in one gulp – half hopping it would choke him and somehow kill him before it corrupted him.

"Good boy." Purred the great two tailed cat demon, as it leered down at the withering form of the young man before it; Nekomata then forced the stolen soul shards of Houkou's power into the boy. With a demons soul bound to his own – no amount of purifying power Midoriko used on the boy would be effective.

His wings fluttered and Midoriko appeared, pale and sickly – although her features twisted to horror and worry when she saw Magatsuhi lying prone – asleep after the trauma of his corruption - Midoriko turned accusing black eyes to the demon, Nekomata grinned nastily – and a silver glow enveloped them the Gates of Death taking them where he willed – into the well, and into their own time.

Picturing the boy in his mind, he summoned the scroll from the Gates of Death and begun to read it aloud. From afar in time and distance, Nekomata nonetheless watched Magatsuhi become bound with demons – becoming an Evil Spirit.

Time had no meaning to him – what could have been days in the past passed in moments in the present. Nonetheless after seven days and nights of fighting – ended in Midoriko, clothed in old armor and priestess robes – in the maw of the many-demons-shaped-into-one. Using the last of her great power she sized the corrupted spirit of her beloved and bound it within her own spirit – bound so, the two spirits fought on, bursting from her chest and creating the Shikon Jewel – the Jewel of Four Souls.

Nekomata knew then, all demons owed him a debt – a dept which would be paid in full when the last of his plan fell into place. If not for Kyuubi, who came hunting him – he would have collected it. But, he had allowed himself to be distracted – and paid a hefty price, Kyuubi ripped his soul, intending to use the power of it to restore Houkou – but it was too late for the five tailed dog demon, Magatsuhi and Midoriko had already Sealed him and bargained him away, across a veil of power that marked the beginning of the range demons held – and that which they could not cross.

So it was that Nekomata was bound inside a tree at the base of a volcano, on the island he had defected Houkou at – because of Kyuubi, who had hoped to use the power of Nekomata's soul to replace Houkou's own power. Then, enraged at the loss of Houkou – Kyuubi could only take it out on Konoha.

Nekomata watched as the pet of the priestess – a cat demon, went to the priestesses' family, and many years later, became the companion of a Demon Slayer who wandered ancient Japan with allies hunting a creature alike and unlike what he had made Magatsuhi into – so it was that Nekomata watched and bit his time, and plotted.

Only he knew what had become of Houkou, and he watched as the boy who acted as his vessel crossed the veil of power in a fit of power. Watched as he and a companion crossed the veil again, the shards of Houkou's soul, bound within Magatsuhi acting the part of a beckon.

Without much surprise Houkou saw that the boy went down the well, a part demon following after – the twisted tree shuddered, as if it was laughing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; A big thank you goes to _Serpent in the Shadows_ for listening to me rant about this stories "beginnings" and the "finishing plan" for _Dehctiws_. Also, as you may have noticed, I've changed the summary – thanks for that falls to _LynnGryphon, _who wrote it out for me.


	29. Of The Bone Eater Well and Kisses Stolen

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Of The Bone Eater Well and Kisses Stolen **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So," Itachi's tone indicated he was a little less then impressed with their surroundings, and he had every right to be so inclined, "_this_ is it." Admittedly it wasn't much to look at – a shrine to a religion neither ninja cared for, on a hill overlooking a town like any other, a town that was so normal – so utterly dull, it made Itachi want to commit a few murders, give into bloodlust, if only to liven things up.

"Yes, this is where _he_ leads me." Harry answered softly, though there had been no question in Itachi's tone. Itachi glanced to the younger man, he wore a straw hat – it served only to hide his silver puppy ears – and the spill of black-and-silver hair had been pulled up into a bun under the hat, though it gifted him with an annoyed expression. Itachi could almost admit he found it cute.

The boy's two tails were wrapped around his waist like some loose black-and-cream-tipped fluffy belt. Itachi had to be careful to keep his face utterly neutral, if Harry so much as saw a smirk in his direction, he'd growl flashing fangs – while it was somewhat exotic, in a twisted erotic way, Itachi knew they were exposed and dared not act on the impulse that lingered whenever Harry's more demonic nature surfaced.

Itachi found he could utterly blame his reactions on the fact he was descended from a demon. Not that he wanted to be dominated by the demonic youth – and not, he was sure, that he wanted his life threatened in a sexual challenge. Itachi heaved a sigh, clouded – almost "blind white" – green eyes glanced to him, as if to ask what the matter was.

"You realize we'll have to go into the shrine." Itachi murmured softly, leaning close to whisper it into the silver puppy-ears. A cream tail tip flicked, a slick tongue moistened lips. Sharp claws dug into the cloth on his shoulder. He could almost say Harry had wanted to hurt him – Itachi firmly suppressed the rush of heat.

"When do you wish to look? Night, or day?" They knew it didn't matter. The real question was which of them had the better control.

"_So, when am I going to get my kiss?" Itachi teased softly – lips brushing his ears as he purred the words, Harry felt him self flush. He was surrounded by the scent of the other man, engulfed by his cloak. They stood so close together that if one breathed, the other could feel their chest expand or contract. _

Harry had pulled away, and Itachi was not about to let him forget it.

"Now, I'll go in as a…customer, you watch my back?" Itachi finally gave in; Harry gave a sharp nod, disappearing in a whirl-wind of leaves. Itachi's lips curled into a half smile, then he turned to his target – the building – and nothing of his amusement showed.

Itachi began to cross the street, just like a normal citizen, though the skin between his shoulder blades itched. He was being watched; it was inevitable in a place this…"civilian", though he ignored it and began to ascend the stairs. They had scouted this place last night – a little boy, his mother, his sister, and their grandfather – one animal - a cat - that was all that lived here. The girl and boy went to school – Harry had seen them leave, and Itachi had made sure they hadn't came back unexpectedly – then just a few moments ago, they'd rejoined and surveyed their target – the shrine – where bits of demonic soul were somewhere close by. He was in no danger.

Other then loosing all his money, Itachi nodded to the old man – a Priest – who stood behind his stall. Almost as if being acknowledged was all he needed he started rambling about his products. All fake. They'd made sure of that too.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gold eyes glimmered as sunlight focused on them, an annoyed sigh escaped. It seemed the only one able to have a noon nap was the cat. As if to prove this true the cat's tail flicked and it rolled onto its white belly. Silver ears twitched, as gold eyes narrowed, a tongue flicked nervously across dry lips. _Someone_, InuYasha thought as he surveyed the yard below, _is here_.

Grandpa was with a customer. Only – fanged teeth bit gently into his bottom lip. He inhaled, and the upper lip curled. Demon – somewhere in that "customers" past, a demon had mated with a human – and a few generations later, the "customer" was the result. He held himself wrong – he was tensed, it spoke of a life bidding time for death, of killing, of waiting to be killed. Yet this man held himself with a confidence – a sureness, that InuYasha had only seem within his half brother, the Lord of the Western Lands – Sesshomaru. This man was used to having his life threatened – he was equally used to killing those that threatened him, coming out on top – but he was not full of himself, he knew there were others that were stronger, and knew they had weaknesses. That was what was wrong with him – people InuYasha had glimpsed on the streets of this time were soft – child-like in their reactions to true violence and bloodshed. Violence was seen as tragic, a rare shame – they did not have people they knew every day dying – did not fear attackers from neighboring Lords.

This was no normal person of this time, he was…something else.

_But why is he here_? InuYasha found himself wondering as he crouched on the window sill, Kagome had once described InuYasha's crouch as "dog-like", InuYasha had scoffed – of course it was "dog-like" he was, after all, a half _dog_ demon. InuYasha tilted his head back as he observed the man, his silver-white hair and bold red fire-rat outfit should have made him a target – an "eyesore" impossible to miss. They didn't – they blended remarkably well with vegetation, but in his "modern" time of metal and concrete – he was a target. In the shrine though, it was almost as if he was back in his home time – only there weren't supposed to be demons here.

There weren't supposed to be human killers with demon blood, gold eyes gleamed in interest – then dimmed as they regarded the baseball hat and bandana on the table beside the window ledge.

"_Don't forget them if you go out. InuYasha, the rest," Kagome had waved a hand to include his dress, claws, and pointed canines, "might be explained away, but the ears – never, you have to hide them. It just isn't normal. I'm sorry; I know how you hate them." Brown eyes were as sympathetic as they were stern, and when InuYasha did not speak she sighed and shook her head, her black hair fell in a way that reminded him of another, and he gave in, promising her to use the bandana if he went out. _

She really didn't understand though, his senses – sight, hearing, and smell, had been critical to his early survival, if you were a child and a half-demon, you were on your own, for no human – and certainly no demon, would hesitate to kill you. You were an abomination – and only inborn demon senses and talent might keep you alive.

He couldn't help but feel vulnerable here, his sense of smell was deadened by pollution, and his eyes burned if he got too close to something "man-made". Sometimes that included food – other times it was clothes, perfume – or machines. Like cars – InuYasha loved and hated cars with equal passion – he hated them because they stank and were loud – he loved them because they were the only things that came close to matching him in speed when he wanted to really _run_.

InuYasha inhaled, took the bandana cloth (and if he gripped it tightly, he didn't notice) and unfolded it, only to fold it into a "triangle" and cover his ears, tucking the ends beneath his hair and tying them lightly. If needed, he wanted to be able to jerk the cursed cloth off his ears. He wasn't going to die because his damned ears weren't normal.

Without a thought to broken bones or getting hurt- for as he had told Kagome a number of times hurting a half demon wasn't easy, and certainly no half-demon would do something stupid and risk being lame – the lame half-demons died quickest. The lame were often the young – and he was almost an adult, even full demons hesitated to engage him in conflict – especially as his parentage put him in league with most demon Lords. Besides, if a demon did manage to kill him – he had no doubt Sesshomaru would seek their blood. He would, at least, not die without knowing death would follow his killer. For though his full demon brother hated him, Sesshomaru knew who he feared – and knew who his most dangerous enemies were – his elder brother hated him for his half-demon blood, but would only allow InuYasha to die by his own hands. It was a twisted sort of acknowledgement, it was more then most half-demons gained from their siblings.

With a grin that hinted at mischief and his intent to find out about the trespassing stranger, he leapt off the window ledge and into the tree. For a moment he sat there, still, sure he was being watched – though he could not see, and certainly not hear who watched him. He inhaled sharply, and had to bit off the urge to cough – pollution gripping his lungs and filling his head with a hazy, dizzy, feeling.

It was then he saw _him_, a moment to glimpse silted pupils within cloudy green eyes, a moment to see the black and cream "belt" and know it for what it was – and a moment to glimpse teeth and claws as sharp as his own, it was a moment – but it was enough. Enough to know and be sure – there were two demons. He sneezed, and glanced to the stranger who spoke with Grandpa – if he had noticed the exchange, he hid it very well.

InuYasha knew then what he had to do, he'd take of the one in the trees with him – then surprise the other one. Hopefully one of them would still be alive by the end of it – InuYasha did want to know where other demons were, what had happened since his own timeline. He did not want to find out so bad as to risk the lives of Kagome's family.

InuYasha knew the other demon – the one who looked like he did, would be watching him. Even if InuYasha's own senses were confused, the demon he faced had likely lived in these conditions, gotten used to them, could sort though them faster then InuYasha. InuYasha crouched, licked his lips as his eyes scanned the tress. No sign of him. But at least InuYasha knew where the other one – the one with Grandpa, was.

As if to check, InuYasha glanced down to the stranger – and met gleaming red eyes, hints of pupil and "commas" seemed to swim in the blood red. The strangers gaze caught him, held him – and InuYasha felt himself unable to move. Trap. It had all been a trap. Rage bubbled up, but it was useless against that gaze, a killer's gaze- a demons gaze.

"Rise." The lips moved, and InuYasha found he was unable to disobey. It was Kagome and the "sit" necklace all over again, the cold beads of the necklace rested heavily on his chest. He fought to remain calm, to breath – yes he was under the control of another demon, but it couldn't last forever.

He didn't know how the red-eyed man did it – one minute he was standing below him, and in the next he was _right there_ in InuYasha's personal space, smirking – smug in his control of the other demon. He made InuYasha's skin crawl.

"What are you doing here?" The red-eyed man demanded, and InuYasha could feel his breath against his skin – smell him, he had to stop himself from inhaling.

"Waiting." InuYasha fought the control enough to say one word. It was an answer – he did not need to spill his life story, only to answer one question. Blood-eyes looked surprised for a moment, when no other words were forthcoming. InuYasha felt a moment of triumph, he had surprised the asshole – maybe others had fallen easily under his sway, but InuYasha would not be taken in, refused to be weak like them.

"For who?" He hissed, painted fingers tapping on folded arms.

"Kagome." He choked out, reluctant to give over even a name – vengeance dripping from his tone.

"Who does he mean, Harry?" Blood-eyes asked, eyes flicking to regard someone behind InuYasha. His back tensed – the other demon, it had to be the other demon, behind him, and he hadn't even noticed.

"The girl." Amusement flashed in those cruel red eyes.

"What, I wonder, do you have in mind to do to her?" InuYasha jerked then, as if he had been struck. They thought he was going to hurt her – InuYasha curled his lips, gold eyes narrowing in his hate.

"Friend. Priestess. Purify you ass-holes." InuYasha shot back, as if was a question and the red eyes pulled an answer out of him, confusion lucked in the murky blood eyes.

"What is your name boy?" He asked, forming the words slowly, so they could not be mistaken.

"InuYasha." He hissed, the other smirked catching the play on his name - dog-demon.

"Itachi." A tongue flicked out, licking the lips that had just formed the name.

"Stop playing with him Itachi, we have to find it. It's close." For the first time InuYasha got a good look at Harry – he was a dog-demon; there was no mistaking the silver "dog ears". How he got the tails, InuYasha didn't know – or care – what he did know was that the "it" the other half dog-demon wanted was likely the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.

"As you wish, Blackbird," Itachi murmured softly, there was something in his eyes as he regarded the half dog-demon, but it was gone when those eerie red eyes locked onto his own, "_sleep_." InuYasha made a noise of protest, but could not help as his body obeyed, falling foreword into the arms of Itachi.

Itachi was surprisingly gentle as he set the young half demon more comfortably into the tree. Harry's eyes were locked on a small shed; he inhaled when Itachi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it there?" Harry nodded and Itachi needed no other answer.

Both leapt down from the tree, and so smoothly it might have looked to be practiced, they entered the little shed. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, a moment where their hearts pounded in the darkness, where they were vulnerable - but only a moment. Then they recognized what they saw for a well.

Without pause, Harry came closer to the well, frowning down into its depths.

"Is it down there?" Itachi asked softly, his voice hushed – he did not know how long it would take InuYasha to come out of the "sleep" – nor did he know if the old man he had sent away to retrieve some fake merchandise would return soon, and if he did – Itachi did not know how he would react at finding him gone. Did not know if the old man had known of InuYasha, when they had not. There were too many damned things he did not know.

"I think so, it might be buried." Harry answered, and Itachi watched as Harry jumped down into the well. _Worse that can happen is some dirt and bones_. Itachi tried to assure himself, only to find he was still tense – his breath held. Harry had not landed, nor spoken, Itachi felt chilled.

He walked to the edge of the well and looked down – bracing him self for the worst, the worst – he thought, was to see Harry injured and unconscious. He was proven wrong a moment later when he saw…nothing. No sign that Harry had ever entered the well – for a moment Itachi felt empty – no panic, or worry - nothing, and when he climbed down into the well – he saw no sign of Harry's presence. Then he felt fear.

Harry was gone – and Itachi had been left behind.

Red eyes narrowed in the darkness. Kagome – InuYasha, both had better have explanations and a way to get Harry back, or Itachi would force them to witness the death of everyone they loved. That might come close to the fear he felt.

Itachi took one last look around the shed and well and climbed into the sunlight, knowing where to find his answers.


	30. Of A Past That Can Not Rest

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'. Or 'InuYasha'.

Note: Itachi is with InuYasha; Harry is in the Feudal Era.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Of A Past That Can Not Rest**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The first sign that the silver-and-black haired boy was awake was a twitch in a cream tipped tail. Cloudy green eyes opened, Harry curled his nose when he found himself face to face with a decaying skeleton – it was one that was oddly formed, unrecognizable in its decay.

Slowly he got to his feet, surveying his surroundings – he did not remember being forced into unconsciousness when he had went to explore the bottom of the well in hopes of finding the missing shards of his demons soul. He was not the least bit sleepy – and so it was highly unlikely that he had fallen asleep in exhaustion - still, it was a mystery, one he disliked intently.

He looked up, the shadows in the well had fooled him – there was no old wooden shed above him, only trees and sky. His eyes narrowed – the shed had been real, it had smelt old, it had reeked of decay, yet it was as clear as the sky he stood under that the very real, and very old, shed was gone.

Without a pause Harry leapt out from the well, crouched – his hands steadying him and his legs bent, his body tensed – ready to flee into the trees at the slightest sign of danger. Yet there was none, a small clearing stood around the well – the forest stood only a few strides away, but other then the trees he was alone.

_Where am I_? Harry wondered, the claws indenting themselves into the dirt. On his back, hidden by his robes, Miyabita Shi pulsed with power becoming aware through their link that Harry was faced with something he did not know how to react to. Harry felt the warmth of her power on his back and felt for a moment reassured. At least he was not entirely alone in an unfamiliar environment.

"I am lost here." Harry spoke aloud, tails uncurling from his waist as he stood to his full height, atop his head his ears swiveled and twitched in different directions to get a better sense of what was nearby him.

"_Fear not, I am with you still – I will protect you. The bond between you and the others is as sure as it has ever been._" Miyabita Shi assured him, her words ringing in his mind, he closed his eyes forcing himself to just be aware of her – if he let himself, like when they had first met, he could become enthralled with the sword of Graceful Death.

"You have traveled farther then I. Do you recognize this place, sense or surrounding better then I?" Harry muttered under his breath, knowing Miyabita Shi would hear him if he only thought the words, but at the moment, he'd rather speak – it lessened Miyabita Shi's ability to enthrall him.

"_No, but we are safe. I will not be parted from you; I will not let harm come to you, be reassured_." Harry's lips curved into a smile, finding he was warmed by Miyabita Shi's assurances of what the sword knew to be facts.

"Very well, I am assured of our safety. It does not change the fact that I do not know this place." Harry answered in kind, his skin shivered as Miyabita Shi spread out its awareness; his ear flicked, but it was the only outward sign of his unease.

"_There is a village on the outskirts of the forest, people dwell there. We will be safe there_." Miyabita Shi told him the warmth lessened, and Harry knew the sword to be in "meditation" for it was aware as he was, but keeping its power to itself, as it knew he preferred.

With one last glance around the clearing, he leapt into the trees, his body taking him in the direction Miyabita Shi's power led him in. It was alike a game of 'hot' and 'cold' power as he perceived it, the cold leading him away, and the warmth leading him in the direction Miyabita Shi guided him toward.

Sure enough, it was not long before he spotted the village, though he did not yet dare to wonder into it. The first thing he noticed was their clothing – it looked hand made, well used, if a bit on the ill-kept or frayed side.

They did not have shoes as he knew them – some wore something that looked like a sandal, others went without. They looked poor – but that could not be so, for they surely had enough food to feed all of them – none of them were ill, they were just different.

_Odd_. Harry had never seen the like of them before, if your village was wealthy you paved the road – if you were well fed it followed that your clothes would not be so ill-used. Yet they used cattle, there was no sign of any horse rich people preferred, no sign of train tracks used in even the smallest villages to connect them to trade and supplies.

The roads were little better then dirt and gavel – they were small things, and if there had been a mountain range near by Harry might have excused it – but there was not. From the branch of the tree he could see that this was flat land, dotted with hills and forests – but otherwise there was nothing to keep a train from being built.

Harry felt stirrings of unease, for although through Houkou he was a demon, and held the gift to understand all languages and communicate in them, this place was strange enough to make him doubt.

"_You can not stay in the trees forever. Greeting them is the only way to be sure_." Miyabita Shi reminded him in a tone that was close to scolding, amused, Harry's lips twitched into a smile. He followed his swords rather reasonable request and leapt down from the tree, he approached slowly, giving the villagers plenty of time to see him and react before he reached them.

His tails he let curl and twitch nervously at his feet, so they could see them as well. He had lost his straw hat in the fall down the well, so there was no hiding his hair or ears. He kept his weapons and Miyabita Shi carefully hidden beneath his cloak.

To Harry's surprise, when a little boy saw him, he spat at his own feet and ran off into the village – but the others he passed merely watched him warily.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Lady Kaede - Lady Kaede! A strange demon has just arrived out of the forest and he's headed this way!" The boys shouts stirred the rest of the villagers like a hornets nest, some going for weapons and then to watch the demons approach, others going into their houses with their children and hiding in the passages that were likely beneath their feet.

"Fool boy, I have one good eye, I can see him as well as you can." A husky mutter caught his attention, and the boy flushed, looking to his feet as Lady Kaede came out of her dwelling in her priestess robes.

"What will we do?" The boy asked sheepishly, glancing up as two others came up behind the old woman. They were both young, and his mother had warned him to be wary of them for both traveled in the company of demons.

"He seems in no hurry to destroy your little village, so perhaps he only means to speak with us." The man called Miroku spoke – he had fine features, skin unblemished by insects or injury and his black hair was always held away from his face, he was a monk, but one that had no sense of chastity, for he was always courting with women in the village and asking them to bare his children, though no marriage proposal was ever offered. His

"Or to catch us unaware…" The woman, who went only by the name of Sango, was – according to rumor – one of the last of the demon slayers. Her hair was as black as Miroku's and she had made an effort to blend in, though she clearly wore armor and hardened leather beneath the kimono. Proof was furthered offered by the Hiraikotsu – the giant boomerang made of demon bone slung on her back.

"Perhaps, but I would rather we attempt to speak with him then blindly attacking." Miroku argued with her, their eyes caught and knowledge passed between them, in the end though she nodded in agreement

"B-but…but InuYasha isn't here, if this demon attacks us we won't have help until tomorrow…" A small voice chimed in childishly, and easily scampered from the dwelling to Lady Kaede's side.

He wore clothing and a bow in his hair – all of it some form of blue that matched his brown hair – it did not hide his sharply pointed ears, but it did distract away from them. His tail was a lighter brown then his hair and was longer then he was tall. His hands and feet were tiny, like little paws, his baggy pants hid his legs, which looked like they weren't shaped normally either.

"It'll be alright Shippo, we'll just have to hold the demon off until they arrive, and that's all." Sango reassured bending to pat the demon child on the head fondly, with a small sound of victory, a creature that at first looked like a fox bound onto the demon slayers shoulder. Sango gave a soft laugh, standing and petting the little demon.

"We would not leave you behind Kirara." Sango cooed to her, the little two tailed demon cat let out a pleased purr and lay down on Sango's shoulders, determined not to be displaced.

It was clear to the boy that they had dismissed him in favor of focusing on the demon, and his task done he ran off to tell his mother he had been the first to see the approaching demon.

He glanced only once over his shoulder to see the five going to the village entrance to meet the demon newcomer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_We are watched, though they do not mean us harm_." Miyabita Shi commented, and Harry saw well what she met, it appeared there was a welcoming party to meet him – he only hoped that they were indeed welcoming. He stopped only a few paces away from them, feeling that it was a safe enough distance away not to be threatening – yet still be able to hear what was said.

"What are you called stranger?" An old woman called out to him, her skin was wrinkled and her hair white and she wore an eye patch, though her weight was carried by the staff she carried with her. Her clothing was finer then the villagers and it was clear to Harry that she was someone important.

"I…I am called," Harry glanced around at his surroundings – at the people he faced, and felt comfortable enough to tell them his real name, "Harry."

"What an odd name, what kind of demon are you?" A little one interrupted from behind the old woman. It took a moment for Harry to realize the boy had pointed ears and a tail, he swallowed – Houkou was a dog demon, and Harry had taken on the aspects of one.

"Dog." Harry gave them a weak grin, flashing his elongated canines.

"Neat! I'm a kitsune – my name is Shippo – and she is a cat demon, called Kirara." The little one came forward cautiously, and while the humans seemed to hold their breath with wary protectiveness, Shippo had decided to come and greet Harry as demons did. Her two tails flicked and Kirara came forward as well, and though her tails fluttered with her unease she stood bravely beside the child fox.

Harry was surprised when Shippo dared to yank on the creamy tip of one of his tails, but he managed not to do anything embarrassing or potentially threatening like yip or growl at the boy, the only sign of his unease was a flick of his ear.

"You smell nice enough." Shippo announced with a wide grin, apparently his companions found this amusing as the young man started to laugh, and did not stop until the young woman glared at him.

"Well if young Shippo approves of you we are glad to introduce ourselves – I am Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village – and these two are Miroku and Sango, where do you come from?" Kaede asked him, and Harry glanced to the forest behind him.

"I came through the well in the forest, not far from here." Harry told them, deciding on the truth. Miroku and Sango looked between each other, and when Sango turned to regard him, she looked wary.

"Did you perhaps meet another half demon dog on the other side of that well?" Harry remembered InuYasha well enough, and frowned wondering how it was these people knew InuYasha, nonetheless the girls accusing dark eyes demanded an answer.

"Yes, we glimpsed each other only briefly." Why that was, Harry decided not to say, if they knew him –and were familiar with him, it would not do any good for Harry to any he'd let Itachi put the other into slumber or that InuYasha was in possible danger because Itachi was separated from him.

"He let you pass through the well?" Miroku asked, his tone hinting at his disbelief.

"I did not ask his permission to do so." Harry stated, deciding that would be the safest answer.

"Y-you didn't hurt him, did you?" Shippo asked in a small watery voice which Harry could not refuse to answer.

"No. I did nothing to harm him." That was the truth, and Shippo sensed it and was quickly calmed as he hugged Kirara who purred him reassurances.

"If you passed though the Bone Eater's Well, you must be from the future – this, young one – is the distant past; I believe Kagome called this time the '_Sengoku era of Feudal Japan_'. Whatever that may mean know that you are five hundred years in the past of the present you recognize." Kaede told him, and Harry felt his heart flutter his disbelief. It made a sort of sense – he had known this place was different from his own, from its mere appearance – but five hundred years? It was almost too impossible to believe.

"I…understand." Harry managed to say, he felt a little lightheaded, as if he were close to falling unconscious.

"If what you claim is true, and Kagome and InuYasha are unharmed, I do not see why we should not go to the Bone Eater's Well – surely they will be coming back here swiftly as your presence here is most unusual." Sango pointed out, Kaede and Miroku traded glances, but neither of them voiced a refusal to the idea.

"As…as you wish." Harry murmured haltingly, and let himself be guided out of the village and into the forest to the little clearing where the well sat. He hoped Itachi hadn't done anything…damaging to either InuYasha or the girl, Kagome, who InuYasha had waited for.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	31. The Many Faces of Fear

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'. Or 'InuYasha'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The Many Faces of Fear**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Previously_…

Harry was gone – and Itachi had been left behind.

Red eyes narrowed in the darkness. Kagome – InuYasha, both had better have explanations and a way to get Harry back, or Itachi would force them to witness the death of everyone they loved. That might come close to the fear he felt.

Itachi took one last look around the shed and well and climbed into the sunlight, knowing where to find his answers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Jerk…" InuYasha breathed out, slurring the words with a thick tongue – he hissed, pained and out of breath, Itachi merely glared down at him, unimpressed. Itachi knelt slowly, his grip in InuYasha's hair not tightening or lessening in the least. Cold red eyes glared into gold.

"Be that as it may, InuYasha – you will tell me where Harry has gone… or I will use means you will like even less." Itachi purred the words out, InuYasha snarled, golden eyes narrowing in his hate.

Itachi remained unimpressed, though that may have been because even though InuYasha represented a minor threat – for he had been drugged with a poison that slowed his reflexes and left him weak limbed while his mind swam about in a buzz of confusion. Itachi knew that very well indeed, because he had had the very same drug-poison used on him.

"He went through the well." InuYasha choked out, and Itachi barely managed to not ground his teeth in frustration – the half-human, half-dog demon had been repeating that senseless phrase sense Itachi had started questioning him.

It was not possible to go through the bottom of the well – there was no trap, no trick door. The only theory Itachi had was someone had waited for Harry at the bottom of the well, and taken him away. InuYasha knew something, but – whatever it was, whatever good it may have done for him, was lost in the haze.

Itachi knew there were ways to get someone to talk other then drugs, poison, and torture, but Itachi knew the likelihood of them working on InuYasha – a half demon, were as good as expecting an answer if asked outright.

Itachi could have even used his inherent demon abilities, but he had been too enraged to think properly, let alone assess a half demons mind and come away unscathed. Demons knew when their minds were invaded – and had natural defenses to combat it. It would have, even with InuYasha unconscious and otherwise unaware, most unwise to attempt such an information retrieval.

So Itachi had resorted to primitive methods that would be the most effective on a half demon – weakening them, threatening territory and family – kith and kin. It made no difference – while InuYasha was clearly trying to tell him what he wanted to know, there was something that prevented Itachi from understanding him.

It was frustrating. Itachi wanted answers, and there was one threat that was most effective on anyone.

"If you do not explain, I will slaughter this city, this entire territory that you consider yours –killing those who your kith and kin care for most in front of them, just so you hear them weep. Then – when this city is abandoned of its people - I will then kill them, now – give me an answer I can understand." InuYasha jerked, tightening his bonds as he searched Itachi's features for the truth. He was entirely serious.

"Bone Eater's Well…goes…goes to the past." InuYasha murmured haltingly, it was like trying to communicate with a brick wall – only Itachi threaten to kill him, and all he cared for. He could not let Kagome die – and because this monster could not go back in time, it was pointless not to tell him the truth. Though InuYasha half hoped he was unconscious, rather then witness Itachi's wrath.

Itachi merely narrowed his eyes, the kunai in his hand tapping a rhythm against his thigh. InuYasha was not lying – looking into the burdened golden eyes told Itachi that much. He believed whole heartedly that the well was a way to go into the past. Itachi knew the question now was how to go about opening his own way into the past – there were theory's of ways to go back.

All of them vague and none of them with a way to fix to a certain person in time – which left the obvious, some way Harry had gone back, he would likely come back – or there could be a way for Itachi to go back as well. Somehow, this "Bone Eater's Well" opened into the past – InuYasha was one half of the answer – what he needed was the other half. Then he would have his question answered, all that remained was what that question was.

It was a very backward way of thinking – but in the past it had served Itachi well.

It was obvious InuYasha was protecting someone – and Itachi knew the likely answer was Kagome. Who was the most likely second half of that answer, all that remained was to wait for her – he told InuYasha as much, ignoring the defeated golden eyes that closed in response.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome sped up her stride, setting sights on her home, disliking the fact that she had had to stay after school to catch up on homework. Night was threatening to envelop the city as lights were already beginning to be snuffed out within the homes Kagome passed.

It was very odd, as if somehow everyone knew something she was not privy to. However much she told herself this was not the case it did not stop her from hastening her steps even more.

With click-and-kick steps familiar to her since childhood, Kagome swiftly climbed the stairs that marked the shrine her family owned – where behind it was her family's home, cleverly hidden and unremarkable to better empathize the shine her family had cared for and looked after in some form or another for generations.

Her shoes tapped, rhythmic and reassuring; on the pathway that led to her front door – she knew any minute now InuYasha would show himself, for he had surely smelt her approaching – as was his natural ability – long before she had seen the shrine.

She would have preferred if he had met her on her way home, but he always found something fascinating – usually loosing track of time, only to enthusiastically show it to her by way of greeting.

That he was so far removed from her present life that everything "modern", from phone to telegraph fascinated him, was refreshing so she could forgive him that. At times he was even kept occupied by her family, when his pacing and fretting got on their nerves.

She did not hear the muffled landing, but something had landed behind her – for the leaves rattled charmingly though there was no wind. It was often her only warning to InuYasha's approach - though he was trying to make more noise, if only for her sake.

"InuYasha – how many times have I asked you to make noise…?" Kagome would have continued in her rant, had she not already started to turn around only to come face to face with someone who was most assuredly not InuYasha. She inhaled in surprise – ready do scream for InuYasha, but the dark stranger moved swiftly, and she found herself with a mouth full of cloth.

"Let's not cause a scene. We shall start with an introduction – you are Kagome, InuYasha gave up only your name despite my rather professional methods." He spoke in a whisper, soothing and smooth, as if they were chatting like old friends rather then captive and possible kidnapper.

His black eyes glinted red for a moment, and he smiled – though it was not a real smile, it was as if he didn't care if she thought he was being pleasant or chilling. A somehow sinister breeze sent his black hair threatening – even that harmless movement was threatening – daring her to do something to save herself for an excuse to harm her.

"Your mutt is unharmed for now – merely drugged with a special blend of poison. It will not kill him. You might wonder why I would go to such extreme measures – my only answer is it concerns the Bone Eater's, I believe you call it – charming little name. What I need from you, Kagome – is the answer to one little question. One answer – and I will leave, and give you my word you and I will never set eyes one another in this time and place again." He promised, lips brushing her ear as he spoke, holding her securely against him so she could not struggle or run. He was at least her height and weight – yet she could not pull free of him, his gloved fingers pulled her chin to face his eyes.

"Do we have a pact?" He asked and it occurred to her she did not even know his name.

"Y-yes." Kagome stammered, quickly, for she thought she saw metal of some sort – a knife or weapon – on his clothing.

"How would I go about going though the Bone Eater's Well?" He asked it slowly, as if he expected she might have a problem answering or understanding his words.

"I d-don't really know – I can go through it, because…of my abilities – I don't know how InuYasha does it…" Kagome answered shakily, and he sighed as if disappointed.

"Well, then we will all go down the well together, holding hands like little children – just to make certain none of us are left behind. Do I make myself clear?" Black eyes blossomed into rose red, bloody eyes – demon eyes stared into her own – she felt helpless, heat rose to her cheeks – indignantly, she prepared to snap at him, but his attention left her – a body thumped against the gravel path, Kagome turned to where he looked and saw InuYasha.

He panted for breath, unharmed but for a bleeding cut on his collar bone – he looked, sickly pale – and the golden eyes that gleamed from beneath his unkempt silver hair were hazy, as if he wasn't seeing exactly as he was meant to.

"InuYasha – how pleasant for you to join us…I do not wish to use my eyes on you again – so do obey me for the sake of the girl. We are all going to go take a trip, down the Bone Eater's Well. Do you understand?" He asked InuYasha, and unfocused golden eyes stared blankly ahead, bleak – beaten. He avoided the others red gaze, as if a glance would take him into torture. Little did she know that was exactly what her capture had done – mentally tortured InuYasha for days, for all that time had not passed as swiftly as InuYasha thought it should have.

"Y-yes, I understand…just…don't hurt her…" InuYasha begged, golden gazing to the ground, she glanced behind her to see his expression shift, something like pity passing though his features. It was gone before Kagome could truly tell what it was, but it left her with a hope she clung to.

"This I will grant to you, for your good behavior." He murmured to InuYasha, who held back a shudder. With his ears pressed to his skull in enraged submission, his shoulders hunched and spine tensed, InuYasha walked foreword off the path and to the shed which held the Bone Eater's Well.

With a hand on both their shoulders, he shoved them into the well's entrance – keeping a tight hold on their arms. Kagome half hoped the well would part him from their company, but it was not to be – in a silvery glow they arrived – five hundred years into the past – to the sounds of a battle above them.

"Kagome - InuYasha, Naraku is here!" Kagome's heart leached into her throat to hear Shippo's warning cry. Without so much as a glance, the red eyed man disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and shadows that were somehow darker, then even the dusk that darkened the heavens above.

Naraku may have met his match, against him…Kagome only had time to think as InuYasha – somehow alert, though oddly silent and withdrawn – gathered her into his arms and with a powerful jump, he leapt free of the well and with her by his side landed beside Kaede and Shippo. In front of them, Miroku and Sango, atop a transformed Kirara, fought to get past Kagura.

A two-tailed dog demon Kagome had never seen before snarled at Naraku who wore, as always, a white bamboo pelt and ivory mask that hid all of his features. Very slowly, the red eyed man rose from his crouch, where he had landed beside the two-tailed demon. He smiled at Naraku – Kagome's eyes widened when Naraku started to chuckle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; This is for those that reviewed the last chapter; anon. "riley", Firehedgehog, anon. "lily", YourInnerBijuQueen, Kylip. Thank you for not forgetting me!


	32. In Which New Allies Are Made

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'. Or 'InuYasha'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**In Which New Allies Are Made**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So…what do you do…in the future?" Sango asked awkwardly of Harry. After they had arrived at the Bon Eater's Well they had stood around for a bit, gotten bored, and now sat in the clearing around the well. Shippo and Kirara were talking amiably with each other, though, amusingly, it seemed to him the others thought the little fox was talking to himself.

Miroku and Kaede were discussing "trade secrets" about something that Harry was paying careful attention to ignore – which left Sango. She had been content to meditate, but had begun to fidget, and now found herself speaking with Harry, for the sake of not being bored.

"I…protect the heir of a great family in my village." Harry admitted softly, it was the truth, at least. Sango looked interested now, and Miroku and Kaede had stopped to listen, glancing at him occasionally in curiosity. Even Shippo had hushed, the two little ones watching him with wide eyes.

"Kagome told us things in your time were much more peaceful in that time – is this not true?" Kaede asked in a gravely voice, her eye patch distracted his attention away from her expression, and Harry wondered if that was the purpose of it.

"For the most part it is, I suppose, but my life is not like hers. I was trained from a young age to protect a special person who I have left behind, I was trained to be silent – invisible, but I am not that way anymore." There was an ironic twist to his lips, which showed off his fangs. They were silent, waiting to hear more. Harry could not see what the harm would be in telling them more, of course he knew they could do nothing about it – and that, he supposed, was why he trusted them to know. It might even gain him their trust – despite whatever Itachi had done to Kagome and InuYasha.

"When I was a child, no more then a just born babe a betrayer of my family sealed a great five tailed dog demon –called Houkou - inside of me. I do not know why. Later, when I was a year old a man attacked them – this man had had the betrayer put Houkou within me. This is a man I intend to kill. I remember only later being placed in the care of relatives who hated me – perhaps they knew of Houkou, or blamed me for my parent's death. I do not know, Houkou took me away from there – it took him many years to recover from doing so. I did not know of his existence until he was awoken, again when I met another child who had had a demon sealed in him as a babe." Harry hadn't looked up since he started to speak, at his pause he did, and was surprised to see the shock on the faces of those he faced.

"You poor child…" Kaede murmured, shaking her head at the folly of those who would do such a thing. Miroku lips were pressed in a firm line, his hands clenched at his sides, the decoration atop his staff chimed, though there was no wind, as if to sooth him.

Shippo and Kirara had come forward, and when Kirara placed herself matter-of-factly in Harry's lap, he looked to Sango for what to do. He found her glaring down at her hands which flexed, as if though time and distance she could strangle whoever had committed such a crime against children. He decided he'd better continue, for it seemed they were content to listen and question later.

"It was his father who had placed the one tailed Shukaku within him. It was an unstable match, and if not for Houkou's intervention, I do not know what would have become of him. Thanks in part to Graceful Death, my Miyabita Shi; he and I defeated a horde of snake demons who sought the lives of his villagers. I left then, and when we came back to the village we found news of an event that would send others our age our way, so they could rise in rank. My charge decided to enter the event – I…I had no choice but to let her do it on her own. But…something happened and a man who was the enemy of my village attacked during the challenge. I fought him; he placed this mark on me." Harry touched the base of his throat; it was a tear-like marking they had thought only to be demon rank marking.

"It would have corrupted me to power – to his power, and I would have been a servant to him. But I can not serve two masters – my previous mark, which bound me to my charges family fought it. It would have killed me, or left me mindless – if not for Miyabita Shi and Houkou. Within my – our – mind, Houkou has sealed himself in a cavern with the refection of power that both marks serve. He can not last forever – and I can not hear him, so with my charges blessing, I seek the missing shards of Houkou's soul – that search has led my companion and I here." Harry finished, glancing to the well, he felt a touch at his thigh and looked down to see Shippo's teary face. The little kit sniffed, vigorously wiping his sleeve over his face.

"We'll help you! Kagome will know what to do!" Shippo exclaimed, Harry glanced away – ruffling the kits hair comfortingly regretting placing his burden on the little kit.

"I'm sure she will." Harry murmured quietly, gaining a grin from Shippo. Mischief danced in the kit's eyes – for while he was still lingering on Harry's situation, he had at least been reassured, as Harry had meant to do.

Teasingly he reached up to tug at Kirara's ear, the little cat meowed and swatted at him, but Shippo danced away before she could strike him. Kirara paused only long enough to rub her head against his cheek and give his hand – which had absentmindedly been petting her – a lick before jumping down to chase after the playful kit.

Harry smiled slightly at the sight, until Miroku cleared his throat drawing attention to himself and Kaede.

"You should know - there isn't anything we can do about Houkou. Or the curse seals… do you know where these soul shards might be?" He asked then, and Harry only shook his head, the three looked disheartened, but not beaten.

"What dangers do you face here?" Harry asked softly, as unwelcome awkward silence threatened to consume them.

"Mainly, only lesser demons that attack villages and owe alliance to no one, more 'civilized' demons rule over them as Lords of certain territories within the land." Sango explained softly, and Harry nodded in understanding – it made sense to him, as Shukaku had considered him self alone, even with humans around until Houkou had made his presence known.

That alone Harry credited to saving Shukaku and Gaara's sanity. Kyuubi had mentioned, only in passing, how old demons were in comparison to humans, Harry just hadn't realized how very long a tailed demons memory stretched.

"Also, there is the Jewel of Four Souls. It is a sacred object, once kept in the trust of my sister the priestess Kikiyo, whom Kagome is the reincarnation of, it grants it's holder a wish, but the jewel has been broken into many shards, and until recently we held a fair number of the shards – and then Naraku, once a evil man who desired my sister – now half demon, has collected all but a precious few of them. The last is within Sango's younger brother, who Naraku resurrected from death – when Kagome and InuYasha return, they intend to go to meet young Kohaku and protect him." Kaede told him in low tones, so not to disturb Shippo and Kirara.

"Is that so?" A voice penetrated the peace that had lingered in the clearing; Harry looked towards the woods edge and saw a human-figure clothed in white baboon pelt and ivory mask with similar features.

"Naraku…" Miroku hissed as he and Sango stood, wary, their frames taunt as they stepped between him and Kaede and Shippo, who had ran to her. Kirara roared, and Harry flinched as flames engulfed the little cat transforming it into a sleekly muscular predator, the main around her neck was ruffled in anger. Her red eyes were narrowed and when she opened her mouth her fangs, at least the size of a human hand, showed.

Following their lead, he pulled Miyabita Shi from its sheath along his back.

"No need for such aggression. I merely came to greet the one whose power I sensed. I take that to be you?" Harry knew when the ivory mask looked to him that he was being addressed, and despite the mask, he felt as the other looked him up and down.

"What do you want?" Kaede demanded from beside Harry, and Harry's ear flicked at her tone.

"His power is not his own. He has stolen it from the one within him, and so I will steal it back and use it as my own. That is what I want, old woman." Naraku told her, and Harry sensed that if he could only see the others features he would be sneering at her.

"If you want his life, you'll have to get by us." Sango proclaimed as she leapt atop Kirara, helped Miroku onto the transformed feline and with a growl Kirara ran at Naraku – only to be deterred by a gust of wind that came from no where.

A slim woman stepped forward, dressed in elegant clothing and holding a fan aloft, Harry was reminded of Temari.

"If you want to stop him, you'll not get the chance." The woman stated, glancing at Harry for only a moment. Kagura had red eyes, her pupil only redder – pointed ears and beaded earrings ending in feathers, two feathers in her hair caught Harry's attention, then she turned away and faced the three she intended to fight in earnest.

Harry took one step forward, intending to aid his new found friends when Naraku moved, and Harry found himself pinned to the ground, helpless. He's fast. Harry thought his eyes narrowed at the carved ivory eyes of the baboon mask.

Naraku's hand came forward, and within it a small dark purple shard – deliberately, he showed it to Harry, who fought to get the other off of him, knowing that what he was faced with was likely a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls which he had been told about. Naraku seemed to sneer at his attempts to escape, the ground beneath him shifted – and that was the only warning Harry got before roots broke free, clinging to his limbs.

Too quickly, for Harry to jerk away or call upon Miyabita Shi for aid (the sword had been taken from his hands by the clinging roots) Naraku pushed the shard against the scar of his forehead – the lightning bolt sent jolts of pain as it adsorbed the shard. Naraku seemed to smile down at him, letting him go – the roots falling away. A soft silver glow lightened the almost night sky, it had come from the well.

Harry knew well what that meant, and stuggled to his feet not knowing that as he did so the lightning bolt scar was glowing a sickly purple-black.

"Kagome - InuYasha, Naraku is here!" Shippo cried out from beside Kaede.

In a swirl of shadow and leaves, Itachi was crouched beside him, Itachi's bloodthirsty red gaze promised death as he gazed at Naraku and slowly smiled, aching to watch the person before him burn in the black flames of the Amaterasu.

Naraku chuckled softly, and narrowed eyed with a chill crawling up his spine, Itachi looked to Harry. Empty green eyes, sickly pale skin, and the lightning blot scar illuminated by a pulsing purple glow that rested upon his brow met Itachi's gaze boldly. Itachi felt fear tighten his gut, felt his heart drop – and as Harry tilted his head to regard him with unrecognizing curiosity, Itachi knew one thing – whoever had done this – would pay.

"What have you done to him?" Itachi demanded of the white clothed man-shaped being before him.

"A fair question… what have I done to you, boy?" Naraku asked him, Harry blinked slowly, as if he had to think about what was being said.

"Power… enough to save Houkou." Harry's voice was faded, whisper soft, and Itachi felt ill to hear him speak so bleakly.

"Yes, power, and what must you do to keep that power?" Naraku asked, tone tinted by triumph.

"Serve… you." It was a statement, unimpassioned – it was as if everything Itachi knew was Harry was locked away, and only an empty shell was left. Naraku gestured for Harry to come closer, and before Itachi could reach to stop him, Harry stood between Naraku and the others, a living shield. Kagura retreated to stand beside them, glancing again only at Harry once. It was as if the sight of the change sickened her.

"Harry…?" Itachi asked softly, confused, hands clenching at his sides. Harry blinked at him, and Naraku laid a hand on his shoulder – Itachi curled his lip, snarling, he hissed in distaste of the baboon man.

"Come along…Harry." Naraku murmured, and Itachi had never hated anyone so much as he hated the man before him right then. Itachi could do nothing as he watched the female pull a feather from her hair – it expanded into something all three could sit upon, and keeping Harry between them, they got onto it.

Harry looked again to Itachi, and despite his attempt at showing it, he hoped Harry would show some sign of recognizing him. Of knowing him, anything but the empty gaze that regarded him.

"Look for Magatsuhi…" Harry said then, and Itachi felt himself relax – there was something, something he could look for and do to stop whatever was going to happen. Was happening – he only needed to know the meaning behind the words. Before Itachi could move to stop them (for what could a feather do?) the woman made a gesture and they lifted into the air with an impossible gust of wind.

Itachi found himself sneering in the direction they had gone, he would follow – and he would save Harry. He would see that man dead.

"W-who are you?" Itachi turned slowly to regard the group he had disregarded in favor of getting quickly to Harry's side. It had been a young woman who had spoke, she wore armor – and carried a boomerang that smelt of demons.

Typically, they looked like they knew more of what had just happened then he did. He didn't have to look at their expressions very closely to know it wasn't very good news. Added to the fact he had spent time torturing one of them, and had kidnapped the girl, he wondered if he would have to kill someone to get them to explain to him how it was Harry, who he had known for years, didn't seem to realize who he was.

It was going to be one of those days, and he had thought only hours before, that this would be a boring in-and-out mission.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; thank you goes to – anon. "lily", Koruyuha, Firehedgehog, OneLastCigarette, Kylip, Sen2TOS9, Benched, anon. "VB", anon. "Lady Gaia", Shadowed Tigress, shadowcatxme, Cherri202, SensiblyTainted, and anon. "riley", for reviewing!


	33. Shikon no Tama

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Shikon no Tama**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"W-who are you?" Itachi turned slowly to regard the group he had disregarded in favor of getting quickly to Harry's side. It had been a young woman who had spoke, she wore armor – and carried a boomerang that smelt of demons.

Typically, they looked like they knew more of what had just happened then he did. He didn't have to look at their expressions very closely to know it wasn't very good news. Added to the fact he had spent time torturing one of them, and had kidnapped the girl, he wondered if he would have to kill someone to get them to explain to him how it was Harry, who he had known for years, didn't seem to realize who he was.

It was going to be one of _those_ days, and he had thought only hours before, that this would be a boring in-and-out mission.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Itachi." InuYasha practically spat his name, and Itachi did not begrudge the animosity shown to him – he knew he would have felt the same disposition if he were in the others place. Though, he was rather amused that the others were confused. He did not think InuYasha and Kagome would keep them in ignorance for very long. Itachi did not care either way, he was aware he was watched as he knelt to retrieve Miyabita Shi from the ground.

He bit back the surprised yelp that threatened to escape his lips as his fingers touched the hilt. If he were not already kneeling, the amount of emotion he felt flung at him from the sword would have staggered him. It felt akin to being hit by lightning.

"_Demons. Danger. Blood_. _Protect._"

Itachi felt a creeping shudder cross along his spine. It was anger.

"Yes …_you_ were supposed to protect him," Itachi hissed the words softly to the sword, uncaring if the others heard – or what they made of the fact that he was speaking to an 'inanimate object', "what went wrong?"

"_Hidden. Seek. Protect. Blood. Enemy. Death_." Itachi curled his lip, disgusted, Miyabita Shi spoke, yes, but its words were chopped. Messy… as if it could not make itself understood to him, which only served to annoyed him. He felt for a moment the temptation to throw the damned thing down the well and be rid of it. But, no – Harry would not forgive him that. Miyabita Shi meant more to him then the boy would ever dare to express in words.

"What are you doing?" Itachi glanced to the little boy, a demon child – who stood watching him with wide eyes. The two-tailed cat stood protectively beside him. If Itachi had not seen the small house-sized cat transform into something the size of a tiger he would have laughed and happily cleaved the demon runt in half, just to release some pint up rage.

"Attempting to find out what went wrong." Itachi said, settling for giving the demon child an answer that would only give him more questions. He would be cruel then, and not answer any more. A pity thing, but it made him feel better to know that in this, at least, his knowledge was greater then theirs.

"Keh. You blind? What "went wrong" was Naraku." InuYasha muttered, rolling golden eyes that never quite managed to leave Itachi's crouched form, his arms folded as he glared resentfully at Itachi.

He let that go, the half-dog demon had, after all, just been tortured by his own hands. Though, in truth, Itachi was surprised at how swiftly he had recovered from the experience. He wondered what else InuYasha could recover from. It would be…interesting, to experiment on him.

But, no – for now Itachi needed them, simply because they knew the land better then he did – and while he did not doubt that Miyabita Shi knew it's masters location it would be useless to ask it, when the answers would be so scattered. As if the sword of Graceful Death was itself in shock at its masters kidnapping.

"Naraku, then, was not enough of a threat for Miyabita Shi to be unable to be rid of." Itachi declared softly, disdainful of Miyabita Shi but unwilling to leave it, he stood with it hanging in his arm. He was not used to such a weapon, and it showed in his lack of expertise in handling the blade.

"Graceful Death…the boy was only a half demon – how could he have earned such a title?" The old woman asked in a scathing tone, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked to her. He sneered, and lifted the sword high enough for them to take in the sight of the black hilted sword which though curved was arm-length, it curved like a scythe – though thicker, except where it turned in on itself at the hilt, forming a crescent.

"This, old woman, is Miyabita Shi – the Graceful Death is sentient, alive in its own way. Though, I can not make sense of it." Itachi admitted - glaring at the blade, as though it were its fault he lacked this talent.

"A wicked name for such a blade, how did it come by such distinction?" The young man in robes questioned, and Itachi, amused now, shrugged.

"You'd have to ask it. It chose its name." Itachi declared then, not surprised when the youth and old woman stepped forward. They glanced between each other, as if debating which of them would ask the question that practically screamed from their features. They wanted to know if he spoke truth, bidding his time, he waited, not wishing to volunteer the blade into their hands.

"If we may touch it?" The young man finally asked, surprising Itachi by boldly meeting his eyes.

"What are your names?" Itachi asked then, not willing to hand it over so carelessly – he half wondered what Miyabita Shi would do to them. If it would reveal to them what it could not to him. Or if, at the merest touch, it would kill them outright – finding himself interested in the answer to these questions, he waited until they spoke.

"Mine is Kaede, his is Miroku – the young woman is Sango, and the two tailed cat is Kirara – and the child is Shippo." The old woman – Kaede, told him. It was more then he asked of them, and he didn't really have a solid reason for keeping Miyabita Shi from them so he let Kaede take it.

"It only says "Magatsuhi"…" Kaede murmured in a disappointed manner.

"Who is that?" Itachi asked then, having remembered that Harry had told him to look for such a person. The two looked between each other, and Miroku sighed, looking once more to Itachi.

"It is no accident that Naraku took Harry – Kaede here was the younger sister of Kikiyo, Kagome is her reincarnation, although Kikiyo is not entirely dead in this time, for she was brought into being as a vengeful spirit." Miroku explained, Itachi remained silent, not quite agreeing or disagreeing, but not believing such an explanation outright. He remained skeptical, but still open to the possibility while he was aware that the youth had more to say.

"InuYasha here later loved Kikiyo, and she him – only, you see, when they first met InuYasha had intended to steal the Jewel of Four Souls, for the Shikon no Tama could grant a wish. Kikiyo guarded the jewel which had been put into her possession by Sango's ancestors. It had been InuYasha's intention to become a full-blooded demon, only Kikiyo changed him, and he wished to become human." Miroku told him, and Itachi still said nothing though Kagome and InuYasha looked awkward now. No wonder, Itachi would have laughed if he had been alone – it was all so…romantically ironic.

"This was not to be; instead a rogue called Naraku, who Kikiyo had been nursing back to health, grew jealous of the two and deceived them. Kikiyo died, and InuYasha was pinned to that tree over there for many years, until Kagome awakened him." Miroku finished quite solemnly, and Itachi merely glanced at the two, then to the tree. He snorted, he had had no desire to learn all that – he only wanted to know what Naraku sought, and how to go about slaughtering in the way that he would feel the most pain.

"Your point, quickly, I am growing bored with your tale." Itachi ordered, sensing Miyabita Shi's agreement. The sword would only grow more impatient as time went on without Harry to sooth it.

"My point is this – to accomplish his deceit Naraku called many lesser demons to him, and in part they became him – and he is half demon because of such a transformation." Itachi lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed. Perhaps it was lost on them, that such a transformation to accomplish such a small task showed a weakness of spirit that Itachi would have held in contempt – such weakness only death could cure.

"What does this have to do with Magatsuhi?" Itachi asked whisper soft, for he was frustrated with all this history heaped upon his question – it was a simple one, and for a moment he favored the thought that he would get a clearer answer with blood on his hands.

"Magatsuhi is alike Naraku in his nature – only he is more powerful, an ancient vengeful spirit, once man – now more demon then human. Long ago he was fought by a powerful priestess – she was called Midoriko. She fought him, but even she was no match for him – her solution was to bind her spirit and Magatsuhi within her soul, and continue the battle there – from her chest erupted the Shikon no Tama. It is a shard of the Shikon no Tama that is imbedded in the scar of your young friend. Does this answer your question?" Kaede demanded, having grown tired of Itachi.

Itachi ignored her, in favor of considering the information. Harry had told him to go after Magatsuhi – though the simpler demand would have been to go after the Shikon no Tama. _What_, Itachi wondered as he gazed down at Miyabita Shi, which still rested in Kaede's hands, _is so special about__ Magatsuhi_?

It was obviously not that he had become one with many lesser demons – even someone as inapt in spirit as Naraku had managed that. It probably happened once or twice a generation.

"_Power… enough to save Houkou." _

The Shikon no Tama had power – of that he had no doubt. Power enough for someone as useless as Naraku to gain a hold on his Harry, even if in arrogance and pride he thought that power to be his own alone to be able to use. That power could easily be pure or corrupted at the whim of whoever wielded it, but Harry had told him long ago that only the restoration of Houkou's own soul shards would be enough to save Houkou.

Harry _knew_ that.

_That means_, Itachi thought warily as he regarded InuYasha and Kagome,_ Magatsuhi somehow holds the shards of Houkou's soul within the_ _Shikon no Tama._

"Let me guess, to sum up that little fairy tale, you believe Midoriko is connected to one of you, or perhaps is of the same soul as Kikiyo and Kagome?" Itachi muttered sarcastically, his remark did not garner any attention – wary at this he looked behind himself to find…

A slender woman, who shared some resemblance with Kagome, but Itachi thought to be lovelier. There was no expression on her features; they were as if cast in stone – her eyes were steel, though there was spirit in them.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at her unexpected appearance. If they insisted on coming out of the woodwork here, they would not catch Itachi by surprise – he was used to such things so much so that he found them common place. That was likely not the case for others of his time and place, what that said about them he was not sure he wanted to voice.

"Kikiyo…" InuYasha murmured, choked.

"No, Midoriko remains within the Shikon no Tama to this day." Kikiyo declared watching Itachi with a wariness he approved of.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded, her eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed. It was clear that she was not inclined to favor the appearance of her previous incarnation.

"I owe you no explanation; however, it is imperative you know –least you do something foolish, that Kohaku dwells with Sesshomaru. I search now for Kouga, the wolf prince demon, for if he lives, he holds the only shards not within Naraku's grasp." With that dire, if not unexpected warning, Kikiyo left the way she had came. Itachi did not know if he should be pleased or disappointed – pleased, for he had found someone who was at least strong enough to maintain herself after death – to do such, Itachi knew, required sacrifice of human life – or disappointed, for she was so inhuman she frightened them, but clearly longed to be counted as one of them.

"InuYasha – if what she says is true, we need to seek out Kohaku, your brother may be powerful but mine will still be in danger…" Sango spoke up, and though he looked reluctant, resolve had settled over InuYasha as he nodded his agreement. Itachi had to wonder if Sango and InuYasha had always known each other – it seemed a odd match for a friendship, a half demon and a demon killer (as was obvious from Sango's weapon which smelt of demons blood, and he knew it to be demon bone) but danger always brought out the oddest alliances.

"What of Kouga?" Kagome demanded of them.

"He can take care of himself, besides Kikiyo will be looking after him. You can trust her to protect him until there is no other obtain available." InuYasha promised, looking down once at Miyabita Shi, which he seemed to disregard in distaste.

"Kaede, may I see the sword?" Miroku asked then, and the elderly woman handed it over to him. They waited a moment, to see if it would speak for him, as it had done for her – but he only shook his head and handed it back to Itachi, who secured it to himself.

Itachi watched as they left, into the woods, little Kirara and Shippo following after, when he looked down to Kaede, who stared up at him, just as blunt eyed.

"I'll walk you back to your village." Itachi declared, to which she only chucked and started toward the village, Itachi following behind. It was not out of kindness that he did this, merely because it would put distance between Itachi and InuYasha's nose. Itachi could follow them just fine afterwards, so long as he stayed down wind. He was a ninja, and being a ninja was as much about being able to track your enemies from a distance as being able to use and meld the power of mind, spirit, and body. Perhaps even more so important then those – a ninja who had only power often did not live long after training.

When they reached the edge of the woods, Itachi parted from her, watching as she descended into the village. Remotely he wondered at himself the question to when he had decided he liked her – she, at least was clever. With a sigh of the wind, Itachi disappeared from the edge of woods to follow the others from a distance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; thanks goes to the following for reviewing – anon. "riley", Sen2TOS9, Kylip, Hikaru H.K, kaja1234, OneLastCigarette, anon. "VB", TheEveningStar, Firehedgehog, anon. "Darkness of a Fallen Angel", and Cherri202.

This authoress will not let Itachi do naughty things to Miroku. This authoress will not imply a "falling for the bad guy who tortured him" relationship with InuYasha and Itachi. This authoress will especially not have Itachi in any intimate situations with Kouga. This authoress is now snickering and considering all of these things together in a delightful mix.

Questions and comments welcome.


	34. Howl Of The Wolf Demon

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'Naruto'. Or 'InuYasha'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Howl Of The Wolf Demon**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi watched as they left, into the woods, little Kirara and Shippo following after, when he looked down to Kaede, who stared up at him, just as blunt eyed.

"I'll walk you back to your village." Itachi declared, to which she only chucked and started toward the village, Itachi following behind. It was not out of kindness that he did this, merely because it would put distance between Itachi and InuYasha's nose. Itachi could follow them just fine afterwards, so long as he stayed down wind. He was a ninja, and being a ninja was as much about being able to track your enemies from a distance as being able to use and meld the power of mind, spirit, and body. Perhaps even more so important then those – a ninja who had only power often did not live long after training.

When they reached the edge of the woods, Itachi parted from her, watching as she descended into the village. Remotely he wondered at himself the question to when he had decided he liked her – she, at least was clever. With a sigh of the wind, Itachi disappeared from the edge of woods to follow the others from a distance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

InuYasha knew very well where Itachi was, and it was most assuredly not in Kaede's village. He could smell the other following at a 'respectful' distance that, if InuYasha had not been on the lookout for, he would have missed the others scent. InuYasha was not a fool – he knew that short of killing Itachi, he would not be rid of the other. That did not mean he wanted Itachi anywhere near himself or his entangled "family".

He felt he was entitled to that opinion as he had, after all, been 'tortured' by the other. The fact that the torture had been mental, and there was not a mark on his skin to prove his claim, did not matter to him in the least. There were scars, albeit ones unseen, that were worse then any observed "flaw". It wasn't as if he had wanted to become any more different then humans or demons saw. What he wanted the most was to be seen and accepted for whom and what he was, rather then a weapon or bloodline.

InuYasha inhaled, taking in the scents around him – of the earth beneath his feet and the rotting vegetation they walked carelessly over despite the life it promised to bring forth in another season – of the growing things around him that fed the lowest and highest on the food chain but kept their own council all the same, they were assuredly the wisest – though so silent no one appreciated the intelligence of growth and green things. Of the animals that had wandered this area long before he had, or crossed his path only shortly before – or scampered out of sight upon setting scent or sight upon him.

Of the demons that watched, wary of humans – or of him, but there all the same; silent and bidding their time until they knew if he was merely passing through or would fight them for their territory. There smell and presence was unmistakable – though humans oftentimes did not take heed of it.

Demons were territorial by nature – and often what humans thought to be an unprovoked attack was the result of that nature. So too were demons patient and wary of humans – often if it was merely a wanderer passing through, they would leave well enough alone unless it was during a time they were more restless. These times were either of mating, food gathering, or because of to be born, or newly born, children.

But if a human population settled where demons had, often the demons would wait – and when it became apparent the people were not leaving they would try to encourage them to do so without violence – odd sounds during day or night, smells humans were to scent blind to notice – or destruction of property or the taking of food.

Even then, often humans would not understand these signals as a demon would, and their failure to do so resulted in a clash that humans suffered for but demons were remembered and loathed for generations because of natural instincts.

InuYasha's birth was seen as another grudge against demons for – obviously – by their reasoning the only logic to a human and demon coupling would be against the humans morals – so his birth, though it had been a human who had birthed him and loved him and his father, was blamed on demons.

For demons, it was different – it was a sign of change. A sign that high birthed demons saw humans as worthy partners, and companions – more so then their peers or the 'lesser' demons – that enraged the lesser demons to the point of attacking such offspring. The fact that, somehow, a high born demon had a easier time mating and having children with humans then with other high ranked demons or lesser demons rankled.

Often it was seen as a weakness – which was why InuYasha's own full demon brother wished his death, for the fact that their father had coupled with a human and produced offspring was seen as a weakness in the blood. This, InuYasha knew, was what would cause the demons to question Sesshoumaru, not now in the prime of his life – but later, when he was older, it would be harder to forget what had been done in the past.

Demons planned for the long term, which was why Sesshoumaru wished to kill him now – rather then later. InuYasha knew this all too well, even as a youth – which had been why he had sought to become a demon in truth only fifty years ago. Why he still sought to be either human or demon and not half of both.

Kagome likely believed – as Kikiyo had, that he wished to become human because of his love for them, that, to him did not matter. What mattered to him was that he became one or the other – he could not go on as he was, living half like a human and half like a demon.

At times he longed to be as blind in his senses as a human – at other times he hated them for blundering into things they didn't understand – a times he loathed his demon instincts, at times he wished he had more of them, that he was not burdened by a sword that held them back.

It was a confusing…no conflicting way to go about living, it was assuredly not easy, and InuYasha feared that one day he would not be strong enough for it. If he were human, he would die in the handful of years he had been held to the tree – if he were demon he would live a long life, a life of ruling the western lands beside his brother – but it would always be remembered what he had once been. That would be annoying – to say the least.

InuYasha sighed, only then did he smell the musk of Itachi and a faint stench of the humans. Though they washed, it could not be helped – they had delicately thin skin and sweated easily. They were so hard to take care of, their needs alike a infants – or worse, for a infant demon was animal intelligent at birth gaining intellect and knowledge as it grew, always absorbing what knowledge was offered even in their last years of life.

"We will stop here for the night." InuYasha told them, as if it were his choice, they would protest heatedly if he did not stop so they could rest. Even if he offered his own back and Kirara's transformed state to transport them they would argue against his decision but he saw their reasoning it would do no good to walk onward in the middle of the night, when they humans were blind. It might even result in some strained limb or broken bone and they could not afford to wait and bid time for it to heal. No, it was far better to stay put, make camp, and wait out the night.

InuYasha only hoped Shippo was not picking up bad habits – it was unwise for a young demon to travel through territories that they had no birthright or alliance to, even for InuYasha whose father had been Lord of the Western Lands, this traveling was not a "good idea" but it was a necessary one. It was why Sesshoumaru did not catch up to them; if not for the politics of demon territories his brother would likely have killed him long ago.

But by most demons – even the lesser demons – InuYasha was thought too human to know territory and instinct, some left him alone in his supposed ignorance, pitying him – others, smarter or not then those who pitied him, sought his life for his "insult" in not knowing. Those who tried to kill him found ignorant did not mean weak, as was often the truth with demons of high rank and low.

InuYasha chose his tree, settling into it – he did not help "make camp" as a rule, for one he did not want to give any demon the impression that he was lingering, and as far as he saw it, this was a human thing – he did not need a camp to feel comfortable with the world that surrounded him.

InuYasha closed his eyes then, dozing, though he was aware of all that was done or said around him; he had learned to tune it out, save for certain key phrases…it allowed him the luxury of sleep – though the price was often unwanted dreams…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

InuYasha was held by his mother, against her chest, her rhythmic heartbeat lulled him into a comforting doze. She walked to in the direction of the village, a human place – he could smell them, like and unlike his mother, most unlike himself and his father.

InuYasha was too young to process the significance of that difference – although any other child of full demon blood would have known. But that was the difference between InuYasha and a full demon child – he had an innocence they lacked, and for all his inborn intelligence and demonic instincts – it was that too human innocence that made him vulnerable. Instead of fearing the scent of humans, he was curious of it – likely, because his mother was the only human he had ever encountered, and he knew no better.

"Izayoi! It is Lady Izayoi!" Someone cried out, causing InuYasha to blink open sleepy golden eyes. He took in with interest the sight of the humans around him, most of their attention was on his mother – and he did not understand their anxiety, but he knew better then to fuss.

"How did you escape, Izayoi? We saw the castle burning!" Someone questioned, and his mother brought the cloak that smelled of father closer to them, as if for protection.

"By the grace of the Inu no Taishou, who saved me with his Robe of the Fire Rat." The fiery red cloth as tugged and murmured over, and though InuYasha did not know how else his mother might have chosen to reveal him, the villagers discovered him that way.

"And what is this?" Demanded a harsh voice InuYasha did not like, he whined, seeking his mothers reassurance.

"My son by the Inu no Taishou." Izayoi declared in a tone that could not be argued with.

"And what will you do with the cursed child?" Asked that same harsh voice, in a tone that InuYasha later would come to understand was loathing, but he only knew then that he did not like it – hated it, and wanted to be rid of it.

"I shall keep him, and raise him, for the Inu no Taishou gave his life for mine and my sons. I will keep my promise to him, and raise my son…my InuYasha, as long as I live." Izayoi told them, holding InuYasha comfortingly close, though the action soothed him somewhat – he was still distressed.

"As you will, Izayoi…you may stay here, but do not expect us to care for your…burden." That was the last words from the villagers that InuYasha remembered for a long time, in the twenty years that passed thereafter, his mother kept him by her side and taught him all she knew until he appeared the human age of five – though he was twenty years old by human count – only then was he allowed to wander into the village to collect his food from the market with her. He did not know that his childhood would have been considered lonely.

He remembered only one time where he encountered other children, and attempted to make contact and play with those who appeared his own age. They rejected him, calling him half-breed, mocking his "puppy ears", his "fierce fangs", and "unclipped nails". He would have grown jealous and hated them, if it had not been for his mother, who fashioned clothing for him from the Robe of the Fire Rat, clothing she promised would fit him when he grew up to be a man – and then no matter how many years passed, she would always be remembered by him.

Then, his mother died – he would always remember that day – for it was the day the villagers demanded he leave them. After seeing the place they buried her at and imprinting it into his memory with all his senses so he would always remember it. He remembered the childish notion that if he stayed where her grave was, she would come back – or he would die too, and be with her.

It was Sesshoumaru who saved him.

"No true son of the Inu no Taishou would waste away over a human's death." Sesshoumaru had stated, standing beside the big tree InuYasha had taken refuge beneath. The shivering silver haired child had looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide demonic gold eyes. Inugami Daiyōkai gold. There could be no mistake, Sesshoumaru knew – just as he was the elder son of Inu no Taishou, this sorry pup that he had searched for with only whispers and hisses to guide him, was the younger son of Inu no Taishou.

For his own part, InuYasha was quickly fascinated by the other.

"She…she was my mother." InuYasha told him when he had understood the not asked question.

"Even more of a reason to go on – to honor her memory, she was but one unworthy human, yet – through you, she will be remembered for as long as you live. That is the highest honor a demon can grant a human." Sesshoumaru told him, his attention on the boy before him, rather then the grave of the woman.

"I…I am a demon?" There was fear in the child's voice, and Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tense – if the woman had not already been dead, he would have likely killed her without a second glance as he took his brother.

"You are half human – but over time their taint can be reduced, because of our father – the Inu no Taishou, you are Inugami Daiyōkai as much as you are human." Sesshoumaru tried to explain, it had not been out of kindness that not even fifty years after rumors of his fathers affair with a human had reached him, Sesshoumaru had left the western lands in search of his younger half brother. He had thought the boy would be a powerful potential ally – and if not, at least he would know his half brothers location and could watch him. It eliminated the unknown threat the boy might pose when he was grown.

"But – that is what she gifted me with, this…taint – I don't want to forget her anymore then I want to not to be human." InuYasha argued – and it was the first of such arguments that Sesshoumaru knew would come to pass.

"Then you must live. To live, you must come with me – or would you rather be alone?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing that though it was unnatural for either human or demon, the way InuYasha had been raised might play an influence with his choice.

"I…I will go with you." InuYasha decided, and so as the sun dawned Sesshoumaru, unwilling or not, held the hand of his half brother as they walked away from the village InuYasha had been raised. He would learn that life among demons was no easier – but in his brother he had a companion.

Then, when InuYasha appeared the age of a teenager, Sesshoumaru – as he had warned – became hostile. He saw his younger brother as a threat to his hold over the western lands, for his brother was of age to challenge him. It was, ironically to Sesshoumaru, the same reason they had disagreed over the grave of InuYasha's mother, of his half-breed blood. InuYasha could not offer mere companionship, it was not enough, and he was not demon enough to understand what it was Sesshomaru needed to cease finding him a threat.

For what Sesshomaru needed was not spoken of between demons – it was primal, and though not spoken of – all demons knew. It was, perhaps, the reason most half human and half demon children did not reach puberty. It was a ritual so ingrained in demons it had become instinct.

Luckily, InuYasha had allies other then his half brother – upon the suggestion of Myoga, a flea demon who acted as advisor for InuYasha, who had brought InuYasha's existence to the attention of Sesshomaru – InuYasha drank full demon blood – the result was so terrifying to the youth that InuYasha banished himself until he could find away to become whole demon and settle the difference between half blood and the alien full demon blood.

Though Sesshomaru knew this, he sent Myoga to watch his brother. Deciding to give him fifty-five years until he would confront his brother once more, in the first five years, InuYasha met Kikyo - then spent fifty years pinned to a tree. InuYasha shook his head in a dream, while he was still pinned to the tree. He had forgotten drinking full demon blood – forgotten its curse which Tetsusaiga held at bay – forgotten why he had sought so long to become full demon for his brothers sake.

He still did not know what Sesshomaru needed from him to let things settle back to how they had been in the beginning...it was his fault this had gone on so long, his fault…

"Where is he?" Furious crimson eyes narrowed upon him, but InuYasha fond himself clinging to the reality they represented – as much as he loathed those red eyes they did not match with the mismatched nightmare that was his own past. He was pinned to the tree, supposed to be asleep, and yet those eyes kept him aware….he was not helpless, not yet…

"W-who?" InuYasha hissed out the question, for in that moment he had forgotten, forgotten what was going on in the face of revisited pain.

"Harry." Lips formed the words, purred them in a dangerous murmur that made InuYasha quite sure he knew where he stood with this person – he was cannon fodder. But…but he wasn't – he was InuYasha, son of the Lord of the Western Lands, and a priestess – and half brother to the current Lord of the Western Lands.

Harry did not fit into his past…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

InuYasha found him self jerked awake with that thought, inhaling the night air – the scent of his companions, welcoming the reassurance it brought him. Then he smelt wolf demon blood – Kouga's blood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

TBC


	35. Tears of Blood

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Tears of Blood **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_InuYasha found him self jerked awake with that thought, inhaling the night air – the scent of his companions, welcoming the reassurance it brought him. Then he smelt wolf demon blood –__ Kouga's blood_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi crouched in a tree branch, watching as below him, a demon lay – dying. It was very unusual in appearance, but – then, Itachi only had Harry and InuYasha to compare its appearance to. Its messy brown hair, tied back into a pony tail did not hide its pointed ears.

It had a rough look, wild. Though that could have been because of the loincloth fur it wore around its groin – and the armor it wore about its waist. It was strong; Itachi knew that – he could see the shine of sweat along its muscles, even in the dark. Blood seeped through the matted fur of both its "boots". That seemed its only injury, and Itachi wondered morbidly, how it was that it had survived so long with what must be a torn artery in at least one leg- if not both.

"You can come out; I know you're up there. Might as well face me while I'm still alive…coward." Those were bitter words, broken somehow from what they might have been. Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering what the harm could be in going along with such a request. Itachi moved then, his curiosity driving him to leap down and crouch at the demons side.

It jerked back, snarling, obviously surprised.

"It isn't nice to scare a dying demon. We're still deadly, till the end." Lectured the demon, once it had gotten its breath back, Itachi's lips twitched, finding the demon alike Kiba in its manner. Such likeness almost made Itachi sympathize with it.

"Of that I have no doubt, though I don't think I – at least – am worth the effort to kill with your dying breath. I am Itachi." He didn't know what made him give his name, perhaps he felt bad for startling the demon so badly. Perhaps he wanted his name to be known even more in the world – if there was such a place – after death.

"Huh… a human with manners, what do you know… now I've seen everything…m'Kouga." The demon or – rather, Kouga grunted as it settled into a prone position on its – his – side, likely to better taken in Itachi's appearance. He recognized the name – it had been one which was familiar with Kagome and their quest for the Shikon no Tama, but he had to be sure – had to play the part of the fool, for someone else might know he lacked knowledge of this person and might set this trap.

"What happened to you?" Itachi couldn't help but ask, he knew – simply by the appearance of the demon before him, that it was powerful, yet somehow something had crippled it. Toyed with it. It was no mere coincidence that Itachi had stumbled upon it, and he intended to learn why before this clue died with the demon.

"Naraku is what happened, he got me – ripped my shards out. Left me for dead." Those words were bitter, heated, and Itachi found he sympathized. Though the word 'shard' caught his attention, so much so that he frowned with a sudden thought, why was everything that led him back to Harry connected to the Shikon no Tama? Still it wouldn't hurt to be sure.

"These shards of yours – are they connected with the Shikon no Tama?" Kouga snorted with amusement, rolling his eyes up to look Itachi in the eye. Itachi got the impression he was being measured for his worth – and intelligence.

"They are the shards _of_ the Shikon no Tama." Kouga explained slowly, carefully, as if Itachi were a fool.

"Then you can not be allowed to die. If you will allow me, I will take you to Kagome and InuYasha." Itachi stated, holding out his hand for the demon to take. If it was fool enough to make a strike for him, he could always take the news to Kagome himself, though he knew she would not like it that he had watched one of her friends die. An attempt had to be made, if only to say he had done so.

Surprise passed over Kouga's expression, but he did not say anything as he held out a clawed hand for Itachi to take. Likely, the demon thought he intended to help him up, but this was not the case as he intended to take him directly to Kagome though a ninja transportation technique. He made sure to appear before the tree InuYasha had dozed in.

At the stench of blood, InuYasha woke – as did Shippo, who stared wide-eyed at Itachi as if he had carved up Kouga's legs. _Fool child_, Itachi's lip curled at the thought – if he had intended to kill someone he would not make it so public unless it was necessary. Kirara was next to wake, taking it upon herself to wake the humans with her insistent mewls.

"Kouga…what happened to you?" Kagome asked, Itachi remained silent as the demon again explained what had happened while Kagome, and the monk, Miroku went about healing him. He did not need the Sharingan to know that Kagome intended to keep Kouga with their group, or to know that InuYasha was not pleased by this.

Itachi found he did not care, he held the hilt of Miyabita Shi, and wondered where it was that Kikiyo had gone to that had been more important then safe guarding Kouga and his Shikon no Tama shards from Naraku.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the dead of night, Kagura knew she did not have to worry for the others stirring to discover what she was doing. In this at least, she was trusted. She had taken the night shift since her creation, and as she was within the dwelling of her master, he was arrogant enough not to worry over her loyalty.

With footsteps muffled by cloth and the very wind, which stole the sound before it could reach the ear of another, Kagura strode toward where the boy was kept. The boy was dying, and her master did not care. Her master had what he wanted from the boy – there was no other use for him.

But…the boy had been kind to Kagura. In the least she knew she could see that he die away from this place. Kagura glanced only once to the door that kept her from the boy before walking past it, knowing it would open for her. It was a small room, cold – and it reeked of blood and fear, Kagura found the boy where she thought she would, huddled in the corner, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Kagura knelt beside him, at a distance, so he would not be spooked – she knew he did not like things that moved too fast towards him. She reached out a hand, waiting until he toughed the tips of her fingers before speaking.

"I know you might not understand me, but you must remain silent so I can help you. Will you let me help you?" Kagura asked, keeping her tone hushed – she knew he did not respond well to loud pitch or rapid speech. Surprising her, the boy nodded abruptly, his finger pressing to his lips.

She could not help but smile as she held both her arms out, as if wanting a hug, without a word the boy curled snugly against her, tucking his head beneath her chin, as a child might. With ease she lifted him with one arm; her master had not been feeding him properly, though Kagura sensed he had always been small.

With her other hand she took a feather from her hair, tweaking it on his nose so he would not be afraid of it. Kagura then took him outside, when he shivered from the cold night air; she scolded herself for not thinking of getting another blanket. But she could not risk going back to get one now – as if he sensed her thoughts, he clenched his jaw, determined not to clatter his teeth together, as she had seen some humans do because of the cold.

With a sigh and a flare of power, Kagura knew the feather grew from something one could hold in their hands, into something one could sit upon. Without hesitating, Kagura stepped onto the feather, knowing the boy would not like to leap up into the air as was her usual habit. Without much interference on her part, she knew the feather would take them to where she wanted to go.

Her cheek rested upon the boy's wispy black hair, and she wondered if this – holding such a vulnerable child, being responsible for it – was at all like what a parent was to their babe. She knew that she would never know, and blinked back tears, dismissing them as the wind stinging her eyes – though she had never felt such a thing.

It felt like such a sort time, but then, she knew the night to be half over when she spotted whom she had set out to find. Standing upon a hill was the Lord of the Western Lands himself, Sesshomaru. He seemed to be waiting for her, watching as the feather slowly circled as it drifted downwards – again, for the boys sake.

"Kagura…this is a surprise." Sesshomaru murmured softly, golden eyes meeting her red ones once before sliding towards the boy she held. Her grip tightened protectively, and Sesshomaru's expression slid into bland disinterest.

"I require your aide." Kagura stated, knowing that Sesshomaru could determine that much without her saying so, but she felt, also, that she must say something. Sesshomaru did not have to so much as lift an eyebrow for her to know he found her obvious statement amusing.

"This boy was captured by Naraku. He has served whatever his purpose was; Naraku wants him only to watch him die now. I do not intend to allow that to happen." Kagura finished her explanation – already she knew she had Sesshomaru's attention.

"How do you think I can…help you?" Sesshomaru asked, though the answer was obvious to both of them, she knew he would want her to say it. He would want his role laid out in her eyes; Sesshomaru did nothing unless he knew what was wanted of him, and how it benefited him.

"Keep him alive, Sesshomaru, that's all I ask. Call it my dying wish, if you will do nothing else on my behalf." Kagura knew her time was short, for already the dawn warmed the land. She had to have an answer, one way or another.

"Then, if it is so important to you, you have my word I will ensure the boy dies painlessly when his time comes." Sesshomaru told her after a long pause, needlessly drawn out to watch Kagura squirm. Or to read her true attentions, Kagura did not care so long as he agreed to care for the boy who she regarded as – if only within her own mind – hers.

"Very well, that is all I can ask of you, as you so like taking in helpless humans." Kagura gently set the boy at Sesshomaru's feet, knowing that Rin and Kohaku – who were below with Jaken and Ah-Un. If the boy would stay alive until Rin and Kohaku awoke, Kagura knew Sesshomaru would have little choice in caring for the boy – the chances of that were likely, even Sesshomaru knew that much. Sesshomaru curled his lip, but before he could speak another word, Kagura fled swiftly, feeling guilty – empty.

Sesshomaru glanced once more to the human boy at his feet, and inhaling, kneeled to look the child in the eyes. Then he frowned, startled by his scent – Kagura might not have noticed as she was, he knew – not a canine demon. This boy had not always been human. Sesshomaru frowned, wondering just what it was that Naraku was up to.

With little effort he lifted the boy, who stared at him, speechless, as Sesshomaru took him into the camp. When Kohaku and Rin awoke they would have another companion – that is, of course, if they could keep him alive. Sesshomaru did not intend to see the boy die, and would do his part to keep the boy alive, as – after all – was Kagura's dying wish.

Humans, he knew, would have likely thought her dramatic, but Sesshomaru knew very well that arriving after dark without the boy might mean her death, pending how Naraku felt this morning. Sesshomaru laid the boy beside Rin, frowning when the boy did not say anything, merely staring about himself, as if he did not know how to speak. It was not in Sesshomaru's nature to comfort children, so he said nothing as he went to the fireside, knowing the children – the human ones, at least – would be hungry when they awoke.

"Sesshomaru…what is _another_ human child doing here?" Jaken grumbled, glaring at the rumpled child who sat beside Ah-Un, leaning against the dragons hide to take in its warmth. Sesshomaru did not answer; he did not have to for Jaken had already wakened Rin and Kohaku with his words.

"Hello, I'm Rin – he's Kohaku, and the grumpy toad is Jaken, and you ought to know Lord Sesshomaru, and the two headed dragon is Ah-Un. He's very sweet. What's your name?" Rin spoke rapidly, always one to be chipper in the morning. More sedately, Kohaku took in the boy's ragged appearance.

"He may not be able to speak, Rin." Kohaku told her gently, echoing a thought that Sesshomaru had had.

"My…name…is Harry…Blackbird." The words came slowly, haltingly, as if he was unsure of their welcome. Rin smiled with delight, and patted Harry "Blackbird" on the hand easily. Not seeming to notice or care that in that moment the boy had flinched.

"Hairy Blackbird…? What a odd name, but – don't worry, your safe here, I promise, Kohaku and I won't let anything happen to you." Rin promised seriously, and beside her, Kohaku nodded solemnly.

Jaken, muttering unpleasant things beneath his breath, merely rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru kept himself expressionless, but knew that he too would do everything in his power to ensure that Rin's word, and Kagura death wish, went unbroken.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; don't look at me like that, you _knew_ nothing good would come from the fact that Harry was kidnapped. By the way, this was updated early for _KingofLoosePages' _sake so she won't "hate" me so much about the fact that I keep writing new stories and be "silent" on "the ones she really loves". –_Amused_-


	36. Black Flame of Amaterasu

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; I found out something mildly important about Itachi. He is a slut. -_Nods_- Although...that's not entirely a bad thing...smut **Itachi/Miroku** ahead. You have been warned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Black Flame of Amaterasu**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_At the stench of blood, InuYasha woke – as did__Shippo, who stared wide-eyed at Itachi as if he had carved up Kouga's legs. _Fool child_, Itachi's lip curled at the thought – if he had intended to kill someone he would not make it so public unless it was necessary. Kirara was next to wake, taking it upon herself to wake the humans with her insistent mewls. _

"_Kouga…what happened to you?" Kagome asked, Itachi remained silent as the demon again explained what had happened while Kagome, and the monk, __Miroku went about healing him. He did not need the __Sharingan to know that Kagome intended to keep Kouga with their group, or to know that InuYasha was not pleased by this. _

_Itachi found he did not care, he held the hilt of __Miyabita Shi, and wondered where it was __that Kikiyo had gone to that had been more important then safe guarding__Kouga and his Shikon no Tama shards from__Naraku._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Itachi…" InuYasha half growled his name, as Itachi had been tuning the collative group out since they'd been discussing what to do – there had been talk of taking Kouga back to Kaede's village.

Though, when considering how short they were on time, this had been dismissed – how they were going to take Kouga with them (because they certainly couldn't leave him here, as it was against their "pure" morals) was the next topic being argued out; Itachi had only to glance at the half-dog demon boy to know he wanted something from him.

He wasn't surprised, tilting his head; he acknowledged the group, focusing his attention on InuYasha. He realized they had been silent for quite some time, likely InuYasha had nearly been at the end of his temper.

"We need you," the words were spat out, reluctant, and Itachi nearly chuckled to hear InuYasha say them, "to show us where you found Kouga." He was gritting his teeth, Itachi had a feeling this "asking nicely" was Kagome's idea, he resisted the urge to tease, or otherwise aggregate, InuYasha. Instead he merely walked into the forest, expecting to be followed. Surprisingly, it was more effective in pissing off InuYasha then any mere set of words.

Within half the distance to where he had found Kouga, Itachi was considering killing Kagome just to spite InuYasha who was clearly enjoying this form of round-about revenge. The girl whined about _everything_ – bugs that she didn't see, how far she had to walk, homework (as if _that_ was important while wandering around in a demon infested forest), looking and smelling "clean", what her friends were doing – what her family was doing. If at _any point_ Itachi could have forgotten she was from the future, he would have been grateful. He couldn't – it was impossible. He almost felt bad for Miroku, who had tagged along and was the one most of these comments were being directed at. He didn't care if the monk was a "pervert", he had the patience of a _saint_, and so far if Itachi were to kill the group, he'd let Miroku live, just as a common kindness for having to deal with _her_.

Without causing blood or screams (he was partly disappointed in this, but it was just as well) they arrived, where he got the pleasure of seeing Kagome turn a pasty white. He wondered if she'd puke. Then he turned his attention to their surroundings, it would not be wise to let his guard down in such a place.

Miyabita Shi seemed to "sing" in agreement and approval at the edges of his mind, the "noise" made him tense – he had not expected it, having gotten used to the silence the sword gave off.

If this was what Harry had to deal with on an everyday bases, Itachi almost felt bad for him. Itachi liked his privacy, and Miyabita Shi was anything but "private"; to have a bond with such an inanimate object (most especially a weapon) was...odd. He had always thought the same of Kisame, but it had never interfered with the other mans ability – if anything it had improved his worth to Akatsuki.

It still disturbed him, to find an ally of those he was traveling with, injured so close to where the others camped. It was as if it had been setup as a trap. Or to taunt them with the knowledge that they were helpless. It was why, in the hush of the night – he glimpsed two orbs, burning with blue flames like eyes glaring at them from the darkness of the forest.

Wary, he glanced to the others to see that both Miroku and Kagome had noticed, and looked as if they were in a trance. InuYasha shared an almost panicked look with him (he was hoping his expression was "neutral alarm"), before going to Kagome's side and touching her shoulder. She looked to InuYasha, but he could tell that she wasn't there – she didn't recognize InuYasha. Something was wrong.

"They…they almost seem asleep." InuYasha murmured, looking to Miroku, who seemed only to breath, staring ahead into the darkness. Itachi didn't like this new development in the least. The two "flames" split into six, swirling about and if Itachi didn't know better, he would have thought he heard hushed whispers, and laughter. One set of six moved away, deeper into the forest – Miroku followed it obediently, Itachi took a step after him – he wasn't about to let the only one of this group he liked become demon chow.

"Stay with Kegome –try to get her back with the others, once she's away from those," he nodded to the swaying blue glittering fireballs, "she should be alright. I'll be back with Miroku." Itachi came as close to promising to bring the young monk back –_alive_- as he had ever done since leaving Konoha.

InuYasha didn't look as if he was about to trust him, truthfully, Itachi wouldn't have trusted himself either – but InuYasha had little choice. Itachi went after Miroku, intent on getting his "human buffer" back - alive. Miroku stopped, after they were away from the others – even out of hearing and smell of a half-demon, Itachi was sure.

"Why do you possess this monk?" Itachi asked, careful to avoid using Miroku's name. There was a certain power with knowing names. Besides, the question was directed more toward the burning blue orbs that hovered and swirled about behind Miroku. He didn't know how he would be answered – if he would be answered – but it was clear that Miroku had been used as bait.

"He, and the girl, are… sensitive – yet their ability to protect themselves makes them all the more vulnerable." It was Miroku's lips and voice, but Itachi knew it wasn't really Miroku, there was certain blandness, and more then a little arrogance.

"To what?" Itachi thought he knew, but it would be just as well to have it explained to him. Demons were like people in one aspect – they over shared information. Itachi was intent on taking advantage of that.

"I am a lust demon; this body is young, _desirable_. You are part demon; feeding sexual energy from you would be…a _pleasure_." Possessed, Miroku licked his lips, eyes lowered, as his hands played at undoing his robes, untying the fastenings at the side of the cloth, so it hung loose, exposing him, Itachi realized all Miroku would have to do is shrug his shoulders to be free of his clothing.

"You assume I will take advantage." Itachi murmured, not at all pleased with this – while he was, distantly, attracted to Miroku – he wanted nothing to do with what possessed him. An understanding passed between them, the burning blue orbs flickered in indecision.

"I will give his mind back – I only need to be near to feed, this is what I offer you." It was a deal – he could fuck Miroku – save him, for he did not doubt that there would be some twist. It could not be as easy as the demon laid it out to be. He would not give up his prey merely because his "victims" were squeamish about rutting.

"If I refuse?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed at the three burning blue orbs that were the "lust" demon, he loathed to be taken advantage of – _manipulated_ - so blatantly.

"I will kill him; I have already let one escape from me this night." With luck, that "one" was Kagome and InuYasha – they had been closer to the edge of the woods, something told him that this demon dared not roam beyond that line of trees. Even so, Itachi was barely tolerated by the group; he could not go back to them only to report one of their own dead. Worse, he needed their help – they knew this place, knew who their – his – enemies were. For now those enemies seemed one and the same.

"You have a deal, demon." Itachi spat the words out, loathing that he was controlled as a pawn so easily.

"Very well – I will let…_nature_…take its due course." Possessed, Miroku smirked, knowing damn well why Itachi was reluctant and, likely, finding it "amusing". Hissing under his breath, Itachi vowed to see this demon dead. It was likely weakest while feeding, it would not expect an attack with them distracted.

"I-Itachi? What, what's going on? Why are we out here?" He could tell it was the real Miroku who spoke, could tell that he was a bit confused over the fact his clothes were undone and they stood facing face to face. It would be a short distance to close in on Miroku – to kiss him.

"Do you not remember? You wanted to see where I found Kouga. A…lust demon…has infected you; it wants us to…fuck. It warned me that if we do not, it will kill you." Itachi explained, finding the situation awkward and uneasy with the silence that hovered between them. Worse, he had lost sight of the burning blue orbs.

"That…actually explains something." Miroku mused, sounding almost relieved. As they had nothing to be relieved about, Itachi raised his brow, letting his Akatsuki robes slid down one arm. He supposed they could lie down upon it – though it wouldn't keep the scent of what they had done off of them. InuYasha, at least, would be aware – Kouga would likely know as well. Itachi only hopped Shippo was too young to recognize such things.

"Such as?" Itachi drawled, when it became apparent Miroku wasn't going to say anything more unless prompted.

"Why I…uh, don't get me wrong, you scare the shit out of me – but I'm not usually into the whole _kinky_ part of being scared." Miroku muttered, flushed, Itachi felt a chuckle build and choked it down. This had to be done swiftly, knowing Miroku was scared of him, though did not assonate that fear with arousal he felt tightening his skin (likely a result of the presence of a lust demon) was amusing, but would not be useful to saving his life. Itachi was fairly certain he only had a certain amount of time before the lust demon took matters into its own hands. If it had hands.

"Do you consent?" Itachi asked then, ignoring what Miroku had told him for now seemed to be the best course of action. He had to know if this was going to work, if not he was not above using his Sharingan to manipulate the situation into something he could work with. He was going the "easy" way because he did not want Miroku to suffer, but if Miroku did not want this – he was not about to take advantage.

"What – oh! Uh, guess I haven't got much of a choice, do I?" Miroku seemed to catch on, and smiled sheepishly, his eyes ran down the length of Itachi's body – he always felt exposed when he unfastened the Akatsuki robes. He had never liked the feeling, but knew it was necessary to continue in this…action.

"It is still a choice." Itachi commented, annoyed that Miroku seemed not to consider this.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Yes. I consent." Itachi glanced up to see Miroku slip out of his robes with a shrug, walking towards Itachi with a dark gaze that seemed almost..._hungry_. Itachi felt suddenly trapped with Miroku's flesh against him. Boldly, the other man kissed him, heat tightening his chest, made him gasp. He had thought he would be the aggressor, he had never considered Miroku to take the lead.

Long fingers lifted the back of his fishnet shirt, tugging it upwards. Itachi got the hint, and shrugged out the shirt, letting it fall carelessly to the forest floor. Miroku did not hesitate when his scars and other injures that were a matter of course for one who lived the sort of life that Itachi did, touching his bare skin, fingers paying along the dusting of hair – Miroku's warm mouth enclosing his nipple, sucking on it – teasing it with teeth and tongue.

Itachi felt dizzy – intoxicated to the point he wondered if he had been drugged, he blinked to awareness when Miroku slid a long fingered hand into his pants, unfastening them, playing with the sensitive hair along his navel. He couldn't help but shiver when the cloth slipped away, his skin exposed – he was vulnerable, he had never been so vulnerable. He shook with fear – with need – when Miroku teased the sensitive flesh of his member. Dark eyes watching Itachi, as if waiting – if he was waiting, Itachi did not know for what.

The tip of a finger scrapped along the flesh of his entrance – all too suddenly he knew, he would dominated, as Miroku seemed to know what he was doing, Itachi tried not to let this bother him. It was wiser to learn from experience then to suffer for Itachi's ego.

"Is this your choice….do you want this?" Miroku murmured into his ear, lips touching the shell, teasing the sensitive flesh there. Itachi shuddered, closing his eyes to feeling, finding his own answer among the chaos of his own mind and feelings, as it threatened to drown him – it was Miroku who held him steady, who seemed to be the calm in the middle of the storm.

"Yes." Itachi's voice was shaky, not at all like what he remembered he sounded like.

"Good." Miroku muttered licking from his ear to his jaw. Then with mischievous eyes, the monk sunk to his knees, so he faced Itachi's loins. He smirked up at him, watching Itachi as his tongue snaked out, licking at the tip, swirling about until Itachi felt dizzy at the sensation.

He remembered gripping Miroku's hair, the silk like strands tangled about his fist in a grip that Miroku would not be going anywhere anytime soon. Above him, Itachi shuddered, half gasping and letting out breathy moans of encouragement. He had never felt anything like this. He realized as his hips arched and his neck tilted back, that he wanted more, even as he came into Miroku's mouth.

Miroku held him up, easing him to the ground, sprawled on his Akatsuki robes, half on Miroku's lap; he weakly realized Miroku was still hard. Itachi looked up at the other man, sweat glistened along Miroku's skin, Itachi didn't know why –or how, but it was like Miroku had a haze of light settled over his skin. It did not hold the lust demons blue taint, so he knew that was not what he was seeing.

Miroku ran his long fingers through his hair, and Itachi realized the position he was in. He faced Miroku's still throbbing groin, feeling awkward – and not entirely certain of what he was doing, he hesitantly set his lips to the warm hard flesh before him. Miroku watched him, seeming to savor the sight, as Itachi licked and sucked, teasing with teeth, until the gentle grip on his hair tightened and Miroku shuddered, gasping, as he came hot, and tangy in Itachi's mouth.

They didn't speak as they dressed, though Itachi would occasionally catch Miroku watching him as they walked out of the woods. Before they reached the edge of the woods, he paused, remembering he had vow to fulfill, his hands formed seals, and if he smiled a little ruthlessly as he spoke the words, Miroku never mentioned it.

"_Amaterasu_." Black flames took the forest, targeting the lust demon, though uncomplicated in nature, taking what lay between it and its goal.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; …don't ask I really don't know why I wrote this chapter as I did. I don't think Itachi is more submissive, just inexperienced…


	37. An All Too Familiar Past

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

_Note_; in which Itachi makes a "friend", and there is smutty-man-sex between **Itachi/InuYasha**, and heavily future implied hints between **Itachi/Kouga**.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**An All Too Familiar Past **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Though it was likely they had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and the still dark night offered no other threats, none of them could sleep. Itachi had retreated to a point that was safely away from the group, though within a wary distance of the forest being consumed by black flame. It was eerie, how the flames flickered and waved, silent as the wind, though so like the shadows that seeped through the night he could have thought the flames an illusion of shadows.

Though he strained not to show it, Itachi had weakened himself with that burst of power. He knew he would be useless if they arrived to where they were going (that Itachi was unsure showed all too well the fact that he was not welcome among this close nit group) only to be exhausted by having gone all this way. If he let Harry down in such a way…it did not bid thinking of.

A small mewling cry alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. His eyes took in the sight of the small two tailed cat that had followed him the distance away from the others, only to settle at his feet and look up at him pleadingly for attention.

Itachi pressed his lips in an expression that could be equal parts amusement and annoyance, knowing they would miss the little critter if it wondered off in a huff simply because he had refused it attention. Likely ignoring it would end up alienating him all the more. He could not afford to lose the only possible allies he had in this strange place.

So it was for this reason, not some imagined softness for animals, that he bent and picked up the small bundle of fur. It cooed happily, its tiny tails curling about his hands and fingers as if reluctant to let him go. He tried not to show how that oddly possessive gesture disturbed him.

His thought that the critter – Kirara, he remembered the cat demons name to be – would be missed proved correct when he glimpsed the little fox boy – Shippo by name, tug on the long sleeves of Sango, glancing in Itachi's direction. Her eyes met his, and took in the sight of Kirara nestled in his arms.

She seemed amused, rather then alarmed. She patted Shippo's hair before smoothly rising to her feet, Itachi noticed – as he was sure he was meant to – that she had left her demon bone boomerang weapon, the Hiraikotsum with the group. Itachi had little doubt that she did not have other weapons, but it was still a show of faith on her part.

Miroku watched her leave the group – he was not the only one – but it was he who Itachi concerned himself with as he wasn't sure what to make of the monk. While Miroku had walked ahead to greet his group after emerging from the now burning forest, Itachi had stayed behind.

There had been hugging – and sniffling, and until now they had spoken in hushed tones with only the occasional glance in Itachi's direction. It was rather obvious he was being talked about, he found he did not care, so long as they did nothing to keep him from following they could gossip of him all they pleased.

Itachi came back to the present when Sango stopped within arms reach of him. Kirara chipped a happy greeting. For a while, it was the only sound as the two studied each other. Itachi was not a fool, he recognized Sango for what she was – she was a ninja, or what they had originated from as demon hunters. It was an interesting fact, and explained their secretive ways, and why demons more often then not chose to attack them rather then civilians. It also, Itachi knew, explained how demon blood had seeped into ninja families over the course of generations.

"It might help us trust you," Sango began letting Kirara sniff her gloveless fingers, "if we knew something about you." Itachi glanced away, frowning, it went against his nature to trust her, but he felt a kinship with her. A bond, alike what he had felt for shinobi he had worked with.

"I search for my brother." Her volunteered words startled him, and he met her eyes hesitantly. She smiled, though he saw it for something like a mask to hide the pain. There was more to her then that simple statement.

"My own brother would have said the same, before I let him find me." Itachi didn't know why he let her know that. It wasn't as if she could do anything with his words, but he knew he wasn't fooling himself – every bit of information held power, it was what you did with it that changed the opinions of those around you.

"That is an interesting way to say what you mean." Sango commented, not making any more threatening move then to run her fingers through the fur of the small two tailed cat demon that had claimed Itachi's arms. He knew they were being watched, knew that Kirara had likely _planned_ to make him appear harmless, so that one of them would approach him. For the first time he realized how cleaver the two tailed cat demon truly was. For some reason she liked him – he wasn't sure the feeling was mutual.

"We two are of the last of our family, the Uchiha – I killed the others." He didn't have any reason to hide that from them – they suspected he was dangerous. He spared only a moment to wonder what she – what _they_ – would do with the information he had given over willingly.

"Why?" Sango asked, her voice was steady, calm, though he wondered why that was.

"There is demon blood that flows through me – though all Uchiha, I don't know what kind of demon, but whatever they were they don't willingly share territory with kin when they grow strong. It would not have been a problem, had my family not acted to restrict my movements. I could not handle their manipulations, not when I found the truth…" Itachi let himself smile, knowing it was not a pleasant expression. He was not afraid of the fact that he liked to kill, but Sango met his eyes – had not turned away – and he wondered if like did not after all recognize like.

"My little brother was possessed by a spider demon under the influence of Naraku. He set a trap for us – and Kohaku had little choice but to kill our group – even our father could not raise a weapon against him. I thought I was dead when his chain-sickle stabbed me in the back – when I was shot with arrows along with my little brother. But we did not die. I went home – to find it destroyed. Naraku manipulated me into thinking InuYasha had killed them; I was overcome by blood lust for revenge. He could have killed me. He did not, only later did I understand what had happened, and now I look for Kohaku – though he is alive only because a shard of the Shikon…" What she was implying, Itachi knew, was that they were not so dissimilar. It was an offer of – if not friendship – then understanding. An understanding that they could work together if they chose to, slowly, Itachi nodded, and Sango smiled as Kirara leapt into her arms.

She turned to leave, to rejoin the rest of the group – then paused.

"We search for Kikyo." So, he was not the only one who wondered what had caused her plans to protect Kouga to change.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It seemed to Itachi, that once one made the mistake of saving someone, one was somehow burdened with carrying said someone. Especially seeing as how Kouga had had his legs slashed open, had bled out – and the damage had been done. As a group they had decided Itachi was the resident pack-mule. It was most annoying. Mostly because Kouga would not stop _squirming_.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Or speaking, Itachi grunted what he hoped sounded like an affirmative.

"So, I've got to wonder how it is you got in the monks pants – he seems like one to talk a lot while being seduced." Hot breath brushed the back of his ear, Kouga at least kept his tone low or else Itachi would have killed him. As it was his lip curled in distaste at the twist in topic, before Kouga had been rambling on about his pack, his lands – as if Itachi should care about such things.

"Unless he did the seducing…" Kouga chuckled darkly, feeling Itachi tense up beneath him.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a submissive…" The wolf demons voice was a low growl, and he shifted position again, bringing Itachi's attention to his hardening length pressed almost possessively against Itachi's backside. Itachi gritted his teeth, but Kouga did not speak again. He had made his point. It was obvious he was 'interested'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

InuYasha was no fool; he had smelt the scent of sex waft off Miroku when the perverted monk had rejoined them. He would have been worried, Kagome had certainly reacted strongly to the blue-burning orbs, she had chased after him, and her scent of arousal tempting – but InuYasha had known she would never forgive him for satisfying his lust with her, however willing she had appeared when not in her right mind. Nearly a day later – it was certainly becoming dusk once more, and his lust, while abated, was still stirred.

It was hard, with Miroku beside him, and Itachi – who smelt just as strongly of sex – behind them. It really was no wonder that Kouga had become interested in the dark haired dangerous eyed man who carried him upon his back. InuYasha had heard the promises interlaced within the wolf demons words, though Itachi did not likely recognize them as such.

Promises of food, of care – of a pack and somewhere to go home to, such promises, InuYasha was both pleased and amused to see, had had no affect upon Itachi. Though what Kouga wanted had become obvious when he had become suggestive. Itachi had said nothing, and InuYasha was grateful – for that had shut the wolf demon up. He was pouting even now that his ploy hadn't worked, thought Itachi found that most amusing.

Shippo was, luckily, distracted by Kirara and Sango to notice or question the scent that practically smothered the two males. Neither had spoken of the incident, but it didn't seem to have caused a rift – as if in the midst of sex the two had reached an understanding.

It was the sort of understanding that InuYasha knew he craved. He also knew he would not admit such – not even on his deathbed. He had called a stop to the group's progress earlier, and was amused that Itachi seemed to take cover beside Miroku and Sango who sat alongside Kagome, so the wolf was distracted. That was another thing; Itachi was easing his way into their group almost too easily. It disturbed InuYasha, this trust the humans held with this obviously dangerous individual.

Then again, it could be – he knew well – the fact that this man had tortured him was why he did not trust Itachi. Envied him, lusted for him inadvertently because the man's scent was soiled by sex, yes – but trust and respect came slowly for InuYasha.

"I'll take mid-watch." Itachi spoke up, obviously believing he did not need as much sleep as the humans that surrounded him.

"Last." Kouga murmured softly, hungry gaze on Itachi who otherwise ignored the wolf demon. That left InuYasha with first watch – a task he found he did not mind too much. It meant he could make up the sleep he had lost the night before. InuYasha was both amused – and annoyed – when Itachi settled to sleep in the tree he had claimed as his own. He understood though – it kept him away from Kouga whose legs had not yet healed to the point where he could stand, let alone climb trees. Still, the wounds no longer bled, and were healing cleanly. Likely he would be walking in another day or two.

InuYasha wondered if the other would be relieved to have such news, he turned to speak to find Itachi asleep. It was odd; to see him so peaceful, there was always tightness about his jaw and eyes when he was awake. Tenseness to his shoulders and the way he held himself.

_He is expecting_, InuYasha realized in that moment as he gazed at the otherwise helpless form of his torturer, _an attack_.

InuYasha wondered what his childhood must have been like, if he had been alone – like InuYasha had been - or if something worse had happened to him. InuYasha knew he was lucky in his early life, in those critical beginning years; he had always had someone watching out for him, ready to protect him. Who, if anyone, had this man had? InuYasha thought, perhaps, that Harry – the boy they were looking for – might have been the key to Itachi keeping himself sane. If he was, InuYasha hoped they found him alive. He did not look forward to facing Itachi without any sort of restraint on the part of the other.

Startling him, Itachi made a pained sound, InuYasha glanced to him, wondering if he should wake the other, or let him suffer within his own mind. Itachi seemed to struggle, unable to call out. It was then InuYasha moved; leaning over the other caught in his curiously as he studied the tormented face of the one who had tortured him. What would such a man have nightmares of?

InuYasha held his breath; a small movement from either of them might end up in one or the other touching, skin to skin. The thought was revolting, and oddly attractive. Itachi tensed up before he jerked to wakefulness. Half lidded black eyes watched InuYasha, wary – he had not jerked away when he realized his position – his vulnerability. That spoke of training. InuYasha covered Itachi's slender hands with his own long ones, clawed tips digging into the soft flesh of his wrists. This man was mostly human, though his demon traits were obvious.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" The whisper breathed over him, lulled his mind, temped him – tormented him. InuYasha could hurt him. Kill him. He didn't want to.

"What you had with Miroku." Itachi's eyes grew cold at InuYasha's answer.

"What he and I shared was an understanding of survival. It would have killed us otherwise." There was not accusation in Itachi, he was not being blamed for the circumstances that had forced the pair to…mate. He understood that, but he couldn't stop the rush of heat that tingled from the palm of his skin where it made contact with Itachi's hands to along his spine and tightening along his lower region.

"I want to…to feel…" InuYasha found he could not say what he wanted, though he thought it well enough. He wanted the understanding that Itachi seemed to share with Miroku. He wanted companionship. He loved Kagome – had loved Kikyo, he did not love Itachi. They both knew that.

"Why are they drawn to you?" It was hissed, stung with anger and something deeper – jealousy.

"I do not know." Itachi murmured, knowing that though his life was in danger, he wasn't afraid. He could be free of the others grip, despite the claws that dug painfully into his wrists, but while he knew that…he did not want it.

"They want you…I…" InuYasha found the words stuck in his throat, he glanced away, eyes flicking to the ground below and his sleeping companions below. He didn't notice the wolf demon shift in his 'sleep', only to turn his attention to the pair in the tree. InuYasha's attention caught on Itachi, he wore a curious expression – as if he understood.

"Want me?" Itachi murmured, closing his eyes as he remembered moments in the past, people, who if not for Kisame would have taken advantage though Itachi had not understood what the former ninja of Mist had protected him from. This was the first time Itachi had mused over killing his long companion, it ached – but it had had to be done. He knew that, no matter the regrets.

"Yes…" InuYasha finally answered having been caught up in the expressions that had washed over Itachi's face in the moments it had taken him to speak. He had recognized the regret – pain, and felt that he knew them as closely as Itachi did. There was a kinship in this pain they shared. The pain of being something different, of being alone until someone had changed that. Itachi seemed to realize this in the moment that InuYasha did. The dog eared boy lowered his head, licking Itachi's bottom lip to comfort him – to encourage an answer. It was not too late to turn back – one of them could put a stop to this.

"If it is what you desire – and will convince you that I seek only to retrieve Harry, then you may have what you want…what I want…" Itachi shuddered beneath him, unresisting when InuYasha released his wrists to undo their clothing. Itachi let his clothing fall away, caught in the branches of the tree they rested in. All it would take was someone to look up and see the shadows moving, and they would be caught. It was a disturbingly attractive thought.

Itachi felt as if his skin ached and burned to be touched, and let out a startled whoosh of breath when InuYasha, letting out a rough growl, touched his teeth along Itachi's neck – lapping at the sensitive skin, biting at the vulnerable flesh – just below the skin his blood flowed, raced, seeming to tease InuYasha. One of the half demons hands clenched in his hair, holding him still. Itachi had never been so uncertain of where to place his hands and settled for touching them along InuYasha's shoulders and sides, urging him further along.

InuYasha knew the scent of their mating would frighten away lesser demons. It was ingrained; lesser demons did not survive if they lingered near a coupling pair. Most especially not something canine, though InuYasha knew other – higher demons – like his brother or Kouga, would undoubtedly question the scent if they came across it.

This was unclaimed territory, and both of them were partly human – and not considered a great threat. Though InuYasha wondered what Kouga's reaction would be – to find that the human he had promised so much to would rather have him then a wolf demon…he felt a stirring of pride as he tightened his hold on Itachi's hair, his other hand trailing between them to fist Itachi. He would see Itachi release, and then mark his claim…

Itachi's tongue danced within InuYasha's mouth, playing curiously along the sharp teeth – trailing, the tease, along the roof of his mouth, avoiding tangling his tongue with InuYasha's in a dance of dominance, instead probing gently, which stirred InuYasha more then dominance. He wanted to claim the other – regain some of the dignity he had lost, but he was touched and soothed that Itachi was curious of him, rather then using him.

Itachi unexpectedly arched his hip against InuYasha's thigh, moaning into the kiss – a deep guttural sound that urged InuYasha onward, gripping Itachi's shaft and moving against him – thrusting, rutting like he truly wished to be while within the other – Itachi shivered, biting down on InuYasha's tongue – drawing blood – as he came, arching and thrashing helplessly, against InuYasha.

Weakly, Itachi's eyes half open, he saw InuYasha's golden eyes tinted bloody red, and fear of a threat stirred, only eased when InuYasha touched his chin gently, long tongue lapping at his lips, removing his own blood from Itachi. InuYasha growled softly when Itachi reached to touch the half-demon's length, he paused, eyes on the pulsing shaft, hot and engrossed by lust. It tempted him, called at him. He wanted to touch it, to be touched by it.

He understood in that moment, what InuYasha wanted, when claws gripped his hips eagerly, spreading his legs, his groin trapped between their stomachs as InuYasha pressed into him. Itachi was grateful the other hadn't thought to prepare him, those claws touching him would – without a doubt – do damage. He'd rather be taken dry then disemboweled accidently by an eager lover.

Itachi relaxed, using meditation to ease his muscles swiftly, he was surprised to feel the head of InuYasha's groin was slick with pre, eagerly it twitched, just within him, and Itachi breathed out in pain, trying to ease the urge to tense – knowing it would only hurt more if he did so.

InuYasha did his part to distract him with kisses, licking at his neck and ears, tongue playing at his skin. Though the pain he began to feel pleasure and wondered if he did not, indeed, like the pain of being taken just a little too much to be considered normal.

As he was thrust into, InuYasha touched something deep within him and he fought not to cry out in need, instead digging his teeth and lips in the flesh of InuYasha's shoulders, shaking with need, but otherwise noiseless. InuYasha seemed to understand all to well, thrusting in faster and harder, eager to take him roughly. It was then that Itachi found he did not care what others thought of his love of pain and pleasure mixing. It was just him. Just as he loved killing in a way that was not a mere thrill, in a way many considered unnatural – he loved this.

"Thank you…" Itachi wasn't sure if he truly spoke the words, and wasn't sure if he cared. InuYasha growled, threatening to bite into the base of his throat – holding him there, helpless and crazed with want as he came inside of Itachi, his wetness coating his inner thighs. Itachi panted, InuYasha atop him, they stayed that way for a while, and when InuYasha, not saying a word, trusted him enough to sleep along side him, Itachi spent most of his watch gazing at InuYasha.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	38. Allure of Miyabita Shi

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

_Note_; in which **Itachi/Kouga **is featured, and the _**plot**_ once again makes an appearance… -_glances at reviews and whimpers_- as does Harry/Blackbird…!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Allure Of ****Miyabita Shi**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi stirred, glancing to the moon above, his eyes narrowing. He knew demons, and – in theory, half demons - experienced heightened sexual tension during certain seasons or lunar phases. It had never been an issue for him before, he was not one to be ruled by his desires – or be used. There was a remote possibility that the influx of…_sex_…was natural, perhaps triggered by a cause Itachi did not yet understand.

Somehow, he didn't think that the case.

Itachi had never felt the desire – or passion – that it took to be with another, even when he had had the time for such things. Harry had been his reason – his passion – for doing a great many things, but this…this felt like a betrayal.

The first encounter he could excuse himself from – it had been under the influence of a demonic succubus, in a situation where it was either sex or death. Itachi would not aid Harry if he died for his pride. This time he had progressed to penetration, and there had not been a visible or intellectual force to encourage things. Itachi knew himself well enough to know that this wasn't some attempt on his part to "making up" for years of chosen solitude. He didn't doubt what conclusion he came to.

Itachi knew very well when he was being manipulated on a primal level. One did not graduate from the Academy at age seven, master the Sharingan at eight, pass the Chunin exam at age ten, only to becoming ANBU Captain at age thirteen and slaughter the Uchiha clan only to become a fool some five years later. The only questions Itachi had was what – or who – was doing the manipulating and why.

For this much interference with his way of life – there had to be a why. It was only a matter of time before he uncovered it. In the meantime, he had to wash-up, if this day had taught him anything it was that half demon or whole, they had a greater sense of smell then Itachi himself had.

Itachi slid easily from the branch of the tree, slipping into the nearby bit of forest where he had heard Kagome telling Sango of the naturally warm spring. Sometimes he did not doubt that it was useful to have females as traveling companions. Then, at least, no one smelled so bad that the enemies could smell you rather then see you outright. It happened more often then Itachi thought most cared to believe.

He slid out of his clothing, keeping it all bundled safely within the Akatsuki cloak. His bare skin felt chilled against the cool night air, he rushed a little bit, sliding along the edges so he had to crouch to stop from falling into the bubbling hot spring. Though no one was around, he felt foolish though it was soothed away by the warmth of the water.

For the first time he allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes as he listened to the night sounds surrounding him. There were different sounds, melodies he hadn't recognized and didn't know what they belonged to. He never the less found himself content. Away from the group, he could relax, he didn't have to "play nice" or carry their burdens. He didn't have to hide that he was a killer, born into it like many of the families within Konoha.

Itachi knew others could pin a nice name up for it – defenders or protectors; give reasons for an agenda – what motivated the person, but a _killer_ was what all ninja were in the end. Some could not live with that fact alone, they deluded themselves, and so made themselves dangerous. Itachi knew what he was, knew that it didn't matter if he killed on someone else's orders; it was still his hands being bloodied. That was what made him more dangerous then everyone else who wanted to believe they were good people despite the blood the stained them. Itachi didn't bother being "decent".

Itachi had never cared about that. He liked the thrill he got from killing another person. His mind buzzed with a primitive thrill of the hunt, where others would falter – twisted by what should be and what was, he felt alive – truly and wholly alive – when he killed. He had never admitted it, he had never needed to, and others seemed to sense it about him. He had never let _them_ get close - no one but Harry.

"So this is where you went off to. Nice enough place." Itachi tensed, he should have expected to be followed. He glanced to Kouga – walking, though leaning heavily on a bent branch – and nearly snarled. The wolf demon had healed up; he likely had not needed to be carried all day, though the others had insisted.

"I suppose. Is there a reason you're here Kouga?" Itachi asked his eyes skimming the exposed area. It was nestled in a grove of trees, their thick trunks blackened tangles like a trap in the night, even with his decent night vision he couldn't tell what was passable until he was on top of it. It would be foolish to run off, without clothes. Though it was unlikely Kouga would make it as easy as that on him. Half full, the moon glimmered on the surface of the spring Itachi sat in, he supposed the contrast of his pale skin dark hair, and the dark gleaming surface of the water was what attracted Kouga's downward gaze.

"I wanted to talk…about how I acted today." Kouga's tail shifted uneasily behind him bringing attention to his strong legs and firm thighs, Itachi lowered his eyes, knowing neither of them would be exactly comfortable with apologizing – or accepting apologies. He didn't want to be temped and drawn into another "passion" as he was starting to call them. It didn't make sense, and Itrachi felt his skin tighten with heat.

Itachi felt something within him sting, when he realized he would likely have to apologize with Harry. Harry was more a full demon then half, having a Tailed-Beast sealed within him. He would smell it on Itachi, of that the dark haired man did not doubt. It hurt something within him, though at the same time he felt warmth tug at his lower regions. _Am I truly this disloyal?_ Itachi wondered feeling sickened by his own desires, though they still pulled urgently at him.

"There is no need. I had not realized demons – or half demons – could smell such things." Itachi excused, before Kouga could get it in his head to come closer. It frightened him that he did not know if he could resist the urgency in his own need.

"Well, your mostly human, I shouldn't have expected you to know anything of the like. There isn't any shame in it, its just a release of tension, if that's all you want it to be." Kouga's voice had lowered, resting his chin on his walking stick, a lazy smile stretched over his features, though it did not match the leer in his eyes.

"Leave." Itachi ordered, because nude or not, he was dangerous and the wolf demon was already at a disadvantage. Itachi glanced to his pile of clothing, his main weapons were among them – but he still had the slender needles which could immobilize, or kill. He shivered, for suddenly the warm water seemed cold – and he wondered if the skin of a wolf demon would not be warmer.

"Why do you fight it?" Kouga asked softly, eyes trailing with something alike urgency and curiosity and lust all mixed. It was uncomfortably like hunger. Kouga inhaled, chest visibly rising and falling. _He's scenting me_. Itachi felt lust clench something fierce, like he was caught in the grip of a constrictor.

"I do not like being manipulated, leave – _now_!" Itachi snarled teeth showing in a gesture he knew demons would recognize, dark eyes narrowed upon Kouga, who only smirked, seeing the flicker of Sharingan within Itachi's dark eyes, knowing the control Itachi was using.

Itachi saw the slight bulge in the others loincloth, didn't think it was entirely his imagination when he smelt the musty spice of the others arousal. Kouga took a step closer, and then moved with a graze and speed Itachi wouldn't have thought the wolf demon capable of in his injured state. Kouga was atop him, straddling him – eyes dilated, thin slivers of blue peeking out of the otherwise slanted eyes.

"I want you." Kouga's voice was a breathy growl caught in the back of his throat, as if surprised by his own urgency. Itachi froze, trying to tell himself these weren't his real feelings, and he was being used. Manipulated. It gave him the strength to twist their positions, if not for Kouga's injury – it would not have worked.

Itachi, now atop the other, tried to pull away – but Kouga's legs were wrapped firmly over his thighs. He had trapped himself. Kouga smirked, seeming to realize this when Itachi did. He leaned in closer, the rough fur of his headband rubbed against Itachi's skin. Itachi wondered if the reason he kept his hair away from his face was because of his pointed ears – if they were as sensitive as they looked.

"Mine now…" Itachi's fingers clenched in the wet fur of Kouga's shoulder protection, it connected to metal and leather armor that covered his chest and torso, leading to the loincloth, which was pressed firmly against Itachi's shaft. Itachi's eyes fixed on the sword Kouga had abandoned on the bank of the spring. He tried desperately to ignore the heat that felt like a fog within his own mind.

Kouga boldly moved him, using Itachi's weight to slide his covering upward. Itachi felt flushed skin and heat and shivered with realization. Kouga was bare beneath the pelt loincloth. Kouga grunted, holding firmly to Itachi as he shifted into a more comfortable position, still they were tangled together in a mess of limbs.

Using his powerful thighs Kouga shifted Itachi upward and lower, using his leverage to his own advantage as their lengths rubbed together beneath the pelt of fur in the spring warmed water. Kouga groaned, shifting beneath him, the touch of skin against sensitive skin enough to make him pant, moving at a swifter pace until he was arching and writhing beneath Itachi, though held reluctantly captive by the powerful wolf demon below him.

Despite himself, Itachi clenched eyes and jaw shut against the heat and lust he felt building along his spine till it was pounding behind his eyelids. He cried out, submitting to the raising need, opening his eyes to reach between them and touch himself and Kouga. Seeing and feeling that he had given in, Kouga growled pressing lips and sharp canine teeth against Itachi, urging and daring him closer to the edge.

Itachi felt it then, what had latched into him – fed from his lust – and jerked with surprise, letting out a moan, when it forced his pleasure, dragging it out of him all at once so he shook with reaction. Kouga muffled his own cry of release as he arched beneath Itachi, who felt the spurt of liquid heat against his own sensitive groin. Held against Kouga's chest armor, Itachi glanced to the edge of the spring pool, blurry eyes making out the hilt of Miyabita Shi, half buried among Itachi's clothes, as it seemed to give him a glittering wink.

Itachi thought he knew what was manipulating him – and, perhaps, why. Miyabita Shi only fed energy to Harry when he was weakened. It worried him, in the haze of his mind, how weakened Harry had to be to need more then Miyabita Shi's magical energy.

"Itachi?" Kouga murmured, his tone worried when he felt Itachi's full weight relax against him. Itachi felt the vague sensation of being taken out of the water and laid out on the grass. His eyes refused to work, though he managed to blink when he felt Kouga touch his shoulder, something like fear crossed Kouga's features.

"Have to…get…Miyabita Shi…to Harry." Itachi tried to explain his voice soft and weak. He felt like he was picked up, though he thought he remembered something about the sensation of the familiar cloth of his Akatsuki cloak against his skin, even as the world slipped away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"We don't know in what direction to go, Kouga…would you please calm down?" Sango raised her voice, hoping some of her words would get through to the agitated wolf demon. Miroku was already hovering over Itachi, when Kouga had come back with him; both of them had been damp skinned and their hair wet. It left little doubt in InuYasha's mind what, exactly, they had been doing before Itachi had "collapsed".

"Look, damn-it, something isn't right about this sword he's got! You didn't hear him; he sounded as if he was getting something drained out of him. I think that thing is killing him!" Kouga actually snarled his words, frustrated that he didn't seem to be taken seriously. InuYasha rolled his eyes, if Kouga wasn't careful he would let slip what Miroku and InuYashe were trying to keep from the others.

"Miyabita Shi? It belongs to his companion." Miroku commented softly, eyeing the sword that glittered like water instead of metal in the dawn. Kagome had been trying to stay as far away from the sword since she had first encountered it before Harry had been taken.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that – he said as much, we have to get the sword to that other guy." Kouga muttered, calmed somewhat now that one of them had grasped a part of what he had been saying since he had came back. Kouga had never had to deal with mortality as humans knew it, if someone killed you or you got sick because of some poison – that made since. It didn't make sense for someone to almost die because they were being drained by an inanimate object.

"We don't know _where_ he is." InuYasha answered as calmly as he could, trying not to agitate Kouga. Shippo and Kirara glanced between each other nervously.

"But, uh, _she_ does." Shippo said almost too softly to be heard, but Kouga did, and glared down at the little fox demon.

"Who does?" Kouga snapped, though his features showed his annoyance it was plain he wanted to have hope in something.

"Miyabita Shi? It says to go that way…" Shippo muttered eyes downcast as he felt the others turn to look down at him. He pointed westward. Beside him Kirara nodded, seemingly in agreement as she nuzzled the small fox boy.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Miroku asked with a slight frown, remembering Itachi trying to communicate through the sword with Harry. Shippo's little shoulders shrugged helplessly.

"No one asked me…" Shippo's voice was nearly a soft whisper, and Sango sighed as she knelt beside him ruffling his red hair. She tipped his chin upward so he'd look in her eyes, even as the others packed up camp around them.

"Next time, just say something – okay?" Shippo nodded, wide eyed, and then crawled onto her shoulder – Kirara following his lead taking her other shoulder. Sango stood, turning to watch as InuYasha took Itachi, something protective in the way he held the slighter male telling her something had gone on underneath the surface, Itachi had tortured InuYasha – and the half dog demon did not forgive so easily.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry's eyes flicked open, taking in the sights and smells around him. He knew he had been in and out of consciousness since arriving here – though he did not know where '_here'_ was. The little girl, Rin chatted at the elder boy –Kohaku - as they roasted something over the open fire. He was well aware of the fact that they had been taking care of him.

Hoping it was not too obvious, his gaze flicked to the two headed dragon that snoozed by the fireside, its muzzle was purposely pointed toward the fireside, and when it breathed out it, its heated breath encouraged the flames.

Harry knew it was called 'Ah-Un', for the big-eyed pale skinned toad-like creature had yelled at it a number of times while attempting to start the fire. Not to mention Rin had introduced the dragon by name while Harry had struggled to remain conscious, the called the demon 'Jaken' huffed, having noticed he was awake. Its grip on its odd staff tightened, and Harry wondered what the object could do.

"Lord Sesshomaru, our _guest_ is awake." Jaken sneered at him, as if he doubted Harry deserved to be called such.

Sesshomaru turned, strands of silver hair becoming untidy with the morning breeze. He had amber eyes and a purple crescent moon upon his forehead two lighter slash marks were upon each of his cheeks. Harry thought the markings must be natural, for this was not the sort of creature that would allow itself to be harmed by another. _This_, Harry knew as golden eyes met his green ones, _was a demon_.

He looked startlingly alike InuYasha.

Harry just then felt the energy sizzle into him. It seemed to smother him, for a moment he couldn't move – could not find breath, could not even make a sound. It helped and hurt all at the same time. Harry hadn't understood what it was; at first it had frightened him. He had frozen up, shaken by the extremes twisting within his mind. He had the sense that this had happened before, but it was vague and disjointed. He felt the touch of Miyabita Shi within his mind and let himself be soothed by the swords reassurances.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked his voice both soft and intent. Harry noticed how his nostrils flared, and the golden eyes narrowed upon him. A small smile curved his lips; it made him look distant and cold. Untouchable in power, for all that he stood beside where Harry was laid out. Harry gave a small nod, knowing it was only polite to do so.

"You smelt differently in those moments. You smell of a demon. What you were, I wonder." It was not a question Sesshomaru asked; it was a demand for answers. Harry could understand that, weakly he shifted into a better position.

"I was Jinchuriki. I held the five tailed dog demon, Gobi no Houkou." Harry didn't know if that would make sense to Sesshomaru, though when Jaken snorted deliberately in disbelief from behind him, Harry thought the other – perhaps a dog demon like InuYasha – would have heard of Houkou.

"And now?" Sesshomaru asked softly, somehow knowing there was more. It would be obvious, for Jinchuriki did not often appear human once more when their scent had begun to shift as Harry's had.

"I need to find Houkou, I do not want to loose him. I am barely alive without him." Harry did not know why he told this to the proud demon. Perhaps he could help, but Harry did not think he was the type to do what others wanted without it somehow benefiting himself.

"That is obvious." Sesshomaru stated, golden eyes studying Harry from top to bottom. He seemed to have gotten swiftly paler since Sesshomaru had recognized the scent of a dog demon upon the boy. Though his brother had likely met the youth, this scent had been alien, and Sesshomaru knew well his kind, that of theinu daiyōkai, were rare with only a handful left within his own territory. It would not be unheard of to have found once such as himself and not recognize Harry for kith or kin.

"Miyabita Shi is all that is keeping me alive, but it won't last for long. I must find Houkou, his soul was taken from me by Naraku, when I retrieve the Shikon, Houkou will be called back within me." Harry was sure of this much, and felt he had to convince Sesshomaru of this as well. Sesshomaru seemed to straiten, looking to the east something like fondness crossing his features – if only for a moment.

"Foolish… though, perhaps, not as foolish as my little brother, InuYasha. I fear you will be meeting him, and his "pack" of mortals, shortly." Sesshomaru stated not unkindly, though loudly enough for Rin and Kohaku to hear.

They had very different reactions, Harry noticed – Rin seemed excited, while Kohaku was pensive and hesitated while looking to the nearby grove of trees which led into the forest. Harry was not the only one to notice, for though Sesshomaru had made no indication of it, his eyes focused on Kohaku for a moment before sliding to the valley where trespassers would have to cross enter his territory.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; I hope we are all clear on why Itachi has been having smex-ings...no more snarling at authoress? –_Whines- _

On a happy note, I **finished** "_In The Corner Of Your Eye_" and now work my Harry/Naruto magic solely for this story and "_What Must Never Be Lost_". Now for the bad news, it's very likely I won't be able to get on the internet until October. Sorry, really can't be helped... so, in the meantime, vote in the poll to see which of my Harry Potter stories is updated first (when I return)!


	39. Cries of the Corrupted

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

_Note_; least this causes you to be confused, the first part of the chapter is a dream.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Cries of the Corrupted **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry lay on lush grass, content, feeling oddly full and at peace, though he knew he should be anything but. He felt alive, and that seemed all that mattered to him. Inhaling, he scented some flower which he hadn't smelt the like of. He had never been so comfortable or fed at…his masters house, but he was not meant to be either of those things there.

"Why do you frown so?" Sesshomaru's solemn and melodious tones flowed over him, soothing. Harry knew there was something odd about all this, but he couldn't think of what it was. He glanced to the other, wondering what to say, and let his tongue slip, unguarded.

"I am remembering." Harry told him, knowing all at once that he did not want to remember. While Harry thought through the truths of the thought, Sesshomaru came up beside him. Harry was aware of his looks then, of his black hair and too pale skin and pale gold-green eyes. He was human, weak. It was everything the demon lord before him would hate. So why did Harry think he saw interest linger in that amber gaze?

"What were you, before you came here?" Sesshomaru asked seeming to want to know what made him frown in his memories and going the vague way about it. Two could play that game. A bitter sort of smile quirked Harry's lips, while Sesshomaru watched him with his solemn eyes. Harry wondered if he ever smiled, ever laughed, but could not imagine it. It disturbed him that that was so, for it seemed to him that everyone should have that chance.

"I had a Master I did not want; to him I am a tool, a usefully branded possession to keep his Heir from harm." All at once Sesshomaru was filled with something like rage. Harry felt it against his all too thin human skin, like a hot splash of water. Shocking in its own way, with the heat and his half formed fear of burns, but there were no burns. Harry had a moment to look over the clearing, only a while ago it had been a camp site, now it was no more.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked all of a sudden, uncomfortable with Sesshomaru's bold interest upon him and nothing in site to distract him. Sesshomaru came out of his fierce anger to tilt his head at Harry, as if he was a curiosity.

"I sent them away, Rin and Kohaku, Jaken and Ah-Un. They will be in danger if they stay." If it had not been for Sesshomaru's words, Harry would have thought the other unchanged. There was a bone chilling cold to those gold eyes, what should have been warm and alive was not, and when they glinted as the sun set, Harry became even more uneasy. A breeze played with Sesshomaru's silver hair, white as snow, though it was a demons hair did not change the fact that it was lovely all the same.

"Why?" Harry felt as if his question was childish, and the way Sesshomaru looked at him made him uncomfortably aware of this. Seeing that Harry's expression did not change, Sesshomaru merely let out something like – though not quite – a sigh. Strangely he laid down in the lush grass beside Harry, as if indifferent to the differences that marked them.

"The Blue Moon rises." Sesshomaru told him, and Harry could not keep his eyes from watching his lips move. Sesshomaru was lovely, like something exotic and strange, though he breathed and Harry felt the heat of his body all the same, which made him all too real. It frightened him, in that moment that such as Sesshomaru could live beside such as him and be unchanged.

It was as if the waves of the sea could suddenly whisper of all the hidden places, and the earthen caves and mountains of old could murmur their secrets, and all the winds could sing. It was something that before had only been fantasy, something that was now as real as blood and flesh and bones.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, breathless with the thoughts that swam about, though he still had a vague notion of what Sesshomaru had hinted at being important. Sesshomaru looked to him, and there was something in his look that Harry could not name, but know all the same. It surprised him to see it on Sesshomaru.

Though Harry could not reasonably see it, he thought he saw overlapped with Sesshomaru's image the horizon, bleeding blue light as the moon crept up, like a great spider rising on a dew splattered web. All the stars were dew, and the lines that crossed were not to be seen my mere mortal eye. It looked like a net…a trap.

"That demons stir to…mate…." Sesshomaru changed then, with his low pitched words, gold eyes bled to red. He looked less human, but fiercer - with angles and sharp edges his human looks had only hinted at – he looked, Harry thought somehow knowing his own gold-green eyes were eerie silver, like he was intended to.

Sesshomaru kissed him then, and there was nothing soft – nothing sweet – in it. It was possessive, all tongue wrestling and nips from too sharp teeth. They clung to each other until the more dominate – Sesshomaru, the darker of the pair thought – drew blood from lip and tongue. Then there was a vague notice of his clothes and Sesshomaru's were gone, ripped and shredded, as if by some great dog.

Sesshomaru's skin was not cold, no matter his winter-like hair, it was burning, scalding. Harry could not help but touch him, something like reverence hovered his hand until Sesshomaru gave him a nod of permission. With a touch Harry knew he was strong, if Sesshomaru had not control of himself – if he truly wanted to – Harry knew with that touch that he could not hold him back without killing him.

There was a power in that, and Harry let out a soft sounding whine when he felt Sesshomaru touch him in turn. Clawed fingers traced his spine from neck to his firm bottom, fingers teased there until Harry could do nothing but whimper and gasp, having pity, Sesshomaru moved downward, hands caressing thighs and parting his legs.

Harry was aware only then that he had somehow been pinned to the ground, with Sesshomaru straddling him. He knew what came next, for Miyabita Shi had showed him something very like this in 'dreams' of Itachi with a dark haired human he knew as Miroku, a dark wolf demon, and a silvery half dog demon too like Sesshomaru to be a accident. This, Harry had known was InuYasha.

As if Sesshomaru had sensed his thoughts had strayed he gave something like a low growl and trusted into Harry. Somehow it did not hurt like Harry knew it should, but he could not think of such things with Sesshomaru within him, rolling his hips with each thrust, touching things deep within him that had, he knew in that moment, always ached to be touched.

Harry could not help but come quickly; he was young and inexperienced, with a soft cry he shuddered and trembled, even as Sesshomaru shoved in and out of him, grunting soft breaths in the hair near his ears. Sesshomaru suddenly tensed all over, and Harry saw that shinning upon his face was the blue moon, and he howled, coming into Harry as Harry had came in the giving grass, lush beneath his suddenly heavy back as Sesshomaru laid atop him, satisfied.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Finally awake, I see." It was Jaken's disgruntled voice that brought him from dream to waking fully. Harry looked about himself, somewhat relieved – and only a little disappointed – that the camp had returned to how he remembered it.

"I was asleep?" Harry asked, just to be sure, Jaken huffed and returned to the fire side apparently too disgusted with him to attempt to confirm his words. Ah-Un, none to pleased with Jaken's return to what the two headed dragon likely thought of as 'his' domain, grunted a greeting – which was returned with a _thwack_ of his staff, and mutters of "disrespectful dragon tots", both of which Ah-Un seemed immune to.

"Yes, we could not wake you." Kohaku admitted with a look over his shoulder to the pass which lay between them and strangers. Or rather, as Sesshomaru had made plain, InuYasha's "pack", among them Harry wondered who it was that Kohaku knew.

"It was very strange." Rin added with a sweet smile for him, out of the corner of Kohaku's eye, Harry noticed the amused look he gave her. Rin obviously knew too and reached for his sleeve, about to speak when she was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"They are here."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey, might want to wake up for this." InuYasha hissed beneath his breath to Itachi, who – as he was weakened – he still carried. InuYasha had lagged behind, he smelt Sesshomaru well enough from the grove of trees that led into the clearing. He also smelt Harry, and knew all to well that Itachi might never forgive him (and in fact, was likely to hold a grudge against him) and InuYasha remembered all too well what had happened when he had been the enemy of the other.

"Harry is here." InuYasha continued, bemused when that was all it took for Itachi to stir.

"Let me down, I can walk." Itachi didn't sound dizzy or groggy, all the same, InuYasha watched him with wary gold eyes as he let Itachi down on the undergrowth of the forest. Haltingly, Itachi got to his feet; he seemed to favor the side which Miyabita Shi hung. It was strange to InuYasha, for usually it was the strong side the sword was supposed to be held to, though perhaps they merely did things differently in Kagome's time.

Without being asked, InuYasha gruffly looped an arm to support Itachi's weight, the slender man merely grunted his thanks, fixing his gaze on the rise in the hilled land that InuYasha knew Sesshomaru would wait for them. Slowly, they made their way to rest, who had paused when seeing that Itachi and InuYasha were not among them.

'_They try to be a good pack…'_ InuYasha thought, noticing Kouga nod respectfully to him. That had never happened; InuYasha's leadership – from another leader – had never been so boldly acknowledged. He knew all too well that his brother had seen this interaction, and was likely curious by it.

So slowly, one might think they were doing it on purpose, InuYasha led the way to his brother, who had remained standing, undisturbed, until InuYasha stood before him. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru moved aside, and it was only then that InuYasha saw – and knew – for sure that his brother had been guarding Harry. InuYasha pressed his lips together, though he knew without a doubt that this was Harry, it looked nothing like him. This pale creature was weak, and human. Perhaps he had been born in this way, by morning, but something told InuYasha was this was wrong. This was not natural, that this had been done to InuYasha.

"Is this the one you seek?" Sesshomaru asked, though in that moment InuYasha could not have said who he addressed. It was Harry who answered, all the same.

"Yes. You look well, Itachi, considering the drain that Miyabita Shi had been demanding of you." Itachi had not moved or looked to anything besides Harry while he had spoken. InuYasha was suddenly nervous; at times demons – no matter if they had known each other all their lives – would turn on one another if another show 'weakness' that would haunt till the grave. InuYasha glanced to his brother, from Sesshomaru's wary gaze on Itachi, this was obviously on his mind as well.

"How did this happen?" There was no curiosity in Itachi's words, though there was a narrowing of his eyes. InuYasha tensed, suddenly aware that this man had hunted after Harry with a single mindedness, no matter his 'indiscretions', this was the same man that he feared – and who had all the same earned his respect. Itachi was deadly in his own way, almost absentmindedly so, and InuYasha knew he didn't know anything at all of Itachi in the moment he spoke.

_"_Naraku, of course…. He…he took Houkou, Itachi…I don't know what to do. Without you and Miyabita Shi, I…I am barely alive." Itachi shrugged off InuYasha's assistance, allowing himself to half-fall, half-sit in so graceful a manner that it likely looked effortless. Now Itachi was bedside Harry, at his level it would be merely impossible to do anything to stop him, he'd do some damage – if that was his intent.

"This world of demons does not know us, Blackbird," In his own way, InuYasha was sure this was meant to be a reassurance on Itachi's part, even as he slowly and deliberately pulled Miyabita Shi from its makeshift sheathe, "even as you are, with Miyabita Shi in your hands at last, I do not think even Naraku will survive our wrath." There was something pleased in Itachi, at the thought of blood. Not even a demon could be so bloody minded without killing friend and foe alike, but for all Itachi seemed it – in that moment, InuYasha knew – he was not a demon, no matter his blood.

"Is that what you _think_, child, or what you _know_, I wonder…." InuYasha tensed, and turned to look over his shoulder even though he knew who he would find. Kikiyo, with her pale skin and black hair, dressed in her priestess robes of red and white. Little creatures, somewhat like dragons, swirled protectively around her.

"What are you doing here, Kikiyo?" Kagome demanded, sneering, she took long un-lady- like strides toward her, even dead; they could tell Kikiyo was amused. She seemed to ignore Kagome all the same, fixing her eyes on Sesshomaru, only to look last – and longest – at InuYasha. If anything, this infuriated Kagome all the more, but before she could speak, Kikiyo fixed her gaze on Kagome, and spoke.

"I have sensed death will come here." There was regret in Kikiyo, though she showed it without expression or displeasure in her voice.

"Indeed? Have you now, Lady Kikiyo. It is just as well, for her betrayal I took in Kagura, though not before learning where she had spirited this boy away. Tell me, Lady Kagome, do you know what he is? A most amiable mix of power." Naraku's voice was melodious, and Kagome froze, seeing the sickly dark sphere of the completed Shikon no Tama hanging about his neck.

Though Harry and Itachi did not know it, the others knew well enough what Naraku had meant by "taking in" Kagura, he had become so powerful because many demons had gathered to him and, as he had asked, given him power. They had been adsorbed into his body. It was only later that he took the name he had now. All the same, his most loyal and devoted servants had been taken from his own body, for he had found what he thought to be weakness within them. His words meant that he had taken Kagura back into himself.

"You monster! Give me the Shikon no Tama! How dare you use it like this…?" At Kagome's words, Naraku laughed sneering at the girl who defied him. Only Kikiyo stood close enough to interfere, which she tried to tell Kagome with a look, but the girl would not see it.

"After what I have done to it…do you truly think you can take it and purify it without tainting yourself?" Naraku asked, still half shadowed by the grove of trees. Kikiyo, clearly alarmed, turned to regard Kagome, who glowered at him for his challenge.

"Yes!" Kikiyo could not have interfered quickly enough, for when Naraku took the small dark sphere and threw it to Kagome, for all that her little dragon like creatures had tried swoop and take it, and it seemed to make them pause in the moment they needed to take it.

"Kagome, no!" InuYasha cried out, too late, for Kagome had caught it, and let it fall into her cradled hands; she had closed her eyes and seemed to reach for her power. In that moment of weakness, only a heartbeat, the Shikon no Tama pulsed with darkness. As if in reaction, Miyabita Shi silvered, the metal glowing and seeming to be hot as the day it was forged, Harry did not flinch he was too intent upon Kagome.

Slowly, black hair falling away from her face to caress shoulders, Kagome looked up at them – at InuYasha. Her eyes were the same pulsing sickly darkness as the Shikon no Tama. She smiled at them, and her smile so chilled them they froze where they were, as teeth were uncovered and the smile become a sneer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note; _well…_that_ can't be good…


	40. Whisper of a Primal Secret

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Whisper of a Primal Secret**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Kagome, no!" InuYasha cried out, too late, for Kagome had caught it, and let it fall into her cradled hands; she had closed her eyes and seemed to reach for her power. In that moment of weakness, only a heartbeat, the Shikon no Tama pulsed with darkness. As if in reaction, _Miyabita Shi silvered, the metal glowing and seeming to be hot as the day it was forged, Harry did not flinch he was too intent upon Kagome. _

_Slowly, black hair falling away from her face to caress shoulders, Kagome looked up at them – at InuYasha. Her eyes were the same pulsing sickly darkness as the _Shikon no Tama. She smiled at them, and her smile so chilled them they froze where they were, as teeth were uncovered and the smile become a sneer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What have you done, Naraku?" Miroku demanded, little Shippo trembled, clinging to Kirara transformed back. Naraku's lips quirked, only then did his eyes stray from Kagome who stared blankly at those who had been her friends. Sango glanced unsurely to Kagome, then to Naraku, as if she did not quite believe this was happening.

"I gave her what she wanted…" Naraku answered simply, smug with what he had done. InuYasha would have stepped forward to Kagome, torn as he was, save that both Sesshomaru and Kouga had stepped between the silver haired half-dog demon and Kagome. She stirred with Naraku's words, seeming to be at his bidding, her head tilted and she gave a soft pleased sound.

"Yes…" Kagome cooed the words, fingers stroking the Shikon no Tama as if to sooth it, in response the dark stone pulsed with regularity, like a heartbeat.

"Kagome…" There was sadness in her name, spoken from InuYasha, she would normally have responded with kindness. Harry had seen many times that even when Kagome was most upset, when her name was spoken by InuYasha, her eyes would soften and she would give him a small smile. There was nothing of what had been between them now, instead the smile was mocking – the words sarcastic and twisted to hurt.

"Silly little dog, there is nothing you can do to stop my Master…nothing at all, any of you can do…for you must kill me first…could you do that, my InuYasha?" Kouga lips curled into a snarl, for behind him he felt when InuYasha trembled as the words clawed in deep enough to bleed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, Kouga knew InuYasha was stronger then this. He had never seen InuYasha like this – so vulnerable, he did not like it in the least.

"N-no…Kegome…" InuYasha murmured softly, his eyes lowered to the ground. It seemed the spirit – the very soul of him – had been shredded. In that moment Kouga _hated_ Kagome. Kouga glanced to Sesshomaru, expressionless, wary – but there. It was more then Kouga could say for others that he had met.

"Could any of you?" Kegome asked then, sounding actually curious as she sought the eyes of her fellow human friends – neither Sango nor Miroku would look her in the eye. Kirara actually growled at Kegome when her gaze went to the cat demon and little Shippo.

Only Kouga and Sesshomaru met her eyes, unflinching. She did not get a chance to look at Harry or Itachi, for they were for now out of sight. Kouga only hoped Sesshomaru's little toad Jaken had been smart enough to get the little humans away with the little two headed dragon to carry them off – Rin and Kohaku were most vulnerable, for if Naraku got his hands on them, Sango and Miroku would try to save them – and Sesshomaru…well, Kouga did not know what he would do.

As for Kikiyo, she stood at InuYasha's back, watching – he did not linger on what she thought, or would do. If she would do anything, when the time came… Kegome moved then, catching his attention as she paced about in front of them like they were in a trap. They might as well be.

"Poor weak creatures, I shall put you out of your misery – starting with you, Blackbird…you who would take _my_ InuYasha…do you _like_ what you have made me become, I wonder…?" Kegome had gotten around them, had seen what they stood in the way of. She had moved too quickly, somehow the jewel made her more then what she had been – for Kouga felt crispy the power she could use as a priestess.

The power of a demon was not meant to meld with the power of a human, yet, somehow within the sickly Shikon no Tama it had. It made Kouga feel sick and he knew he was not the only one unaffected – InuYasha was stuttering with his breath, quick and rasping, as if he could not get enough air. This was perhaps a weakness of a half-demon, to know the power that could be melded and feel the echo of it with in there own bodies.

Sesshomaru, who could have matched or overwhelmed her speed any other day, only narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to look behind himself. His hand was opening and clenching shut, the claws wicked sharp. Kouga realized in that moment his mistake, in thinking to protect the humans. They were helpless.

Kegome stood above Harry, gathered in Itachi's arms, glaring down at the both of them. Neither seemed to care how close she had come to them – or that she meant to kill them, Harry only had to glance to Itachi and the other man smiled a little, turning to face Kagome. There was a look on his face then that Kouga caught that chilled him. It was death. If Sesshomaru was rage and power smoothed by forced and focused calm, this was a weapon forged from birth with the purpose to kill. Not even a demon would raise its children so ruthlessly.

He realized then that he had been a fool to underestimate the human man who had saved him – who he had mated with…he was a stranger, for all that.

"I do not think so." Itachi's voice was collected, calm, the voice of someone who knew how do deal out death and in some twisted way liked it. If there was a warning that Kagome would –should have - recognized, it was in that moment.

She should have run; she should have never looked back. She did not have even that much sense left to her by the Shikon no Tama. Itachi moved then, quicker then Kouga would have given him credit for any other day. He realized too late that it was in _reaction_ to Kagome preparing to gather the power of the Shikon no Tama, to use it against Harry and Itachi. She didn't have the chance.

"It…hurts." Her body had jerked with the force of Itachi's throw as the blade of a kunai dug into her belly, spilling her blood over her white shirt and green skirt. Itachi had not even stood up, but there were three more of the same sort of weapon in his hand, little blades with circled ends to grasp so not to cut the sensitive flesh of finger or palm.

"_Good_." Itachi hissed the word, though his gaze was on the still Naraku. Shikon no Tama trembled in Kagome's fingers as she took a step back only to crumble onto the ground at Kikiyo's feet, it was a opportunity that could not be missed. Kikiyo's hands held Kagome at the shoulders, only then did she look to the shivering InuYasha. Blood - Kagome's blood – was sprinkled across his face; some of it had smeared where he had touched it – though he still looked to his blood smeared fingers. It would be a slow death for Kagome.

"Forgive me, InuYasha…this must be done now." Kikiyo spoke, one of her little serpent-dragon spirit creatures which stole the souls of virgin girls, slammed into her back, coming out with a shimmering light, like a flickering flame about to die. Swiftly, it moved with a flick of its tail to slide into Kegome's chest. It took a moment for Kouga to realize what had been done. It was InuYasha who spoke.

"Kikyo? What are you doing…?" His voice quivered only slightly as Kegome – no, Kikiyo gasped with pain. Kouga realized what this would mean for InuYasha, in one day he would lose both the woman he had loved – returned to life – and the girl he had hoped to love. Such a thing had broken lesser demons to insanity. Sesshomaru seemed to realize this as well, as the husk that was Kikiyo's former shell of a body swirled away like dust with the wind. There was no going back for her.

"Taking what is partly mine." Those were Kikiyo's words through Kagome's pressed lips; her grip on the Shikon no Tama tightened, the small sphere seemed to slowly lose the darkness that had seeped deep into it.

"Kikyo?" Itachi murmured, as if to be sure, he had stood, and now knelt beside her.

"Y-yes…I do not have much time; you have injured this body badly…" Kikiyo murmured, groggy with losing blood. Harry had crawled to her side, Miyabita Shi clutched in his hand. It was not an entirely futile gesture, for he knew that even if the sword could not save her life, it would delay death long enough for Kikiyo to do what needed to be done.

"Do what you must, priestess." Itachi told her as he stood after exchanging a long look with Harry; he faced Naraku then, prepared to fight alone. It would not be like that, Kouga knew, for in the face of his determination, InuYasha had stirred, nodding toward his two humans – Miroku and Sango nodded back, small smiles crossing their expressions.

Sesshomaru made eye contact with Jaken who bobbed his head as he bowed, turning to their human charges at last, stirring the two headed dragon with a whack of his staff, it yelped but it got Rin and Kohaku moving as he waved the staff about in violent gestures to get them to climb upon the dragons back.

Kirara, knowing what was expected of her, turned to run toward the cover of trees, little Shippo clinging to the ruff of her neck.

Almost as if they were playing, Ah-Uh took off after her, Jaken crying out as he barely held onto the two headed dragon's tail.

"The likes of you can not stop me." Naraku murmured, confident and bemused as he watched the spectacle of the little ones escape. Miroku and Sango hung back with Harry and Kikiyo, knowing that if they failed, they might only need a few moments more to purify the Shikon no Tama and so win.

"That is true, but we can give her time." Kouga murmured, nodding toward the dyeing body of Kagome, though the soul was of Kikiyo.

"Fools…." Naraku hissed at them with narrowed eyes.

"I doubt that." Itachi purred, with his words Naraku hesitated, losing confidence though he kept from attacking. That would not do, they needed Naraku angry – distracted, otherwise the many demons he held within himself would ensure they would die. There were only so many of them, and much Naraku could do to slow them down. It was hard to think that Naraku had once been only a thief of a man, before his pact with demons turned him into…this

"You want only revenge for what I did to your little lover." Naraku snarled the words out, sneering, smug now that Itachi would only get in the way of an attack that was coordinated as a group. Itachi surprised them. He chuckled, head tilting up so light glittered on his dark eyes. They turned red.

"Oh, yes, very much so…." There was a focus to Itachi now, something they had not counted on. This was no loose cannon after all. This was a man who knew that it meant death to loose, and Itachi was not about to die at the hands of one such as Naraku. Such bold confidence inspired even InuYasha, who no longer looked shaky at the sure loss of those he had loved.

"Die!" Naraku screamed out, hands outstretched, ropes of earth seemed to lift from the ground seeking to trip them or choke them or drag them down to an early grave…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Harry…?" Kikiyo's voice was hushed, tired, though he could hear her over the battle, human as he had turned out to be. Miyabita Shi lay beside her, so that her fingers touched the hilt, though Miyabita Shi was reluctant, she saw the need to purify the Shikon no Tama as a worthy goal.

"I am here." Harry assured her, knowing that he could not keep his attention on both the battle and the woman who would soon die. So he did not, trusting that the battle would go as it would. There was little he could do but wait.

"I am glad I will not die alone, though the journey must be made so." Kikiyo murmured, her focus blurred, she had lost so much blood, it coated the ground, and Miyabita Shi. Yet for all the blood lost, the Shikon no Tama grew pale with a pink and silvery glow. He realized in that moment that the Shikon no Tama had never truly been pure – not even in Kikiyo's lifetime, or when Kagome had returned it to being the pale pink. Miyabita Shi pulsed warmly in his grasp, like a thickly beating heart, caged; just as the Shikon no Tama caged something else… Houkou…

"What will you wish?" Harry asked desperately, knowing that as she died she had the chance to change things. Kikiyo smiled warmly up at him, her eyes going heavenward as she closed them, taking in the warmth of the sun even as she spoke.

"For this to be …over…." Shikon no Tama glowed with an inner fire, white hot, so that Harry could not look at it. There was no warmth, but when the glow dimmed, he saw the Shikon no Tama once a jewel, turn to shimmering dust. Three people, very much alive, stood before him – one bent to pluck Miyabita Shi from the ground, pausing only to wink at Harry, flipping his sliver hair as he strode toward Naraku in determination.

Harry could only take notice that though his hair was silver, he had five braids (that trailed to his thighs) each was colored –naturally - in a way most familiar. Each resembled the elements.

_Houkou…_?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"**I've put up with a lot of **_**shit**_** recently. You are scum. You will die. I am going to **_**kill**_** you, though not before I tell you **_**why**_** it is you've **_**pissed**_** me off**." Naraku was taken off guard, to say the least, when he was pinned to the ground by what seemed to be the very air. He struggled, but the earth – once his tool – had been turned against him as it hugged him in place. Left with little choice, he looked up from his prone possession at the snarling white haired youth who held him captive. He would have been lovely, if he did not look so deadly.

"**Do you think I like being bottled up in an admiringly powerful human host for a few years – only to be imprisoned in a damned senseless **_**jewel**_?" Teeth glinted; strangely shaped to fit the jaws of something that resembled a mortal though was clearly not. For the first time, Naraku felt the chill of fear. He caught a glimpse of the others, having smelt smoke - all around him was a wall of fire, raging, as furious as the youth above him.

"**Do you think that would earn you a **_**swift**_** death**?" The words came out hissed; pleased at the terror that made Naraku's bones ache. A sword came into sight, the weight of it against his chest – not pressing or hurting, but insistently _there_, made Naraku tremble with the awareness that he was alone. He was going to die, and not know why. Not even know who killed him.

"W-who are you?" Naraku begged to be answered. A head was thrown back with a wild laugh that was like a howl. It chilled. It had more power then Naraku had ever thought to be able to use in a lifetime. Impossible, but all too real, somehow alive – almost…more then immortal – more then a demon, something ancient and primal, God-like.

"**Oh, this is **_**rich**_**…do you not even know whom I am? Whose little human host **_**you**_** played with when you started playing at **_**my**_** power?**" Those last words were snarled, spittle flung with the rage that narrowed eyes and the sword dug into him a little, biting at his skin through the cloth he wore. It seemed the blade was just alive and filled with power as the youth, greedily cutting into him, keeping the blood slow so his death would last all the longer.

"**I am Houkou, I am you death –this beauty is ****Miyabita Shi…Graceful Death, a true…**_**Reaper**_** of the Deathly Gods. She will see you to hell to be judged swiftly**." Those words were a growl, one which came from the deepest echoes of sound and made the meaning understood. All at once, the youth knelt down, the flames licking at his skin. Naraku was going to be next, thought he would be more affected then what Houkou was.

"**You will take her secret to your grave, scum. Horde it well, it is your only coin for the ferryman**." The words were a whisper, then Houkou was simply gone, and Miyabita Shi with him. For a moment Naraku was grateful, he thought he might be alone. Then something like a shadow stirred, and a laugh like steel grinding against stone filled his ears.

He never knew when he stopped screaming.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; …la-de-da…someone is **pissed**, no?


	41. Mark of the Changing Seasons

**Song of the Caged Blackbird**

_Abby Ebon_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own '_Harry Potter_' or '_Naruto_'. **Or** '_InuYasha_'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Mark of the Changing Seasons **

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"**You've not done very well in protecting him, Itachi**." The words came from out of the fire and smoke, as he stood waiting, sure enough, someone he had thought he had only glimpsed out of the corner of his eyes appeared; very solid – much too real. Itachi curled his lip then, knowing that this being had no more right to lecture him then any other.

"He needs little protecting. He is powerful enough." Itachi argued, he had come forward to stand in front of Harry who sat, still, beside where the body of Kagome that had been the temporary vessel of Kikyo had laid. With her death, Houkou- and two others who watched this confrontation even now with wide eyes –had been freed.

"**You came here to make me whole, so I might free him from bindings. He is caught in a tangled web. You are lucky he breaths**." Blame was laid thick in his words, but Itachi would have none of it. He tensed even so wondering if the demon might demand his life – as it had killed Naraku so easily. He would not die so easily. As if the thought had been plucked from his mind, Houkou smiled slowly; there was nothing friendly in that look.

Itachi thought he understood then, in that moment, that he was a rival, somehow – to the demon. It did not yet make sense.

"Stop speaking of me as if I do not sit before you both." Harry spoke then, green eyes glinting gold as he looked up at them. Itachi bit his lips so he did not speak. He had not started this, but he had every intention of finishing it if Houkou provoked him further.

"**As you will, little host**…" The words rumbled out of Houkou, almost in a growl. Itachi heard the little startled gasp that the demon slayer had made. He tensed as Houkou turned his attention to her. Itachi had grown to like Sango, somewhat, they were similar, Houkou chuckled seeing her surprise, as it amused him.

"W-what are you?" She demanded, seeing now that she had his attention and knowing she might as well get an answer while she had it. Sango knew, all the same, that if this demon – which had killed with ease the one they had hunted and tracked for nearly a year – turned against them, they would not likely survive.

"Is it not obvious?" Sesshomaru asked of them, his voice soft in the stillness of the air, there were no other noises save breathing. It had grown quite – as if all life had fled in the face of this gathering of demons.

"He is something like Sesshomaru and I." InuYasha spoke then, obviously tired, for they could hear that in his tone. He was also very burdened with the death of the one he had hoped to take as his mate. Hearing him, not even Sesshomaru stirred, though the demon seemed to look wary, if only for InuYasha's sake as Houkou turned his attention to them.

"**Silly little pups…call me what you will. There is something of the truth in it**." Houkou muttered, even he would not deny the likeness between himself and the brothers, his hair was just as silver like, and his eyes as gold. There was something that was strangely devoid between the three; that likeness had ended after physical resemblance. Somehow Houkou was raw, not as sculpted as Sesshomaru or as human as InuYasha. He was more; something of the elements was within him, as Harry knew from experience.

"Cease you teasing, Houkou." Harry warned Houkou, who seemed to pout, though he nodded his head to Harry's whim obediently. There was something of their relationship that openly puzzled the others. Houkou seemed to delight in the secret of it, even as he spoke subserviently to the little human.

"**Of course**…." Houkou yawned then, showing off his teeth for any who cared to look. It was a warning to anyone else who thought to ask such things as Harry could get away with saying. It was heeded.

"**There is something I would like to know, none the less – who were you two…and why did you try to make me cease to be, little priestess?**" Houkou's attention had strayed to the two others who had been trapped along side him. Itachi knew it had been a dozen years or more for them, but he wondered how long it seemed to Houkou that he had endured caged inside the little jewel.

"Forgive me, Houkou no Gobi – I did not…know." The young woman pleaded, she had dark hair though her eyes were a soft brown, her skin was pale, though that was understandable if she had been trapped within the jewel since it's making. There was only one person who she could be.

"We could not have known, Lord Houkou, we had been isolated from what is and what was that we were confused." The male stepped forward, as if preparing to ask the blame be taken upon him. The woman reached for his hand, he took it, hesitating only a moment to look to Houkou, who did not seem either pleased or angered with their unity.

"He _knows_ you two?" Harry spoke up then, demanding, even as he frowned to Houkou, who smirked only a little, proving he still had his secrets.

"Yes, do you not remember us, Lord?" The woman asked, seemingly more worried for Houkou then worried, her eyes met his own demonic ones – something like warmth passed between them, reassuring the woman.

"**Yes, I remember, though I worried that you would have forgotten**." Houkou confessed then, choosing the moment well to speak. He still had something of his tendency for suspense, which Harry thought was just as well. He might as well let Houkou have his fun while he could.

"It is a relief to see you among strangers…" The man confessed then, though his words hinted at a deeper meaning. It was clear the couple did not belong where they had found themselves. For the first time, Houkou ceased his antics, instead he looked almost saddened.

"**I do not have the power to pull you into your right times, but I think this place will settle to you. It is without a priestess now and you ****Midoriko, had talent for such things**." It was not the answer hoped for, that much was obvious. Both looked about themselves, not quite displeased – but assuredly not content.

"**I am honored, Lord**." It was nearly a whisper, but those where the woman's words. That much could not be denied.

"W-wait, what? I thought priestesses and priests were _enemies_ of the demon kin!" Miroku exclaimed, even as he stepped forward as if to defend the two. He was quickly put in his place, as the young woman made a gesture, and Miroku seemed to walk into a barrier. Her intent was clear, to defend Houkou – though it was something he seemed amused by. It did not matter. At least not to her, aware now of possible dangers, the young man tensed, his eyes skimming over everyone.

"Perhaps it is so now, it was not so before Nekomata changed my Magatsuhi…" The woman told him, eyes narrowed, Houkou seemed to snicker at his shocked look; Harry and Itachi were not so very amused.

"Midoriko…you…forgive me?" The young man – obviously Magatsuhi, spoke then, something demonic seemed to crawl beneath his skin, though it was seemingly controlled. It was a mark of the demon Nekomata – lasting scar, though now it did not let demons control his movements or change his shape.

"Yes, how could I not?" Midoriko asked of him, blinking her eyes clear with a trembling smile.

"**As much as I would hate to interrupt this…you need to collect your younglings, least they stray**." Miroku and Sango – as well as Midoriku and Magatsuhi seemed to realize then that for whatever reasons, Houkou wanted them to go, so he could speak with those remaining.

"Sango…Miroku, could you?" InuYasha seemed to know they would not go unless he said something, and he had no wish to see his remaining humans harmed. Miroku seemed to understand that, there was understanding in him, though his distrusted Houkou plainly enough.

"Of course, InuYasha…just, come to see us once it's over …" Sango asked of him, knowing that what was likely to be said wasn't meant or needed to be overheard. There was little choice – either way, she would not be allowed to overhear.

"You will always have a place beside us, InuYasha, we would not lose you simply because our task is done." Miroku more reluctantly, but no one could deny the truth of his words. The two left together, lagging only a little as they walked away, toward where Kirara had fled before the battle had begun.

"Sesshomaru, I remember your father well, we will do you the favor of collecting the two headed dragon, your toad, and the girl." Magatsuhi spoke up then, catching the young demons attention. Midoriku tensed only a little as Sesshomaru's attention fell upon them.

"As you will…" Sesshomaru allowed, with a tilt of his head. He watched, somewhat wary, even as they followed after the other two humans. He looked to InuYasha then for a long moment; he had not seen his younger brother so filled with remorse in many years. It was an uncomfortable thing. He wanted to say something reassuring, though he disliked admitting that he had not known the things he had perhaps most needed to understand.

"It seems your mortal friends are perhaps…worthy as one such as you, little brother." Sesshomaru spoke then, a small admittance on his part. Kouga, who had laid low until that moment, unwilling to come into conflict with something as demonically ancient as Houkou did not remain silent with InuYasha being so addressed.

"Where the hell do you get off telling him what he does and who he can interact with? _Huh_?" Kouga came between the brothers, snarling and his furred tail ruffled with his irritation. He had only known Sesshomaru for a few moments after a battle with Naraku, already he did not like this "brother". Hs dislike clear, though InuYasha did not speak, he seemed instead to find the whole conflict baffling. His brother had always treated him coldly, and Kouga had never defended him – only acting the part of a rival and alley in battle.

"This Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands, little wolf." Sesshomaru answered his words and posture chilling with a threat. Kouga snorted, getting in Sesshomaru's personal space, as if he would not back down with that claim. Titles changed, Kouga had learned that as he had fought to become the Leader of his pack. He did not – could not – understand the hereditary title of the dog demons.

"That means _shit_ to me." Sesshomaru made a low sound, at first InuYasha and Kouga were both baffled – InuYasha because he had never heard his brother become so threatened as to growl – and Kouga because it echoed in his blood, this warning, seeming unnatural with its very intent. InuYasha moved then, to defend Kouga, understanding his danger – though Kouga did not.

Harry looked to Houkou, his demon did not seem interested in interfering with this – whatever _this_ was. He didn't want any more blood spilt.

"Perhaps you should be mindful of those more powerful…" InuYasha hissed at Kouga, taunting the wolf demon, if only to get him to back down to face InuYasha. Sesshomaru was aware of it, but his golden eyes bled red – it seemed his little brother was betraying him – their very heritage – for the sake for a mangy wolf…

"No dog is…" Kouga, distracted in truth, lent in close to InuYasha – so close that their breath and scents mingled. Sesshomaru inhaled; confused with his brother's relationship with the wolf demon – until he caught a scent – the wolf was aroused. His brother had stirred with some life, if only to defend Kouga – that meant he was worth something. Sesshomaru interrupted Kouga before the life that had flared in his brothers eyes at a threat to the wolf faded with whatever words would be uttered.

"I would advise you to guard you tongue." It was a snarl, despite his instinct, Sesshomaru felt still as if his brother was being threatened – though he understood now why InuYasha did not want to see the wolf come to harm. For his brother he would attempt not to kill the wolf demon – though he was reckless – overconfident in a way that InuYasha only pretended.

"Sesshomaru….that is not necessary." InuYasha murmured, almost submissive, for he had recognized what Sesshomaru was attempting to give him. Kouga was confused, looking between the two half siblings, as if he did not believe his other senses.

"**Though it is **_**quite**_** amusing**…." Houkou spoke then, before Kouga could figure it all out. He should not have spoken, for it seemed that Kouga picked up some clue with his words, his eyes widened – he swallowed, and stepped down. InuYasha was grateful, while Sesshomaru warned him with bloody tinted eyes not to move away or run.

"Houkou…" Harry sensed the tension, and swallowed, for Itachi was looking toward Sesshomaru as if to kill him – Sesshomaru had been kind, had taken him in – Harry had no wish to see Itachi fling himself into this fray.

"**Yes, yes**…" Houkou, having been apparently entertained, grumbled only a little as he spoke. Itachi caught on, narrowing his eyes at Houkou – not in the least threatened by the five tailed demon. Houkou, rather then be annoyed was somewhat pleased – almost smug at being so dismissed from being a threat.

"Enough. You three may settle your disagreements elsewhere. If you continue, I will kill you." His words – backed by the gapping grin of Houkou – were enough to bring the three feuding to heel. At least for a moment….

"**Eloquent as always, young Itachi**." Houkou murmured the compliment, though Itachi was clearly confused by it – he seemed determined to see that they dealt with one thing before another. His concern was for Harry – and the words of Houkou which still haunted him.

"_Silence_. You claim I am causing him harm – yet you do nothing while he sickens." Itachi snarled tensed, as if ready to spring into an attack. Houkou lifted his lip with a warning, teeth glistening.

"**Do you imply that I would see him die and do nothing**?" Houkou asked, coming closer to Itachi, who narrowed his eyes, not backing away. He would not submit, even with Houkou standing close enough for him to smell the dog demons breath.

"Is that not what you are doing?" Itachi hissed the words, softly Houkou chuckled, and noticing Itachi shiver. He was not as inhuman as he pretended, something of that passed between them then. They both had a goal to protect Harry – though they both knew it was Harry who protected them from becoming what others feared them as. That was a sort of strength that needed no fists or blood to be showed for what it was.

"**Perhaps you are a mate worthy of my other half…be wary, I will not see him suffer any more harm**." Houkou had tilted his lips to Itachi's ear, lips brushing and touching sensitive flesh. Itachi's eyes widened at the strangely intimate gesture.

"Understood…" The word came out, almost choked off. Houkou grinned, a little bloodthirsty, a little more filled with lust then Itachi was comfortable with. It was what Houkou was in truth, raw force – natural law unto himself. Harry harnessed that sheer force of will – and had made a companion of it.

Houkou, as if to prove his thoughts true, moved away from Itachi – settling on his haunches to regard Harry. Who looked only then to the bloody ground – all that was left of flesh and soul that had freed Houkou; only then did it sink in what it was that Harry must be thinking. Houkou had been within the jewel – he had gotten stronger then he had ever been, Harry knew that his scar marked him as Houkou's host – it bound them together even now.

If Houkou wanted to, Itachi did not doubt Houkou could kill Harry, rather then being trapped once more.

"Houkou…she died…" Harry murmured, Houkou's hands rested on either side of Harry's face – he pressed his forehead against Harry's own. It seemed they stayed like that, as if thoughts passed between them, though Itachi did not know that to be truth and only suspected it to be so.

"**I will not let the same happen to you, little one**." Houkou seemed to burn up with an inner light, until they had to look away or close their eyes. He was gone when they looked back; the lightning bolt of a scar seemed too bold on his pale skin. Harry blinked blurry eyes, and Itachi knew that he had not looked away – and closing his eyes would have done little good. With blurred vision, Harry blinked, head tilted to the side as he did not panic relying on his other senses even with his near bout of blindness.

Itachi knelt down to touch Harry's shoulder reassuringly, recognizing something familiar in his touch, Harry spoke, unsure of what had happened.

"Itachi…am I…alone?" Harry asked, uncertain, Itachi glimpsed Miyabita Shi which Houkou had held the whole time, though it had seemed somehow the sword was less significant then the demon. Itachi let Miyabita Shi touch Harry, who grasped the sword in old familiarly, somehow reassured.

"No." Itachi's answer was firm, without a doubt. Harry would not be alone, even though Houkou terrified Itachi in a way that Itachi would never admit.

"Thank you." It was almost a whisper, but Itachi heard it.

"Now that Houkou is within you, this world – this time – is changing; you must leave before the Bone Eater Well can no longer take you from now to then." It was Sesshomaru that spoke, no one else had dared to interrupt. Itachi found his lips tilting in amusement – it was like Sesshomaru to do what was necessary – as it was for Itachi. They were more alike then Itachi had realized.

"And just _how_ do you know _that_, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, looking strangely to his brother, as if he wasn't sure if it was, indeed, who it looked to be. Kouga frowned, unsure of what either was talking about. Itachi was sure it would be explained to him. Eventually.

"You do not disappear with subtlety, little brother." Sesshomaru stated softly, there was a certain fond amusement in his tone. Kouga heard it – though InuYasha seemed obvious. He boldly rolled his eyes heavenward, as if he had suspected as much.

"Huh…" InuYasha mumbled, Kouga looked to him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if InuYasha was acting, though it was clear he was not.

"We must leave now." Itachi interrupted, as interesting as the lives of his ancestors were – as intriguing of a concept that this point of time was proving to be with humans having a working knowledge of the dangers of the demons that lived among them was proving to be; he had no desire to remain in this time longer then absolutely necessary.

"Agreed." Harry murmured, standing on his own though he seemed to gain some strength from Miyabita Shi. Itachi knew he would for a long time yet remain wary of the sword that had forced him to couple with demons and morals, even if it was to keep Harry alive – it had never told him – not that he would have understood.

Sesshomaru seemed to move, flicker of a shape superimposing the mortal form –dwarfing it – things seemed to settle into what had been imposed. Itachi thought he might have done without the blatant show of power – though perhaps it was good for Kouga to learn just what he was meddling with. Kouga swallowed, nervous as he looked between Sesshomaru's giant dog like shape and InuYasha who he had never seen in a second form save that of a half demon and human. The implication was none the less obvious. Of course InuYasha could transform so.

"This shape will carry you swiftly." Somehow Sesshomaru being smug traversed naturally from the giant canine. Itachi felt Harry touch his back, knowing that though he could not yet see, he knew that they needed to move swiftly. Itachi had little doubt that Harry would be able to keep up with his movements – they had worked well together since Itachi had first started sparring with Harry.

That did not mean that Itachi trusted Sesshomaru in the least, as he leapt upward, pretending that what he climbed was not covered with fur and was breathing beneath his feet even as he hissed words he knew Sesshomaru would hear.

"Just so you know Sesshomaru, Harry may trust you – but if you try to eat either of us, I will kill you." It was snarled past clenched teeth. There was no other answer then the leaping run that ate up distance and soon they had passed over fields and were within a thick forest. It was then that Itachi thought that perhaps thoughts had better been saved for after they had gotten to where they needed to go. It was too late now.

All the same, Sesshomaru showed some respect – seeming to understand Itachi in the same way that Itachi had understood him. He left them at the Bone Eater Well, golden eyes that glinted from shadows in the trees were the last thing that Itachi saw before a swelling light and soft music took Harry and himself away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; I just want to sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed (and stuck with me) since I blended my Harry/Naruto story with InuYasha in one go, I know it was a risky move not everyone was thrilled with, but, I hope you may never be disappointed with it!

All of you have stuck with me since chapter twenty-nine and beyond, you have no idea how _thankful_ I am for your loyalty – nor how much your comments mean to me, because of **you** this story is approaching the point where I will blend it back into something resembling its original point (that is, the **challenge** I'm –uh – _supposed_ to be following …); though it won't be too long before the magical world interferes (and someone we loath dies, as well as someone who I'm going to cry about…-_sniffles at the thought_-). So, thank you – because of you, I'll see this to an end I think I will relish with every bit of giddy delight I took in killing Naraku and bringing back my Houkou.

PS – **don't panic**, the 'end' won't be for, say, another _fifteen_ chapters or so...-_dies_- I never though this story would be so bloody long! My longest story yet!

PSS – I'm saving the "_Yu Yu Hakusho"_ idea for possible sequel…-_evil giggles-_ if there is a sequel! Note the whole "Deathly Gods" and that little bit of info concerning the origin of Miyabita Shi…"_Graceful Death, a true…Reaper of the Deathly Gods_"…so I have a _way_ if I ever need it.

Having said all that, I have but one itty-bitty question... how well do **you** remember chapter five?

….-_Giggles_-…


End file.
